The Hope In Her Eyes
by Little Saturnito
Summary: Con una lesión en el ojo derecho debido a un accidente de auto, Bella demostrara que siempre se puede seguir adelante después de algo malo y Edward encontrara en ella algo que creía perdido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, espero y les guste esta nueva historia que tengo el gusto de presentarles.**

 **Quise escribir esta historia debido a que hace poco tuve un accidente y aunque me estoy recuperando las personas no paran de preguntarme porque siempre tengo la misma sonrisa por la que soy conocida o no me siento deprimida, también he visto los recientes desastres naturales que han ocurrido en el mundo y/o accidentes desafortunados, así que es como una forma de enviar el mensaje de que siempre se puede seguir adelante cuando tienes el apoyo y cariño de las personas que te aman.**

 **Bueno no los aburro más. Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo: si les gusto o no. :)**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **THE HOPE IN HER EYES.**

Podía sentir su respiración, su calor en mi piel desnuda, escuchaba los gemidos en combinación a las palabras de amor mientras me penetraba fuertemente, estaba a punto de llegar a ese lugar al que siempre me transportada cada que hacíamos el amor, lo mire a los ojos cuando escuche su voz.

\- Bella - el tono de su voz se me hizo algo raro, no era la misma dulzura que había cada que estábamos íntimamente.

\- Bella, despierta - esa voz se me hacía parecida más a la de mi madre que a la de él. - ¡Isabella Swan, más vale que despierte en este mismo momento!

Ese grito sí que hizo que terminara por despertar y enfocar mi mirada a donde provenía la voz.

\- ¿Mama? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte aún somnolienta y algo frustrada por la interrupción de mi sueño.

\- Recuerda que hoy tienes cita con el doctor Cullen - menciono mientras se ocupaba de abrir las cortinas de mí habitación.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que terminar de despertar de mi sueño, ella vino a ayudarme a llegar al closet para elegir mi ropa. Una vez estuve lista, me guio hasta la cocina para poder desayunar antes de salir hacia el hospital.

Tal vez ella no lo notaba, pero yo podía ver su nerviosismo, algo que ocurría cada que tenía que ir al hospital, algo que ocurría desde hace seis meses.

 ******** Flash Back ********

 _Había nacido y crecido en un pequeño pueblo en donde los trabajos más solicitados eran las fábricas de textiles y algodón. Mi padre había conseguido un trabajo a media hora de casa, en el pueblo vecino, mi madre trabajaba en una fábrica de algodón a diez minutos de distancia, podía decir que nos iba muy bien, ni a mí ni a mi hermano menor Emmett nos faltaba nada._

 _Después de graduarme de la preparatoria decidí empezar a trabajar para ayudar con los gastos y poder juntar para ir a la universidad o para irme a recorrer el mundo, como era mi sueño, así que decidí empezar en una fábrica cerca de casa._

 _Un día mientras conducía hacia el trabajo un automóvil se atravesó en el camino ocasionando un choque en cadena cuando otro auto lo quiso evitar, eso fue todo lo que recuerdo._

 _Desperté en el hospital, escuchando el llanto de mi madre, lo reconocería en cualquier lado._

 _\- Lamento decirles que fragmentos de vidrio entraron en su ojo derecho, en estos momentos estamos preparando todo para ingresarla a cirugía - pude escuchar una voz suave a pesar de estar dando malas noticias._

 _Escuche el llanto de mis padres, admito que en los minutos siguientes llore también en silencio mientras el doctor se acercaba a mí para examinarme._

 _\- Hola Isabella, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ¿Podrías decirme que te sucedió? - pregunto mientras examinaba mi ojo derecho._

 _\- Iba rumbo a mi trabajo cuando un auto intento pasar por delante de los que estaban enfrente mío, uno de ellos trato de evitarlo cuando quiso entrar en su carril, pero creo que lo golpeo - explique mientras revisaba mi pulso y asintió._

 _\- Fue un golpe muy fuerte y gracias a que portabas el cinturón de seguridad no fue peor, pero fragmentos de vidrio volaron en el momento del impacto incrustándose en tu ojo derecho, en este momento estamos preparando todo para una cirugía - me explico seriamente pero su voz aún era suave igual a cuando lo escuche que hablaba con mis padres - Dejare que tus padres entren por un momento - agrego antes de retirarse._

 _Recuerdo a ver visto a mi padre contener el llanto mientras mi madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos y debía admitir que eso era algo que odiaba. Tuve una cirugía esa misma noche, pero el daño que había sufrido era mucho, el doctor Cullen hablo con nosotros a cerca del proceso que llevaría, necesitaría más cirugías para poder reparar todo._

 _En las siguientes semanas empecé a notar el nerviosismo y miedo en mi familia con cada diagnostico que daban. El doctor Cullen era mi doctor principal al ser cirujano de córnea, debía agregar que era muy simpático y lograba sacarme sonrisas, también había conocido a su esposa Esme, quien lo visito un día antes de mi cita y nos presentó._

 _Una mujer muy bella, sonriente y dulce, corto cabello acaramelado, ojos color miel, entendía porque el doctor se había enamorado de ella y llevaban más de treinta años juntos, también conocí a su hija menor Rosalie, quien tenía la misma edad que mi hermano, se podía decir que era la copia miniatura de Esme, pero con los ojos pardos y largo cabello rubio, y como si fuera algo de la vida, Emmett y ella acudían a la misma escuela._

 _Pero quien me robo el corazón desde que lo conocí fue su hijo Edward, alto, cabello bronceado y hermosos ojos color esmeralda al igual que su padre. Él también era cirujano oftalmológico, él había estado presente en algunas de mis consultas ya que le había interesado mucho mi caso. Cada que lo veía tenía una expresión seria, estudiaba cada palabra que decía su padre y daba sus opiniones, según algunos comentarios de su padre tuvo una relación muy mala con su novia con quien termino recientemente._

 ******** Flash Back End ********

Desde el día de mi accidente, necesitaba alguna ayuda para caminar sin chocar con las cosas de mi lado derecho y también para hacer algunas cosas. Carlisle nos había comentado que no perdí la vista, pero dado el daño en mí cornea estaba temporalmente ciega de mi lado derecho.

\- Hoy no podré llevarte al hospital, pero ya llamé un taxi - comento mi madre mientras me sacaba de mis recuerdos.

\- No te preocupes - respondí mientras terminaba de tomar mi jugo de uva - ¿Llevaras a Emmett con la abuela? – pregunté.

\- Si, Kate tiene cita con sus hijos así que no podía cubrirme hoy - respondió mientras me ayudaba a salir de la casa - Bueno te vas con cuidado - agrego mientras subía al taxi.

\- Si mama. Adiós. - me despedí desde la ventana.

El hospital estaba a veinte minutos de casa, por lo que decidí escuchar música y dormir un poco.

Aún no podía creer los sueños que he tenido con Edward desde que lo conocí, y es que él siempre fue muy profesional, solo daba sus opiniones en consulta y cuando su padre terminaba salía rápido.

Una vez llegamos el amable taxista me ayudo a llegar hasta le recepción, dado que desde hace seis meses tengo que venir dos o tres veces al mes, las recepcionistas ya me conocían.

\- Hola Bella, ¿Hoy vienes sola? - Me pregunto Alice, una chica bajita y su llamativo cabello negro la hacía muy graciosa cuando estaba detrás de ese mostrador, su novio Jasper es enfermero en el área pediatra. Me dijo todo eso un día que mi hermano me acompaño y pasamos a comer a la cafetería donde ellos estaban.

\- Si, si mis padres no podían salir hoy y mi hermano tiene un examen - Comente mientras me apoyaba en el mostrador para mandarle a mi madre un mensaje.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta donde está el consultorio del doctor Cullen? - me pregunta algo preocupada pues sabia del accidente y mi mala visión en el ojo.

\- No, me sé el camino y si me guio por la pared, solo espero no chocar con nadie - respondí dándole una sonrisa antes de empezar mi largo y complicado camino.

Me sabía muy bien el camino hacia el consultorio, pero nunca lo había hecho yo sola, y al tener que irme guiando por las paredes era un poco complicado, ya casi llegaba cuando en una esquina choqué con alguien y gracias a sus reflejos no caí al suelo, pero los papeles que llevaba cayeron al suelo.

\- ¿Esta bien? - me preguntó la misma voz de mis sueños.

\- Si, gracias - murmure aún algo asustada por el choque - Lo siento doctor Cullen

\- Oh, señorita Swan - dijo con reconocimiento mientras recogía los papeles que estaban en el suelo - ¿Se dirige a la consulta con mi padre? - me pregunto una vez de pie - ¿Hoy viene sola? - agrego al verme sola.

\- Si, mis padres no pudieron estar presente hoy - conteste tratando de sonar normal al contrario de lo nerviosa que me sentía por dentro.

\- Entonces la acompaño ya que ambos nos dirigimos para allá - dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo para empezar a caminar.

En todo el camino no dijimos ni una palabra hasta llegar a donde estaba la secretaria de Carlisle, quien al verme con Edward me dio una mirada venenosa.

\- Tengo cita con el doctor Cullen - le dije una vez que estuve frente a ella

\- El doctor Cullen está ocupado por favor espere - respondió con voz enojada, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia Edward y le daba una sonrisa coqueta - Puede pasar doctor Edward - estábamos a punto de dar la vuelta hacia la sala de espera cuando salió Carlisle

\- Jessica, cuando llegue... Oh, maravilloso, estaba esperando por ustedes, pasen - sonrió nada más al verme del brazo de su hijo, esperaba que no lo mal interpretara.

\- Bueno, el escáner mostró que se presenta desprendimiento de retina, así que la opción más preferible seria la cirugía para corregirlo en el mismo momento del trasplanté de córnea - me explicaba Carlisle con su voz neutra, yo por otro lado cerré los ojos para evitar llorar - Tu caso es un poco complicado por el daño que se sufrió en el accidente pero esperamos que con la cirugía se repare todo, ¿Quieres que hablemos de esto la próxima vez que estén tus padres presentes?

\- No, yo hablare con ellos - respondí con la voz calmada.

\- Muy bien, programare la cirugía y te llamare para darte los detalles y la fecha – agrego antes de que Edward se despidiera y saliera del consultorio - Bueno, Esme me estará esperando para comer - me dio la sonrisa que yo había visto únicamente cada que hablábamos de su amada esposa - ¿Quieres acompañarnos? - me pregunto mientras se ponía su saco.

\- No, gracias, le diré a Alice que llame un taxi por mí - respondí mientras tomaba su brazo que me ofrecía para ayudarme a llegar a la recepción - Saluda a Esme por mí - agregué con una sonrisa

\- Con gusto, Alice, ¿Podrías pedir un taxi para Bella? - dijo una vez que llegamos a la recepción y saludaba a Alice - Ahora si me disculpas me voy.

\- Claro, tío - acepto mientras nos despedíamos de él. Y si, Alice es hija de la hermana de Carlisle.

Estuvimos hablando por unos minutos mientras esperábamos el taxi, Alice se había ofreció a llevarme a casa durante su almuerzo, pero sabía que no podría regresar a tiempo.

\- ¡Hola mi amor! - exclamo Alice mientras salía de su puesto y corría hacia el joven alto y de cabello rubio llamado Jasper con quien estaba comprometida, quien la recibió sonriendo con una mirada llena de amor que hasta pena me dio y si tengo que admitir, que hasta sentí un poco de envidia. Aparte la mirada solo para toparme con los bellos ojos de Edward, quien veía la escena como si fuera algo normal - Hola primo.

\- Hola Alice, señorita Swan - saludo dando una sonrisa que me quito el aliento.

\- ¿Nos vamos a comer? - le pregunto a Jasper después que se separaron de su largo beso.

\- No voy a poder ir, Seth tiene una cita en el dentista y me pidió cambiarle - respondió con voz apenada - Saldré dentro de una hora y media máximo -

\- Bueno, entonces le diré a Leah que tome su descansó y salimos juntos - respondió Alice mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Segura? - pregunto el

\- Claro - Alice le estaba mirando con tanto amor al igual que él, que me preguntaba si algún día alguien me miraría así.

\- Bueno, lamento interrumpir, pero yo si me voy a comer - interrumpió a Edward - ¿Y usted señorita Swan? - me pregunto

\- Oh, yo estoy esperando el taxi que me pidió Alice hace un momento - respondí algo apenada.

\- Oye primo, ¿Porque no invitas a comer a Bella y la puedes llevar su casa? Total, hoy ya acabaste con tus consultas - dijo Alice dándole una mirada llena de inocencia que estuve a punto de creer.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclame mientras mi vista se dirigía hacia ambos - No, ya pedimos el taxi Alice.

\- Pero llevamos rato esperando puede ser peligroso en tu condición si llega más tarde - dijo Alice mientras sonreía - Tú como su doctor deberías de saber – agrego.

\- Claro, pero para tu información yo no soy su doctor, lo es mi padre, pero si, la invito a comer y después la llevo a su casa, ¿Qué opina, señorita Swan? - pregunto - Además, yo también vivo rumbo hacia su casa. - comento ofreciéndome su brazo.

\- Mmmmmm... De acuerdo - al final acepte mientras tomaba su brazo y le daba a Alice una mirada mortal, pero gracias a las gafas oscuras que usaba desde el accidente, ni cuenta se dio.

Y así fue como acabe por aceptar ir a comer con el doctor Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero y les esté gustando.**

 **Ya saben, dejen sus reviews si les gusta.**

 **Gracias por leer. :)**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capítulo 2**

Una cosa es tener a Edward Cullen en mis sueños, pero otra cosa es tenerlo frente mío en un restaurant.

\- Siento mucho que Alice fuera muy insistente, pero creo que ya pudiste ver que ella es así siempre - pidió disculpas después de sentarnos.

Sospechaba que los Cullen eras personas de dinero, pero hasta ahora lo comprobaba pues Edward me había llevado hasta un lindo restaurant cerca del centro, un restaurante japonés del cual se escuchaba mucho por la buena comida, pero solo hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de estar.

\- Ya había notado que era muy efusiva en todo lo que hace - lo tranquilice mientras veía el menú - Además, no me costaba nada aceptar si yo también tenía que comer algo y siempre he pensado que es triste comer solo - agregue dándole una sonrisa, al parecer mi corazón se había acostumbrado a su presencia y aunque aún latía como loco.

\- Si, yo también lo pienso. Quería ir con mis padres, pero al parecer ellos querían tener una cita - respondió mientras hacia una pequeña mueca.

\- ¿Te molesta? - le pregunté antes de poder detenerme - ¿Que tengan una cita? - agregué al ver su mirada de confusión

\- No, es solo que ver tanto amor entre ellos a veces me incomoda un poco - respondió mientras suspiraba mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello.

\- Si, me hace sentir un poco de envidia al igual que el amor de Alice y Jasper, me hace preguntarme si algún día yo también tendré eso - murmure soltando un suspiro mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la bella vista que teníamos, el trato de preguntarme algo, pero en ese momento llego el mesero. Una vez que hicimos los pedidos Edward se me quedo mirando con intensidad. - ¿Que?

\- ¿No te incomoda estar en interiores con los lentes? - me pregunto mientras me hacía un gesto.

\- Ya me acostumbré un poco, la luz me lastima muy poco, pero prefiero traerlos puesto a que las personas se incomoden al ver mi ojo - respondí mientras le daba las gracias al mesero por traer nuestros pedidos.

Una vez que empezamos a comer solo hacíamos comentarios pequeños, tenía que admitir que me gustaba estar con Edward más de lo que debería y sé que eso es muy malo ya que lo más seguro es que el solo me ve como la paciente de su padre o un caso complicado.

Cuando pedimos la cuenta trate de pagar mi parte, pero él insistió en que me había invitado y me dejo sin argumento.

Una vez llegamos al a su auto empezó a conducir mientras lo iba guiando. Me explico que al parecer su departamento estaba un poco más cerca de lo que imaginaba de mi casa, al parecer Carlisle le comento donde vivía y en el expediente médico estaba mi dirección.

\- Gracias por traerme y perdón por las molestias - dije una vez que llegamos hasta mi puerta.

\- No fue nada, gracias a ti por acompañarme - respondió dándome una sonrisa que hasta ahora se iba convirtiendo en mi favorita - Nos vemos - agrego mientras se daba la vuelta hasta su auto... Un fabuloso auto si podía agregar.

Al parecer esa comida fue el detonante de algo, desde ese día cada que tenía citas con Carlisle iba sola y muy casualmente me encontraba a Edward cerca de la recepción a lo que terminábamos yendo juntos al consultorio de su padre. También íbamos a comer juntos, en ocasiones con Alice y Jasper u otras veces solo nosotros, pudimos hablar de todo y nada a la vez, sabía que cada vez me estaba enamorando más de él, mis sueños con él se volvían más intensos que al despertar me dejaban en un estado de excitación extrema que tardaba minutos en poder reaccionar.

En ocasiones había hablado con Alice a cerca de cómo me sentía con él, ya que ella por lo visto es muy intuitiva y aunque no sé lo había admitido insistía en que éramos la pareja ideal, no como la bruja que antes tenía por novia, y de eso se trataba la discusión que tenían hoy durante el almuerzo al que me habían invitado en casa de Alice y Jasper.

\- ¡Alice, no te expreses así de ella! - dijo Edward algo enojado.

\- Pero si es verdad, ella solo te quería por el prestigio que tiene la familia no porque en verdad te amara - respondió Alice algo exaltada - O si no, ¡¿Porque cancelo el compromiso después de que le dijiste que no aceptarías las acciones del hospital de tu padre?! - cuestiono algo enojada - Te dije que la pusieras a prueba y mira que si era verdad - agrego más enojada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta siendo seguida por Jasper, y Edward se quedó sentado haciendo sus manos puños.

Yo solo me limite a quedarme callada y al no saber que hacer me puse a limpiar la mesa donde había quedado la comida casi por completo.

Podía escuchar los sollozos de Alice desde el otro lado de la casa y los murmullos de Jasper para tratar de tranquilizarla.

\- Siento que escucharas todo eso - murmuro Edward haciéndome dar un brinco de susto ya que me encontraba dándole la espalda - Pero por más que lo niegue, Alice tiene razón.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que paso? - me arme de valor para preguntar.

\- Tania y yo teníamos más de tres años juntos, cuando me gradué le pedí matrimonio y acepto, la clásica escena de película, desde el principio ni Alice ni ella se llevaron bien, pero creí que se debía a que Al se sentía un poco de celos de hermana, pero cuando anunciamos el compromiso sus peleas eras más constante cada que se veían. - empezó a contar por lo que preferí darle un vaso con agua y tomar asiento junto a el - En ocasiones yo también discutía con Alice por su comportamiento, ella aseguraba que Tania solo estaba conmigo por las acciones del hospital que mi padre me otorgaría, el prestigio del apellido y la herencia de mis abuelos que recibiría al casarme, yo le aseguraba que Tania no sabía de todo eso, que me quería a mí, pero después del día que Jasper y Alice hicieran su fiesta de compromiso nos distanciamos un poco no sin antes pedirme que le hiciera una prueba a Tania...

 **...** Pero el año pasado empecé a darme cuenta de que tal vez Alice tenía razón. Como comenzamos a vivir juntos sus recibos de las tarjetas de crédito llegaban ahí, en ocasiones ella me pedía dinero prestado para pagarlas ya que sus padres aún no lo hacían, al principio pensé que era normal ya que nos casáramos pero un día encontré uno de los recibo en la basura y me llamo la atención así que lo recogí - hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar agua - Sus tarjetas estaban sobregiradas, debía mucho que estaban a punto de demandarla, solo en ese momento entendí porque desde hacía unos días estaba insistiendo que adelantáramos la boda. Unos días después llegue un poco antes del trabajo y la escuche hablando con su madre de que una vez se casara conmigo se harían millonarias por todo el dinero que tendría al ser una Cullen, hablaba de sus fantasías de todo lo que podría comprarse y hasta podría ayudar a la empresa de su padre que estaba casi en bancarrota.

 **...** Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no le reclame nada, espere unos días, hasta que un día mientras cenábamos le solté la bomba. Le dije que mi padre había hablado conmigo a cerca de las acciones y la herencia de mis abuelos, le dije que las había rechazado y otorgárselas a Rosalie ya que a mí me iba muy bien como cirujano, Tania se enojó y me reclamo cuestionándome por rechazar todo ese dinero o que en ocasiones trabajaba sin costo para la gente pobre como ella los llamo, estuvo unas semanas enojada conmigo hasta que un día que llegue del trabajo y me recibió con sus maletas listas para irse. Dijo exactamente lo que Alice tantas veces comento, ella solo quería mi dinero - suspiro soltando una risa seca - estuve las primeras semanas sin ir a trabajar por la decepción, salía a los bares y tomaba como loco hasta que Alice y mi familia vino y me rescato de seguir así, aunque al final me enfoque en mi trabajo - termino su relato dejándome con un nudo en la garganta.

Alice entro corriendo, echándose a los brazos de Edward mientras le pedía perdón, minutos después entro el silencioso Jasper y nos dimos cuenta de que Alice se había quedado dormida en brazos de su primo.

\- La llevare arriba - comento Jasper a ver a su prometida aferrada a Edward.

\- No, deja lo hago yo - respondió el mientras cargaba a su prima delicadamente y salía del comedor.

\- ¿Quieres un café? - me pregunto Jasper una vez que ambos primos estaban fuera de vista a lo que asentí, después de unos minutos regreso - Edward te contó lo que paso - afirmo mientras me entregaba una taza.

\- Si, es algo sorprendente y doloroso - respondí dándole un trago a mí café - ¿Como alguien solo estaría con él por su dinero y apellido y no por quien es él? - fue una pregunta más para mí que para él, pero de todas maneras contesto.

\- Alice siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido, el mismo día que la conocí siendo adolescentes me afirmo que éramos almas gemelas y míranos más enamorados que nada - comento el mientras se sentaba frente mío y dirigía su mirada hacia la ventada a mis espaldas - Desde que conoció a Tania la odio más que nada, cada que discutía con ella y Edward la defendía, Alice se sentía herida pero después de cada pelea con su primo terminaba llorando hasta quedar dormida como ahora.

 **...** Los padres de Alice viajaban mucho cuando ella era niña, así que Carlisle y Esme se hicieron cargo de ella ya que pensaron que era muy pesado para ella mudarse a cada rato y sin poder hacer amigos, así fue como sus primos pasaron a ser como sus hermanos y cada discusión le dolía en el alma. Alice me comento que, desde pequeños, ella soñaba con Edward junto al amor de su vida, que era feliz sonriendo junto a ella, que veía la esperanza en los ojos de ella, pero que desde que él conoció a Tania sus visiones de ellos dos juntos poco a poco desaparecían y tenía miedo de que su primo sufriera si perdía esa esperanza - termino dándole un sorbo al te que él estaba tomando.

Cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que después de minutos entro Edward un poco más calmado.

\- Siento las molestias que ocasione y por hacer llorar a Alice - comento Edward.

\- No te preocupes, pero sabes que tendrás que llevarla de compras para que ella te perdone - respondió Jasper dándole una sonrisa oculta detrás de su taza a lo que Edward hizo una mueca de sufrimiento.

Una vez que terminamos de levantar todo, nos despedimos de Jasper y salimos rumbo a mi casa, todo el camino fue en silencio, sabía que para él era muy duro todo lo que me había contado y tal parecía que su herida aún no se curaba del todo.

\- De verdad siento todo lo que paso durante la comida - volvió a disculparse una vez que estaciono fuera de mi casa.

Mis padres sabían que iba a estar con Alice por lo que decidieron visitar a mi abuela y tal parecía que no llegaban aún.

\- Ya te había dicho que no te preocuparas - respondí mientras le daba una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo - Solo que pienso que fue muy injusto de parte de ella dejarte solo porque pensara que no recibirías tu dinero.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - cuestiono

\- Sé que cada quien es diferente, pero no puedo creer que estuvo contigo por años solo por tu dinero - respondí mientras mi mirada se dirigía a un punto inconcreto - A veces todo el dinero del mundo no puede comprar ciertas cosas, creo que ella si te quiso en cierto punto pero su ambición pudo más con ella, pero creo que tú también tienes parte de culpa por no querer escuchar lo que Alice quiso decirte desde el principio, y que quisieras ahogarte en alcohol no ayudo en nada - termine por decirle soltando un suspiro - Una novia interesada no es nada en comparación a lo que otras personas pueden llegar a enfrentarse - finalicé por decirle mientras me quitaba el cinturón para que entendiera que no quería hablar más del tema.

Él, como siempre me ayudo a llegar hasta mi puerta y creo que fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas.

\- ¿Tu familia no se encuentra en casa? - cuestión mientras abría la puerta.

\- Mis padres aprovecharon que me fui con Alice para ir con mi abuela, desde mi accidente no vamos mucho ya que ella vive cerca de árboles y el polen me da alergia y así como estoy no es muy bueno que sufra de una - respondí mientras me guiaba por la pared para encender las luces, él me fue siguiendo para evitar que cayera - ¿Quieres algo de beber? - le ofrecí para alivianar un poco el ambiente algo extraño que había entre los dos.

\- No, creo es mejor que me vaya, sé está haciendo tarde - respondió soltando un suspiro - ¿Estás segura de que puedes estar tu sola aquí? - me pregunto dándome una mirada dudosa.

\- Claro Edward, puedo manejarme muy bien sola aquí en mi casa, a menos que mi madre se le ocurriera mover los muebles - trate de hacerle una broma, pero creo eso lo preocupo más - Edward solo es broma, te dije que se fueron desde temprano a casa de mi abuela.

\- Muy bien, entonces te dejo - dijo no muy convencido mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta - Nos vemos otro día - se despidió, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se retiró rápidamente.

Lo vi retirarse antes de cerrar la puerta y suspirar.

\- No me ayudas mucho en evitar enamorarme más de ti Edward Cullen - murmure en un suspiro antes de dirigirme a mí habitación.

Cerca de una hora después recibí un mensaje de Alice pidiéndome disculpas por lo sucedido en la comida y como modo de disculpa Edward había aceptado llevarnos de compras la siguiente semana.

Decidí prepararme para dormir ya que por lo visto mi familia llegaría un poco más tarde según un mensaje de mi madre, así que preferí darme una ducha. Una vez que estuve lista para caer en los brazos de Morfeo mi móvil sonó en tono de mensaje, lo abrí pensando que era Alice, que todavía me relataba todo lo que le haría pagar a Edward el día de compras, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando leí supe que hoy tampoco tendría un sueño normal:

 _ **" Alice pensó que era buena idea tener tu número, espero no te moleste.**_  
 _ **Dulces sueños. E.C"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí le dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, espero les esté gustando y muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido.**

 **Los capítulos los estaré subiendo según los termine, pero aun así tengan algo de paciencia ya que suelo distraerme seguido :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 3**

En muchas ocasiones he llegado a escuchar que después de algún mínimo percance o suceso malo mucha gente se da por vencido, dicen no encontrar sentido a sus vidas. Pero también muchas personas las cuales les ha ocurrido lo peor no se dan por vencidos ante nada, en parte yo siempre he pensado que lo mejor que una persona puede hacer después de algo muy malo es verle el lado positivo y dar lo mejor de uno para poder seguir adelante.

Así que aquí estaba, en el hospital tratando de ayudar a Edward y Jasper con un caso. Al principio no entendía la llamada de emergencia de Alice, pero creo que ya lo empecé a comprender.

Sucede que hacía dos días atrás, había ocurrido un accidente en el cual una familia estuvo involucrada al querer evitar a un conductor borracho. Los padres tenían algunos golpes, cortaduras y una pierna rota por parte de la madre, pero la hija mayor había sufrido la mayor parte del daño al proteger a su hermana menor con su cuerpo, la cual solo recibió un susto por lo sucedido. La adolescente tuvo una pierna y brazo rotos, cortes en la cabeza, pero la peor parte fue un corte en la cara y algo de daño en los ojos, la habían tenido en CI hasta ayer en la noche y hoy se despertó, cuando le trataron de explicar entro en pánico un poco haciendo difícil el hecho de examinarla y había que tenido que sedarla.

\- ¿Y quieren que yo los ayude? - cuestione mirando por la ventana del cuarto donde estaba la chica de aproximadamente quince años aun dormida.

\- Tal vez puedas hablar con ella para que puedan tratarle, eres una chica capaz de transmitir sentimientos en los corazones de las personas - respondió Alice, quien había venido a ver cómo nos estaba yendo - Jasper es capaz de transmitir calma a sus pacientitos, pero con ella ha fallado - agrego creo que sin darse cuenta realmente que había dicho.

\- ¡Oye, gracias por lo que me toca amor! - exclamo Jasper haciéndose el ofendido a lo que Alice lo fue a llenar de besos y abrazos pidiéndole disculpas, por mi parte ya había aprendido a desconectarme de sus muestras de amor públicas de esos dos, por lo que continué mirando a la jovencita quien daba signos de despertar.

Estaba a punto de hacerles saber a la pareja, pero una voz detrás de mí me quito las palabras de la boca.

\- Ya dejen eso, Bree está despertando - dijo Edward quien había ido a hacer su ronda mientras la chica, Bree, despertaba. A pesar de que su voz era firme mando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y más al sentir su mano posarse suavemente en mi espalda baja.

Una vez que Alice y Jasper se separaron entramos al cuarto donde se encontraba Bree.

\- Hola Bree, soy el doctor Edward Cullen - se presentó mientras se posaba a un lado de la cama para hablar.

\- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE ME ACERQUE! - exclamo con voz enojada y dolida

\- Bree, solo quiero explicarte como estas - dijo Edward con voz calmada pero tal parecía que ocasionaba lo contrario, por lo que decidí intervenir posando mi mano en el hombro de él.

\- Hola Bree, soy Bella y me gustaría hablar contigo por un momento - dije tratando de sonar normal.

\- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE, PORQUE NO ME DEJAN SOLA! - exclamo soltando algunas lágrimas, yo le hice un gesto a los demás para que salieran y me dejaran a solas con ella.

\- ¿Sabes Bree? Yo también sufrí un accidente hace seis meses - empecé a decirle mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama, ella no dijo nada por lo que decidí continuar hablando - Al igual que tu familia y contigo, mi accidente fue tratando de evitar un auto, fue un choque en cadena donde hubo muchos heridos, durante el accidente pedazos de vidrio entraron en mi ojo derecho y hasta ahora sigo sin poder ver, pero tengo algunas cirugías por delante para poder hacerlo de nuevo - le dije mientras ella aún estaba callada - Supe que las heridas que tienes fueron por proteger a tu hermana, ¿Sabes? yo también tengo un hermano menor y estoy segura de que hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú en un momento así - comente y al parecer eso le llamo la atención.

\- ¿Liliana está bien? - preguntó en voz queda

\- ¿Liliana? Vaya es un nombre muy bonito - respondí - Si, Ed... El doctor Cullen me dijo que ella estaba muy bien gracias a ti, algo asustada pero bien - le dije y pude notar que eso la tranquilizo. - Ahora solo quiere que su hermana este con ella o eso me han dicho.

\- Yo también quiero estar con ella - dijo entre sollozos mientras yo apoyaba mi mano en la suya - Pero es que tengo miedo de no poder volverla a ver, escuche a los doctores dijeron que podía quedar ciega.

\- ¿Sabes? Es normal tener miedo, yo lo tengo también - le confesé.

\- ¿Tú? - pregunto algo curiosa.

\- Si, al principio de mi accidente yo también tuve mucho miedo y aún lo siento cada que los doctores descubren que tan complicado se vuelve mi caso - empecé a decirle, desde afuera podía sentir la intensa mirada de Edward en mí y sabía que podía escucharme - Dime, ¿Tienes un sueño que quieras hacer? - pregunté tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Si, quiero... O más bien quería estudiar repostería y poner algún día poner una pastelería, mi hermanita ama cuando hago pasteles - respondió con voz triste - pero si quedo ciega no podré volver a hornear nada para ella.

\- Eso no es verdad, aún puedes hacer tu sueño realidad, ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi sueño? - le pregunte a lo que ella asintió - Quiero viajar por todo el mundo con solo una mochila al hombro - respondí

\- ¿Solo una mochila? - pregunto intrigada, pero soltando algunas risitas.

\- Si, tenía planeado hacerlo el próximo verano, pero con mi accidente ahora tengo mucho más tiempo para planearlo, para decidir que quiero visitar y también ese sueño es lo que hace que tenga fuerzas para seguir con mis cirugías - respondí - Tu también, en todo el tiempo que lleve recuperarte puedes planeas todos los pasteles y postres que quieres hacer, ¿Y te digo un secreto? - le pregunte en tono confidente a lo que ella asintió - El doctor Edward y su padre son muy buenos cirujanos, creo que los mejores que he conocido.

\- ¿De verdad? - me pregunto algo dudosa.

\- Claro, ellos han llevado mi caso y con cada cirugía estoy mejor, así que no dudo que hagan lo mismo por ti - respondí - ¿No crees que al menos podrías escuchar lo que ellos quieren decirte? - le pedí esperanzada de que me hiciera caso.

\- Pero tengo miedo - murmuro tímidamente.

\- Pero nunca estarás sola, tendrás a tu familia y a tu hermana, quienes siempre estarán a tu lado - le respondí mientras le daba un ligero apretón a su mano - ¿Al menos podrías darle una oportunidad a Edward? - le pregunté esperanzada, ella se quedó callada por unos minutos hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Me volví para darle una mirada a Edward quien aún estaba mirando por la ventana, nada más nuestras miradas se encontraron volví a sentir la corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, le di un asentimiento para que pudiera entrar.

Edward estuvo revisándola mientras sus padres llegaban para poder hablar del caso de Bree por lo que estuvo con ellos alrededor de una hora, una vez que les explico todo se dieron cuenta de que no era muy grave hasta al punto de quedar ciega, después de eso ya no tuve la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Bree ya que sus padres querían estar con ella.

\- Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste - me agradeció Edward una vez nos dirigíamos hacia la oficina de su padre, como se había hecho costumbre tenía mi mano en su brazo.

\- No fue nada, entiendo que una chica de su edad pueda caer presa del pánico y tenga miedo - respondí dándole una sonrisa. - Tal parece que Jessica no está hoy en su puesto de batalla - agregué una vez que llegamos hasta la consulta de Carlisle y su fiel secretaria no estaba ahí, así que Edward sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió...

GRAVE ERROR PARA EDWARD CULLEN Y PARA MÍ...

Dentro estaban unos muy fogosos Esme y Carlisle detrás del escritorio. Esme nos daba la espalda mientras estaba a horcajadas encima de Carlisle, quien tenía una mano perdida debajo la falda de su dulce esposa, pero una vez que escucharon la puerta abrirse ambos se separaron asustados y Esme soltó un pequeño grito. Edward me voltio hacia su pecho para evitar que viera más de sus padres.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo de ustedes! - grito Edward mientras salíamos de la oficina - Dios, de verdad no puedo creerlo de mis padres - murmuro aún sin soltarme, apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando salió un Carlisle muy apenado y ya arreglado haciéndonos un gesto para que entráramos.

\- Bella, lo sentimos mucho - se disculpó Esme nada más entramos.

\- Claro, solo a Bella, ¿Y yo que, mamá? ¿Te das cuenta de que puedo quedar traumado de por vida después de verlos? - exclamo Edward mientras me ayudaba a tomas asiento en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio, traté de no pensar en lo sucedido, pero aun así no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- Si, mmmmm... No hay problema, yo solo medio vi lo sucedido - murmuré algo apenada y como ya se había hecho costumbre mía, hacer burla de mí condición. Pero tal parecía que a Edward no le gustaba ese detalle ya que en ocasiones lo había visto hacer muecas de desagrado, pero no decía nada.

\- Nosotros venimos a decirte que el caso de Bree Green ya está procesando, hoy hable con ella y sus padres - dijo Edward tratando de cambiar del tema acerca de la sexualidad de sus padres o mis intentos de chistes.

\- Eso es maravilloso, pensé que ella se negaba a escuchar a nadie hasta podría decir que se negaba a escuchar a su propio padre - apunto Carlisle tomando asiento en el mismo lugar donde hacia solo unos minutos había estado con su esposa. - ¿Jane hablo con ella? - le cuestiono.

\- Jane esta de enferma y no vendrá todo lo que resta del mes - respondió Edward - Estábamos un poco desesperados junto con Jazz, así que Alice sugirió que llamáramos a alguien en especial – agrego.

\- ¿Y a quien llamaron? - pregunto Esme quien estaba sentada en un sillón que estaba en la oficina.

\- A Bella - hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí.

\- ¿A Bella? ¿Y puedo preguntar cómo fue eso posible? - me pregunto algo asombrado mientras en su mirada tenía un brillo de curiosidad.

\- Bueno principalmente ella lo que más quería saber es como estaba su hermana y una vez que le comenté lo que me había dicho Edward se tranquilizó un poco, pero aun así estaba algo a la defensiva a que la revisaran por lo que tuve que hablar bien de ustedes para que los dejara aunque sea hablar, así que espero mis honorarios bien pagados - respondí haciendo la pequeña broma al final, a lo que arranco unas sonrisas de los presentes.

\- Pues sí que hiciste un maravilloso trabajo al convencerla, tenía entendido de que ni el "Tranquilizador Jasper" lo pudo lograr - comente Carlisle son una sonrisa.

\- Si, Alice hizo un comentario acerca de eso sin querer y Jasper se sintió ofendido - respondió Edward, lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo parado detrás mío? - Pero gracias a Bella podemos empezar con el tratamiento - agrego mientras me dirigía una mirada llena de ¿orgullo?, a lo que Carlisle asintió dándole la razón.

\- Bueno, ¿Que les parece si para celebrar vamos a comer los cuatro? - sugirió Esme dándoles una mirada a los dos hombres.

\- Por mí está bien - acepto su esposo mientras se levantaba y cambiaba su bata blanca por su saco.

\- Por mí también, ya es hora de mí descansó - respondió Edward dándole una mirada a su reloj.

\- ¿Y tú Bella? - me pegunto Esme mientras tomaba su bolso y se paraba a lado de su esposo.

\- Mmmmmm... Creo que esta vez no puedo acompañarlos, mi hermano tiene un partido final de soccer y en lo que tomó un taxi ya debió de haber terminado - respondí dándole una mirada a mí móvil donde al parecer tenía una llamada perdida de él.

\- Bueno... Oh, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al partido y de ahí vamos a comer algo todos juntos para celebrar todo? - pregunto Esme esperanzada por lo que tuve que apartar la vista hacia Edward quien también me veía así, al parecer había resuelto el misterio de las miradas de la familia Cullen.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- ¡ESTE POLLO TERIYAKI ES EL MEJOR QUE HE PROBADO! - exclamo mi hermano mientras se limpiaba la boca llena de salsa agridulce.

Al final había tenido que aceptar la propuesta de los Cullen de ir juntos al partido de hermano, quien había ganado junto a su equipo en las finales, así que aquí estamos los seis comiendo en un restaurante chino.

\- Al menos podrías no hablar con la boca llena - le reprocho Rosalie, quien tenía puesto su uniforme de porrista.

\- Tú también deberías de probarle, Rose - respondió mi hermano, quien en el mismo momento en que ella le iba a responder aprovecho para meter un pedazo de pollo la boca de Rosalie, haciéndonos estallar de risa a los presentes.

\- Vaya hija, hasta que alguien te dejo sin habla - comento Esme mientras trataba de ocultar su risa y ocasionando en Rosalie un enorme sonrojo.

Seguimos comiendo entre risas y bromas por parte de todos, pero una vez nos dimos cuenta de la hora decidimos dar por finalizada la velada.

\- Gracias por venir con nosotros Bella - me dijo Esme mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los autos mientras los chicos se quedaban un poco atrás y Rosalie iba enfrente de nosotras.

\- No fue nada, es más gracias a ustedes por invitarnos - respondí dándole una sonrisa la cual me devolvió.

\- Oh Bella, no fue nada, además hacía tiempo que no veía a mi hijo tan relajado y feliz - comento tratando de sonar casual - Desde que se enteró de que Tania lo quería solo por su dinero y se enfocó en su trabajo, casi lo tenía que amenazar para que nos acompañara a comer fuera de la cafetería del hospital. - agrego dejándome algo sorprendida - Perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero gracias a que te conoció por el accidente que tuviste, en su mirada ahí algo que creía había perdido.

\- ¿Y qué seria eso? - pregunte algo intrigada.

\- La esperanza de amar sinceramente - eso me sorprendió grandemente que mi hizo parar de repente, ella volteó a verme - A pesar de esos lentes oscuros que traes puedo notar que cada mirada que le das está llena de amor y puedo decir que él empieza a regresarte esas miradas. Gracias por eso Bella - cuando traté de responder fui interrumpida por los chicos que habían llegado a nuestro lado.

Después de despedirnos, subimos al auto de Edward, quien iba platicando con Emmett sobre el partido y los equipos que les apasionaba, mientras que yo fui todo el camino callada, pensando en lo dicho anteriormente por Esme.

\- Gracias por la comida Edward, nos vemos - se despidió Emmett una vez salimos del auto y se metió corriendo a la casa para presumir su medalla a mis padres.

\- Claro, cuando quieras podemos ir a practicar - respondió Edward, aunque creo mi hermano ya no escucho.

\- Estuviste muy callada todo el viaje - comento una vez llegamos al porche de mi casa - ¿Mi madre te dijo algo malo? - cuestionó algo preocupado

\- No, Esme fue muy amable - respondí mientras le hacía un gesto para que nos sentáramos en el columpio que mi padre había colocado hacia años - Gracias por la comida.

\- Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros - respondió dándome una sonrisa.

\- Creo que tienes algo que quieres decirme o preguntarme desde que hable con Bree - comente mientras me quitaba los lentes para verlo a los ojos, afortunadamente la hinchazón de las cirugías pasadas solo había durado unos días y aunque no podía ver claramente, podía mantener mi ojo abierto de manera normal.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - quiso saber.

\- Pude notar tu mirada al escuchar lo que hablábamos - respondí mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el frente.

\- Sobre lo que le dijiste a Bree, que también tienes miedo en cada consulta donde se descubre que tan complicado es tu caso, ¿Es verdad? - pregunto suavemente también dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

\- Claro que tengo miedo, Edward. Cada momento del día, en cada consulta, pero no dejo que ese miedo me domine por el bien de mi familia y el mío propio - respondí sintiendo arder mis ojos - El día del accidente escuche llorar a mis padres cuando Carlisle les explicaba lo sucedido, escuche llorar a mi hermano en algún punto antes de entrar a cirugía y escucho el llanto de ellos cada que que dicen lo complicado que se vuelve mi caso - dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por mis mejillas - Pero siempre he sido una persona alegre, sonriente, que le gusta ver feliz a los demás, así que no deje, dejo ni dejare que ese miedo me controle, porque el día que deje que eso pueda más que yo me romperé y no me perdonare, además siempre he sabido que si esto me paso a mí es porque algo bueno me va a pasar al final. - termine de decirle cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor mío mientras trataba de calmarme, estuvimos así durante unos minutos hasta que escuche su voz de nuevo.

\- Creo que esa fuerza que tienes y esa esperanza que hay en tus ojos es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti - dijo mientras me separaba de él sorprendida a lo que el aprovecho para juntar nuestros labios en un tierno y cálido beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno yo solo pasaba casualmente por aquí y decidí dejar el siguiente capítulo... :D**

 **Espero les esté gustando esta historia y dado que es una historia AU espero les guste como estoy manejando a los personajes, pero quise hacerle un poco más realista.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Creo que en algún punto entre la romántica confesión de Edward y los minutos siguientes esos dulces y cálidos besos se habían transformado en algo más apasionados, por nuestra parte sabíamos que estábamos en el porche de mi casa y mis padres podrían ver todo, pero eso no impedía que ahora nos encontrábamos en la misma posición en la que encontramos a sus padres hacia unas horas antes.

\- Tu padre y tu tienen más en común de lo que te imaginas - le murmure a Edward nada más nos separamos para respirar, pero nuestros labios aún se tocaban.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - respondió en voz ronca la cual mando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo

\- Encontramos a tus padres en esta misma posición, imagino que fue Carlisle quien la puso así - conteste mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios sacando una sonrisa para abrazarme escondiendo su cara en la base de mi cuello y soltó un suspiro que logro sacarme un gemido.

\- ¿Eres muy sensible o es por mí? - cuestiono dando ligeros besos en mi cuello haciendo que soltara gemidos que trataba de ocultar, ya que lo último que quería es que mis padres nos escucharan

\- Creo que es un poco de ambas - le respondí en un susurro, pero decidí segarle el juego - Cuando me excito demasiado suelo ser súper sensible, cualquier toque en mi piel me hace estremecer y tú tampoco ayudas en mucho - agregué sintiendo como sus manos se recorrían mi espalda y lo escuché soltar un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Creo que es mejor que hable con tus padres antes de que se me ocurra hacerte algo más aquí gracias a esa confesión tuya - dijo soltando un suspiro en mi piel que me hizo estremecer aun en sus brazos - Pero antes... - no termino su frase cuando sus labios estaban de nuevo en los míos con la misma pasión de antes pero también con la delicadeza que podía poner.

\- ¿Porque quieres hablar con mis padres? - pregunte mientas nos arreglábamos la ropa, aunque no habíamos pasado a más si estaba algo desarreglada gracias sus manos.

\- Quiero hacer las cosas bien, así es como nos han criado mis padres, además no quiero que tus padres se preocupen en caso de que me vean muy seguido por aquí - respondió dándome un ligero beso y tomaba mi mano entre la suya para dirigirnos hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Hija, que hacías tanto tiempo afuera? - cuestiono mi madre quien estaba en la sala junto a mi padre quien estaba mirando un partido de soccer por televisión, pero se quedó callada cuando vio a Edward a mi lado, ese silencio llamo la atención de mi padre quien puso el juego en silencio y voltio a vernos.

\- ¿Doctor Cullen? ¿A qué se debe su visita tan tarde? - pregunto mi madre algo confusa, pero de repente su mirada cambio y pude notar algo de pánico y miedo - ¿Sucedió algo en el caso de mi hija?

\- ¡¿Que?! Claro que no mama, tranquila - respondí mientras ambos avanzábamos hasta su lado para trata de que se sentara a lado de mi padre ya que se levantó en algún punto. - Mamá, papá, no ha pasado nada malo, solo que Edward quiere hablar con ustedes, pero no tiene nada que ver con mí condición - agregué para tratar de calmarle un poco.

\- ¿Entonces para que te pidieron ir al hospital en la tarde? - cuestiono mi padre dándole una mirada a Edward.

\- Alice me llamo para que les ayudara con una paciente que sufrió un accidente de auto, al parecer entro en pánico cuando escucho a los doctores decir que a lo mejor podía quedar ciega - comencé a decirle mientras Edward y yo tomábamos asiento frente a mis padres - Como no dejaba que nadie le explicara bien las cosas, Alice creyó que dado que nuestros casos eran similares podía calmarla y hacer que aceptara que la revisaran - termine de decirle.

\- ¿Pero, porque a ti? - cuestiono mi madre.

\- La psicóloga infantil está de baja por enfermedad, los otros estaban algo ocupados y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que no se dejara tratar para ver el verdadero daño - respondió Edward - Bella fue de mucha ayuda ya que en menos de diez minutos la chica dejo de pelear.

\- Pobre, ¿Qué edad tiene la joven, si puedo preguntar? - pregunto mi padre.

\- Quince, su familia trato de evitar a un conductor borracho - respondí recordando todo lo que me había contado Bree.

\- Debe ser muy difícil para sus padres, nosotros sabemos lo que se siente y eso que ya tienes veinticuatro - dijo mi madre con un suspiro - ¿Pero a que se debe la visita del doctor Cullen? - pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema, sabía que para ellos era aún difícil.

\- Pueden llamarme Edward, y estoy aquí porque quiero pedir su permiso para que Bella y yo tengamos una relación - respondió Edward muy formal, cosa que me sorprendió - Quiero informarles de mis intenciones para evitar que piensen que algo malo pasa cada vez me vean junto a su hija.

\- ¿Pero eso no va contra la ética profesional? ¿No es ella su paciente? - cuestiono mi padre con un tono serio.

\- Bella es originalmente paciente de mi padre, yo solo le doy una opinión secundaria, mi padre quiso que estuviera presente dado en nivel de dificultad en caso de que algo así vuelva a presentarse en un futuro, tener referencia - respondió honestamente dándome una mirada tierna - Pero en el tiempo que llevo de conocerla puedo decirle que algo en ella me fue enamorando.

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar qué es eso? - pregunto mi padre.

\- La esperanza en sus ojos, la fortaleza que demuestra con cada reto que se le presenta - respondió Edward mientras tomada mi mano entre las suyas y me daba un ligero apretón - Quiero estar con ella en cualquier reto que se le presente.

Al parecer eso afecto en algo a mi padre quien se levando y salió de la sala, yo solo lo seguí con la mirada.

\- Eso es lindo de tu parte, Edward y no te preocupes por su padre - menciono mi madre quien se levantó para seguir a mi padre, pero antes de salir de la sala agrego - Tienen nuestro permiso, pero les recomiendo que eviten muestras de cariño frente al porche.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír mientras yo me sonrojaba.

\- Al parecer nosotros encontramos a mis padres, y los tuyos nos encontraron a nosotros - dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba para ocultar mi cara en su pecho.

\- Te dije que tenías más en común con Carlisle - murmure aun estando en su pecho.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, sé está haciendo tarde - dijo después de unos momentos.

Le acompañe hasta la puerta donde se despidió con un tierno beso y diciendo que me mandaría un mensaje nada más llegara a su casa.

 **& &&&&&&&&**  
 **Edward P.O.V:**

Estaba a punto de subir a mi auto cuando una voz detrás de mí me detuvo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto, Edward? - pegunto Charlie, el padre de Bella.

\- Claro - respondí mientras me hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta el mismo porche, donde hacia momentos antes Bella y yo estuvimos, solo esperaba que solo su esposa nos hubiera visto.

\- Lo que dijiste de mi hija, ¿es verdad? - me pregunto mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y me ofrecía uno.

\- No fumo, gracias - le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado - Acerca de su pregunta, la respuesta es si - conteste honestamente. - Bella me ha demostrado que hay cosas más valiosas para seguir adelante.

\- Ella es una persona a la que es difícil no querer, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en la fábrica en donde trabajo, las personas en ese lugar son un poco difícil, pero ella logro ser querida hasta por los mismo dueños del lugar, siempre con una sonrisa que era complicado no devolverle el gesto - comenzó a contarme mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro - Tenía planeado un viaje el próximo verano, no hablaba de otra cosa que todos en el trabajo se preocuparon por su sueño cuando se enteraron del accidente, pero ella con una sonrisa respondía: No es como si lo he olvidado solo que tengo más tiempo de planearle.

\- Si, eso mismo fue lo que ella le dijo a la chica con la que nos ayudó hoy - asentí quedándonos callados por unos segundos.

\- Esto seguro que mi esposa ya les dijo, pero tienen nuestra aprobación - rompió el silencio dándole la última calada a su cigarro para después depositarlo en un cenicero que estaba escondido - Pero si le haces daño agradecerás que tu padre sepa de medicina - agrego mientras se despedía y entraba a su casa.

 **& &&&&&&**  
 **Bella P.O.V:**

Justo media hora después de la partida de Edward recibí un mensaje de él:

 **" Creo que olvide pedirte que seas mi novia formalmente, pero tomare nuestro momento a solas como un acepto. E.C."**

 **" Qué bueno que lo tomes así porque para mí ese momento fue también una declaración. B.S. "**

Acababa de mandarle el mensaje a Edward cuando alguien toco a mi puerta.

\- Adelante - respondí mientras acomodaba mi cama para acóstame.

\- Hija, ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo mi madre mientras se paraba en la puerta, a lo que solo asentí y entro ella seguida por mi padre.

\- Queríamos preguntarte ¿Como te sientes con Edward? - me pregunto mi padre mientras él y mi madre tomaban asiento en mi cama.

\- Edward es algo bueno en todo esto - respondí mirándoles a los ojos para que vieran que era sincera - Él es algo como lo suyo - dije mientras hacia un gesto hacia ellos - Algo que se siente bien, no tengo que esforzarme por quererlo porque con cada minuto que paso a su lado lo quiero más, porque no tengo que hacer cosas para que él me quiera, algo dentro de mí me dice que si él se enamoró de mí en mi estado seguirá conmigo cuando todo vaya bien. - comente mientras recordaba cómo me sentía estando entre sus brazos - Quiero alguien que me quiera como soy y no quiera cambiarme, ni física ni mentalmente, creo que eso es algo que se merece cada persona, y he tenido el mejor ejemplo en ustedes - agregué mientras tomaba la mano de cada uno - Siento que Edward me dará eso, y sé que él también se merece eso.

\- De acuerdo, aceptaremos lo suyo, pero ya le advertí que si te hace daño agradecerá que su padre sepa de medicina - dijo mi padre mientras me daba un abrazado al cual se unió mi madre - Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir - se despidieron de mí para salir y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que ellos se fueron me acosté lista para dormir, pero me acorde de que le había mandado un mensaje a Edward por lo que lo revisé.

 **" Fue una agradable noche, gracias por aceptarme. E.C. "**

Estuve a punto de responderle cuando se me ocurrió jugar un poco con él, total ya lo habíamos hecho ese rato.

 **" Creo que la parte que más te gusto fue la de descubrir que tu novia en muy sensible cuando está excitada. B.S. "**

No pude evitar sonreír ante el recordatorio que le hice. Tuve que esperar durante unos minutos hasta que me regreso el mensaje.

 **" Si fue un buen dato que puedo usar más adelante, fue agradable por fin tenerte entre mis brazos. E.C. "**

 **" ¿Por fin? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo habías deseado antes? B.S. "**

 **" No puedo evitar ser sincero cuando se trata de ti, pero si desde hacía algún tiempo quería tenerte en mis brazos, espero y no te asuste, pero mis sentimientos por ti crecen cada día más, sé que es extraño. E.C. "**

 **" No, a mí también me pasa igual. Creo que desde esa primera vez que fuimos a comer comencé a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti, algo que se siente correcto. B.S. "**

Por un momento llegue a pensar que confesar eso era demasiado en esta etapa del inicio de nuestra relación, pero quiero ser muy honesta con él, y esperaba que él también lo fuera.

 **" Yo también siento que lo nuestro es correcto, por eso no quise esperar para decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti, quiero que esto sea honesto, quiero que ambos seamos quien realmente somos. E.C. "**

Eso sí que no me lo había esperado de Edward, pero me gustaba eso de él, querer que seamos sinceros.

 **" ¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa que tu novia sea una tímida, provocadora y pervertida? ; D B.S. "**

 **" Jajajaja... Me gusta que mi novia lo sea, porque ya seremos dos. ;D E.C."**

 **" Se sentirá más que correcto estar contigo. B.S. "**

 **" Me gustaría seguir hablando con mí tímida, provocadora y pervertida novia, pero tengo turno temprano, así que tengo que dormir. Hasta mañana amor, te quiero. E.C. "**

 **" Descansa, yo también te quiero. Besos. B.S. "**

Después de mí último mensaje, me quede pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy y al parecer aún no podía creerlo, soy novia de Edward Cullen. No puede evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, sabía que esto solo traería más sueños húmedos después de probar sus besos y estar entre sus brazos, pero no me importaría mucho si algún día se hacen realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero les esté gustando.**

 **Este capítulo tiene una sorpresa que espero les gusten ;D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes.**

 **Capítulo 5**

\- Bueno Bella, he estado discutiendo tu caso con los doctores que practicaremos la siguiente cirugía y se ha decidido practicarla dentro de dos meses, por lo pronto empezaras a tomar algunos medicamentos que te ayudaran a no rechazar el trasplante de córnea y continuaras tomándolos después - me explico Carlisle a la semana siguiente.

\- Claro - le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Edward tomaba notas al igual que su padre.

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward y yo habíamos empezado nuestra relación, en esta semana habíamos ido a comer fuera y al parque, algo muy sencillo dado que tenía turno temprano, también él me mandaba mensaje cada que podía, quisimos esperar para decirle a los demás de lo nuestro o para ver si ellos solos se daban cuenta, cosa que sugirió la mente malévola de Edward, pero Esme nos invitó a cenar a su casa hoy y decidimos aprovechar esta ocasión para decirles a ellos. Y dado que yo era la última paciente del día de Carlisle y Edward estaba a punto de terminar su turno iríamos directo a casa de sus padres.

También estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que Edward me había invitado a conocer su departamento.

\- Es raro en ti que no salieras rápidamente, Edward - comento muy sutilmente Carlisle, pero podía jurar que escuchaba su cerebro trabajando al raro comportamiento de su hijo.

\- Dado que mamá me invito a cenar también, pensé que no te importaría que fuéramos todos juntos o ¿Me estas sugiriendo que la invitación queda cancelada para mí? - cuestiono Edward tratando de sonar y actuar normal.

\- De acuerdo - se defendió Carlisle - ¿Porque no se adelantan mientras termino de hacer unas cosas y nos encontramos en el estacionamiento en treinta minutos? - pregunto, cosa a lo que nosotros asentimos.

Una vez salimos del consultorio de Carlisle, nos dirigimos hacia el casillero de Edward para que se pudiera cambiar, pero una vez llegamos cerró la puerta y me acorralo para besarme apasionadamente.

\- No podía esperar para tenerte así - comento una vez nos separamos para respirar, pero sus labios se dirigieron hacia mi cuello donde dio pequeños besos y mordiscos haciéndome estremecer.

\- Y eso que casi llego tarde a mi consulta con tu padre cuando me secuestraste en tu oficina - respondí entre suspiro mientras una de mis manos tocaba su cabello y la otra estaba posada en su hombro, podía sentir sus manos por debajo de la blusa que traía puesta y tocando mi piel haciéndome estremecer más.

\- Parece ser que no tengo suficiente de ti - me susurro al oído y regresando a que nuestros labios se volvían a unir y su mano derecha se posaba en mi pierna para posarla sobre su cadera - Nunca creí poder volverme adicto a alguien, pero desde la primera vez que te bese solo quiera más y más de ti - dijo volviendo a poner sus labios en mi cuello haciéndome gemir, podía sentir como poco a poco mi ropa interior se estaba humedeciendo al sentir la mano de Edward subir por debajo de mi falda.

\- Creo... Creo... Oh Edward... - trate de decirle, pero las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo me lo impedían, sabia por la confesión de Edward de que si no lo detenía seriamos capaz de hacer algo aquí - Creo que tu... Tu padre nos esta... Esperando... - logre decirle mientras sentía como su mano tomaba uno de mis senos para lo apretarlo ligeramente por encima de mí sostén mientras su otra mano seguía acariciando mi pierna, a este punto empezaba a batallar por no gemir demasiado fuerte y evitar que nos descubrieran. Poco a poco la intensidad de nuestro encuentro fue bajando hasta volverse en caricias ligeras, pero aun así me hacían estremecer, de seguir así tendría un orgasmo por tan solo el contacto de sus manos en mi piel.

\- Tienes... Razón... - me dijo entre jadeos mientras bajaba mi pierna lentamente, pero sin dejar de acariciarla y sacar su otra mano de mi blusa para darme un abrazo donde pude sentir lo excitado que él también estaba - Te quiero mucho, nena - murmuro desde la unión de mi cuello donde mantenía su cara oculta, él había tomado costumbre de llamarme así.

\- También te quiero mucho, Ed - respondí posando mis brazos en su cuello, yo también empecé a decirle así cosa que lo hacía reír por alguna extraña razón. - Pero de verdad creo que tu padre nos está esperando - nada más termine de decirle eso, nos sepamos al escuchar su móvil sonar en una llamada entrante la cual respondió con un suspiro.

\- Si, adelántate, yo llevare a Bella... Quiso pasar a ver a Bree un momento pero al parecer ya fue dada de alta... Claro nos vemos allá... - termino la llamada mientras me abrasaba contra su pecho y me daba un beso en la sien - Es mejor que nos apuremos - dijo separándose de mí para apurarse a cambiarse, mientras yo tomaba asiento en una banca que está ubicada ahí, aún podía sentir mi piel sensible por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Alguna vez has jugado con un juguete sexual? - le pregunte casualmente haciendo que volteara a verme rápidamente mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara.

\- No, ¿Y tú? - cuestionó mirándome a los ojos mientras se sentaba frente mío ocasionado que mordiera mi labio negando con la cabeza.

\- No, pero me gustaría probarlo alguna vez - respondí en voz baja mirándole a los ojos, el solo tomo mi mano y se la llevo a los labios para darle un ligero beso.

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Quieres que experimentemos eso juntos? - me pregunto mientras me daba un ligero apretón en la mano.

\- Sé que muchos hombres piensan que no tienen la necesidad de usar nada de eso si tienen su miembro - respondí tímidamente - Pero quiero experimentar cosas como esas y más con mi pareja, sin la necesidad de sentirme culpable por quererlo.

\- Bella, sé que tal vez suene tonto, pero quiero saber la verdad, ¿Has estado con alguien antes? - me pregunto seriamente, sabía que le debía decir la verdad, pero no quería decírselo aquí, por lo que decidí hacerle saber.

\- Quisiera dejar esa conversación para otro lugar, no aquí - le di una sonrisa - Además tus padres nos estarán esperando - el acepto eso y termino de arreglarse.

Durante todo el camino a la casa de sus padres, estuvimos bromeando entre nosotros y eso era algo que me gustaba, que no había incomodidad después de lo sucedido. Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino me quede sorprendido por la maravillosa casa frente nosotros. Por lo visto era demasiado grande para ser una casa normal pero demasiado pequeña para ser una mansión, por fuera tenía un lindo color blanco, pero se podía decir que algunas paredes no eran más que vidrio ya que podías ver la sala con muebles blancos y un ligero tono azul.

\- Bueno ya llegamos - menciono Edward mientras estacionaba su auto y salíamos de él.

\- Oh Bella, Edward - antes de que pudiéramos avanzar, una feliz Esme abrió la puerta para recibirnos con un fuerte abrazo - Carlisle llego hace tiempo solo, me preocupe que no vinieran. - agrego mientras nos hacía entrar y nos guiaba a la hermosa sala que había visto anteriormente, en ese momento entro Carlisle quien traía una bandeja con una jarra de naranjada y vasos. - La cena estará en un rato más, pero díganme, ¿Que estaban haciendo que tardaron mucho? - cuestiono mientras nos pasaba la bebida y ocasionando que Edward, quien en ese momento estaba tomando un trago lo escupió todo.

\- ¡Edward!, ¿Estas bien? - pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a limpiarse.

\- ¡¿Hijo, estas bien?! - también le cuestiono Esme ofreciéndole una servilleta, pero pude notar como Carlisle nos miraba confundido para pasar a una de compresión por lo que supe que él había descubierto el misterioso actuar de su hijo, ocasionando una sonrisa burlona, pero a la vez feliz.

\- Si, solo que sentí que me ahogaba - murmuro tomando la servilleta para limpiar su ropa.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? - pregunto algo confusa para mirar a su esposo quien aún sonreía en busca de respuesta, pero al parecer sus años de feliz matrimonio les había dado la posibilidad de leer sus mentes porque soltó un grito que nos asustó a ambos que estábamos ocupados tratando de limpiar. - ¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ¿Cuándo tenías planeado decirnos de su relación? - cuestiono algo enojada, pero se notaba la felicidad en su rostro.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - preguntamos ambos al sabernos descubiertos.

\- Mama, ¿Porque...? - estaba empezando a preguntar, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia su padre y lo comprendió - Teníamos planeado decirle hoy durante la cena - confesó.

Eso ocasiono que Esme se lanzara hacia nosotros para abrasarnos, pero como nos tomó por sorpresa, los tres caímos al sillón.

\- Oh, felicidades, no puedo creer que por fin lo hicieras - dijo mientras se separaba de nosotros dándole paso a su esposo para que nos felicitara igual - ¿Pero cuando sucedió? ¿Desde hace cuánto están juntos? ¿Porque no nos habían dicho nada? - nos inundó con preguntas mientras Carlisle se colocaba a su lado y se sentaban frente nuestro al igual que la noche en que le dijimos a mis padres.

\- Bueno, empezamos hace una semana, después de nuestra comida estuvimos hablando de lo que Bella hizo por Bree que termine por aceptar mis sentimientos y se los dije y gracias al destino ella acepto - contó mientras me miraba a los ojos, para tomaba mi mano y le daba un ligero apretón, me sorprendió que no les digiera lo que realmente le conté, pero pienso que él quiere mantener eso solo para él - Su fortaleza y la esperanza en su mirada me enamoro y lo hace cada día más - agrego sin separar nuestras miradas le di una sonrisa de felicidad, cuando desvié la mirada hacia sus padres, Esme trataba de no llorar y Carlisle sonreía orgulloso. - También decidí hablar en ese momento con sus padres para evitar que se preocuparan al verme seguido por ahí y aunque al principio estaban algo preocupados entendieron lo que sentimos y aceptaron - finalizo.

Al parecer eso les pareció bien, se veían felices por nosotros que al parecer nos perdonó por no decirle antes.

Durante la cena se formó un ambiente que me hizo sentir bienvenida en la familia, y al igual que el día que fuimos a comer juntos lo hicimos entre risas y bromas. Pero durante ese tiempo no pudimos hablar del tema pendiente, pero quería que él supiera todo de mí, que me aceptara por quien fui al igual que yo aceptaba su pasado, así que decidí decirle la verdad y dado que Edward no tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, quise hacerlo hoy antes de que avanzara más nuestra relación.

\- Puedes venir cuando quieras, esta ya es tu casa - me dijo Esme mientras nos despedíamos y me daba un abrazo para susurrarme - Y gracias por lo que haces por mi hijo.

No pude responderle porque en eso Edward, quien había estado hablando con su padre, se acercó para despedirse.

\- Me alegra que tus padres aceptaran muy alegres lo nuestro - comente una vez que estuvimos de camino hacia su departamento.

\- Mis padres ya tenían un cariño muy especial por ti - respondió mientras ponía su mano en mi muslo y lo acariciaba tiernamente mientras volvía a sentir la excitación de antes y no pude evitar soltar un gemido a lo que él solo sonrió, durante el camino fue subiendo la intensidad de sus caricias que me tenía gimiendo en voz alta y todo sin despegar la mirada del camino.

Sentía que estaba a punto de terminar cuando se estaciono y voltio a verme mientras jadeaba para tratar de calmarme ya que de nuevo se había separado cuando estuve en lo más alto del placer.

\- Llegamos a nuestro primer destino - murmuro mientras me daba un beso apasionado, cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que me entretuvo durante el camino para evitar que notara a donde nos dirigíamos - Quiero que me esperes aquí - murmuro aún con nuestros labios juntos, solo pude asentir dado a mi estado de sensibilidad anterior.

Edward salió del auto y entro a una tienda donde nos había estacionado, podía notar que no era muy concurrida pero no pensaba correctamente por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos durante unos momentos, podía sentir mi ropa interior húmeda y mis pezones duros. Desde el principio quise darle ese dato a Edward para usarlo más adelante pero no espere que lo aprovechara al máximo y no podía negar que me fascinaba eso de él.

Decidí mandarle a mi madre un mensaje que me quedaría donde Edward para que no se preocupara, sabía que, aunque era mayor de edad aún vivía con ellos y les debía al menos el respeto de informarles donde estaba, esa era mi opinión, aunque a muchos no les gustaba.

Después de quince minutos vi a Edward regresar con una bolsa en la mano, pero se dirigió hacia la cajuela donde deposito la bolsa y estuvo unos minutos.

\- ¿Que compraste en esa tienda? - le pregunte cuando entro y encendió el auto.

\- Es una sorpresa - respondió dándome una sonrisa algo misteriosa.

Una vez que estuvimos de nuevo en camino a su casa, volvió a tocar mi muslo pero ahora me tocaba por el interior haciendo que empezara a gemir, el placer era tanto que cerré mis ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por el placer, podía sentir con Edward tocaba mi ropa interior la cual estaba más que húmeda en este punto, lo sentí hacerla a un lado y empezaba a tocar mi clítoris... Dios, solo esperaba que no tuviéramos un accidente por hacer esto.

Podía sentir como tocaba mi húmeda entrada, quería que me tocara justo ahí, lo necesitaba, a este punto tenía mis piernas separadas dándole mejor acceso, con mi falda subida mientras gemía y jadeaba, estaba casi al punto de pedirle más cuando retiro su mano por un momento solo para jalar mis bragas, cosa a lo que le ayude levantando mis caderas y bajándolas yo misma. Sabía que, aunque me viera como una urgida él nunca me vería así, por lo que no me importo lo que estábamos haciendo. De pronto sentí algo frio en mi entrada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Edward puso eso en mi interior haciéndome abrir los ojos de sorpresa, cuando trate de preguntarle algo él movió su mano hacia la bolsa de su pantalón, sacando de ahí un objeto y me mostró lo que parecía un pequeño control remoto, y con una sonrisa malvada presiono un botón, solo hay comprendí lo que estaba en mi interior.

Había escuchado de ellos, he incluso desee comprar uno alguna vez, pero nunca pensé que a él se le ocurriría comprar uno. Lo que Edward tenía en la mano era un control remoto de un vibrador llamado bala, podía sentir la vibración dentro mío y esperaba que a él no le importara que mojara su asiento.

\- ¿Te gusta, nena? - pregunto mientras subía un nivel más la potencia, lo que ocasiono que cerrara mis piernas para buscar algo de fricción entre ellas - Claro que te gusta, mira cómo te mueves al sentir la vibración dentro tuyo - comenzó a decir y en lugar de sentirme mal, su voz y sus palabras me encendían mucho más - ¿Imaginas que soy yo? ¿Qué es mi pene el que está dentro tuyo? - siguió cuestionando mientras aumentaba más la potencia, yo solo asentía, mordía mi labio tan duro que sentía que sangraría - ¿Quieres mi grueso y duro pene dentro tuyo? ¿Quieres que te folle duramente? ¿O delicadamente? - siguió aumentando la velocidad hasta que estaba al máximo, sus palabras hacían que estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo - ¡Respóndeme, nena! Dime como me quieres tener.

\- ¡EDWARD, SI QUIERO TENERTE DENTRO MÍO Y SENTIR COMO ME LLENAS DURAMENTE CON TU GRUESO Y DURO PENE! - grite mientras me retorcía en el asiento del carro, con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir como mi respiración se aceleraba, podía sentir mis pezones lastimar atreves de mí sostén, sabía que estaba a punto de venirme cuando Edward lo apago haciéndome gruñir.

\- ¿Quieres más, nena? - me pregunto mientras me daba cuenta de que ahora estábamos estacionados en un complejo de apartamentos, yo solo asentí mientras él sonreía y me besaba fugazmente - Ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que salgas del auto con nuestro nuevo juguetito aun dentro tuyo - me ordeno en voz mandona y sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo que eso ocasionaba en mí y también lo aprovecharía, cuando hice el intento de recoger mis bragas el me las arrebato de la mano y sé las metió en su saco - Y sin bragas.

Podía notar la sonrisa de Edward mientras avanzábamos hacia el edificio y pude contar al menos ocho pisos, una vez dentro saludo al encargado mientras nos presentaba.

\- Mira Sam, ella es mi novia Bella - le dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda baja mandando corrientes eléctricas hacia mi centro.

\- Mucho gusto señorita Bella, Sam Uley para servirle - me dijo el amable señor, al quien le podía calcular tener la misma edad que mi padre.

\- Igualmente mucho gusto Sam - respondí mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Cuando nos despedimos de él, Edward me guio hacia un ascensor, supongo que al ser noche no había nadie usándolo, cuando entramos oprimió el piso ocho cerrando así las puertas.

Nada más estas se cerraron Edward me acorralo contra la pared del ascensor dándome la vuelta para que mi espalda tocara su pecho, sentí como metía su mano debajo de mi blusa y alzaba mi sostén para agarrar uno de mis senos y empezar a dar algunos pellizcos en mí pezón, mientras su otra mano accionaba al máximo el vibrador dentro mi para después depositarlo en su saco y llevar su mano hacia mí clítoris donde lo sentía hacer círculos, sus labios atacaron mi cuello dando mordidas y besos.

\- ¿Sabes cómo deseo estar dentro tuyo? Sentir su calor, lo mojada que estas mientras te penetro una y otra vez - dijo mientras sentía su dureza contra mi trasero, solo podía gemir y desear que no llegáramos pronto a su piso, el continúo diciéndome cosas calientes mientras movía más rápido ambas manos hasta que por fin me vine diciendo su nombre.

Por un momento me sentí débil cuando mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme casi caí, si no fuera porque Edward me abrazo dándome la vuelta para que descansará apoyándome en él y apagando el juguetito dentro mío.

\- Eso fue maravilloso Bella y perdón si fui muy rudo - murmuro contra mi frente donde deposito un tierno beso.

\- No, no fuiste rudo, a mí me encanto - respondí mientras lo tomaba del cuello para acercarlo y darle un beso, pero cuando se movió pude sentir aun lo duro que estaba - Aún está duro ¿Quieres que te ayude? - pregunte mientras posaba mi mano en donde sentía su miembro y lo empecé a acariciar, pero él detuvo mi mano.

\- No amor, quiero acabar estando contigo, dentro de ti, pero aún tenemos una conversación pendiente y creo que es hora de hablar - me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para llevársela a los labios y darle un beso, sabía que había llegado el momento... Solo esperaba que él lo aceptara.

\- Claro, es momento de hablar - acepte mientras escuchábamos la campanilla del ascensor avisándonos que llegamos a nuestro destino.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí les presento el nuevo capítulo, aún no sé de cuantos capítulos será esta historia, pero tratare de hacerla emocionante para no aburrirlos.**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes.**

 **Capítulo 6**

\- Aquí tienes - Edward me tendió una taza con té de naranja y jazmín mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón, por unos minutos ambos nos quedamos callados recordando lo sucedido anteriormente hasta que noto que no llevaba mis acostumbrados lentes oscuros - Me encanta ver tus ojos sin esos lentes, sé que los usas para protegerte de la luz, pero me fascina ver cómo me pierdo en el café de ellos, y también ese hermosos brillo que tienen - confeso haciéndome sonrojar y desviar la vista.

El departamento de Edward estaba decorado con colores negro, rojo y blanco, tenía dos habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, una cocina que sería la envidia de cualquiera que amara cocinar incluida mi madre, una hermosa sala con vista hacia la ciudad con un cómodo balcón, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el hermoso dálmata llamado "Chip" quien una vez escucho la puerta recibió a su amo entre brincos. Edward me contó que lo encontró de cachorro, abandonado en una calle cerca del hospital, así que decidió llevarlo al veterinario para que se encargaran de él, pero durante el camino le tomo cariño y su pequeño ladrido el cual hacia sonidos de " chip - chip" por lo cual decidió adoptarlo y lo llamo así; "Chip".

Edward me abrazo por la espalda mientras yo trataba de acomodar la camisa que el me presto, después de nuestras actividades en su auto y el ascensor, decidimos tomar una ducha para refrescarnos antes de hablar sinceramente.

Podíamos ver las luces de la cuidad a lo lejos, la noche estaba despejada por lo que también se podían ver las estrellas, todo estaba en una calma total que decidí empezar hablar.

\- Cuando tenía trece años conocí al hijo de un amigo de mi padre; Jacob Black - él solo se quedó callado incitándome a continuar - Al parecer nos conocíamos anteriormente pero yo no lo recordaba, así que comenzamos una amistad - le conté mientras los recuerdo llegaban a mí - Pero con el paso del tiempo él se mostraba algo celoso con mis amistades masculinas de la escuela a pesar que estábamos en distintas, al año siguiente él se trasfirió a donde estaba asistiendo yo, al principio eran celos pero después, poco a poco fue también posesión - solté un suspiro al recordarlo - Yo no lo sabía, sino que mis amigos comenzaron a dejar de hablarme y se esparcieron rumores de que Jacob golpeaba a todo chico que quisiera algo de mi o con tan solo dirigirme la palabra, comencé a darme cuenta cuando mi compañero de mi clase de biología apareció golpeado brutalmente que estuvo en el hospital más de una semana, cuando trate de hablar con él siempre huía de mí, como si me tuviera miedo, eso también causo que mis amigas dejaran de hablarme por miedo a él.

 **…** Jacob siempre era atento y amable conmigo, veces anteriores él me había insinuado que me amaba, pero nunca lo había querido de ese modo. Cuando cumplí quince empecé a notar mi sensibilidad cuando estaba excitada, al principio me daba pena, pero acepte que eso iba a ser parte de mí siempre - me gire a darle una sonrisa a Edward, quien me la devolvió y me dio un ligero beso en los labios - Algunos meses después de ese descubrimiento, me sentía sola al no tener más amigos así que decidí darle a Jacob una oportunidad... Pero eso desato mis más terribles pesadillas. - guarde silencio por algunos segundos hasta que sentí los cálidos brazos de Edward a mi alrededor mientras daba pequeños besos en mi cabeza - Antes solía vestirme con faldas y vestidos, me ponía ropa que iba de acuerdo a mi edad, pero después de que empecé mi relación con él, me prohibía usar ropa pegada o escotada, comencé a darme cuenta que los rumores que había en la escuela eran verdad, Jacob era posesivo y celoso, me obligaba a usar la ropa que el decidía.

 **…** Mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi cambio, pero les mentí al decirles que era por el clima, ellos sabían que cuando el clima hacia cambios repentinos me enfermaba por lo que aceptaron la respuesta, pero aun así en ocasiones podía ver la duda en su mirar - podía sentir mis ojos arder - Un día Jacob me invito a su casa, al principio me negué pero no quería pelear con el - volví a quedar en silencio.

\- ¿Te obligo a estar con él? - murmuro mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello mientras su abrazo se hacía más fuerte, cosa que no me molesto, sentía que, si no me encontrara aquí, entre sus brazos me caería en pedazos.

\- En ese momento no comprendía lo que él había hecho, al principio fue dulce pero mientras sentía sus caricias no pude evitar excitarme y volverme sensible, cuando se dio cuenta empezó a gritarme que era una ofrecida, una mujerzuela que se acuesta con todos, que a los que llamaba amigos de seguro eran con los que me acostaba, en algún momento de todo eso entre en pánico y me desmaye - sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras inconscientemente buscaba que el cuerpo de Edward estuviera más pegado al mío - Cuando desperté estaba desnuda mientras Jacob me pedía perdón alegremente pues se había dado cuenta que era virgen, trate de alegarme de el por algunos días pero él se había vuelto más posesivo hasta podría decir que era una obsesión, me seguía a todos lados, llamaba constantemente, no quería causarle molestias a mis padres quienes estaban estresados porque había bajado mucho el trabajo, así que decidí regresar con él. - mi voz salió rota, también podía sentir a Edward suspirando - Pero todo se volvió peor, mi curiosidad sexual comenzó a despertar, quería experimentar, tratar cosas, hacer cosas, pero no podía ni pensar decirle a él porque empezaba a insultarme, a decir que era una enferma y que le daba asco como mujer, que eso solo lo pensaban las mujerzuelas baratas, que el jamás aceptaría algo así porque tenía un cuerpo y miembro perfectos, llegue a despreciar mi cuerpo porque él decía que era gorda o demasiado delgada, me obligo a estar con él un par veces más diciéndome que me hacía un favor ya que nadie aceptaría estar íntimamente con alguien como yo porque sentirían asco, hasta que un día desperté - deje salir una risilla - Un día mientras mis padres no estaban en casa, el llego para pasar tiempo juntos pero no sé en qué momento me comenzó a gritar y me pego una bofetada.

 **…** En ese momento iba entrando Emmett, quien al ser tan solo un niño corrió hacia él, haciendo que Jacob de la impresión cayera pegándose en la cabeza y quedando inconsciente - le dije mientras mi mirada se dirigiera hacia "Chip" quien estaba jugando con un pequeño juguete que tenía en el balcón - Mis padres llegaron minutos después, al ver a Jacob inconsciente y a mi hermano abrazándome mientras lloraba, me exigieron una explicación. No me quedo más que contarles todo, casi dos años de relación verbalmente abusiva, mi madre me grito llorando que eso no lo veía en casa, ¿Que si los vea pelear con insultos? o ¿Si veía en algún momento a mi padre levantarle la mano siquiera?, mi padre despertó a Jacob bruscamente y lo corrió de la casa, lo amenazo que si se acercaba a mi o a la casa llamaría a la policía, también hablo con el padre de Jacob y corto comunicación con él, los primeros días tuve miedo de que volviera, mi madre durmió conmigo algunos días pero al no haber noticias de Jacob me calme hasta que volvimos a la normalidad - finalice por contarle quedando en un cómodo silencio que solo era roto por los juguetones gruñidos de Chip.

\- ¿Que fue de él? - pregunto después de un rato rompiendo el silencio.

\- Lo último que supimos es que se trasladaron a otro estado, ya han pasado cerca de siete años sin saber nada - respondí mientras me moví para acomodarle, quedando frente a él poniendo mis piernas en su regazo, poniendo una de sus manos en mi muslo.

\- ¿Tuviste ayuda profesional para superarlo? - me pregunto mientras empezaba a acariciar mi pierna por completo.

\- Solo por algunas semanas, el doctor se sorprendió al ver mi avance, pero me dijo que parte de ese progreso fue gracias al apoyo de mi familia lo que hizo que superara eso rápidamente - le respondí mientras sentía como su mano subía por mi muslo hacia la parte interna.

\- Ese tipo fue un idiota - murmuro mientras se acercaba para besarme y podía sentir como su mano llegaba hasta mi centro el cual empezó a acariciar ya que no estaba usando ropa interior - Lo que el tanto repudio y maldijo, yo lo disfruto al máximo y lo amo más con cada minuto que lo tengo - termino por decir mientras sellaba nuestros labios en un beso apasionado.

Podía sentir una de sus manos aun jugando con mi centro mientras la otra la colocaba alrededor de mi cintura, decidí cambiar de posición poniendo cada una de mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera mientras me sostenía en mis rodillas sin deshacer nuestro beso, el aprovecho que le di más acceso para empezar a tocar con su dedo mi clítoris hasta llevarlo a mi entrada donde sentí que lo metía lentamente haciéndome gemir entre sus labios.

Poco a poco empezó a meterlo y sacarlo, lentamente, haciéndome estremecer, llevo su otra mano hacia el frente de la camisa que traía para desabrocharla lentamente dejando mis senos a la vista, rompió nuestro beso para dirigirse hacia mi cuello y bajar hasta mi seno izquierdo y metía mi pezón en su boca, lleve mis manos hasta su cabello donde tire un poco fuerte de él, pero al parecer no le importo ya que comenzó a chupar y morder mi pezón con energía.

\- Edward - gemí su nombre al sentir como insertaba dos dedos mientras cambiaba de seno para darle el mismo trato.

\- Quiero que seas mía, completamente mía, quiero borrar el desagradable recuerdo que te dejo ese mal nacido - escuche su voz mientras llevaba su boca a mi cuello - Quiero que las únicas veces que te hable fuerte sea mientras hacemos el amor, que las únicas veces que sea violento contigo sea porque me pides que sea rudo teniendo sexo, quiero marcar tu cuerpo con mis besos y caricias - decía mientras me penetraba rápidamente con sus dedos mientras gemía, podía sentir su mano tocando mi cuerpo, lo que hacía que sintiera el fuego en mí.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto saca sus dedos para llevárselos a la boca donde los limpio con su lengua, una vez que termino me dio una sonrisa provocando que me lanzara hacia su boca para besarlo. Edward llevo una de sus manos a mi espalda y la otra a mi trasero mientras se levantaba para llevarnos hasta su habitación, haciendo que en el proceso la camisa que traía puesta cayera al suelo olvidado.

Una vez ahí me dejo caer en la cama suavemente admirando mi desnudes.

Tenía un poco de miedo que no le gustara, a pesar de que había superado lo de Jacob aún quedo una secuela, que no me sentía segura de mi cuerpo frente a los hombres, amaba mi cuerpo, no era muy delgada pero tampoco era gorda, pero sabía que los hombres preferían a una mujer con cuerpo de modelo, Edward me saco de mis pensamientos cuando se posó encima mío.

\- Dios mío... Creo que gane la lotería, tienes el cuerpo perfecto para mí, creo que fuiste sacada de mis más sucios y húmedos sueños, nena - dejo mientras me veía de arriba para abajo devorándome con la vista haciéndome sentir un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¿De verdad? - le pregunte en un gemido.

\- Mírate... Excitándote con tan solo mi mirada en tu cuerpo - me comento mientras se separaba y se apoyaba en sus rodillas para verme desde arriba - Separa las piernas y ponlas a cada lado de mí - me ordeno con voz ronca, orden que no dude en seguir - Puedo ver cómo estás mojada para mí, nena - levantándose rápidamente para quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo mostrando su grande... No, enorme y grueso pene excitado, él lo agarro entre su mano para empezar a acariciarlo lentamente - ¿Te gusta, amor? - pregunto mientras volvía a ponerse de rodillas entre mis piernas mientras asentía con mi cabeza - ¿Alguna vez has tenido un pene así de grande y grueso dentro tuyo? - no podía apartar mi mirada de su miembro, pero logre negar - ¿Eso quiere decir que ni ese perro te supo dar placer?

\- Nunca llegue a sentir placer con él ni siquiera un orgasmo - confesé mientras le miraba - El único placer que llegue a sentir fue tocándome hasta que llegaste a mi vida, con cada ligero beso, con cada caricia por más tierna que sea, con cada palabra de amor susurrada en mí oído me llevas a un punto de excitación y placer - con eso se lanzó hacia mis labios para devorarlos.

Podía sentir el calor de nuestra piel desnuda, como nuestras manos descubrían cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos estremecer al querer más, Edward abandono mis labios para empezar a bajar besando mi cuerpo, primero mi cuello, donde lo sentí morder suavemente, fue hacia mis senos dando mordidas en mis pezones, se detuvo en mi vientre dando besos y mordidas para demostrarme que no le importaba que no fuera un vientre plano, hasta que llego a mi centro.

Me sentía desfallecer al sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo, sentí como el separo mis labios menores para posar su boca en mí clítoris, solté un grito de placer al sentirlo chupar duramente mientras introducía dos dedos en mi interior.

\- Ed... Edward - llame su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba guiarme por lo que él me hacía sentir - Ah... Ah...

\- ¿Como se siente, amor? ¿Te gusta así? - me pregunto aun penetrándome rápidamente con sus dedos - Necesito que estés la más mojada que puedas para que no te moleste mi tamaño.

\- Edward... Te quiero... Dentro mío ya ... - logre decirle entre gemidos, lo quería conmigo, dentro mío - Entra... Rápido... Quiero sentirte - y como si fuera una orden se levantó para volver a besarme haciéndome sentir mi propio sabor.

Lo sentí acomodarse entre mis piernas rápidamente mientras dirigía su pene a mi entrada y penetrarme rápida y fuertemente haciéndonos gemir. Empezó a penetrarme con ese mismo ritmo mientras llevaba su mano a mi muslo para apoyarlo en su cadera y su boca a mi cuello.

Mis manos estaban entretenidas entre su cabello y su espalda.

En esa noche, en esa habitación y en esa cama, dos almas se unieron para siempre.

Sentirlo dentro mío era lo mejor, a pesar de su tamaño lo sentía perfecto, mi cuerpo se sentía en llamas que solo él podía apagar, sentía como abrazaba mi cuerpo como si quisiera fundirnos en uno solo, podía sentir sus penetraciones fuertes mientras algo se formaba en mi vientre, sabía que ambos estábamos a punto de terminar y solo duramos unos minutos más hasta que llegamos al orgasmo juntos, mientras sentía como su semen me llenaba y me hacía tener un orgasmo de nuevo.

\- Te amo Isabella Swan - mi dijo aún dentro mío mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarme a los ojos llenos de amor y pasión.

\- También te amo Edward Cullen - le respondí mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos para atraerlo hacia mí y besarle dulcemente.

Sentí como se separaba para salir de mí, soltando un gemido en el proceso, pero solo me dio la misma sonrisa malévola que me mostró en el auto antes de agarrar mis caderas y darme la vuelta para quedar boca abajo mientras lo sentía separar mis piernas para acomodarse detrás mío y penetrarme en un solo movimiento haciendo que gimiera por es placer.

\- Yo también soy una persona curiosa - me dijo mientras tomaba mi cadera entre sus manos para levantarlas dejando que mis senos rosaran contra las sabanas, haciendo que se sintiera endemoniadamente bien - Y como doctor tengo que investigar que tan lejos podemos llegar con la sensibilidad de tu cuerpo - comenzó a penetrarme mucho más duro y rápido mientras se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y respiración acelerada en su habitación - Esta será una noche muy larga y placentera, señorita Swan.

* * *

 **OMG! Hasta yo me emocione demasiado con este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en mi espalda, para pasar a ser pequeños besos, por lo que decidí abrir mis ojos solo para encontrarme con unos hermosos pozos esmeralda que me veían con un brillo muy especial.

\- Buenos días, Nena - me saludo mientras se acercaba para darle un dulce beso.

\- Buenos días, Edward - respondí dándole una sonrisa, viéndole sentarse hice lo mismo sujetando la sabana contra mi cuerpo.

\- Me gustaba más mi nombre mientras lo gimes cuando te hago el amor - soltó el comentario volviendo a acercarse para volverme a besar, pero se separó para levantarse, agarrar una bandeja llena de comida que estaba en la mesita de noche colocándola encima de mis piernas y tomo asiento a mi lado - Espero te guste lo que prepare para desayunar - me dijo mostrándome que había en la bandeja: huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado, fruta picada, jugo de manzana, te y café, no pude evitar sonreír ante el tierno gesto de su parte - ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no sé cocinar? - pregunto dándole un sorbo a su café y picar un pedazo de fruta para ofrecérmela.

\- Sospechaba que tal vez sabias un poco - respondí una vez trague la fruta y tome un poco de jugo - O tendrías que aprender, porque lo mío no es la cocina - agregué antes de soltar una risa.

\- ¿No sabes cocinar? - pregunto una vez que termino de masticar un pedazo de pan tostado.

\- Algo, mi madre ha intentado que aprenda, pero nunca me ha llamado la atención - le respondí.

\- ¿Cuál es tu mejor platillo? - cuestionó antes de meter un pedazo de tocino a su boca.

\- Sé hacer una gran variedad de huevos - respondí mientras comía la fruta, Edward se me quedo mirando, pensando estaba bromeando, pero al ver que no dije más hablo.

\- ¿Es enserio? - me pregunto con los ojos abiertos.

\- Nos han mantenido sin hambre a mi hermano y a mí - respondí encogiéndome de hombros y terminando de tomar mi jugo.

Edward solo negó sonriendo, terminamos de comer entre risas. Tome eso momento para ver mejor la habitación, era grande por lo que sospeche que era la habitación principal, el diseño estaba entre verde agua y el blanco, una cama tamaño King con la sabana color verde claro y un cobertor en tonos verde, naranja y blanco, vi dos puertas a mi izquierda recordando que una era el baño, así que la otra debía ser el closet.

Una vez terminamos, Edward llevo la bandeja a la cocina pidiéndome o más bien ordenarme no levantarme de la cama así que le hice caso, una vez regreso me hizo acostarme mientras él separaba mis piernas para acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazarme por la cintura.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras acariciaba su cabello, pude notar como él estaba relajado en esa posición, yo también me sentía tranquila ahí, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho porque un juguetón Chip llego corriendo y salto a la cama directo a nosotros.

\- ¡CHIP! - gritamos ambos una vez trato de darnos besos, por lo que Edward tuvo que levantase para calmarlo un poco mientras yo sujetaba fuertemente la sabana que Chip estaba jalando para quitármela.

\- Chip, abajo - le ordeno Edward en voz firme a lo que el dálmata le obedeció.

Edward se llevó a Chip de nuevo a su casa en el balcón, y cerraba las puertas de cristal, mientras yo usaba el baño y arreglaba mi cabello.

\- Lo siento, le deje entrar para que comiera - se disculpó mientras me entregaba la camisa que había usado la noche anterior - Mis padres se lo llevaron unas semanas cuando tenía turnos dobles y le enseñaron ese truco para despertarme - me dijo mientras quitaba las sabanas de la cama para cambiarlas, mirándome mientras abrochaba los botones, podía sentir su mirada en mi piel expuesta sin dejar de hacer lo suyo - Tu ropa está en la secadora - agrego mientras me abrazaba por detrás y me daba un beso en el cuello - Amo la imagen de verte vestida únicamente con mi camisa - susurro en mí oído.

\- Eso y que no llevo ropa interior - dije entre risas mientras avanzábamos a la sala y veíamos a Chip jugando con un peluche.

Me separe de él para buscar mi bolso y ver mi móvil, en donde note que tenía un mensaje de mi mama:

 **" Iremos a casa de la abuela, Emmett se quedó en casa. Mamá. "**

Una vez que levante la mirada, vi a Edward sentado en el sillón mientras me hacía un gesto para que lo acompañara.

\- ¿Como te sientes? - me pregunto una vez que estuve a su lado con mis piernas en su regazo y mi cabeza en su pecho, el poso una mano en mis hombros y la otra en mis piernas.

\- Me siento... Feliz - respondí mientras levantaba mi vista hacia el - Siempre me siento así cuando estoy contigo.

\- Yo también, es la primera vez que siento esto - contesto mirándome a los ojos - Bella, quiero que me digas siempre como te sientes, lo que piensas, lo que deseas, siempre - me dijo seriamente, podía ver en su mirada que era sincero por lo que asentí - Anoche te dije que ese desgraciado desaprovecho lo mejor que pudo a verle pasado, pero gracias a eso, hoy soy yo quien lo tiene y no voy a dejarlo escapar - me dio un beso para sellar sus palabras, en ese beso no había la misma pasión de la noche anterior pero había amor, cariño, esperanza y dulzura.

\- Tengo que irme - le dije una vez que nos separamos - Mis padres fueron a casa de mi abuela y Emmett está en casa solo - le informe.

\- ¿Que dices si llevamos a Chip y vamos todos juntos al parque? - me pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos - Además le prometí a Emmett que algún día practicaríamos juntos - me recordó por lo que acepté.

Nos dimos una ducha rápida mientras se terminaba de secar mi ropa, una vez listos Edward le puso la correa a Chip y salíamos del departamento, cuando Edward termino de subir a Chip en la parte trasera, arranco el auto para conducir hasta mi casa.

\- Lindo auto - le dije mientras le daba una mirada a Chip quien iba muy tranquilo mirando por la ventana - Dirás que soy ignorante, pero ¿Qué clase de auto es? - le pregunte mientras sonreía por mi pregunta.

\- Es un Mercedes Benz Gle Coupe - respondió tomando mi mano para llevársela a los labios y besar mis nudillos - y me alegra que te gusté porque después de lo de anoche ya le tomé mucho más cariño - susurro contra ellos.

Pronto llegamos a mí cada dónde bajamos junto a Chip, pero Edward lo ato en el porche antes de entrar.

\- Emmett - lo llamé mientras me dirigía hacia su habitación - Emmett - toca antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarlo jugando en su Xbox, nada más ver que abrí la puerta se retiró los audífonos que tenía puesto - Edward vino para que vayamos al parque y entrenen juntos - le dije mirando como se levantaba rápidamente para arreglarse y recoger sus cosas.

Mientras, decidí irme a cambiar de ropa a mí habitación, Edward me iba siguiendo, una vez que entramos me dirigí hacia mi closet mientras él le echaba una mirada alrededor sentándose en mi cama.

Mi habitación era más pequeña que la de él, pero era perfecta para mí, estaba pintada en un color lila con blanco y mi cama tamaño Twin XL tenía un cobertor morado.

\- Deberías meter dos conjuntos de ropa en un bolso - menciono Edward mientras jugaba con un peluche, regalo de mi hermano, que estaba en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunte mientras me quitaba la ropa frente al él con una sonrisa.

\- Para tenerla en mi departamento, esta no será la única vez que te quedes ahí - sonrió mientras se levantaba para tomarme por la cintura y comenzar a besarme, podía sentir sus manos viajar por mi cuerpo y sabía que teníamos que parar - Me enciende la sola vista de tu cuerpo desnudo - estaba a punto de volver besarme cuando escuchamos el grito de sorpresa de Emmett y ladridos juguetones de Chip - Iré a ver a esos dos antes de que te tome aquí mismo - me dio un ligero beso antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me apresuré a cambiarme para no hacerlos esperar, metiendo un par de ropa en un bolso que tenía, no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido en su departamento, para muchos tal vez estábamos avanzando rápido, pero nosotros sabíamos que deseamos esto.

\- ¡Vamos Edward! - le grito Emmett mientras ambos corrían detrás del balón.

Llevábamos más de tres horas en el parque, mientras íbamos de camino, mi hermano le había sugerido a Edward llamar a algunos amigos de su equipo para practicar un rato a lo que este acepto y llamo a Jasper para que se unieran, así que después de media hora se habían formado dos equipos en el parque llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban ahí.

\- De a ver sabido que iban a tardar tanto hubiéramos ido al centro comercial - se quejó Alice quien estaba sentada a mi lado bajo un árbol, donde había colocado una manta, ya que al ser fin de semana tenía los días libres al igual que Jasper y Edward, mientras Chip estaba echado a mis pies durmiendo después de haber corrido por largo rato con algunos amigos caninos que hizo - Lo que más me sorprende es que Chip este tan calmado a tu lado - comento sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - le pregunte mientras le colocaba mi mano en la espalda de Chip, quien siguió durmiendo.

\- Edward lo encontró cuando tenía una relación con Tania, pero por alguna razón él siempre le gruñía y ladraba cada que se quería acercar a su amo y ella no le tenía mucho aprecio que digamos - comenzó a contarme cosa que me sorprendió ya que conmigo era muy tranquilo y juguetón - Creo que el también sabía que no le convenía, pero contigo... - se quedó callada con los ojos abiertos y su boca formo una " o" - ¡ESTÁN SALIENDO! - exclamo con un grito afirmando el echo - Claro, ¿Porque más Chip podía estar tranquilo? - se preguntó mientras sonreía y me daba un fuerte abrazo - Oh felicidades, yo sabía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿Pero desde cuándo? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Ya te llevo a su departamento? ¿Ya estuvieron juntos? - empezó a bombardearme con preguntas así que decidí calmarla.

\- Alice, calma - le dije tomándola por los hombros - Respira - podía notar como se tranquilizó - Edward y yo tenemos poco más de una semana, decidimos hablar primero con nuestros padres, pero también él quería que ustedes se dirán cuenta solos - le respondí dándole una sonrisa - Y si a las dos últimas - nuestras sonrisas se volviera más grandes mientras volvía a abrazarme.

\- Oh Bella, estoy tan feliz por ustedes, aunque no me gustó la idea de mi primo, pero lo dejare pasar - me dio una sonrisa mientas volvía a quejarse de los chicos y de que quería ir de compras, cosa que me dio una idea.

\- ¿Porque no dejamos aquí a los chicos y nosotras vamos de compras? Una vez que terminen que lleven a los amigos de Emmett a comer - le dije haciendo que se levantara de un brinco para agarrar las llaves del auto de Jasper - Oh, ¿Pero y Chip? - le pregunte mirando al can aun dormido.

Alice corrió hasta donde estaban jugando para hacerle señas a Edward, quien se acercó rápidamente, intercambiaron algunas palabras antes que ella regresara corriendo a mi lado, y era un misterio como podía correr en tacones por el césped del parque.

\- Listo, Edward dice que en la entrada del centro comercial está una tienda donde pueden cuidar a Chip - me dijo tomando su bolso y dándome la mano para ayudarme a pararme.  
Chip al sentir mi movimiento también se levantó, tomando mi bolso y la correa, Alice tomo la manta, la sacudió y la doblo, juntas nos dirigimos al auto de Jasper, un hermoso Porsche Macan color azul, tendí la manta en el asiento trasero y subí a Chip, quien felizmente me hizo caso moviendo su cola.

\- Me gusta más mi auto, pero Jasper dice que aquí entra mejor todo lo que compro - me dijo Alice una vez que estuvimos en camino al centro comercial, ella tenía un lindo Porsche 911 color plata - Y dime, ¿Qué quieres comprar? - pregunto.

\- Edward me pidió que llevara algo de ropa a su departamento - respondí mientras trazaba un plan en mi mente - Y al parecer le gusta la lencería de encaje - agregué dándole una sonrisa pícara.

\- Oh Dios, me gusta tu mente perversa - soltó una carcajada - En una ocasión, después de que Tania se fuera, se emborracho en un bar por lo que tuve que ir a buscarlo porque Jazz estaba trabajando, mientras lo ayudaba a que se acostara de lo borracho que estaba me confeso algo. - me dijo, por lo que la incite a que siguiera - Me dijo que quería encontrar a una mujer que lo aceptara por quien era, incluso que aceptara su mente pervertida, le pregunte a que se refería con eso, al principio creo que se había quedado dormido pero me respondo que quería a alguien con quien jugar durante el sexo, que se entregue por completo a él durante el acto - me dijo seriamente - Que la arpía de Tania no dejaba que la tocara tanto como él quería, que no podía ser el mismo pero que no quería ver que solo lo quería por su dinero - finalizo mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento - Al día siguiente no recordaba lo que me dijo por lo que yo tampoco lo mencione - agrego mientras buscaba un lugar cerca de la tienda de mascotas.

Lo que me había confesado Alice, me hizo darme cuenta de que Edward y yo teníamos mentes similares, gustos similares, y así como el acepto mi sensibilidad sexual para disfrutarla, yo había aceptado como jugaba conmigo antes y durante el acto, empezando con lo del vibrador en su auto y el ascensor para finalizar en la forma dulce que hicimos el amor.

\- Es por eso por lo que he aceptado todo de él y el acepto todo de mí - le dije mientras estacionábamos en un lugar frente a la tienda - Es por eso por lo que quiero que me ayudes, soy algo nueva en eso de la seducción, pero con él, quiero experimentar todo lo que nuestras mentes imaginen - ella me dio tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón.

\- Yo te ayudare, pero ¿Eso incluye una visita a un sex shop? - pregunto sonriendo pícaramente cosa que me hizo sonrojar mientras recordaba que esa misma mañana.

Durante el desayuno me había acordado que Edward tenía una bolsa la noche anterior cuando salió de la tienda, sonriendo me contó que eras una sex shop y me mostró el contenido de tal bolsa: aparte del vibrador "Bala" que usamos ayer, el cual estaba ahí ya limpio, también había un dildo de tamaño regular, según presumió, lubricantes, esposas, un látigo de piel, un antifaz, aceites corporales con sabor y olor frutales, unas extrañas pinzas las cuales me explico que eran para los pezones, en fin cuando le dije que casi quiso comprar toda la tienda en menos de quince minutos, el solo rio respondiendo que ya tenía la lista en su mente desde que le hice la pregunta cuando estuvimos en hospital.

\- Edward casi compro la tienda anoche - le confesé mientras caminábamos para dejar a Chip.

\- ¡¿Como?! - cuestiono cuando salimos de la tienda donde habíamos dejado a Chip muy alegre al ver algunos juguetes.

\- Ayer cuando terminamos mi consulta con Carlisle lo acompañe a que se cambiara antes de ir a casa de sus padres a una cena a la cual nos invitó Esme, las cosas se pusieron calientes por un minuto pero al recordar que su padre nos esperaba decidimos esperar - le conté mientras entrabamos a una tienda de ropa - Mientras se cambiaba le pregunte que si alguna vez había usado juguetes pero me respondió que no, ya no pudimos seguir conversando de eso porque se nos hacía tarde, al terminar la cena pensé que iríamos a su departamento porque me había invitado a conocerlo - agregue mirando como tomaba algunas blusas que según ella necesitaba para el trabajo, y es que aunque ella tenía su título en enfermería del cual estaba orgullosa, le agradaba más ser recepcionista en el hospital - Pero en parte del camino me entretuvo para que no me diera cuanta hacia donde nos dirigíamos, estaciono fuera de una tienda donde entro algunos minutos y salió con una bolsa, al principio se negó a decirme que contenía hasta que me lo mostró. - le conté mientras ella sorprendida tomaba mi brazo y me llevaba hacia los probadores donde nos metía a ambas una vez estuvo segura de que nadie nos viera y cerró la puerta.

\- Primero, ¿Como que te entretuvo? y ¿Como que te lo mostró? - susurro mirándome excitada por lo que le contaba.

\- Edward descubrió que cuando me excito, mi cuerpo se vuelve muy sensible y aprovechando eso durante el camino fue acariciando mis muslos - le conteste también en un susurro para evitar que alguien escuchara en los demás probadores - Y me lo mostró porque... - solté un suspiró al recordarlo - Había comprado un vibrador que uso mientras conducía, esos que se les llama "Bala" - termine de confesarle mirando como abría los ojos y llevaba sus manos a su boca para evitar soltar un grito.

\- Oh Dios... Eso fue muy irresponsable de su parte, pudieron tener un accidente - me regaño ligeramente - Pero sí que es excitante hacerlo en el auto, pero dame algunos detalles, picarona - sonrió mientras me daba un tierno codazo.

\- ¡Claro que no Alice! - dije mientras negaba al ver como ponía ojitos de borreguito - Solo te diré que ahora el ama su auto más que nunca - termine de decirle y ella lo acepto mientras sonreía.

Pasar tiempo con Alice era divertido, si no te importaba terminar con dolor en los pies por tanto caminar, en ocasiones anteriores la había acompañado de compras, pero eso no quería decir que uno se acostumbrara al ritmo y energía de Alice.

Salimos de la segunda tienda de lencería en donde Alice me había ayudado a escoger distintas prendas de ropa interior de diferentes diseños y colores, se podría decir que ahora tenía más conjuntos de lencería que de ropa, pero todas tenían algo en común: eran de encaje. Alice me había regalado algunos diciendo que eran un regalo por mí noviazgo con su primo, y que quería que lo volviera loco solo por mí.

Habíamos decidido parar a comer algo antes de seguir, Edward me había mandado una foto donde aparecían todos los chicos comiendo pizza y alitas, diciendo que aprovecharían para ir a mi casa a jugar con el Xbox Jasper, Emmett y el, una vez dejaran a los demás chicos en sus respectivas casas.

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la cafetería cuando Alece se quedó congelada mientras su sonrisa se borraba mirando hacia la puerta, mi mirada siguió la suya, topándose con una despampanante peli naranja, su tez blanca, su cuerpo de infarto y sus ojos azules hacía difícil el no admirarla pero lo que más llamaba la atención a la población masculina era su ropa; una minifalda de mezclilla que le tapaba solo lo justo dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas en unas zapatillas de tacón tan delgado que podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento, con un top que mostraba su vientre plano haciendo lucir su pircing en el ombligo, una vez estuvo cerca de nosotras mostró una mirada de sorpresa más falsa que sus implantes de senos, los cuales casi se salían del top.

\- Oh, hola Alice querida, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? ¿Como has estado? - pregunto dándole una sonrisa, que despertó a Alice quien le dio una mirada enojada - ¿Como ha estado "Él"? - una más termino su pregunta Alice le dio una mirada llena de odio antes de mostrar su mejor sonrisa y contestar.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinara Edward de toda la lencería que compro Bella? ¿Quién será esa persona que Alice mira con tanto odio? ¿Quién será esa misteriosa mujer?... Manden sus respuestas...**

 **Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo... ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a** **todos** **!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capítulo 8**

\- Hola Tanya - respondió Alice dándole una sonrisa - Pero, no sé a quién te refieres con " Él" - puso su mejor cara de confusión que hasta yo le creí.

Así que ella era Tanya, la exnovia interesada de Edward, no podía negar que era bella, pero eso era opacado por la pinta de zorra que traía con esa ropa. Ahora entendía la reacción de Alice y las miradas de odio que le estaba dando, y es que hasta yo ya la odiaba con tan solo escuchar lo que le había hecho a Edward. Entonces algo que él me había dicho la noche anterior llego a mi mente.

 _ **" Lo que el tanto repudio y maldijo, yo lo disfruto al máximo y lo amo más con cada minuto que lo tengo"**_

Caí en cuenta que lo mismo me pasaba a mí, Tanya no había aceptado a Edward, la persona, sino que ella solo quiso a Edward, el chico millonario. Pero tanto él y yo nos habíamos aceptado tal como éramos, sin importar más allá de lo que emocional y físicamente nos podemos dar y no lo material, a él no le importaba que viniera de un origen humilde, que mis padres trabajaran en fábricas, que fuéramos de clase media, y a mí no me importaba los muchos millones que sus padres tenían, lo que heredaría de sus abuelos o el prestigio que ganaba como cirujano oftalmólogo.

\- Hablo de mí Eddy - la voz chillona de Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿Aún está triste porque me fui? - pregunto.

\- A Edward le importo poco que te fueras, es más celebro por días haberse librado de una arpía como tú, oh ¿ Pensaste que te iba a esperar llorando ? - respondió Alice dando un paso hacia Tanya, que tuve que agarrar su brazo para evitar que brincara encima de ella, aunque me gustaría eso, no podía dejar que mi amiga hiciera un escándalo - Oh querida, pobrecita de ti - Fingió estar afligida poniendo su mano en el pecho - No te des tanta importancia, es más, ahora está más que feliz con su nueva novia - le informo dándole una sonrisa viendo como la cara de Tanya hacia una mueca - Y tengo entendido que pronto se comprometerán - dio el golpe final mientras avanzaba para que entráramos a la cafetería dejando a una Tanya con la cara de enojo mientras avanzaba hasta su auto, un Audi a3 amarillo, haciendo que quedara parada por unos segundos, sentía a ver visto ese auto anteriormente y dudaba que hubiera muchos autos en ese llamativo color.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Alice llego hasta mi cerebro, haciendo que volteara a verla, mientras ella me daba una mirada preocupada - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? - me pregunto.

\- No, solo siento a ver visto ese auto anteriormente - mencione dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Pero vamos a comer que tengo hambre y aún nos faltan algunas sorpresas para Edward que comprar - sabía que esa era la palabra clave para que volviera a estar feliz.

\- Así que la bruja regreso a la cuidad - menciono Alice nada más el mesero se retiró después de tomar nuestras ordenes - Siento que tuviéramos que encontrarnos con ella - sentí que ella, se sentía culpable del hecho.

\- Alice, no me importa que ella este aquí, ahora Edward es mío y dudo que a él le interese, solo espero que no aparezca en su departamento - mencione dándole un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja - Pero no debiste decirle lo del compromiso.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, cuando ellos estaban juntos vivían en un pequeño departamento, eso también le hacía enojar, que Edward no le comprara algo mejor, además lo del compromiso será verdad en algunos meses - respondió mientras ella tomando de su jugo de toronja y yo negaba con una sonrisa - Ellos terminaron hace poco más un año, se mudó a su nuevo departamento hace siete u ocho meses, tía Esme y yo decoramos el lugar - comento mientras veíamos que llegaba nuestra comida.

\- Gracias por traerme Alice - le dije una vez que llegamos y vi el auto de Edward estacionado frente a mi casa - Y por acompañarme a comprar todo esto - señalé hacia la parte trasera del auto.

\- Para eso estamos las amigas y mejor ahora, somos primas - respondió mientras me ayudaba a sacar mis bolsas y una maleta donde tenía guardada parte de la lencería que había comprado junto a camisones y ropa normal mientras yo bajaba a Chip, quien se había portado bien.

Alice había insistido en ir a su casa y meter parte de lo que compramos en una maleta con llave para que Edward lo llevara hasta su casa y evitar que mirara dentro, y darle sorpresas cada vez.

Pusimos la maleta en la cajuela del auto de Edward, que como predijo Alice estaba abierta, deje a Chip atado en el porche de junto al columpio, donde se echó, ambas entramos escuchando los gritos de los chicos mientras jugaban.

\- Vaya, yo pensando que mi prometido se preocuparía por su pequeña novia - dijo Alice para hacernos notar, tanto Jasper como Edward voltearon a vernos y vinieron a saludarnos mientras Emmett seguía jugando, al parecer se estaban turnando para jugar online.

\- Hola, nena - me saludo tomándome por la cadera y acercarme para darme un beso en los labios - ¿Te divertiste con Alice? - pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

\- Fue divertido - respondí separándome y viendo ahora era Jasper quien jugaba mientras Emmett le explicaba lo que hacía a Alice - ¿Me ayudas a llevar mis bolsas a mí habitación? - le pregunté mientras le hacía un gesto hacia la puerta donde las habíamos colocado.

Edward tomo todas las bolsas y se encamino hacia mí habitación, como mi casa era de un piso no necesite recordarle donde estaba.

\- Papá y mamá llegaran en un rato más, Emmett - le mencione mientras me hacía señas de que me había escuchado.

\- Oh, entonces ordenare comida para cenar aquí, con lo entretenido que esta Jazz dudo que nos vayamos pronto – Alice señalo hacia donde estaba este siendo apoyado por mi hermano - Tu ve con Edward que yo me encargo de todo - me guiño un ojo antes de tomar su móvil.

\- Mmmmm, espero que todo esto sea para mí - menciono Edward con una sonrisa una vez que cerré la puerta mientras me mostraba un culote de encaje color plata - El ver tu cuerpo envuelto en encaje fue la mejor vista de todas - hizo mención del conjunto que tenía puesto anoche, un conjunto de bikini de encaje negro con detalles en rojo.

\- Claro que no es para ti - respondí mientras veía como su rosto quedaba pálido - Es para que yo lo use y tú lo disfrutes, dudo que tú te veas bien en esto - le mostré otro culote, pero color rojo mientras me reía de su cara.

El solo soltó un gruñido mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Chica lista - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cuello y se separaba para ayudarme a sacar las cosas de las bolsas - Wow, Alice sí que hizo que compraras toda la tienda de lencería - menciono cuando terminamos de meter la ropa en mi closet dejando a un lado unas bolsas con cosas que había comprado para mi familia - Aunque no me quejo, tendré que darle un regalo.

\- Alice se emocionó una vez que descubrió lo nuestro gracias a Chip, así que la mayor parte de esto fue comprada por ella como regalo - le dije mientras el tomo asiento en un silloncito que tenía en mí habitación y me hizo señas para que me sentara en sus piernas.

\- Eso explica porque me amenazo en el campo - sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras me recargaba en su pecho - Pero de a ver sabido que comprarías tantas cosas así les hubiera dado mi tarjeta, con gusto pagaría por algo nos hará disfrutar a los dos, pero pensándolo mejor te daré una para que la uses.

\- Edward, no - le dije mientras me volteaba para ver su rostro - A mí no me importa tu dinero y no lo aceptare, te quiero solo a ti y lo que me das emocional y físicamente - le dije tomando su cara en mis manos y lo miraba a los ojos - Hoy nos encontramos con Tanya - le dije mientras aún lo veía a los ojos pero no pude notar nada aparte del amor y mi reflejo en ellos - Le pregunto a Alice por ti, que si estabas triste porque se fue, pero Alice le dijo que no se diera tanta importancia, que eras muy feliz con tu nueva novia y hasta planes de compromiso tenías con ella - le conté mientras sentía sus manos en mi cadera para que cambiara de posición y estuviera sentada en su regazo con cada pierna a cada lado, él hizo que mi cuerpo se pegara al suyo abrazándome y colocando su cabeza en mi pecho escuchando mi corazón latir, por lo que pose mis brazos en su cuello apoyando mi cabeza en la suya.

\- No quiero que te preocupes por ella, jamás, tu eres mi presente y deseo que seas mi futuro - su confesión me hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa - Sé que llevamos poco más de una semana, pero siento que lo nuestro es un para siempre.

\- Mientras ella y Alice discutían, supe que ella solo quiso a Edward, el chico millonario, ese que podía darle todo lo material, pero que yo me enamore de Edward el chico normal que me hizo tener un orgasmo en un ascensor y me dio muchos más durante toda la noche - Edward se separó para mirarme desde abajo - Me enamore del chico que me acepta como soy y me da emocional y físicamente lo que necesito - le dije dándole un ligero beso en los labios - Lo que ella no acepto y no quiso, lo disfruto yo y lo amo más con cada momento que pasa - él entendió ya que algo parecido fue lo que él me dijo anoche, por lo que me beso tiernamente.

Estuvimos por unos minutos más solamente abrazados hasta que escuchamos a Alice gritar nuestros nombres, por lo que nos separamos no sin antes darnos un último beso.

Alice había encargado comida mexicana, fajitas mixtas, variedades de tacos, burritos, arroz y frijoles, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero logro que le llevaran todo eso a mi casa. Unos minutos después de que llegara la comida llegaron mis padres, quienes se sorprendieron al ver tanta comida, pero con una simple explicación de mi novio lo entendieron, lo que nos sorprendió fue que Chip no ladrara, pero Edward me comento que debía estar dormido o al tener yo un poco de olor de ambos debió reconocerlos.

\- Esta científicamente comprobado - se defendió una vez que lo cuestioné con mi mirada, y le dio una mordida a su burrito, pero después me dijo - Ellos llegaron cuando salí a darle de comer, tú estabas en la cocina con Alice.

Alice y Jasper se retiraron poco después de que acabamos de cenar, y Edward se había quedado un poco más ya que Emmett le convenció para ver una película en familia.

\- Edward, ¿Porque no te quedas a dormir? Ya es muy tarde para que manejes - escuche a mi mamá decirle una vez termino la película, Emmett ya se había ido a su habitación, y mi padre se había ido a dormir a mitad de la película ya que temprano irían a casa de una hermana de mi padre quien se había roto la pierna al caer mientras montaba bicicleta, yo estaba adormitada en el pecho de Edward - Estoy segura de que caben en la cama de Bella.

\- Oh, yo... - Edward no sabía que decir.

\- Es muy tarde, quédate - le pedí mientras abría mis ojos para verle - A mis padres no les molestara, es peligroso que manejes así de noche - agregué mientras le abrazaba volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

\- De acuerdo - acepto mientras lo sentía pasar su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y la otra en mi espalda para cargarme.

\- Chip puede quedarse afuera, no creo que alguien se acerque a él y no hace frio en esta época del año - le dijo mi madre - Buenas noches - nos despidió mientras nos seguía por el pasillo.

\- Buenas noches - le respondió Edward antes de escuchar como cerraba la puerta.  
Edward me dejo en la cama para que me cambiara, así que tuve que levantarme para agarrar uno de los camisones de seda color morado que Alice me regalo, escuchamos unos ligeros golpes y Edward fue a ver, mientras yo me cambiaba.

\- Tu madre me trajo un pantalón para que pueda dormir, dijo que a tu padre no quedaron por lo que son nuevos - me dijo mientras me acomodaba en la cama, podía escuchar como Edward se quitaba la ropa y apagaba la luz para acomodarle detrás mío mientras me abrazaba - Buenas noches, nena, te amo - me dijo dándome un beso en el hombro.

\- Buenas noches, Ed, también te amo - respondí mientras sentía como me atraía hacia él y me abrazaba por la cintura.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Amanecí por una de las mejores sensaciones, los brazos de Edward me envolvían mientras mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, una de mis piernas estaba encima de la suya haciendo que sintiera su piel en el interior de mis muslos, también podía sentir mi camisón levantado dejando mi trasero al descubierto con una de las manos de Edward puesta ahí, decidí dejarlo dormir mientras le preparaba el desayuno por lo que me coloque una bata que hacía juego con mí camisón y salí evitando hacer ruido, cuando llegue a la cocina encontré una nota de mis padres.

 **" Como dijimos ayer, fuimos con la hermana de papá, Emmett fue con nosotros, tal vez lleguemos hasta mañana, si te quedas en casa cierra la puerta con seguro en la noche, pero si puedes quédate donde Edward para que no estés sola. Mamá. "**

Y ahí tenía a Renee, mi madre.

Sabía que no era porque no les importara lo que hiciera sino porque sabían que con Edward estaba segura, la mejor prueba; lo dejaron quedarse a dormir y en mí habitación.

Estaba preparando el desayuno, huevos con jamón y queso, mientras escuchaba música en mí iPod mientras con mis caderas seguía el ritmo, cuando sentí unos cálidos brazos a mí alrededor.

\- No sé qué se me antoja más, ¿El desayudo que estas preparando o tú, con ese movimiento de caderas? - Susurro en mí oído para darme un beso en la mejilla y otro en el cuello haciéndome reír - Buenos días, nena - agrego mientras me volteaba para besarme en los labios.

\- Buenos días, Ed - respondí una vez nos separamos dándole una sonrisa - Pronto estará listo, ve a lavarte - le ordené mientras nos separábamos y él se dirigía al baño.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, estuve a punto de llamarle a Edward cuando lo escuché hablando con Chip, por lo que supuse le estaba dando de comer.

\- Esto está muy bueno - me dijo al terminar su primer bocado, junto a los huevos con jamón había pan tostado, con café y jugo de uva.

\- Gracias, te dije que eran mi especialidad - le conteste mientras le daba un sorbo a mi jugo - Ed, ¿Que le estas dando de comer a Chip? - pregunte ya que nosotros no teníamos mascotas por lo que dudaba que hubiera en la casa.

\- Tengo una pequeña bolsa con comida para perro en la cajuela de mi carro, lo que me lleva a la misteriosa maleta con un candado que está en la cajuela - me dio una mirada interrogativa mientras tomaba su café.

\- Oh, eso - me hice la desentendida mientras me metía un bocado de comida a la boca - Es algo de ropa de la que compramos ayer, pero como es lo que llevare a tu departamento Alice pensó que era mejor que la pusiera ahí - conteste mientras trataba de restarle importancia.

\- ¿Y el candado? - me pregunto alzando la ceja.

\- Alice - simplemente le conteste y él pareció entenderlo.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, Edward me ayudo a dejar todo limpio ya que le había comentado que mi familia no iba a regresar hoy por lo que a él también le pareció mejor que me quedara con él. Cuando terminamos mande a Edward a darse una ducha mientras yo arreglaba mi habitación, estaba recargada en mí escritorio mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta por lo que no vi cuando Edward regreso y me tomo por las caderas para acercarme a él y con una de sus manos tomo uno de mis senos por encima de mí camisón.

\- No tienes ni una idea de todo el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer anoche para no tomarte nada más verte con ese camisón - anteriormente me había quitado la bata que llevaba para meterme a la ducha nada más Edward terminaba, por lo que tomo ambos tirantes y los bajo haciendo caer el camisón dejándome solamente en bragas, así que las tomo y las sentí romper, dejándome desnuda mientras le daba la espalda - Eres endemoniadamente sexy, nena - pego su pecho a mi espalda haciéndome notar que solo llevaba una toalla enrollada en la cadera, llevo ambas manos hasta mis senos y los empezó a masajear mientras tiraba de mis pezones, mandando corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo que llegaron a mi centro - Durante la noche sentir tu calor y sentir como te movías en tus sueños, dime amor, ¿Soñabas conmigo? ¿Soñaste que estaba dentro tuyo mientras te tomaba fuertemente? ¿Que mi pene enorme y grueso pene te llenaba? - me preguntada mientras una de sus manos viajaba por mi cuerpo hasta mi centro donde empezó a jugar con mí clítoris y la otra aún torturaba mi pezón - Recarga tus manos en la mesa y separa tus piernas para mí, amor - obedecí su orden, sentí como quitaba su mano de mi centro haciéndome quejarme - Shhhh, solo será un momento - me dijo antes de que sintiera algo frio y duro penetrarme de un solo golpe haciéndome gritar - Cuando me desperté solo esta mañana, me llego un pensamiento preguntándome ¿Que podrá esconder mi hermosa, sexy, tímida, provocativa y pervertida pequeña novia? y ¡Oh sorpresa! escondido entre su ropa interior de encaje me encontré su juguete preferido - podía sentir a Edward penetrarme rápidamente mientras jugaba con mis pezones - Un dildo color azul, nada que ver con el mío pero apuesto que le dio algunos orgasmos - no podía creer que Edward lo encontrara, hacía unos años atrás una amiga me lo había dado como broma por mi cumpleaños pero lo acepte y lo use - Así que decidí darle una despedida porque dudo que lo uses tu sola por algún tiempo - Edward empezó a meterlo y sacarlo rápidamente mientras dejaba mis senos y lo llevaba hasta mí clítoris, el placer fue mayor que hizo que mis brazos ni me pidieran sostener y me deje caer suavemente en la mesa, podía sentir el frio de la madera mientras mis senos eran oprimidos con mis pezones adoloridos por el placer, separe más mis piernas mientras Edward penetrarme más rápido.

Podía sentir como algo se formaba en mi vientre cuando sentí como el dildo salía por completo solo para ser remplazado por algo más grande y caliente me penetro de golpe haciéndome gritar, mientras sentía ambas manos de Edward en mis caderas entrando y saliendo rápidamente, tomo una de mis piernas para levantarla y penetrarme en un nuevo ángulo, solo podía dar gracias a que mi familia no estuviera en casa o se hubieran enterado del espectáculo que estábamos dando, Edward soltó mi cadera para volver a tocar mi clítoris, sabía que estábamos a punto de terminar cuando con su pene, Edward toco el punto perfecto.

\- Ahí... Ahí, amor... Justo ahí - le informe sintiendo como él volvía a tocar ese punto, solo bastaron unas estocadas ahí para hacer que mi orgasmo llegara, Edward me siguió cuando sintió mis paredes apretarlo, llenándome con su semen caliente.

\- Amo sentir como me tu interior me aprieta cuando te vienes - dijo mientras bajaba mi pierna aun en mi interior, lo sentí penetrarme un par de veces más antes de salir y besar mi espalda hasta mi cuello donde mi cara estaba de lado y me dio un beso en los labios -Tratare de no volverte a asaltar en tu casa, llegas a un punto en que la sensibilidad de tu piel hace que dejes de pensar y gimes mi nombre en voz alta - me susurro en mí oído haciéndome sonrojar y reír.

Edward también se rio mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me cargaba, pude ver mi dildo tirado sin vida en el suelo, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el baño. Una vez que estuvimos limpios, ya que Edward entro conmigo a la ducha, y listos salimos de la casa para ir a la de él.

Cuando llegamos eran acerca de las dos de la tarde por lo que Edward se ofreció a cocinar mientras yo acomodaba mi ropa en el closet de Edward, quien me ofreció uno de sus cajones, cuando acabe fui a ver si necesitaba ayuda, pero ya lo tenía todo listo, una rica pasta con camarones, la cual nos sentamos a comer. Parte de la tarde después de comer la pasamos viendo películas acurrucados en el sillón con Chip echado en la alfombra frente al televisor.

Amaba pasar tiempo así con Edward, podíamos pasar de la calma a la pasión, y viceversa en un segundo, pero no nos importaba, eso nos gustaba y lo disfrutábamos.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capítulo 9**

\- Bella, amor - escuche la voz dulce de Edward mientras me daba un beso en la frente, haciéndome despertar para verle vestido con un traje - Amor, tengo que irme al hospital, pero te puedes quedar hasta que tus padres lleguen - me dijo en voz suave mientras acariciaba mi cabello - Te deje una llave en la mesa de la cocina para que cierres, te la puedes quedar, también te deje mi tarjeta con la clave apuntada en un papelito - Edward vio que le iba a reprochar por lo que puso un dedo en mis labios - Shhhh, nena, te iba a decir que si quieres podrías ir y hacerme las compras, creo que mi refrigerador está un poco vació o podrías ir con Chip al parque de aquí cerca, ¿Si? - me dijo viendo como asentía, se acercó para darme un beso en los labios - Llámame si necesitas algo o Sam también podría ayudarte - Edward dirigió su mirada a la mesita de noche donde estaba un reloj - Me voy, te amo nena - se acercó dándome un último beso.

\- También te amo - le dije antes que saliera, por lo que solo volteo y me regalo una sonrisa, una vez que escuche la puerta de enfrente cerrarse dirigí mi mirada al reloj para ver que eran las cinco y media de la mañana, Dios, ¿Como podría Edward estar despierto tan temprano?

Yo no era una persona madrugadora, cuando asistía a la escuela era muy normal que pudiera despertarme temprano, solo me bastaban unos segundos. Cuando empecé a trabajar y mi horario variaba también lo hacían mis horas de sueño, pero fue ahí cuando descubrí que no era una persona que se levante temprano, decidí seguir durmiendo.

Podía sentir una mirada fija en mí, por lo que decidí abrir mi único ojo bueno para ver a Chip acostado en el lugar de Edward.

\- Buenos días Chip - le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza para acercarse a mí por lo que pase mi brazo sobre él para abrazarlo, y escuche como su cola golpeaba suavemente la cama mientras la movía, alce un poco la cabeza para poder la hora - Las nueve de la mañana, creo que es hora de levantarnos Chip - le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía mi bata encima de mí camisón azul hielo, la noche pasada no hicimos el amor pero eso no quiere decir que no habíamos tenido caricias pero solo eso. - Hoy seré tu compañera en la casa, Chip, ¿Te gusta la idea? - le pregunte dándole una sonrisa a lo que me regreso un ladrido, el cual lo tome como un sí.

Después que me di una ducha, me puse a arreglar la habitación mientras Chip jugaba en la puerta con una jirafa de peluche, la cual su dueño me contó era su favorita.

\- Ven Chip vamos a ver que desayunaremos - le dije tomando mi móvil de la cómoda que tenía Edward, noté que tenía dos mensajes sin leer.

 **" Buenos días amor, espero estés despierta ya, llámame si necesitas algo, te amo. E.C. "**

Solo pude sonreír ante tierno detalle, el otro mensaje era de mi madre.

 **" Tal parece que nos quedaremos unos días, su fractura fue más seria y tendrán que operarla, no queremos que se quede sola, su hija llegara en unos días, papá ya hablo a su trabajo y hablamos a la escuela de Emmett, quédate con Edward, pero visita la casa, te queremos. Mamá."**

Wow, eso sí era malo, sabía que tan dura podía ser una cirugía y los días después de esta.

 **" Oh, que mal, dile que lo siento mucho y espero mejore pronto. Hablare con Edward y estaremos visitando la casa, avísame como sigue y estando ahí traten de disfrutar de la playa. Besos a los cuatro. B.S. "**

La hermana de mi padre, la tía Kate, vivía a tres horas de distancia. Su hija Angela, quien era un par de meses mayor que yo, se había casado y mudado a vivir a Londres hacía dos años.

Quise decírselo a Edward, pero esperaría a que llegara.

Decidí desayunar un poco de cereal con leche que encontré, mientras buscaba el cereal, recordé lo que me había dicho Edward acerca de que su refrigerador estar vació, por lo que decidí hacer una lista de lo necesario e iría a comprar, pero el único detalle es que no sabía dónde estaba la tienda de comestibles.

\- Tenemos que comprar comida, pero no sé muy bien donde, ¿Tú sabes donde es, Chip? - le pregunte mientras el dejo su juguete para ladrar dos veces - Muy bien, iremos a hacer las compras - le dije mientras me levantaba para buscar mis zapatos.

Creo que tendría que ir a casa a buscar que algunas cosas si es que me iba a quedar unos días aquí. Tome la llave del mostrador y la tarjeta de Edward, por más que no quisiera las compras de Alice me habían dejado casi en bancarrota.

\- Vamos Chip - le llame mientras tomaba su correa que estaba en una repisa que tenía Edward en la entrada, el sin más vino caminado y dejo que se lo colocara - Oh mis lentes, espérame aquí Chip - dije mientras recordaba antes de cerrar la puerta por lo que el can solo se sentó mientras entraba corriendo hasta la habitación donde las había dejado, siempre que salía solía pasarme eso, por lo que mi padre había colocado una pequeña repisa a lado de la puerta para que ahí las colocara. - Ahora sí, vamos - me sorprendía como Chip se había apegado a mí en estos pocos días.

Bajamos hasta el vestíbulo donde nos saludó Sam.

\- Buenos días señorita Bella, Chip ¿Van a salir? - me pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chip y le daba un premio - El joven Edward me pidió que la ayudara si necesitaba algo - me informo dándome una sonrisa.

\- ¿Edward hablo con usted tan temprano? - me pregunte si Edward tendría una manía de despertar tan temprano a las personas.

\- No, me dejo una nota en el mostrador - soltó una carcajada - Las puertas del edificio se cierran a la media noche y las abro hasta las seis, como se cierra por código, el joven es el único que lo tiene debido a su trabajo - agrego mientras me mostraba la nota.

 _ **" Sam:**_  
 _ **Mi novia se va a quedar en mi departamento, le encargo la ayude si necesita algo. E.C.**_  
 _ **P.S. Si algo le pasa, estará despedido"**_

No podía creer lo que Edward le había escrito, pero tal parecía que a él le pareció gracioso.

\- Oh Dios, no puedo creer que Edward le escribiera esto, lo siento - me disculpe muy apenada por lo que había hecho mi novio.

\- No se preocupe, se ve que significa mucho para el joven Edward - me dijo soltando una carcajada - el joven es muy bueno, mi hijo menor tenía problemas en la vista y necesitaba una cirugía muy costosa que no podíamos pagar y nuestro seguro no lo cubría todo, así que el doctor hablo con el hospital para que pudiéramos pagar cierta cantidad cada mes.

\- Si... Bueno... Ah, yo... Digo, nosotros queríamos ir a comprar a la tienda de comestibles, pero Edward aún no me ha mostrado donde esta - preferí cambiar de tema ya que podía sentir como me sonrojaba en máxima potencia.

\- Oh, hay una tienda a unas cuadras de aquí, ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi o trajo su auto? - me respondió mientras señalaba hacia la dirección donde debía ir.

\- No, yo sufrí un accidente hace algunos meses por lo que no puedo manejar - le informe mientras él se veía un poco preocupado - Pero no se preocupe, puedo hacer la mayoría de las cosas, solo por ahora no puedo manejar ni levantar cosas pesadas - antes había notado que Edward le tenía un cariño a Sam, y tal parecía que entendía el porqué, era una persona muy amable y trabajadora, y se notaba que le gustaba su trabajo ya que cuando una persona entraba o salía siempre tenía una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces quiere que le pida un taxi? - me pregunto mientras volvía detrás del mostrador.

\- No, Chip y yo caminaremos, ya de regreso tomaremos un taxi porque dudo que pueda con las cosas que compremos, ¿Verdad, Chip? - le pregunte a lo que él me dio un ladrido en modo de respuesta.

\- Muy bien, cuida muy bien de ella Chip, o los dos seremos despedidos - bromeo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a lo que este ladro una vez, así que salimos del edificio no sin antes que Sam me diera su número para que pudiera llamarlo si necesitaba algo.

Fue algo fácil encontrar la tienda con las explicaciones de Sam, pero olvide que Chip no podría entrar.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Chip?, no puedo llevarte de regreso - le dije mientras ambos estábamos parados en la entrada de la tienda, el solo dio un lloriqueo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - me pregunto una voz de mi lado derecho por lo que tuve que voltear a ver, era una de las empleadas de la tienda, bueno supongo que pensó que necesitaba ayuda ya que llevaba ahí parada un rato, se veía que era buena persona.

\- Oh, es que... - no sabía que decirle pero recordé que llevaba mis lentes negros - Bueno, es que sufrí un accidente en uno de mis ojos hace unas semanas y aún no me acostumbro, mi novio pensó que era buena idea que nuestro perro me ayudara a guiarme mientras me acostumbro - empecé a decirle, mientras le pedía perdón en mi mente por engañarla - pero, como hemos estado muy ocupados por lo del accidente, esta mañana note que casi no teníamos comida, por lo que quise darle una sorpresa al mostrarle que ya podía volver a la normalidad un poco pero... - sentía como mi voz se rompía al decirle eso, y es que en cierto modo era verdad - Pero como él no es un perro de compañía no puede entrar - mire hacia la señal que estaba en la puerta, puse mi mejor cara de pena mientras Chip acercaba su cara a mi pierna dando su mejor cara de lastima, al parecer era un perro muy listo, y sabía que estaba haciendo.

\- Oh, déjeme hablar con el gerente, en un momento regreso - dijo mientras entraba.

\- Sé que eso es malo, mentirle a alguien, pero tampoco puedo dejarte aquí afuera - le dije a Chip mientras el me daba un bufido - Si eso pensé - respondí mirando como la empleada regresaba, por lo que las dos regresamos a nuestra actuación.

\- El mánager dijo que podía entrar con el perro, pero que por favor se asegurara que no molestara a los demás compradores - me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

\- Oh, ¿De verdad? muchas gracias - le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa de alivio.

Chip fue un buen chico dentro de la tienda, cuando dudaba entre dos cosas le preguntaba y me daba un bufido en forma de si, o desviaba la vista por lo que lo tome como no, tal vez las personas llegaran a pensar que estaba loca al hablarle a un can y mucho más al pedirle su opinión, pero era muy gracioso para mí.

\- ¿Encontró todo lo que necesitaba? - me pregunto la misma chica que le ayudo afuera, dándonos una sonrisa.

\- Si, gracias... Siento las molestias, mi novio regreso apenas a su trabajo y no quería dales molestias a sus padres, y los míos están visitando un familiar que sufrió un accidente - le dije mientras seguía que la actuación - Han sido unas semanas muy duras.

\- Oh, lo siento - me dijo mientras me decía la cuenta.

Una vez afuera de llame a un taxi, pero con la respectiva afirmación que podía transporta mascotas, ya que en unos no estaba permitido, estábamos esperándolo sentados en una banca mientras Chip tenía su cabeza posada en mi regazo mientras le acariciaba, cuando escuche mi móvil sonar.

\- Hola amor - le dije una vez conteste.

\- Hola nena, ¿Como estas? - podía escuchar la suavidad de su voz - Llame al departamento, pero nadie contesto - me dijo.

\- Bien, Chip y yo decidimos salir un rato y de paso hacer las compras - le dije mientras veía como el taxi paraba frente a nosotros y el amable conductor bajaba para ayudarme - Dame un minuto... Hola, gracias por su ayuda - le dije mientras miraba como empezaba a meter las cosas en la cajuela - Listo amor, Chip fue una gran ayuda, cuando no podía decidir entre algunas cosas - podía escuchar como Edward hablaba con alguien al otro lado para luego escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse - ¿Mañana muy dura? - le pegunte una vez que estuvimos camino al departamento.

\- Algo, sé los directivos están empezando a planear la fiesta de Navidad, por lo que decidí tomar algunos casos de mi padre para ayudarle en algo - me informo mientras soltaba un suspiro, me gustaba eso, el hecho que Edward se comportara como si tuviéramos toda una vida de estar junto a simplemente más de una semana. - ¿Has hablado con tus padres? - me pregunto.

\- Si, temprano recibí un mensaje, pero quiero esperar a que llegues para hablar de ello - respondí mientras escuchaba como tocan su puerta y hablaba con alguien.

\- Amor, tengo que dejarte, mi ronda va a empezar en unos minutos - me dijo y pude notar cierto cansancio en su voz - Te amo nena - susurro haciéndome sonreír.

\- También te amo, nos vemos cuando llegues a casa - me despedí antes de escuchar su afirmación y terminar la llamada.

 _¿Le dije cuando llegues a casa?_

No podía creerlo, pero es que así se sentía. Estar junto a él, en cualquier lado era como estar en casa.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando note que llegábamos al edificio, Sam me ayudo a llevar las cosas hasta la cocina.

\- Gracias, Sam - le agradecí mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

\- No fue nada, señorita, pase buena tarde - me dijo antes de retirarse.

Podía ver que eran cerca de tres de la tarde, decidí hacer algo sencillo de comer. No le había mentido a Edward acerca de que una gran variedad de huevos eran mis especialidades, sabía hacer cosas más sencillas. Comí con Chip, quien me seguía a todos lados con su jirafa, para después acomodar las cosas que había comprado, entre ellas cosas que me gustaban y algunas cosas de higiene personal que sabía a Edward no le molestaría que yo tuviera aquí.

La tarde paso un poco lenta, estaba jugando en el balcón con Chip cuando mi móvil hizo el característico sonido de un mensaje.

 **" Llegare un poco más tarde, mi papá quiere discutir unos casos que voy a tomar, llegare antes de la cena, te amo. E.C. "**

 **" Ok, llevare a Chip al parque un rato, saluda a Carlisle por mí, también te amo. B.S. "**

\- Chip, ¿Quieres ir al parque un rato? - le pregunte, antes de ver como corría hacia la puerta.

Vaya, era un perro listo.

Tal como dijo Edward, el parque estaba muy cerca, Chip corrió hacia otros perros que estaban presentes, los cuales se veían que ya se conocían, estuvimos jugando un rato hasta que decidí era la hora de regresar y hacer algo de cenar, por lo que llame a Chip, quien regreso a mi lado corriendo.

Estábamos saliendo del parque cuando Chip empezó a gruñir y ladrar, cuando buscaba el motivo de su comportamiento me tope con una mata de cabellos naranjas que estaba frente a nosotros.

\- Vaya, nunca pensé que me recordaras, pulgoso - gruño Tanya haciendo un gesto mientras la ratita sin pelo que tenía al final de correa no parara de chillar - ¿Tienes una niñera ahora? - me dio una mirada de arriba para abajo, y sonrió creyéndose mejor que yo. Vaya, y yo pensando que estaba loca por hablar con los animales - Yo te he visto, estabas con Alice ayer – bueno, tal parecía que sí era algo lista.

\- Yo no soy su niñera - respondí mientras calmaba a Chip - Soy la novia de Edward - eso la sorprendió mientras me daba una mirada incrédula y más porque Chip me había hecho caso, y estaba sentado a mi lado.

\- Eso no puede ser verdad, mi Eddy no me cambiaría por una niñita como tu - dijo con tono de desprecio en la vez, dándome una sonrisa mientras señalaba su cuerpo. Sabía que, por mi estatura, la mayor parte del tiempo no creían mi edad, se podía decir que con Alice estábamos al mismo tamaño, y más cuando no usaba maquillaje, como ahora.

\- El ya no es tuyo - le dije sin dejar que me intimidara, Chip sintió la agresividad que desprendía Tanya porque se levantó poniéndose alerta, al parecer eso la molesto aún más.

\- Eddy regresara conmigo una vez se entere que estoy de vuelta - dijo mientras sonreía con confianza.

\- Edward ya lo sabe - remarque su nombre - Pero no le importo para nada - eso hizo que su sonrisa se borrara - Olvido la información a los segundos que se lo dije - le sonreí con confianza.

Tenía plena confianza en mí relación con Edward, ambos habíamos aceptado lo que nuestras anteriores parejas habían rechazado, la mejor prueba era que no sentíamos nuestra relación como nueva, era como si lleváramos tiempo juntos y no iba a dejar que nadie la arruinara, ni mucho menos una bruja pelos de zanahoria, como Tanya.

\- Eso no es verdad, Eddy no pudo olvidarme, el me ama - me dijo mientras hacía sonar una de sus zapatillas de tacón, hoy estaba vestida con el más pequeño short que pudo encontrar, con un top blanco que transparentaba su sostén negro, y su cabello naranja atado en una coleta alta - Él solo te está usando.

\- A Edward ya no le interesas, acéptalo. Incluso pasamos la noche entera haciendo el amor salvajemente como cada noche, es más hoy se fue a trabajar después de una última ronda - le dije, no había mentido del todo, Edward me había hecho el amor salvajemente ayer en la mañana - Dice no tener suficiente de mí, una niñita, eso demuestra que ya te olvido, te borro de su vida en mis brazos y entre mis piernas - le dije mientras veía como su cara se llenaba de ira - Vamos Chip - el obedientemente me siguió, eso me hizo ganarme una mirada de odio, sabía que Chip era una parte en la vida de Edward, y al ser yo aceptada por su mascota cuando con ella se portaba grosero dañaba en algo su gran ego.

\- Haré que Edward regrese conmigo, volverá pidiéndome que regrese con él una vez que me vea, y pueda ver la gran diferencia entre las dos - dijo desde mi espalda.

\- Inténtalo, dudo que él te dé siquiera una mirada, yo le doy algo que tú no fuiste capaz al estar tan segada por tu ambición - me volví para responderle.

\- ¿Y según tú, que es eso? - pregunto cruzando sus brazos bajo sus falsos senos.

\- Amor - finalice antes de que darme la vuelta y dejarla callada.

Trate de calmar mi enojo por la discusión que tuve con Tanya para que Edward no lo notara. Anteriormente me habían dicho que como solía ser una chica tranquila, cuando me enojaba podía causarle miedo hasta al más valiente de los hombres, y aún no quería mostrarle esa parte a Edward.

Cuando llego Edward del trabajo, tenía lista la cena, sopa de salchichas con queso frito y arroz, se sorprendió cuando lo probo, también le conté lo que mis padres no volverían hasta dentro de unos días, estuvo encantado por el hecho que me quedara hasta hablo con mis padres para preguntar querían que les enviáramos algo que necesitaran. Antes del anochecer fuimos a mi casa para recoger algunas de mis cosas, algunos libros para entretenerme.

También decidí no decirle a Edward de mi encuentro con Tanya, defendería nuestra relación.

Esa noche después que regresamos de mi casa, nada más cerramos la puerta me lance a los labios de Edward, quien acepto gustoso cargándome para llevarnos a la habitación y pasar la noche haciendo el amor.

* * *

 **Mil** **gracias** **por sus reviews y por volver esta historia su favorita... :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capítulo 10**

Había pasado un mes desde los acontecimientos que me habían llevado a vivir con Edward por casi dos semanas, al parecer el esposo de Angela había contraído una gripe por lo que se tardó un poco más en llegar, mis padres usaron sus días de vacaciones en el trabajo para poder estar allá, y los amigos de Emmett le mandaban las notas y trabajos por internet.

Por más que me gustaría decir que mi estadía con Edward fue sin problemas no podía.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _Una semana después de mi encuentro con Tanya en el parque, el cual no le había informado, decidimos llevar a Chip al parque para jugar y tener un día de campo, lo pasamos muy bien los tres, creo que hasta Edward estaba sorprendido de que su propio perro me hiciera más caso a mí que a él._

 _\- Eso es porque pasa el día entero conmigo - me burle de él mientras íbamos caminando hacia la salida cuando Chip empezó a comportarse de la misma manera que cuando vimos a Tanya._

 _Y si, frente a nosotros venia una Tanya, vestida con un pequeño vestido strapless color amarillo, con sus característicos tacones y su ratita tratando de seguirle el paso. Edward no la había notado porque venía hablando por teléfono con Emmett acerca de una exhibición de autos que estarían en el pueblo el mes siguiente, cuando la arpía, dijo Tanya nos vio._

 _\- ¡Oh Eddy! - exclamo mientras venia corriendo con el pobre perrito casi colgado al final de la correa, debido al grito con su voz chillona Edward casi aventó el móvil, pero logro agarrarlo antes que cayera al suelo._

 _\- ¿Tanya? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí, en el pueblo? - pregunto antes de decirle a Emmett que luego le llamaba, tomarme por la cintura y movernos para esquivarla, me atrajo a su costado, pero coloco un brazo alrededor de mi cintura._

 _\- ¿No te dijo tu novia que estaba de regreso? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras cruzaba sus brazos para dar mejor vista de sus senos._

 _\- Bella menciono que se encontraron en el centro comercial de la ciudad - respondió sin darle una mirada ya que parecía estar más concentrando, tocando la piel de mis costados donde se había levantado mi blusa._

 _\- Eso es raro, la semana pasada me encontré a tu novia, aquí en el parque - pregunto levantando su perfecta ceja, pude sentir la mirada de interrogación de Edward, pero mantuve mi vista en Tanya - Vaya parece que no te dijo que me vio en el pueblo - sonrió con altanería._

 _\- Claro que no se lo dije, no me dio tiempo - le dio una sonrisa para dirigir mi mirada a Edward - ¿Recuerdas? Me asaltaste en el mostrador de la cocina - le recordé, cosa que lo hizo sonreír._

 _La verdad es que cuando llegue del parque tras " la plática" con Tanya me di una ducha, pero como no tenía ganas de vestirme por el calor del agua, solo me había colocado un camisón dorado, Edward me encontró cocinando así, por lo que un simple beso de bienvenida termino en una gran sesión de caricias que solo fue interrumpida por el olor a quemado, pero gracias a Dios, solo había sido falsa alarma, pero termine con mí camisón enrollado en la cadera dejando mis senos a la vista hambrienta de Edward y mi centro más que necesitado._

 _\- Claro - respondió Edward aun ido por su recuerdo, cosa que hizo enojar a Tanya._

 _\- Eddy, ¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo y hablamos de lo nuestro? - le dijo mientras hacia el intento de acercarse a él - A solas - remarco dándole una mirada seductora._

 _\- Tanya, lo nuestro ya acabo hace tiempo, no me interesas - respondió mientras sentía como su voz se llenaba de enojo - No te acerques a nosotros - finalizo mientras tomaba mi mano y salíamos del parque escuchando como Tanya lo llamaba._

 _Sabía que, aunque no lo mostrara, le hizo enojar el hecho que no le conté de mi encuentro con Tanya, y una vez llegamos a casa, discutimos, sabíamos que era una tontería, pues eso era lo que quería ella._

 _Fue la primera vez que discutimos seriamente pero tal parecía que nuestro amor podía más que eso, la pasión se desato en algún punto de la discusión, que cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos en la cama arrancándonos la ropa, solo puedo agregar que ese día Edward estreno las esposas._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Hoy Edward me había invitado a cenar para celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos, por lo que estaba en mi casa, arreglándome con ayuda de Alice y mi madre.

Aun después que regreso mi familia, podía decir que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el departamento de Edward, incluso mi padre bromeaba diciendo que se asustan cada que aparecía en casa, me preguntaba porque mis padres se tomaban tan bien el hecho que casi viviera donde Edward.

 _\- Tu lo dijiste, el estar con él se siente correcto - me respondió cuando le había preguntado hoy por la mañana después que Edward me pasara a dejar - ¿Te sientes incomoda cuando pasas tiempo en su casa? - negué ante su pregunta - ¿Porque pasas tiempo allá? - me pregunto dejándome pensando, ella tomo asiento conmigo en el sillón para tomar mi mano - Porque siente que donde él esta es tu lugar, su casa se ha convertido en la tuya dentro de tu corazón - me dijo mientras me abrazaba y sentía lagrimas correr por mis mejillas - ¿No te has preguntado porque nosotros actuamos tan normalmente a que casi vivas con él? Es porque él es el indicado para ti, nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz._

\- Estas bellísima - me dijo Alice una vez que acabo de arreglar mi cabello.

Esta tarde Alice se presentó en mi casa con una caja de regalo, la cual me tendió nada más le abrí la puerta de la entrada.

 _ **" Espero me hagas el honor de vestir esto esta noche. Feliz primer mes. Te Amo, Edward. "**_

Dentro estaba un hermoso vestido negro corto con tirantes muy delgados, tenía detalles azules en la parte de escote, el cual me quedaba pegado a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, también traía un broche de pedrería azul en forma de mariposa que Alice coloco en mi cabello.

Debido a que no podía usar maquillaje, mi madre solo puso un poco de labial rojo.

\- Edward pensó en todo con ese vestido - me dijo una vez que mi madre nos dejó solas.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - le pregunte mientras me ponía mis balerinas negras, Alice había insistido en que usara tacones, pero al recordarle que mi vista no estaba bien, acepto que las usara.

\- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no puedes usar ropa interior con ese vestido - respondió para darme una sonrisa pícara haciéndome sonrojar, y es que si, por más que trate varios conjuntos y aunque fueran de encaje, se marcaban atreves del vestido, yo no era de las que les gusta usar tangas, y eso Edward lo sabía, me lo había preguntado el día que fui de compras con Alice, al notar que no había ninguna en las bolsas.

\- Le gusta jugar con mis debilidades - le respondí mientras tomaba mi perfume, en ese momento escuchamos el grito de mi madre de que Edward había llegado.

\- Y a ti te gusta que lo haga - agrego Alice antes de que saliéramos, ocasionando risas de parte de ambas.

Edward estaba hablando con mi padre y Emmett sobre un partido de soccer que estaban pasando en ese momento, pero se quedó mudo una vez vio.

\- Estas hermosa - me dijo cuando pudo recuperar su voz, para darme una sonrisa la cual le devolví, ocasionando que se acercara para darme un beso.

\- No, no, no - le interrumpió Alice antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos - No podemos maquillarla, así que no arruinaras la único que pudimos ponerle - nos separamos sonriendo para que mi familia me viera.

\- Wow, hermana sí que estas muy linda - me dijo Emmett poniendo pulgares arriba, mientras mi padre llegaba hasta mí para tomar mi mano y hacerme dar una vuelta.

\- Estas hermosa - susurro, podía ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero me dio una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, papá - le agradecí con una sonrisa, mientras veía como se paraba a lado de mi madre.

\- Diviértete mucho - me dijo mi madre, cuando nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

\- Yo también me voy, nos vemos - se despidió Alice para salir corriendo hacia su Porsche.

Edward y yo también nos despedimos mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto y salir rumbo a nuestro destino, el cual me era desconocido.

\- Amo la vista de tu cuerpo abrazado solamente por ese vestido - susurro contra mis labios para darme un beso, cuando estaciono unas calles más adelante.

\- Alice descubrió tus intenciones detrás de este vestido - le dije una vez que nos separamos, y limpiaba sus labios que habían quedado marcados de rojo.

\- Mmmmm, ¿Que le dijiste? - pregunto mientras acariciaba mis piernas desnudas, las cuales separe casi por instinto.

Debido a que tuve mi periodo, llevábamos una semana sin tener intimidad, solo agradecía que solo me duraba tres días, por lo cual no había impedimento para estar juntos hoy.

\- Que te gusta jugar con mis debilidades - cerré mis ojos al sentir como tocaba mi centro haciéndome estremecer, el bajo una tira de mi vestido para besar mi hombro, sintiendo como me humedecía - Vas a hacer que lleguemos tarde - le dije en un suspiro al sentir como metía uno de mis pezones a su boca, no supe en qué momento había dejado al descubierto.

Edward se separó para darme un beso en el cuello ocasionando que gimiera cuando dejo de tocar mi centro y él se agacho para sacar algo de la guantera.

\- Separa más tus piernas - me ordeno para mostrarle lo que había sacado de guantera, la "Bala", hice lo que me ordeno sintiendo como el vestido se subía más. Podía sentir el frio aparato contra mi entrada caliente, Edward lo fue metiendo poco a poco hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se saldría, para retirar su mano no sin antes tocar mi clítoris - Quiero que lo portes durante toda la noche - me dijo para darme una mirada malévola, mientras arreglaba un poco mi vestido antes de volver a encender el auto y seguir hasta nuestro destino.

Amaba eso de Edward, podía ser muy romántico, caballeroso, dulce, tierno y todo lo que una mujer pudiera pedir en un hombre, pero luego estaba esta parte de él, un hombre dominante, apasionado, feroz en la cama, le gustaba llevarme a mí limite y torturar mi piel cuando llega a la máxima sensibilidad, pero también podía dejar que nuestros roles se invirtieran y me dejaba manejarlo a mi voluntad. Podía hacerme el amor en la cama con tanta ternura y lentitud, susurrando palabras de amor en mí oído hasta que llegábamos juntos a la cima, o bien podía tomarme en cualquier lugar del departamento tan fuerte, tan dominante, jugando malévolamente a contar cuantos orgasmos podía darme, antes de entrar tan profundamente y terminar llenarme con su semilla caliente.

Edward tomo mi mano durante todo el camino, mientras escuchando música.

No podía creer como Tanya, en más de tres años no pudo enamorarse de este Edward, que su única preocupación fuera el dinero que él recibiría algún día, por cuanto podía sacarle para pagar sus caprichos, todo lo contrario, a mí.

La segunda discusión que tuvimos fue porque Edward había insistido en ponerme en una cuenta conjunta para tener una tarjeta, esa vez deje de hablarle por dos días, no conteste sus mensajes ni llamadas, solamente hasta que mi padre hablo conmigo.

Me explico el hecho de que Edward me quisiera dar una tarjeta era porque él comprendía que no me importaba su dinero, pero podía ocurrir alguna emergencia y necesitar dinero, que era algo parecido a lo que ellos hacían, él le daba el dinero a mi madre para pagar los servicios, la comida y todo lo que se necesite, solamente cuando comprendí su punto, sonriendo me dijo que Edward estaba en la casa para hablar conmigo. Él también me explico mismo que mi padre, él quería que tuviera una tarjeta a mi nombre porque confiaba en mí, también porque como pasaba tiempo en su departamento, la tarjeta era para que pagara por los comestibles que necesitara comprar o para pagar cuando llevara a Chip al veterinario, no necesariamente me estaba dando su dinero pero lo quería compartir conmigo, aunque no le molestaría si me gastaba todo su dinero comprando lencería, por lo que al final acepte.

Salí de mis pensamientos una vez que estaciono frente a un lujoso restaurant.

\- Quiero que cierres los ojos - me ordeno una vez que llegamos a la entrada, sentí como retiro mis lentes para colocar un pañuelo de seda alrededor de mis ojos cuidadosamente.

Escuché como daba su nombre al _host_ , quien nos guio por lo que parecía un pasillo hasta que sentí la brisa fresca tocar mi piel, al estar a mediados de agosto no hacía tanto calor en las noches, sentí a Edward colocarse detrás de mí para retirar el pañuelo de mis ojos.

\- Despacio, abre los ojos - me dijo.

Hice lo que me dijo y me quedé sin habla.

Estábamos en un balcón con vista hacia la cuidad, estaba adornado con velos negros, velas aromaticas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar creando una linda iluminación, me llegaba el ligero olor a lilas del valle, en el centro había una mesa para dos personas finamente colocado, Edward se acercó a uno de los asientos para tomar un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos y morados, una extraña mezcla, pero eran hermosas.

\- Sé que eres alérgica a las rosas, y tuve que buscar para encontrar la flor que pudiera representar mis sentimientos - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba el ramo, el cual acepte, agarrando su cuello para atraerlo y darle un dulce beso, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura y fundirnos en un abrazo - Gracias por este mes - me dijo en el oído.

\- Gracia por este mes a ti también - respondí una vez que nos separamos - Una interesante combinación de colores - dirigí mi mirada al ramo que aun tenía en mis manos.

\- Más adelante te diré que significan - tomo el ramo de mi mano para colocarlo a un lado en la mesa - Ven - tomo mi mano para guiarme hasta tomar asiento, gracias a las velas teníamos la iluminación perfecta para que no necesitara usar mis lentes - Amo ver tus ojos - dijo para agacharse y darme un beso en los labios antes de tomar asiento - Espero te guste lo que ordene - agrego para hacer un gesto y un mesero entrara.

La cena consistió en pollo en crema de guajillo acompañado de arroz blanco y verduras salteadas, también como no tomaba alcohol había ordenado que sirvieran cidra de manzana.

Durante la cena no parábamos de sonreír o contar anécdotas de nuestras infancias, cuando nos trajeron el postre, pastel alemán de chocolate blanco, pero note que encima de mi pedazo de pastel había una pequeña placa de chocolate oscuro con escritura en chocolate blanco.

 _ **" ¿Vivirías conmigo? "**_

Mi mirada se dirigió a Edward quien se levantó tomando mi ramo de tulipanes, para arrodillarse frente mío mientras volvía a entregarme el ramo.

\- Te dije que tuve que buscar la flor perfecta que representara mis sentimientos, los tulipanes rojos significan el amor verdadero, eso me lo has mostrado en este mes, has aceptado todo de mí, al igual que yo he aceptado todo de ti, para mí eso es amor verdadero, y las moradas representan la lealtad, eso es lo que quiero ofrecerte, mi lealtad - sentía mis ojos arder por la emoción, Edward tomo mi mano entre las suyas - Sé que solo llevamos un mes pero como me dijiste al principio, lo nuestro se siente correcto, me he acostumbrado a tenerte seguido en mi departamento, que cuando llego y no estás ahí sonriéndome, siento un enorme vació en mí corazón, incluso Chip se entristece cuando no estas - eso me hizo reír, imaginando a Edward y Chip sentados en una sala silenciosa soltando suspiros - Isabella, ¿Vivirías conmigo? - me pregunto mientras de su saco sacaba un pequeño estuche el cual abrió para mostrarme un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de llave con un corazón de cristal - Como ya tienes la llave de mi apartamento, este es un símbolo de lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¿Aceptas? - volvió a preguntarme esperando.

\- Si - logre decirle aguantando las ganas de llorar por el detalle, el solo sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme, quitando el collar del estuche y lo colocaba en mi cuello, una vez este estuvo en su lugar tome su cara entre mis manos y nos besamos lentamente, el llevo sus brazos hasta mi cintura para poder abrazarme delicadamente.

Una vez que nos separamos volvimos a tomar nuestros asientos para disfrutar del postre, podía sentir el ligero peso en mi pecho, la cadena era un poco larga por lo que parte del dije se perdía entre mis senos, me sentía tan feliz.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor con solo esa cadena puesta, sin más que eso - me dije mientras su mirada estaba fija en mis senos y el dije, estuve a punto de decirle algo cuando sentí una vibración en mi interior haciendo que casi soltara un grito - ¿Qué pasa, amor? - me pregunto aumentando la velocidad haciéndome gemir - ¿Sientes como tu piel empieza a cosquillar? - me dio una sonrisa antes de levantarse.

Me hizo un gesto para que me levantara también, tomo mi mano y nos guio hasta un lado del balcón que tenía la vista de un lago artificial iluminado por pequeñas luces. Edward se puso detrás mío colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

\- Pase toda la semana buscando un lugar perfecto para pedirte que vivieras conmigo, visite varios lugares durante mis almuerzos, buscar y buscar, pero cuando llegue a este lugar supe que este era el indicado, ¿Quieres saber porque lo supe? - me pregunto mientras lo sentía besar mis hombros, podía sentir también como mi humedad empezaba a aumentar por las vibraciones y el sonido de su voz - Nada más ver este paisaje me hizo imaginarme tomándote aquí, tus bellos senos al descubierto - dijo mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido para dejar a mis senos sentir el aire fresco haciendo que mis pezones se levantaran, sentí sus manos vagar por mi cuerpo, tocando mis senos hasta llegar al final de mi vestido para ir subiéndolo lentamente - Separa tus piernas - obedecí y pude sentir como guiaba su mano hasta mi centro tocando mi clítoris, sentí como apagaba el vibrador, tomar un pequeño cordón y sacarlo de mi interior haciéndome gemir - Imagine entrando en ti de un solo golpe - sentí como me inclinaba un poco antes de hacer lo dicho, solté un gemido al sentirlo, tan grande y tan duro, quedo quieto por unos segundos - Imagine como tu piel se vería al brillo de las luces - tomo mi cadera con una mano y la otra tomo uno de mis senos, podía sentir el vestido enrollado en mí estomago - Apóyate en el barandal - me ordeno, una vez que vio que lo hice, salió hasta dejar solo la punta de su pene para volver a entrar de golpe, ocasionando que mis pies se levantaras hasta quedar en puntitas - No importa cuantas veces hagamos el amor, cuantas veces te tome duramente, tu interior es tan apretado que me vuelve loco - continuo penetrándome lento pero entraba en mí tan duro que podía sentirlo llegar al inicio de mí útero, trataba de mantener la voz baja pero me era difícil por lo que empecé a morder mi labio, también daba gracias a que los velos fueran negros ya que impedían un poco la vista - Nadie nos vera mi amor, calcule todo para que pudiera tomarte aquí y mi cuerpo impiden que alguien vea lo que te hago - susurro en mí oído enviando millones de corrientes a mi vientre, podía sentir como estaba pronto a acabar - Amo la sensación de tus paredes apretarme - dijo aumentando sus estocadas, sentía su aliento en mi hombro derecho, dejo mi pecho para llevar esa mano hasta mí clítoris para moverlo en círculos rápidamente, separe un poco más mis piernas lo que le permitió penetrarme más duro y más rápido, y ahí frente al hermosos lago, las luces de la ciudad, un dije golpeando mi pecho con cada embestida, llegamos hasta la luna en un orgasmo.

\- Te amo - me dijo en un ronco suspiro mientras abrazaba mi cintura y me daba un beso en mi hombro.

\- También te amo - le respondí una vez que tuve aliento.

\- Vamos a casa, quiero hacerte el amor en nuestra cama - remarco sus palabras antes de salir de mí y ayudarme a acomodar mi ropa. Tómanos mi ramo de tulipanes, y salimos del restaurant para dirigirnos hacia nuestra casa.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció la forma en que celebraron su primer mes y el que Edward le pidiera vivir con él?**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y por volver esta historia su favorita... :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 11**

\- ¿Estás segura de que eso es todo lo que te llevaras? - me pregunto mi madre cuando Edward salió de mí habitación con la última caja con mis cosas.

\- Si, en caso de que necesite algo puedo venir a buscarlo - respondí dándole la última mirada a la que fue mi habitación desde que era niña.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _Al día siguiente de nuestro primer aniversario y terminar de celebrarlo en nuestra casa, donde Edward finalizo por sorprenderme al encontrar nuestra habitación llena de tulipanes rojos y morados, algunas velas aromáticas iguales a las que había en el restaurant, también había fresas con chocolate y cidra fría lista para nosotros, por más que le pregunte a Edward se negó a decirme quien le había ayudado, sospechaba de Alice, pero también de Sam, aunque no me confirmo a ninguno._

 _Esa noche la pasamos simplemente entre caricias y besos desnudos en la cama, sintiendo nuestra piel junta, nuestro calor hasta que el placer nos llevó de nuevo hasta la luna._

 _Cuando desperté al día siguiente me sentía completa al estar en brazos de Edward, quien despertó cuando sintió mi mirada._

 _\- Buenos días, amor - le dije una vez que sus brillantes esmeraldas se enfocaron en mí._

 _\- Buenos días, nena - respondió mientras sus brazos me atraían a él para abrazarme fuertemente - No puedo creer que desde ahora siempre amaneceremos así, juntos - lo escuche decir con su cara enterrada en mi cuello mientras daba juguetones besos._

 _\- Para mí también es increíble - respondí correspondiendo a su abrazo - Sé que en ocasiones tendremos momentos difíciles, pero podremos superarlos juntos - agregue mientas sentía como movía su cara y me daba un beso._

 _Estábamos inmersos en nuestro mundo cuando sentimos como un gran peso brinco encima de nosotros tratando de quitarnos las sabanas. Aún no sabíamos cómo es que Chip hacía para entrar a la habitación si estaba cerrada la puerta, pero era un perro listo._

 _Ese día al ser domingo decidimos invitar a ambas familias a comer para informarles acerca de la decisión de vivir juntos, así como a Jasper y Alice, por lo que los citamos en un lindo restaurant en el pueblo._

 _\- Nosotros queremos darles una noticia - dijo Edward mientras nos levantábamos y pudo su brazo en mi cintura._

 _Una vez que nuestras familias se conocieron formalmente sin el trato de paciente - doctor, nuestras madres se entretuvieron hablando de la jardinería y moda a quien se les unió Alice, Jasper solo negaba sonriendo al escuchar los delirios de su prometida acerca de las cosas que compro en un bazar al cual asistieron hace unos días atrás, los padres se enfrascaron en una plática acerca de la pesca, y Emmett con Rosalie se dedicaron a llevar una conversación de la música que les gustaban pero en algunos puntos terminaban discutiendo para volver a la normalidad._

 _\- ¡SE VAN A CASAR! - exclamo Alice, llamando la atención la mayoría de los presentes en el restaurant. - Lo sabía, le pediste que se casaran, Oh, no puedo esperar... - se enfrasco en un discurso sobre las cosas que compraría, mientras todos en la mesa se quedaron pasmados viéndonos._

 _\- Alice, bebe, ¿Porque no les das la oportunidad de que ellos hablen? - le dijo Jasper al notar nuestra cara de sorpresa._

 _\- Oh... Perdón - dijo ella apenada y sonrojada, mientras su prometido la abrazaba sonriendo._

 _\- Mmmmm... Bueno, no... Aún no nos vamos a casar - les dijo Edward haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento - Hemos decidido vivir juntos - informo mientras todos se quedaban sorprendido - Sé que llevamos juntos muy poco pero ambos hemos estado buscando un para siempre en las personas incorrectas, y ahora que lo hemos encontrado, vamos a disfrutarlo al máximo viviendo juntos, pensaremos en el comprometernos una vez que Bella este completamente recuperada de la vista - les dijo en voz seria mientras miraba a nuestras familias._

 _La mesa quedo en silencio, pero ambas familias solo se daban miradas._

 _\- Me estaba preguntando porque se estaban tardando en dar ese paso - rompió el silencio mi padre mientras se levantaba para ofrecerle la mano a Edward, quien sonriendo la tomo - Felicidades chicos - agrego mientras se acercaba para darnos un abrazo._

 _Pienso que todos estaban esperando su reacción ya que una vez se separó de nosotros los demás también comenzaron a felicitarnos por el paso que estábamos dando, y esta vez todos nos enfrascando en los planes para la mudanza mientras disfrutábamos de la buena comida del restaurant._

*** **Flash Back End** ***

Decidimos que durante la semana pondría mis cosas en cajas para que el fin de semana que descansaba Edward llevarlas todas hasta el departamento, pero dado que él estaba un poco ocupado con los pacientes de su padre y algunos preparativos para la fiesta de Navidad en los que estaba ayudando, decidí empezar a llevar algunas cosas al departamento con la ayuda de mi papá y Emmett, solo deje unos cambios de ropa para cuando viniera de visita, pero mis libros, electrónicos, zapatos, ropa y más importante, la lencería vendrían conmigo, ya que la que tenía en casa de Edward se había ido reduciendo porque las iba rompiendo.

Poco a poco su departamento se transformó en nuestro, se podían ver cosas mías por algunos lados, pero manteniendo la decoración del departamento, solo faltaban un par de cajas para terminar la mudanza, por lo que el sábado temprano decidimos ir a buscarlas y de paso invitar a mi familia a una parrillada que haríamos para celebrar.

\- Es un bonito departamento - dijo mi madre una vez que termine de mostrarles nuestra habitación, la cual aún tenía algunos arreglos de tulipanes.

\- Y se ve que es muy seguro - agrego mi padre una vez que regresamos a la sala, donde estaba Chip durmiendo echado en su cama en un rincón, mi padre solo le dio una mirada interrogante.

\- Chip se ha acostumbrado a ustedes por lo que ya no hace tanto alboroto - respondí mientras le entregaba una cerveza y a mi madre una margarita que Alice había estado preparando.

Edward estaba en el balcón asando carne con Jasper y Emmett mientras hablaban de soccer, esos tres se llevaban de maravilla, aunque Edward y Jasper tuvieran veintiocho años y Emmett quince, y como se llevaba excelente con mis padres también. Sabía que por más que amara a Edward, mi familia siempre estaría por encima de todo y todos, y sufriría si tuviera que elegir entre ellos.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie y luego mi madre estaban en la cocina preparando algunos acompañamientos para comer junto a la carne, Jasper y Emmett se habían unido a Carlisle y Charlie para ver un partido de soccer, dejando a Edward solo.

\- Hola extraño - le dije mientras lo abrazaba por detrás recargando mi cabeza en la espalda, era gracioso como por mi estatura solo llegaba hasta su hombro.

\- Hola nena - respondió poniendo su mano en las mías mientras volteaba la carne.

Estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que él hizo el intento de moverse por lo que lo solté, el tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, tomando mi mano hasta atraerme hacia él para quedar sentada en sus piernas y darme un ligero beso.

\- ¿Eres feliz? - me pregunto una vez nos separamos y le entregue una cerveza que le había llevado.

\- Claro que soy feliz - respondí mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el interior y ver como nuestras familias sonreían felices - Nuestras familias se llevan excelentes, vamos a vivir juntos, tengo un novio súper guapo y caliente el cual es millonario - bromee dándole una sonrisa la cual el me regreso negando con la cabeza - ¿Porque no lo estaría? ¿Y tú, eres feliz? - le pregunte recargándome en su pecho.

\- Más que feliz - respondió para posar ambos brazos por mi cintura y abrazarme fuertemente - Nuestras familias están felices por nosotros, voy a empezar una vida junto a la mujer que más amo - respondió mientras daba ligeros besos desde mi hombro hasta llegar a mí oído - Y mi novia salió desde mis más sucios y pervertidos sueños, ¿Porque no lo haría? - respondió cosa que me ocasiono risa haciéndome sentir el ligero peso del dije que él me había regalado, el cual no me quitaba para nada.

Esa tarde compartimos nuestra felicidad con nuestra familia, ya que ambas familias se habían convertido en una sola.

Había pasado un mes desde que oficialmente vivía con Edward, hasta ahora las cosas iban funcionando bien, como cualquier pareja, teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar en una sesión de sexo salvaje.

\- Bueno Bella, ¿Estás lista para la próxima semana? - me pregunto Carlisle.

La fecha para mí cirugía había llegado, por lo cual tuve una consulta para hacer los últimos exámenes necesarios para la próxima semana, hoy Edward tuvo que asistir una cirugía de emergencia por lo cual no estaba presente.

\- Si, no puedo negar que estoy un poco asustada y nerviosa pero no llegue hasta aquí para que el miedo me domine ahora - le respondí a mi suegro, quien me dio una sonrisa, cuando trate de levantarme me asalto un mareo que me hizo tambalearme, pero Carlisle sujeto mi brazo para impedir que cayera.

\- ¿Estás bien, Bella? - me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el sillón y veía su rostro preocupado.

\- Si, solo no he podido dormir bien en los últimos días - le dije mientras él se tendía un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - tomo asiento a mi lado.

\- He soñado con el accidente últimamente, pero es la imagen de un auto amarillo pasar a mi lado el cual me atemoriza - le conté mientras fijaba mi mirada en el vaso en mi mano.

\- ¿Un auto? - pregunto mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla haciendo brillar su anillo de bodas.

\- Si, es el mismo auto, estoy segura de que le he visto pero no recuerdo donde - le respondí mientras lo veía a los ojos.

\- ¿Has hablado con Edward? - me pregunto mientras se levantaba para tomar mi expediente y empezar a buscar algo.

\- Si, al principio Edward creía que con la fecha de la cirugía cerca estaba sufriendo un ataque de miedo, pero desde hace una semana tiene que despertarme cada noche - le dije algo preocupada - ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el accidente en sí? - le pregunte mientras él seguía leyendo algunas notas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo crees que empezaste a recordar el accidente? - pegunto levantando la mirada de sus notas, eso me hizo pensar, por lo que me quede callada.

Recordaba que cuando nos encontramos a Tanya la primera vez, cuando fuimos de compras, al ver su auto, sentí...

\- Creo que la primera vez que nos encontramos a Tanya, un día que Alice y yo fuimos de compras - le dije tratando de recordar - Estábamos afuera de una cafetería cuando ella salió, Alice y ella discutieron un poco, y Tanya se fue enojada, la vi subir a un auto amarillo - le relate como iban llegando los recuerdos - Creo que pensé que era perfecto para ella ya que era muy llamativo, pero fue ahí cuando sentí que había visto ese auto antes - termine por decirle.

Vi como Carlisle ponía el expediente de su escritorio y volvía a tomar asiento a mi lado.

\- ¿Que recuerdas del accidente? - me pregunto seriamente.

Me quede callada por unos minutos tratando de recordar.

Llego a mi mente las imágenes de ese día.

\- Iba manejando rumbo a mi trabajo, era un camino de dos carriles... Iban algunos autos delante mío... - empecé a decirle, cerré los ojos tratando de ver las imágenes en mi mente - Un auto paso rápidamente tratando de pasarnos - continué - Un auto... - le susurré, pero después de unos segundos abrí los ojos.

\- Lo que te voy a decir es confidencial - me dijo Carlisle en voz seria - Tal parece que en los reportes de las ambulancias que transportaron a los heridos del accidente, se hace mención de un auto amarillo queriendo adelantarlos, cuando quiso entrar en el carril, golpeo el auto detrás haciendo que este frenara para evitar un golpe mayor pero causo el choque en cadena - me dijo, solamente pude verlo sorprendida - Cuando llego la policía para levantar el reporte, me informaron que el auto amarillo había huido del lugar, algunas cámaras lograron captar su imagen, por lo cual iban a investigar.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho Carlisle, sabía que era imposible, pero ¿Y si el auto que causo todo ese desastre era el de Tanya?

\- El seguro del auto, ¿Les informo algo? - me pregunto.

\- Dijeron que, al ser un choque en cadena y que dado que el responsable huyo no sabían si encontrarían mucha información, al final solo nos pagaron por completo los daños - le conté.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que escuchamos como tocaban la puerta suavemente.

\- Adelante - contesto Carlisle mirando hacia la puerta donde se asomó una tímida Alice - ¿Necesitas algo Alice? - le pregunto.

\- Solo quería ver si ya habías terminado tu consulta con Bella - respondió dándonos una mirada de borreguito.

¡Claro, había quedado con ella para ir a comprar unas cosas para el departamento!

\- Claro, ya hemos acabado - respondió sonriendo, haciendo un gesto para que ella entrara a su oficina. - ¿Van a ir de compras? - nos preguntó mientras nos levantábamos.

\- Si, quiero comprar unas cosas para el departamento - le informe mientras tomaba mi bolso.

\- Bueno Bella, trata de descansar un poco y estar tranquila esta semana, ¿De acuerdo? - me dijo mientras me daba un ligero abrazo, al igual que Alice, ambas nos despedimos de él - ¿Bella? - lo escuche llamar mi nombre por lo que volteamos a verlo - Nada de sexo salvaje la noche antes de la cirugía - me dijo haciéndome sonrojar mientras que él y Alice se reían de mi cara.

Y es que hace unos días había venido a visitar y traerle algo de comer a Edward, quien tenía turno doble, pero una vez que estuvimos en su oficina, hicimos realidad su fantasía de hacerme el amor en su escritorio, y por más que tratamos de ser silenciosos, eso no impidió que Carlisle nos escuchara cuando había ido a hablar con Edward sobre un caso, el solo sonrió cuando minutos después que termináramos de arreglarnos la ropa, entro y nos dijo: " De tal palo, tal astilla " para salir riendo de nuestras caras. Después en la noche, llegamos a la conclusión que fue su forma de vengarse por interrumpirlo el día que ayude con el caso de Bree.

\- ¿Enserio, todas? - me pregunto Alice incrédula cuando le había contado de que Edward casi me dejaba sin ropa interior, por su manía de romperla.

\- Algunas sobrevivieron, pero he llegado a dejar de usar ropa interior en la casa para evitar que las rompa - respondí mientras me elegía un modelo en varios colores - Y he logrado salvar algunas cuando me uso pantalones, pero cuando me pongo vertidos o faldas, lograba su cometido.

\- Lo bueno es que vas a pagar con su tarjeta - me dijo Alice mientras ella también elegía un conjunto - Jasper solo las rompe cuando son de color rojo, como buen jinete de toros - sonrió mientras tomaba varios conjuntos en dicho color. - Porque si lo compraras con tu dinero tus padres irían a la quiebra - agrego pasándome un conjunto en colores que ella veía que no tenía.

\- ¿Que? - le pregunte soltando por la sorpresa las prendas que me entregaba.

\- Tus padres se irán a quiebra si pagaran por la cantidad de ropa interior que tienes que comprar porque tu novio la rompe - me dijo mientras me miraba seriamente - ¿Como tienes dinero si no puedes trabajar? - me pregunto, Alice era lista, sabía que, aunque en mi familia no nos faltaba nada, tampoco era como para que me pudieran para todo lo que compre antes.

\- Alice, prometo hablar de eso algún día, pero no ahora - le dije dándole una mirada de súplica, sabía que Edward también se hacía esa pregunta, pero hasta ahora no me había preguntado.

\- Más vale que sea algo bueno - respondió dándose por vencida, sabía que estaba dolida porque no quisiera decirle algo así, pero ella acepto por mi tono de voz que no me sacaría ni una palabra.

\- Te pagare lo que compres aquí con la tarjeta de Edward, a ver si al ver la cuenta deja de destrozar mi ropa interior - le dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, al parecer eso le alegro ya que acepto gustosa - Además, quiero que me ayudes a buscar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Edward - agregué al pensar que, en menos de tres semanas, sería su primer cumpleaños que celebraremos juntos.

\- ¿Que tienes pensado? - pregunto una vez que salimos de la tienda cargadas de bolsas con lencería.

\- Su cumpleaños es en tres semanas, pero quiero que celebremos nosotros solos esta semana, no sabemos hasta cuando Carlisle nos dé luz verde pero solo para burlarse de Edward estoy segura de que tardara al menos un mes - le respondí mientras entrabamos a una jodería para tener una idea.

\- Podrías envolverte solamente con un listón de regalo - sugirió en susurros mientras veíamos algunos modelos de reloj de muñeca.

\- Quiero darle un regalo aparte, tengo planeado algo lo cual me hace recordar que también tenemos que ir a una tienda en especial - respondí para mostrarle un modelo que me había llamado la atención - ¿Qué te parece este? - le pregunte mientras le mostraba un set de reloj en oro blanco con madre perla, y traía un bolígrafo chapeado en oro blanco, también la empleada me había dicho que se podrían grabar ambos.

\- Si, ese es perfecto, puede usar el bolígrafo en el hospital - acepto Alice mientras veíamos a la empleada ir a buscar los papeles para la orden de grabado - Ese collar con el dije que cargas, ¿Te lo regalo él? - pregunto señalando mi pecho donde descansaba la llave con un corazón de cristal que Edward me regalo en nuestro primer mes.

\- Me lo regalo como símbolo cuando me pidió vivir con él, como ya tenía la llave del departamento - sonreí al tocar mi dije.

\- Mi primo sí que puede ser romántico cuando no anda rompiendo tus bragas - comento Alice antes que ambas comenzáramos a reír.

Una vez que pague el regalo de Edward y poner a Alice como la persona responsable para la entrega, pasamos a unas tiendas más donde vendían artículos para el hogar, fuimos por algo de tomar a la cafetería, antes que me dejara en el departamento.

Cuando entre fui recibida por un entusiasta Chip y un sexy cocinero.

Mmmmm. Serian unas semanas muy duras.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 12**

Todo estaba listo, había decorado el departamento con velas aromáticas, tenía ramos de tulipanes rojos y morados, como se había convertido en costumbre tener en casa, tenía preparado un baño de burbujas listo, también le había pedido a Emmett que cuidara a Chip por lo que estaba en casa de mis padres.

Faltaban dos días para la cirugía, por lo que, con ayuda de Alice, quien vino a dejarme el regalo de Edward, decoramos el departamento. También habíamos ordenado comida tailandesa, la cual gracias a Alice nos entregaron en la casa, aún seguía sin saber cómo le hacía para obtener que trajeran la comida a domicilio.

Después que salimos de la joyería y platicarme mi plan, Alice me arrastro hasta una tienda de vestidos, pasamos dando vuelta por los percheros hasta que encontró en vestido perfecto. Un vestido corto de seda color plata, suelto y que dejaba mi espalda al descubierto, tenía un bonito pero seductor escote que dejaba ver el inicio de mis senos donde descansaba mi llave, los tirantes del vestido eran finas cadenas. Mi cabello estaba arreglado de lado a un lado con un broche de pedrería blanca, por lo que dejaba mi espalda a la vista, y como se había vuelto costumbre, no llevaba ropa interior y también decidí no usar zapatos.

Estaba terminando de servir la comida cuando escuche como la puerta se abría.

\- ¿Bella? - pregunto algo dudoso al notar las luces apagadas, ya que la sala y el comedor estaban separadas por una pared.

\- Hola extraño - respondí mientras salía y me recargaba en la pared seductoramente.

\- Hola sexy extraña, ¿Podría decirme donde está mi dulce y tímida novia? - pregunto sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí para tomarme por la cintura y atraerme hacia él.

\- La encerré en el closet - respondí para tomar el cuello de su saco y atraerlo a mí para besarlo, el me pego más a su cuerpo y sentí su mano tocar mi espalda desnuda, lo sentí profundizar el beso mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda haciéndome estremecer.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que se quedara un rato más ahí - me dijo una vez que nos separamos, pude ver como sus labios brillaban ligeramente por lo que acerque mi dedo para limpiarlo.

\- Lo siento, te deje brillo labial - le sonreí mientras pasaba mi pulgar por su labio inferior, cosa que el aprovecho para abrir su boca y atraparlo - La cena esta lista - susurre hipnotizada por su gesto.

\- Mmmmmm, que rico... No es que me queje, pero ¿Que celebramos? - pregunto una vez vio la mesa, mientras miraba alrededor y sonreía, tal parecía que la decoración le traía recuerdos.

\- Para usted, joven - le dije una vez le entregaba un ramo de tulipanes exactamente igual al que el me entrego la noche de nuestro aniversario, el no pudo evitar reír ante tal gesto pero acepto los tulipanes - Sé que no eres alérgico a las rosas pero yo sí, así que decidí darte una flor que representara mis sentimientos hacia ti - recite el mismo verso solo que le agregue un poco haciéndolo reír - Y la cena es para celebrar tu primer cumpleaños juntos - respondí mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios para después hacerle un gesto para que se sentara.

\- Pero mi cumpleaños es dentro dos semanas, ¿No? - cuestiono algo confundido, pero tomo asiento dejando a un lado de la mesa el ramo de tulipanes.

\- Ya lo sé, pero después de la cirugía no sabemos hasta cuando tu padre nos deje tener intimidad, por lo que decidí celebrarlo hoy - le informe una vez que tome asiento a su lado.

\- Conociéndolo, capaz nos prohibirá durante un mes - soltó un gruñido, pero sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y se la llevaba a los labios - Gracias amor.

\- De nada, pero vamos a comer o se enfriara - sonreí mientras lo incitaba a comer, Alice había elegido fideos fritos con camarones, los cuales estaban deliciosos.

Una vez que acabamos, me levante para traer el postre; pastel de crepas dulces con helado de chocolate, ese lo había hecho yo misma.

\- Gracias por esto amor - me agradeció de nuevo una vez que tomamos asiento en el sillón.

\- Aún no he terminado - le dije mientras me levantaba para buscar su regalo.

\- ¿Más? - pregunto algo asombrado siguiéndome con la mirada.

\- Claro, no puede ser un feliz cumpleaños sin un regalo, ¿No crees? - pregunte mientras le tendía un estuche negro con un moñito blanco - Yo ya tengo algo tuyo, así que quiero que tengas algo mío.

En su rostro se mostró la sorpresa al ver el reloj y el bolígrafo, tomando el reloj en su mano, era un diseño sencillo pero elegante por lo que podía ser llevado todos los días, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leer la inscripción al reverso.

 _ **"Eras, eres y serás el amor de mi vida.**_

 _ **Te Amo, Bella. "**_

Y también vi lo que decía en el bolígrafo.

 _ **"Re: Te Amo, Bella. "**_

Pude ver como lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, por lo que me acerque mi mano para limpiarlas, es solo me miro sonriendo.

\- Gracias Bella - me agradeció antes de abrazarme y darme un beso en los labios los cuales sabían a sal por sus lágrimas.

\- Aún no han terminado las sorpresas - respondí una vez que nos separamos para tomar su mano e incitarlo a levantarnos, el dejo el estuche en la mesa de centro y lo fui guiando hasta el baño de nuestra habitación.

Una de las cosas que más amaba del departamento, era el hermoso baño principal que estaba en nuestra habitación, tenía una ducha grande con una puerta de vidrio ahumado con diseños en espirales aparte de una tina antigua blanca con patas chapeadas en oro, los colores del diseño eran en verde agua.

Edward se sorprendió cuando vio el baño de burbujas que tenía planeado.

\- Déjame a mí - le dije una vez que hizo el intento de comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

Fui retirando una prenda a la vez, repartiendo besos por en cada parte que quedaba al descubierto haciendo que soltara gemidos roncos, una vez que estuvo desnudo me dio una mirada de interrogación mientras me separaba de él, dejándolo excitado, me miro mientras agarraba mi cabello para no mojarlo, pronto su cara mostró sorpresa cuando vio que tome los tirantes de mi vestido en mis dedos para dejar caer el vestido.

Edward tenía una pequeña obsesión con mi cuerpo, varias noches después que terminábamos de hacer el amor, y quedaba dormida, podía sentir como Edward recorría con besos mi cuerpo, incluso dejaba marcas. Las primeras veces que las encontré estaban en el interior de mis muslos, en mi vientre, a un costado, pero cuando le pregunte solo respondió:

 _" Puede ser que yo las haya hecho "_

\- ¿Entramos? - le pregunte para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Edward solo asintió para entrar primero y ayudarme a entrar, se sentó con su espalda en el respaldo conmigo entre sus piernas con mi espalda en su pecho.

\- El agua esta perfecta - menciono una vez estuvimos sumergidos entre la espuma, podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi vientre de arriba a abajo, sentía como rosaba mis senos, pero bajaba para acariciar mis muslos, lo hacía tranquilamente, disfrutando de este momento que le había preparado - ¿Como lo lograste? - pregunto en mí oído con voz suave mientras sus manos me incitaban a abrir mis piernas para que pudiera acariciar mi centro.

\- Alice me ayudo - respondí antes de soltar un suspiro por sus caricias.

\- ¿Eso incluye el hecho que mi perro no esté en casa? - cuestiono mientras adentraba dos dedos en mi interior haciéndome gemir, podía sentir el enorme miembro de Edward palpitar en mi espalda, con su otra mano tomo la mía para llevarla hasta mis senos incitándome a jugar con ellos por lo que coloque ambas manos para tocarlos.

\- Esa fue mi idea - respondí en un gemido al sentirlo tocar mi clítoris y penetrarme suavemente con sus dedos.

Edward tomo mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos para hacer que volteara a verlo y besarme, podía sentir como aumentaba su ritmo, fue cuando comencé a sentir un calor en mi vientre anunciando que pronto llegaría por lo que el aumento un dedo más dentro mío, cosa que me hizo llegar al orgasmo soltando un grito en su boca.

\- Creo que es hora de salir - me dijo una vez que pude recuperar el aliento.

Me ayudo a salir de la tina nos guio hasta la ducha y con la cabeza desmontable, limpio los restos de espuma y jabón que pudiéramos tener, entre caricias y besos pudimos secarnos, y desnudos salimos hacia nuestra habitación.

\- Déjame tomar control a mi hoy - le pedí una vez hizo el intento acostarme en la cama, el solo asintió mientras se acostaba en medio de la cama.

Me senté sobre sus caderas y podía sentir su miembro palpitar debajo mío, me incline hacia el dejando que mis pezones rosaran contra su pecho mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos para besarlo, cuando me separe lo mire a los ojos.

\- Eras lo que buscaba - susurre entre sus labios para volver a besarlo - eres mi alma gemela - volvía besarlo - y serás el amor de mi vida - lo bese dulcemente sintiendo como me respondía con todo el amor que me tenía.

Poco a poco fui bajando, repartiendo besos por su cuerpo, lo sentía estremecerse, gemía en voz baja, poda sentir como su respiración se volvía errática, sentí su corazón debajo de mis manos latir rápidamente.

\- ¿Sientes como tu piel arde por mis caricias? ¿Como tu cuerpo se estremece cada que te toco o te beso? - le pregunte mientras besaba su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía - ¿Sientes como tu corazón quiere salir de tu pecho?

\- Si - susurro mientras bajaba hasta llegar a su estómago, aún no podía creer que un hombre con un cuerpo de infarto estuviera obsesionado por un cuerpo que no lo era, pero como dicen por ahí: _"Polos opuestos se atraen"_

\- Eso es lo que siento cada que me tocas, me besas, me haces el amor, pero por mil, la sensibilidad de mi piel hace que tus caricias se sientan como el fuego más puro, cada que hacemos el amor me llevas a otra dimensión, mi mente se vuelve en blanco donde solo tu rostro con el placer máximo se graba una y otra vez.

Soltó un gemido ronco cuando sintió mi aliento caliente en su pene, mi mirada se dirigió hacia su cara, lo vi con el rostro lleno de placer con los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta buscando aire.

\- ¡BELLA! - grito mi nombre cuando cerré mis labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Era la primera vez que intentaba hacerle sexo oral, si lo había deseado pero debido a su enorme tamaño y grosor había dudado hasta ahora, quería darle esto como regalo.

Poco a poco fui metiendo su miembro en mi boca, despacio, el solo gemía y cerraba los puños fuertemente pero no hizo el intento de que nada, estaba consciente de su tamaño. Mi boca solo abarco la mitad, pero con mis manos cubrí lo demás, subí y baje mi cabeza tomando un ritmo que ocasiono que Edward soltara un grito ronco, mientras cerraba sus manos en las sabanas de la cama.

\- Oh Bella, así nena - lo escuchaba decir mientras abría sus ojos y me veía con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda llenos de placer, se acomodó a modo que quedara recargado en las almohadas - Eso es, amor, así, así - el llevo una mano hasta mi cabello para sujetarlo, había leído que si tocabas los testículos del hombre durante el sexo oral podía sentir más placer, así que retire una mano de su pene y tome sus testículos haciéndolo soltar un grito de placer - Oh nena, amo eso - dijo mientras trataba de no embestir mi boca pero pronto me hizo separarme de él, tomando mi cabello con fuerza y me atrajo hacia él para besarme fuertemente, puse cada una de mis piernas en su cintura, lo sentí abrazarme fuerte haciendo que nuestros pechos se juntaran - Eso fue lo las excitante amor, pero quiero acabar dentro tuyo - me dijo una vez nos separamos.

\- Yo también quiero que estés dentro mío cuando termines, sentir tu semen caliente llenarme - respondí mientras levantaba mis caderas y guiaba su pene hasta mi entrada, dejándome caer lentamente en él, ocasionando que soltáramos un gemido en conjunto.

\- Te sientes tan malditamente bien, apretándome como si no quisieras dejarme ir - su voz ronca envió descargas por todo mi cuerpo mientras lo sentía separar nuestras caderas para volver a embestir.

\- Tú también te sientes bien, llenando mi interior, llegando tan profundo - logre decirle mientras sentía como nuestras caderas tomaban un ritmo placentero, Edward me abrazo por la cadera para tomar un ritmo más rápido, mientras bajaba y tomaba uno de mis senos en su boca - Oh Edward - murmure mientras tomaba el cabello de su nuca fuertemente y cerraba mis ojos ante tal placer - Más rápido amor, quiero que me llenes con tu semen caliente y me hagas llegar - le ordene, habíamos descubierto que Edward al igual que a mí nos excitaba cuando nos hablábamos en voz mandona mientras que hacíamos el amor.

Eso lo encendió más ya que empezó a penetrarme más rápido mientras daba mordiscos en mis pezones, solté su cabello para llevar mis brazos detrás mío y apoyar mis manos en sus piernas, mis senos brincaban ante sus fuertes embestidas, él se inclinó un poco hasta llegar a la mesita de noche donde abrió el cajón y saco algo, cerré los ojos ante tal placer.

Sentía como me entraba tan profundo con cada embestida, sentí como Edward guiaba su mano hasta mí clítoris donde sentí unas vibraciones en su máximo, haciéndome soltar un grito de placer, mantuvo ahí el vibrador mientras me embestía más rápido, podía sentir como estábamos por terminar, Edward llevo su mano hasta mi espalda para pegarme a su pecho donde me abrazo fuertemente.

\- Abre tus ojos, quiero ver el placer en ti cuando lleguemos al orgasmo - me ordeno, cosa que obedecí con dificultad ante el placer, pero cuando pude enfocar su rostro pude ver mi reflejo en sus pupilas, dando la última embestida pude ver el más puro placer mezclado con el amor que tenía hacia mí.

Me deje caer en su pecho convulsionando ante el orgasmo, pude sentir como Edward quito el vibrador para apagarlo y lanzarlo al suelo, podía sentir su caliente semen en mi interior en cada movimiento que hacía, hasta que dejo que su espalda tocara el colchón mientras me mantenía en su pecho abrazada.

\- No, quiero sentirte en mi interior un poco más - le susurre cuando hizo el intento de salirse, él volvió a moverse, pero solo para atraer las sabanas hacia nosotros - Te amo, Edward - le dice en un suspiro mientras sentía el sueño llegar a mí.

\- También te amo, Bella y gracias por todo esto - escuche su suave voz antes de caer en el más bello sueño en los brazos del hombre que amo.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- Tengo hambre - no pude evitar sonreír ante su quejido.

\- Sabes que no puedes comer nada - le respondí mientras sentía como ocultaba su cara en mi pecho.

\- Tengo sueño - volví a escuchar su voz ahogada en mi camisa, escuché como sus padres soltaban una risilla frente a nosotras.

\- Nunca has sido una persona madrugadora - dijo Renee mientras Charlie trataba de no soltar una carcajada, al escuchar las quejas de su hija - Y te vuelves gruñona cuando tienes hambre, no me sorprende tu humor con ambos.

Escuche como Bella soltaba un gruñido, y había notado que era verdad, Bella odiaba cuando no trabajaba y la despertaba temprano.

\- Eso es efecto de los medicamentos - respondí dándole un beso en su cabeza.

Había llegado el día de la cirugía de Bella, por lo que sus padres, mi madre y yo estábamos aquí con ella. Emmett tenía que presentar un examen por lo que no podía estar presente con ella, sus padres pidieron permiso en sus respectivos trabajos para el día de hoy, incluso Charlie había traído una tarjeta firmada por parte de los dueños del lugar, deseándole lo mejor y sus deseos de que pronto regresara a trabajar con ellos.

Por mi parte, había pedido una semana de permiso para poder estar con Bella en casa, sabíamos que por un tiempo ella necesitaría algo de ayuda, por lo que después que regresara a trabajar nuestras madres intentarían ayudarle cuando necesitara.

\- Oh querida, siento que tengas hambre, pero no puedes comer nada - respondió mi madre, sin notar que eso solo hizo gruñir más a mi novia.

\- Bueno es hora de llevarnos a Bella ¿Lista? - dijo mi padre una vez que entro a la habitación.

\- Si - Bella solo soltó un suspiro, pero podía sentir lo adormitada que estaba.

Nuestras madres se despidieron de Bella, seguido de Charlie, quien se notaba algo nervioso, también mi padre se retiró para terminar los últimos detalles dejándome a solas con ella, la ayude para que se acostara en la cama.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? - le pregunte mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Algo, pero no llegue hasta aquí para dejar que el miedo y los nervios me dominen - respondió con voz somnolienta, se notaba que los medicamentos estaban actuando más fuerte de lo pensado - Hoy será la última vez que solo pueda medio verte - susurro poniendo su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola - Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, y estaré aquí cuando despiertes - dije mientras me agachaba para darle un suave beso en los labios, nos separamos una vez que escuchamos a los enfermeros entrar por ella.

Pude ver como se la llevaban de la habitación saliendo junto a ella, y llegar hasta la sala de espera donde estaban nuestra familia, ellos le desearon suerte de nuevo hasta que se la llevaron.

\- ¡Edward! - escuche como un grito me llegaba desde atrás, cuando volteamos vimos a una Alice llegar corriendo - ¿Ya se llevaron a Bella? - pregunto nada más llego hasta donde estábamos, tratando de que el aire regresara a sus pulmones.

\- Si, se la acaban de llevar - respondí mientras la tomaba del brazo para guiarla hasta el sillón donde mi madre y suegra estaban sentadas.

\- Oh, quería desearle buena suerte, pero Leah llego tarde y tuve que correr un poco - dijo nada más tomo asiento.

\- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que ella siente tus buenos deseos - le dijo Renee tomando su mano - Además, dudo que notara a nadie más que a Edward con lo adormecida que estaba - bromeo haciendo reír a los presentes.

\- Oh, estoy segura de ello - sonrió mi prima al darle la razón - Bueno, tengo que regresar a mi lugar - dijo para levantarse, dirigirme una mirada y empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

\- Espera - la detuve para voltear a ver a nuestra familia - Voy a la cafetería a buscarnos algo de tomar, que Bella no pueda comer no quiere decir que nosotros tampoco podamos - dije mientras seguía a Alice.

Anduvimos en silencio hasta el ascensor, donde una vez dentro Alice rompió el silencio.

\- Tanya está en la recepción, está exigiendo verte, ya venía para acá cuando escuche su voz chillona, Leah ya le explico que no estabas disponible, pero se niega a escuchar - me informo en voz dura, sabía que el odio hacia mi ex aún estaba presente.

\- Iré a hablar con ella, nos la encontramos en el parque un día y tal parece que no entendió que no me interesa - le dije soltando un suspiro y apretaba el tabique de mi nariz - No tengo tiempo de lidiar con ella - agregue mirando como los números del ascensor se iluminaban.

\- Más le vale que se aleje de ti o estoy segura de que Bella le arrancara el cabello de zanahoria que tiene con pegamento industrial y yo la ayudare, hasta creo que Rosalie nos ayudaría - dijo, haciendo mención del cariño que mi hermana sentía por mi novia.

Y es que mi hermana era muy especial para que alguien le agradara, pero con Bella sucedió que desde el principio la acepto en la familia, se podría pensar que hasta la quiere más que a mí, su propio hermano, pero Bella piensa que es más porque es la hermana de Emmett, ya que esos dos chicos están locos el uno por el otro, aunque ambos lo nieguen.

Una vez llegamos a la recepción, pudimos ver el característico cabello naranja de Tanya, como siempre iba vestida con la ropa más pequeña que pudo encontrar, un vestido corto rojo, que dejaba ver parte de sus senos, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero desde que conocí a Bella y descubrí su cuerpo, todas las demás mujeres me parecen muy simple.

\- Oh Eddy, yo sabía que me estaban negando el verte - dijo una vez que vio, trato de lanzarse a mis brazos con su falso tono de voz como si fuera a llorar. Aún no podía creer como estuve con ella tanto tiempo.

\- Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí? y sabes que odio que me llames Eddy - le dije mientras la tomaba de los brazos para mantenerla alejada de mí.

\- Oh, Eddy, pensé que podíamos ir a comer y pasar tiempo juntos para retomar lo nuestro - me dedico una sonrisa que antes me hacía sentir cosas por ella, pero ahora no me provocaba nada.

Agarre su brazo para empezar a caminar y dirigirnos hasta el estacionamiento.

\- Auch, Eddy me lastimas - se quejó mientras intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, la guie hasta su carro, el cual reconocí pues era el mismo que tenía cuando terminamos.

\- Solo te voy a decir esto una vez porque tengo prisa - le dije mientras la soltaba frente a su auto - No hay nada que retomar, tú y yo terminamos definitivamente, ya no me interesas para nada, así que déjanos tranquilos - trate de hablarle lo más claro que podía para ver si así se alejaba, o temía que la predicción de Alice, sobre Bella se haría verdad.

Y es que desde la ocasión en que Alice y Bella se encontraron con Tanya en el centro comercial, y cuando nos encontramos a Tanya en el parque, había notado como que Bella no se dejaba opacar por ella, incluso no dejaba que el recuerdo de mi ex entrara en nuestra relación.

\- ¿Porque no dejas a esa niñita que seguro no sabe cómo hacerte sentir tan bien como yo? - su voz trato de sonar seductor mientras llevaba su mano hasta el inicio de sus senos para acariciarlos.

\- Ja, ¿En verdad crees que voy a dejar a la mujer que me ha dado mucho más que lo que me diste en los tres años de relación? - le dije dándole una mirada burlona - Tú me dejabas tocarte muy rara vez, quejándote por mi tamaño o mi rudeza, no te lo voy a negar que llegaste a dañar mi ego, pero creo que alguien en los cielos pensó que ya había tenido demasiado sufrimiento contigo y me mandaron a una mujer como Bella, una mujer a quien no le importa lo grande de sea mi miembro o porque la toque rudamente - le dije sinceramente, dejándola en silencio porque sabía que era verdad lo que le decía - Debiste de haberte sentido orgullosa por lo que tenías pero decidiste enfocarte solo en lo material - me di la vuelta para dejarla ahí.

\- ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR EDWARD CULLEN! - su grito retumbo en el estacionamiento.

\- Vas a ser tú la que se arrepienta si vuelves a acercarte al hospital, a mi novia o a mí - le dije sin voltear a verla, pero sabía que había tomado enserio mis palabras, solo escuche como subió a su auto y arranco.

Cuando volví a la sala de espera, puede ver a Charlie viendo la televisión que había en la sala, mientras mi madre le mostraba unas cosas de su iPad a Renee, mientras reían en silencio.

\- Oh hijo, ¿Porque tardaste tanto? - pregunto mi madre una vez que me acerque a ellas, para entregarle un vaso de té y a Renee uno de jugo de naranja.

\- Una de las enfermeras me vio y me pidió revisar un detalle de un expediente - le dije antes de entregarle un vaso de café.

Me senté a lado de mi suegro, pensando en lo sucedido con Tanya, esperaba que dejara de molestarnos.

Pasaron casi media hora más hasta que mi padre entro en la sala, haciendo que nos levantáramos.

\- Papá, ¿Como esta Bella? - pregunté nada más estuve frente a él.

\- Todo salió bien, por ahora está en la sala de recuperación - dijo mientras todos suspirábamos de alivio, aunque era una operación sencilla, el caso de Bella era algo complicado - Una vez que la pasen a su habitación podrán verla - agrego antes de retirarse.

Se podía sentir el ambiente más ligero por las buenas noticias, decidimos bajar hasta la cafetería para comer algo en lo que cambiaban a Bella.

Fue alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando nos dejaron entrar a verla, primero habían entrado sus padres, después Emmett y Rosalie, quienes nada más habían salido de la escuela vinieron al hospital, mi madre también entro por un momento porque aún estaba dormida, al final dejaron que fuera yo quien se quedara con ella mientras iban a comer algo a un restaurant cerca.

Había llegado a pensar que Bella era un ángel, que más podría pensar de una mujer que me dejaba amarla con locura, estaba acostada con su hermoso cabello castaño a un lado, amaba como olía y la suavidad que sentía cuando lo agarraba entre mis dedos, su piel estaba algo pálida y tenía un parche en su ojo derecho, me acerque a ella para sentarme en una silla a lado suyo y tome su mano para darle un beso en sus nudillos, me quede mirándola hasta que escuche como tocaban la puerta suavemente para abrirse dejando ver a mi padre.

\- Hijo, ¿Aún no despierta? - pregunto mientras empezaba a revisar sus signos y empezaba a quitar el suero.

\- No, pero creo que está aprovechando porque tuve que despertarla temprano - respondí mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo de su comportamiento infantil.

\- Se ve que la amas demasiado - me dijo mientras se quedaba de pie enfrente de la cama.

\- La amo con tal locura que tengo miedo de que ella se aleje de mí - respondí mientras llevaba la mano de Bella hasta mi mejilla.

\- Ella también te ama así, el tener miedo es normal pero no debes dejar que eso pueda más que el amor que se tienen - respondió dándome una sonrisa - Yo también me sentía igual con tu madre, parecía no tener suficiente de ella - me confeso haciéndome abrir los ojos de sorpresa ya que así era como me sentía con Bella.

\- ¿Disminuye el deseo con el tiempo? ¿O como le hicieron? - le pregunte mirándole, él solo hizo su sonrisa más grande.

\- Ustedes mismos lo vieron el otro día en mi oficina - no puedo decir que eso me sorprendió mucho al entender su implicación - El deseo de estar con ella nunca se acaba, solo aumenta cada día más, sé que puede sonar difícil pero si ella es la indicada aceptara eso de ti, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo como respirar - no pude evitar sonreír por eso, ya que era lo que había pasado en nuestra relación - Es un instinto al tener a la pareja correcta, uno puede pasar de la calma a la pasión desenfrenada en un segundo incluso sin darse cuenta y no es como si después de encontrar a la persona correcta puedas estar con otras mujeres - me sorprendió que estuviéramos hablando de nuestros instintos sexuales con mi novia dormida frente a nosotros - Además, es un gen que parece correr en las venas de los Cullen - finalizo mientras veíamos como Bella hacia un gesto al estar despertando.

\- Hola extraña - la salude una vez que su ojo se abrió y pudo enfocarse.

\- Hola extraño - sonrió nada más pudo verme, me acerque a ella para darle un beso en los labios, pero podía notar que aún no había pasado el efecto de los medicamentos.

\- Bella, ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto mi padre una vez que nos separamos.

\- Con hambre - respondió con voz ronca, pero nos hizo reír.

\- Ordenare que te suban algo ligero para que comas, por hoy te quedaras aquí y si todo está bien para mañana, podrás irte - dijo antes de despedirse y salir.

\- ¿Como me veo? - pregunto mientas acariciaba su cabello.

\- Como un ángel - respondí sonriendo por su rostro aun somnoliento y su voz suave.

\- Como un ángel con un parche en su ojo - respondió burlona, por lo visto ya estaba despertando completamente.

\- Como un bello ángel con un parche en su ojo - le corregí.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunto mientras le daba un apretón en su mano la cual tenía aún sujeta.

\- Estuvieron aquí hasta unos minutos, pero un estabas durmiendo por lo que fueron a comer algo - le dije mientras escuchaba como volvían a tocar la puerta - Adelante - dije tomando asiento para ver como entraba Alice con una bandeja de comida.

\- Hola, Bella - la saludo para poner la bandeja en la mesita móvil que estaba al otro lado de la cama - ¿Como te sientes? - le pregunto mientas se sentaba en la silla que le había ofrecido, pero tal parecía que Bella estaba más interesada por la comida que por la visita de Alice.

\- Hambrienta - respondió ocasionando que soltara una risa por el gesto de Alice, me acerque para mover la mesa y poder poner la mesita frente a Bella.

\- Si, me encontré con tío Carlisle y me dijo que lo más seguro es que no me hicieras caso una vez tuvieras la comida frente a ti - le dijo mientras veía como quitaba el plástico a la bandeja: sopa de tomate, jugo de manzana y gelatina.

Me senté a su lado para ayudarla a comer, ya que aún no podía coordinar sus movimientos con su visión, mientras Alice platicaba con ella sobre su próximo viaje de aniversario con Jasper, cumplirían seis años juntos e irían a Canadá, para celebrar y visitar a los padres de Alice.

Una hora después, llego nuestra familia y pasamos un buen rato todos juntos, pero se despidieron cuando termino la hora de visita, dejándonos solos en la habitación.

Bella se movió un poco para que pudiéramos dormir en la misma cama, cosa que ya se había vuelto una costumbre en nosotros, podía sentir la respiración de Bella en la base de mi cuello mientras su mano izquierda agarraba fuertemente mi camiseta.

Recordaba lo que me dijo mi padre, que todo este deseo que siento por Bella, solo aumenta con el tiempo, no podía negar que un matrimonio como el de mis padres era algo que quería en un futuro, pero desde que conocí a Bella y desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos aceptando todo de cada uno, era su imagen la que llegaba a mi mente, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ella era algo que nunca dejaría ir.

Por lo que debía tener una plática muy seria con Charlie.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara este capítulo, es la primera vez que hago el punto de vista masculino... ¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 14**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la cirugía, había pasado la semana pasada en los cuidados de Edward y Chip, hasta que el lunes, Edward tuvo que regresar a trabajar por lo que Esme se ofreció a ayudarme unos días para después turnarse con mi madre.

\- Pues todo parece ir bien, hay que seguir como hasta ahora y los medicamentos que te ordene, ¿De acuerdo? - me pregunto Carlisle una vez que termino todo el chequeo.

\- Claro - respondí mientras sonreía.

\- Eso sí, aún no tienen luz verde - nos recordó haciendo gruñir a Edward y reír a Esme, quien se había ofrecido a traerme - Solo son otras dos semanas más, hijo.

\- Claro, como no eres tú - le respondió el mientras estaba recargado en el escritorio.

\- Carlisle, no seas así y menos hoy - le reprocho Esme aun riendo, haciéndome sonreír.

Si, hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward e íbamos a ir a celebrarlo en casa de sus padres, junto a mi familia.

\- Lo siento hijo, solo es precaución para evitar que se boten las suturas - dijo Carlisle sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, Edward se levantó y se dirigió a ayudarme a levantarme de la silla.

\- No se preocupen, nosotros ya celebramos por adelantado - respondió mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

Sus padres solo empezaron a reír, aunque Esme pareció sonrojarse un poco, yo tan solo le di un codazo.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver ese reloj que has estado llevando? - pregunto Esme tratando de cambiar de tema, señalando su muñeca izquierda donde portaba mi regalo.

\- Si, le prepare una cena romántica en el departamento y le di su regalo - Edward paso sus brazos por mi cintura hasta llegar a su reloj para quitárselo y mostrárselo a sus padres - Era un set de reloj y bolígrafo en oro blanco - les explique mientras Carlisle examinaba el regalo.

\- Debo admitir que es muy buena marca y se ve muy costoso - a punto Esme quien lo observaba, hasta que le dio la vuelta para llevarse una emocionante sorpresa al leer la inscripción, solamente vi las lágrimas acumular sus ojos mientras se levantaba y le mostraba a Carlisle, quien también se emocionó y solo atrajo a su esposa hacia él para besar su cabeza.

Edward y yo solo los veíamos algo confundidos, hasta que Esme hablo.

\- Yo también le regale a Carlisle un reloj con la misma inscripción en nuestro primer aniversario de bodas - eso nos sorprendió, mientras Carlisle nos mostraba el reloj que siempre traía, para quitárselo y dárselo a su hijo.

Edward lo tomo y podíamos ver que era un reloj algo viejo, pero de muy buena marca y tal parecía que su dueño lo cuidaba mucho, Edward apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro y le dio la vuelta.

Ahí, algo borroso, pero aún se podía leer la misma frase que yo había puesto en el reloj de Edward.

 _ **" Eras, eres y serás el amor de mi vida.**_

 _ **Te Amo, Esme. "**_

Ambos nos volteamos a ver, sorprendido. Tal parecía que nuestra relación era el reflejo de la de sus padres.

Padre e hijo se regresaron sus respectivos relojes, mientras que Esme y yo nos sorprendíamos porque el destino junto a las personas correcta.

Como era la última paciente del día, decidimos salir los cuatro juntos, pero antes pasaríamos a la oficina de Edward para que pudiera dejar su bata, estábamos a mitad del camino cuando nos encontramos con una parejita saliendo de la oficina de Edward muy apurados y se podría decir que hasta acalorados.

\- ¿Emmett? ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y porque salen de mi oficina acalorados? - pregunto Edward haciendo que dicha pareja se asustara al escuchar la voz detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro nos sorprendimos al ver como ambos adolescentes se sonrojaban al máximo cuando se dieron la vuelta, pero lo que nos llevó más la atención fue los labios hinchados de los dos, por lo que se podía sospechar que había pasado.

\- Oh, nosotros... Nosotros... - se escuchaba el nerviosismo en la voz de Rosalie quien le dio una mirada a mi hermano.

\- Nosotros venimos... Para... ¡Para irnos a la casa de los padres de Edward! - exclamo Emmett después de debatirse por una mentira.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y porque tienes el brillo labial que le regale a Rosalie en los labios? - recalque señalando hacia sus labios haciendo que se llevara la mano para tapar su boca - ¿Y Rosalie porque tienes los labios hinchados? - la susodicha hizo el mismo gesto, logrando que todos rieran.

\- Mmmmm... Buena observación, Bella - me felicito Carlisle tratando de sonar profesional - Puedo decir que tu vista ha mejorado - finalizo para después volver a reír haciendo que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran.

\- Ya chicos, déjenlos tranquilos - nos dijo Esme después que pudo recobrar la compostura - Solo me alegro de que otro Swan sé una a la familia - eso dio el golpe final para volver a reír.

Después de tanta risa y la aceptación de nuestros hermanos de que, si eran novios, Edward se apresuró a cambiarse.

\- ¿Porque vinieron al hospital, Emmett? - le pregunte una vez nos dirigíamos hacia la salida - Dudo que vinieras aquí solo para besarte con Rose y te descubrieran o ¿Sí? - cuestione haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

\- No, estábamos cerca visitando el colegio y nos dejaron salir temprano, así que Rose pensó que ya que estábamos cerca podíamos irnos con ustedes - respondió dándole una mirada a Rosalie quien asintió.

\- ¿Y les hablaste a nuestros padres? - le dirigí una mirada seria, la cual a era más poderosa a que ya no traer los lentes oscuros era más poderosa.

\- No - susurro mientras trataba de evitar mi mirada.

\- ¿Sabes que mamá estará esperándote? - le pregunte haciendo que se le estremeciera por el tono de mi voz. Ja, el poder de los hermanos mayores.

Aunque si de mayor se trataba, él podía pasar por mi hermano mayor debido a su alta estatura.

\- Los voy a llamar de camino a casa, tu ve con los Cullen - le ordene cuando llegamos a hasta donde estaban los autos estacionados.

\- No puedo creer lo que hicieron esos dos - murmure una vez que salimos del estacionamiento.

\- Amor, creo que si era más fácil que vinieran al hospital que regresar hasta el pueblo - me dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano para tratar de calmarme.

\- Yo no hablo de eso, hablo de que se estuvieron besando en tu oficina - le corregí, mientras lo veía como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Estas enojada porque nuestros hermanos se estuvieron besando en mi oficina? - pregunto sorprendido que soltó una carcajada - Nena, nosotros hemos hecho cosas más atrevidas que un simple beso - le mire sorprendida ante su respuesta - Recuerdas esa vez que llegaste a dejarme comida y te apoye en mi escritorio para... - lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir por ese camino.

\- Ya entendí lo que quieres decir - dije, pero pude sentir como llevaba su mano hasta mi muslo - ¿Qué crees que haces? - pregunte mientras sostuve su mano quieta cuando comencé a sentir el calor en mi cuerpo.

\- Iba a decir que intentar seducir a mi bella novia, pero esos pantalones me impiden acceso directo - respondió mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.

\- Ya sabes que no podemos hacer nada hasta que mi doctor me dé luz verde - bromeé haciendo que soltara un gruñido al recordar lo dicho por su padre.

Decidimos dejar el tema, por lo que decidí llamar a mi madre antes que se preocupara por Emmett.

\- Hola mamá... ¿Emmett?... Él tuvo una visita al colegio y los dejaron salir temprano pero como estaba cerca del hospital decidió ir para allá... Si, ya lo regañe... - Edward solo escuchaba y sonrió cuando le comenté a mi madre lo del regaño - ¿Sabías que ya es novio de Rosalie?... No, no como la hermana de Edward, es la hermana de Edward... Oh, no lo sabias - le dirigí una sonrisa malvada a mi novio quien me la devolvió - Claro llegamos en diez minutos... Okey, bye.

Una vez que termine soltamos una carcajada.

\- Oh nena, eres mala, mira que vender a tu hermano así - me dijo Edward una vez que recuperamos el aliento.

\- Lo hice para hacerle pagar por lo preocupada que estaba mi mamá - respondí sonriendo.

Una vez que llegamos a casa de mis padres, decidimos que al ser viernes y ante una invitación de Esme de pasar el fin de semana en la casa del lago que tenían, iríamos en el auto de Edward y pasaríamos rápido a buscar a Chip.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- ¡FELICIDADES! - gritamos todos una vez que Edward termino de partir el pastel que había hecho para él y que se había vuelto su favorito: Pastel de crepas y helado de chocolate.

\- Oh Bella, está riquísimo - me alabo Rosalie una vez lo probó.

\- Si Bella, muy bueno - secundo Carlisle mientras Esme asentía con la cabeza.

\- Hija, ¿Como preparaste algo tan rico? - pregunto mi madre.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamé ante lo que dijo - Solo hice las crepas como normalmente las hago, y el relleno es una mezcla secreta que hice - respondí mientras Edward me abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Se volvió mi favorito desde que lo probé la primera vez - dijo mientras abría la boca para que le diera un pedazo de pastel que tenía en mi tenedor.

\- Bien, ¡HORA DE LOS REGALOS! - exclamo Alice una vez se acabó su tercer pedazo de pastel y brincaba en las piernas de Jasper, quien solo le tomo de la cadera para calmarla.

Todos tomamos asiento en la sala, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en un sillón individual anteriormente por lo que no se movieron, mis padres se movieron para acomodarse en el sillón más grande junto a los padres de Edward, Emmett y Rose se sentaron en el suelo frente a la mesita de centro, mientras nosotros tomamos lugar en un sillón doble, pero Edward me ayudo a sentarme en el suelo entre sus piernas abiertas.

\- Nosotros primero - dijo Alice, entregándole una caja pequeña donde venia una fotografía en un marco antiguo de plata, en la foto salíamos Edward sentado conmigo en sus piernas mientras nos mirábamos sonriendo, tal parecía que fue del día de la parrillada, ambos sonreímos.

\- Gracias prima, Jasper - dijimos ante tal imagen.

\- Este es de parte de nosotros, tuvimos que ir al centro comercial para poder encontrarlo - dijo Rose mientras fingía una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¿Creí que habíamos tenido una cita y el regalo solo fue parte de ello? - pregunto Emmett, pero solo recibió un pellizco de Rosalie. Su regalo era un bonito set de brazaletes de plata, pero uno era de hombre y el otro de mujer.

\- Pensamos que podrían tener un set para ustedes - respondió Rose ante el gesto de confusión de su hermano.

\- Gracias chicos - les dije mientras miraba que los brazaletes tenían el nombre de cada uno, pero en el de Edward venia mi nombre y en el mío su nombre.

\- Este en nuestro - dijeron mis padres mientras le entregaban una caja mediana. Cuando lo abrimos encontramos un par de camisas para vestir, una azul y otra verde claro.

\- Gracias Renee, Charlie - agradeció Edward dándoles una sonrisa.

\- Esperemos te queden bien, Bella nos dio tu talla, pero no estábamos muy seguros - dijo mi padre mientras le daba un trago a su botella de agua.

\- No, creo que si van a quedar bien - dije mirando la talla mostrada en las camisas.

\- Y el nuestro es el último - dijo Carlisle mientras Esme nos entregaba un alargado sobre.

Cuando Edward lo abrió y lo vimos nuestros ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Eran dos boletos de avión para Isla Cocoa en las Malvinas, y tenía fecha para dentro de dos semanas.

\- Son un pequeño premio para Bella, así puedes descansar después de lo ocurrido - dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

\- ¿No se supone que sean mi regalo? - pregunto Edward algo confundido.

\- También hicimos una reservación para una suite en uno de los hoteles de la zona - respondió Esme - Es tu regalo hijo porque sabemos que lo van a disfrutar ambos - agrego dándole una insinuación que hizo reír a todos, pero a los más jóvenes hizo sonrojar.

\- Pero no tenían que molestarse - les dije mientras le daba una mirada a Edward para ver que pensaba.

\- Claro que sí, es momento que se tomen un tiempo para ustedes - nos dijo Esme sonriendo - Que mejor que ir y descansar de los meses que pasaste para cuando vuelvan se puedan enfocar en otras cosas - agrego sonriendo.

\- Gracias, es un buen regalo - acepto Edward mientras se inclinaba para besar mi frente.

\- ¿Y el tuyo, hija? - pregunto mi madre con cara de interrogación.

\- Oh, yo ya se lo di por adelantado - respondí mientras tomaba su mano donde portaba mi obsequio.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde - noche, entre risas por algunos comentarios de Emmett y las reacciones de Rosalie, quienes a pesar de ser novios aún seguían llevándose como perros y gatos, también por el interrogatorio de mi madre a los adolescentes, Alice sugirió jugar Monopolis en algún momento, ocasionando que nos moviéramos a la mesa del comedor y al final de la noche tanto Edward como yo dejáramos en quiebra a todos.

\- Eso es trampa - dijo Emmett mientras me entregaba la última de su propiedad antes de perder.

\- No se puede hacer trampa en el Monopolis - le dijo Edward mientras me atraía hacia él para darme un beso en la sien.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir - dijo mi madre quien había perdido casi desde el inicio.

\- Si, creo que es lo mejor ya que tendremos que despertar temprano - secundo Esme mientras hacia el intento de levantar algunos vasos y tazas de café que teníamos en la mesa.

\- Déjalos Esme, yo los levanto - dije antes que pudiera tocar la taza de Charlie.

\- ¿Pero aún no puedes mover tantas cosas? - dijo algo preocupada pero antes que pudiera responder Rosalie hablo.

\- Yo la ayudo mama, ustedes vayan a descansar que son los que manejaran - comenzó a poner los vasos en una bandeja, Edward solo me dio una mirada antes de pedirle a Emmett que lo ayudara a levantar el tablero, los demás se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejándonos a los cuatro solos.

\- Lo que sientes por mi hermano... - empezó a decir una vez que estuvimos en la cocina una a lado de la otra, pero parecía dudar a lo que me quería preguntar - ¿Como lo describirías? - finalizo en un suspiro, mientras empezábamos a lavar los vasos y tazas, levante mi vista hacia el lindo jardín que tenía Esme como paisaje.

\- Lo que siento por tu hermano... - comencé a decirle por lo que volteé a verla gesto que ella me imito mirándome a los ojos - Lo que siento por Edward no es algo que pueda describir - le respondí, pero pude ver como sus ojos se volvían tristes - No es algo que pueda describir porque simplemente se siente bien, natural estar a su lado - agregué dándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Natural? - pregunto, tomé su mano y la guie hasta la mesita alta y tomamos asiento en los bancos.

\- Si, antes que aceptáramos nuestros sentimientos, salíamos a comer y otros lugares, en ocasiones con Alice y Jasper y aunque no te niego que me divertía, cada que salíamos los dos, era como estar solo él y yo, podíamos pasar horas hablando de algún tema o simplemente estar callados lo cual no nos importaba - dije dándole una sonrisa - Incluso ahora, es algo como lo que tú y Emmett tienen - ella simplemente se sonrojo bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Como lo de nuestro? - pregunto tímidamente.

\- Si, ustedes pueden pasar de estar tranquilos a estar peleando para volver a la tranquilidad - ella abrió los ojos ante lo que le decía - No creas que es algo raro, todas las parejas pueden tener algo en especial, pero lo más importante es que debes estar segura de que quieres estar con alguien porque lo que sientes correcto - termine de decirle mientras ella se quedaba cayada por unos minutos, yo solamente le di su tiempo para que entendiera lo que le había dicho - ¿Como te sientes cuando estas con Emmett? - le pregunte seriamente.

\- Desde que lo conocí, sentí algo... No sé bien lo que es, pero nada más verlo me hacía sentir bien, aunque luego empezara con sus comentarios que me hacían enojar... - comenzó a contarme mientras jugaba con sus dedos - Pero luego llegaron los sueños... - me dijo antes de quedarse callada.

\- ¿Sueños? ¿Qué clase de sueños? - le pregunte mientras ella se sonrojaba al máximo.

\- Tengo "esa" clase de sueños... - respondió mi pregunta tapando su cara con las manos, las cuales tome en mis manos - Cada noche los tenía, al principio pensaba que al estar en la adolescencia eran normal, pero... - ¡Vaya, eso de la medicina debía venir en la sangre!

\- ¿Pero? - le pregunte, sabía que para ella era un poco extraño hablar de esto con la novia de su hermano - Rosalie, ¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras? - le pregunte dándole un ligero apretón en la mano.

\- Pero en la fiesta de Seth, un chico me invito a bailar y... - sentía como su mano empezó a darme apretones por lo cual sabía que estaba nerviosa - El intento besarme a la fuerza, pero Emmett lo detuvo, tomo mi mano y me saco de ahí - podía ver como recordaba algo porque sonrió - Me reclamo que no debería dejar que cualquiera se me acercara así, como siempre comenzamos a discutir y después... - se quedó callada mientras sonreía.

\- Se besaron - termine por ella haciendo que asintiera.

\- Sentía que no podíamos parar, sentía fuego en mi cuerpo, sentía como... Como... - podía sentir la emoción en ella, eran las mismas que yo sentía por Edward.

\- Como si eso fuera normal, como respirar - termine por ella, haciendo que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa - A eso es lo que me refiero cuando te dije que lo que siento por tu hermano no le puedo describir - sonreí mientras le daba un abrazo cosa que ella me regreso - Pero deberías de hablar con tu madre, tal vez ella pueda explicarte más - le sugerí cuando nos separamos.

\- ¿Mi madre? - pregunto sonrojada.

\- Tal parece que tenemos algo en común, tal vez ella te ayude a entender algunas cosas más, además cada amor es diferente - le respondí dándole una sonrisa - Y ahora, será mejor que limpie los vasos antes que se haga más tarde - le dije mientras me levantaba.

\- Yo te ayudo - trato de seguirme, pero la detuve.

\- No, tu ve a descansar, yo puedo lavarlos - la tomé de sus hombros y la guie hasta la puerta de la cocina, ella me dio una mirada dudosa, pero acepto - No deberías escuchar detrás de las puertas - dije mientras sentía como se abría la puerta trasera de la cocina, después de unos segundos sentí unos cálidos brazos en mi cintura mientras lavaba los vasos.

\- No pude evitarlo, estaba afuera con Emmett y cuando trate de entrar las escuche hablar, no quise interrumpir - dijo Edward colocando su barbilla en mi hombro - Tal parece que esos dos se pusieron de acuerdo en tratar de entender sus sentimientos, pero debo decir que me sorprendió que sintieras casi lo mismo que nosotros y mis padres.

\- Tenía que ser una Cullen - le dije sonriendo mientras besaba mi cuello.

\- Y él tenía que ser un Swan - respondió abrazándome más fuerte - Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir también.

\- Claro - respondí mientras me daba la vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso, Edward me tomo en sus brazos haciendo que soltara una risa la cual trate de callar.

\- Tus ojos aún no están bien del todo, no quiero que te lastimes - se dirigió hasta la escalera mientras subíamos apagando las luces, nos llevó hasta un tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

\- Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida - me dijo una vez que estuvimos listos en la cama, yo con mí camisón azul marino y el con su pantalón pijama gris, a pesar de no poder intimidad Edward había acostumbrado a dormir sin camisa.

\- ¿Uno de los mejores? - le pregunté mientras sentía como se acomodaba detrás mío para abrazarme.

\- Claro, uno fue el nacimiento de Rosalie, cuando vi el rostro de felicidad de mis padres cuando le dije que quería estudia lo mismo que mi padre, cuando me gradué - comenzó a contarme - Pero mis favoritas son cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, cuando te lo confesé y aceptaste mis sentimientos, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos mientras sentía tu primer orgasmo conmigo - susurro en mi hombro dándole un beso - Cuando te hice mía por primera vez - volvió a darme un beso llevando sus manos a mi vientre para pegarme más a él y sentir su excitación - cada vez que lo vuelvo a hacer - sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de mí camisón - el día que te pedí vivir juntos - daba ligeros empujones contra mi trasero mientras su voz se volvía ronca y sentía como mi centro se humedecía, por costumbre no llevaba ropa interior cuando dormía - El día que celebramos mi cumpleaños - levanto un poco mi camisón para llevar su mano hasta mi monte venus para acariciar mi risos y mi clítoris - Y estoy seguro de que habrá muchos más - beso mi cuello mientras una mano bajaba el tirante de mí camisón para mostrar mi seno y acariciar mi pezón con sus dedos.

\- Ed... Edward, sabes que... No podemos - logré decirle mientras sentía dos de sus dedos en mi entrada, inconscientemente abrí mis piernas sujetando en mi mano la tela suave de su pantalón.

\- Mi padre debe estar riéndose de mí - me estremecí al sentir como besaba mi oído.

Dirigí una de mis manos hasta mi centro y la otra donde él jugaba con mi seno para detenerlo, el solo suspiro cuando sintió que lo detuve.

\- Lo siento nena, amo dormir simplemente contigo en mis brazos, pero quiero volver a sentir tu apretado interior ser llenado por mí - lloriqueo mientras me soltaba para acostarse en su espalda.

Aproveche para darme la vuelta y subirme en sus caderas sobre su excitado pene, haciendo que soltara un gemido ronco cuando comencé a mover mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás.

\- Shhhh... Emmett puede escucharte si gritas - le dije sabiendo que mi hermano dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes a una puerta de distancia mientras el resto de la familia se repartían en el segundo piso, el solo mordió su labio.

\- Nena, ¿Qué hacer? - gimió tomando mis caderas, pero se debatía entre detenerlas o continuar moviéndolas.

\- Tu padre no quiere que tengamos intimidad por lo movidas que pueden ser nuestras actividades, pero eso no impide que hagamos algo más calmado - dije mientras me movía un poco hacia sus piernas mientras tomaba el inicio de su pantalón para bajarlo, el me ayudo levantando sus caderas para que me fuera más fácil - ¿A comando, Doctor Cullen? - pregunte cuando su enorme, grueso y excitado pene salto a la vista.

\- La costumbre de dormir así al igual que usted, Señorita Swan - sonrió orgullosamente ante la vista que tenía frente mío.

Volví a colocarme encima del tronco de su miembro, pero en lugar de introducirlo en mí, coloque mi vagina húmeda sobre el mientras volvía a mover mis caderas, Edward volvió a gemir roncamente y llevo sus manos a mis tirantes para dejarlos caer y dejar mis senos al descubierto.

\- Eso no impide jugar un poco - gemí cuando Edward tomo mis pezones entre sus dedos y los apretó un poco fuerte lanzando miles de descarga a mi centro ocasionando que me mojara más - Yo también quiero sentirte dentro mío, llenándome profundamente con tu caliente semen - comencé a mover mis caderas en círculos haciendo que mi clítoris rosara su glande.  
Edward tomo mis caderas para moverlas rápidamente pero teniendo cuidado, podía ver su pre - semen salía de la punta, llevo su pulgar hasta mí clítoris dando movimientos circulatorios, apoye mis manos en su pecho para mover mis caderas más rápido, podía sentir que pronto llegaríamos, solo bastaron unos movimientos más hasta que Edward me tomo del cuello para atrapar mis labios en un beso feroz callando el grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo, soltando su semen en su vientre.

\- Eso fue... Malditamente excitante - dijo suspirando me senté en sus caderas mirando él como su pecho subía y bajaba.

Pude ver restos de su semilla en su vientre, él dirigió su mirada e hizo el intento de quererse mover para limpiarse, pero sé lo impedí, al bajarme hasta tener mi cara a la altura de su ombligo y lentamente pasé mi lengua para limpiarlo todo.

\- Nunca había tenido el placer de probarte - dije una vez que todo estuvo limpio y me recosté en su pecho para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura.

\- Cada día me sorprendes más - beso tiernamente mis labios mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Después de unos minutos, se levantó para buscar una toallita de mano mojada para limpiarnos, volvimos a colocarnos la ropa bien y decidimos descansar, pues presentíamos que sería un día largo.

* * *

 *** Bueno este creo es uno de los capítulos más largos que escribí, pero cuando me puse a escribir la última parte, no quise parar a media escena. Y ¿Que les pareció la plática entre cuñadas? Supongo que es algo lindo que puedas tener la confianza de platicar así y buscar las respuestas de tus dudas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 15**

\- Oh Esme, la casa esta bellísima - exclamo mi madre una vez que nuestro recorrido en la casa del lago de los Cullen finalizara - ¿Lo decoraste tu sola? - le pregunto una vez todos estuvimos sentados en la sala.

La casa de los Cullen estaba a una hora y media de la cuidad, esta si era una mansión de madera rustica, tres pisos con diez habitaciones y sus respectivos baños, sala, comedor, cocina integral, cuatro medios baños, jardín, cochera para cinco autos, y un hermoso balcón con vistas al lago, aparte de un pequeño muelle donde tenían dos botes.

\- No, con ayuda de la madre de Alice lo decoramos - respondió mientras nos repartía té o café, solo estábamos las mujeres, los hombres habían aprovechado lo temprano que era para ir a comprar cosas para comer e irían a pescar en la tarde - Ha sido parte de la familia Cullen desde hace algunas generaciones, los padres de Carlisle se las heredo a sus hijos, Amelia y Carlisle.

\- Pero por el trabajo de mi padre, viven en Canadá - comento Alice tomando un poco de agua, desde hacía días la notaba rara y esperaba poder hablar con ella - Por lo que casi no vienen.

\- Carlisle ha hecho que reparen algunas cosas y se ha hecho modificaciones pero manteniendo la fachada original - agrego Esme sentándose a un lado de mi madre en el sillón más grande, Alice y yo estábamos en el doble y Rosalie estaba en una mecedora antigua - A Carlisle le gusta venir para pescar pero como no tiene alguien que lo acompañe y con Edward digamos que lo bueno es que es cirujano porque es muy difícil convencerlo que vaya con su padre - todas reímos ante lo dicho.

\- Creo que por eso quiere tanto a Charlie, quien si pudiera iría a pescar cada semana - dijo mi madre para después darle un sorbo a su café sonriendo.

\- Lo de Jasper en el rodeo de toros por lo que es difícil que vengamos - menciono Alice recostando su cabeza en mí regazo y sus pies los coloco en el reposabrazos del sillón.

\- Emmett en ocasiones va con mi papá, pero no es bueno pescando - mencione acariciando el cabello de Alice.

Estuvimos un rato más hasta que _"los hombres de la pesca ",_ como se hicieron llamar Carlisle y Charlie, llegaron.

\- Es una hermosa casa - le dije a Edward una vez que estuvimos en su habitación, mientras se cambiaba para ir a pescar.

No pude evitar observarla, era de un tono azul claro con detalles en azul rey y blanco.

\- Si, en ocasiones se la usan algunos amigos pero solo pueden usar las habitaciones de la primera planta - me explico colocándose un suéter azul con un pantalón de mezclilla y tenía unas botas de pesca de plástico a lado de la cama - Una pareja de cuidadores vienen a limpiarle una vez a la semana, llevan años cuidando de la propiedad - agrego mientras tomaba mi mano para ayudarme a levantar y llevarme hasta la ventana que tenía vista al lago, se colocó detrás mío para abrazarme - Pero "esa" es mi favorita - señalo.

Del otro lado del lago había una pequeña cabaña de madera, igual que esta, pero esa daba una imagen más familiar.

\- Aunque sé que heredaremos esta casa, quiero comprar esa para mi familia - Edward poso las palmas de sus manos en mi vientre para dar más énfasis - Espero el día en que lleves un hijo nuestro aquí - puse sus manos sobre las de él, sonriendo ante la imagen - Espero sea muy pronto - susurro en mí oído y nos sumergíamos en una fantasía - ¿Usas la píldora? - rompió el silencio.

\- La traté antes, pero tuve una alergia - respondí recordando ese detalle - No hemos usado protección desde la primera vez - le dije y el solo comenzó a hacer círculos con sus manos en mi vientre.

\- Puede que ya haya un bebe aquí - dijo susurrando en mí oído haciéndome reír.

\- No lo creo, he tenido mi periodo cada mes y me han hecho análisis de sangre antes de la cirugía hace tres semanas - respondí entrelazando nuestros dedos.

\- ¿Quieres que una vez que nos den luz verde comencemos a usar protección? - pregunto seriamente.

\- ¿Lo quieres tu? - regrese su pregunta mirándolo atreves del reflejo de la ventana.

\- Yo solo quiero que te sientas cómoda y segura - devolvió la mirada.

\- Siempre he sido de las que piensan que las cosas llegan en el momento que el destino lo quiera, por más que uno trate si no es el momento no llegara - le dije y él asintió - Quiero un hijo tuyo cuando la vida nos lo quiera dar, así que por mí está bien seguir como hasta ahora - le respondí.

\- ¿Solo quieres uno? - pregunto haciendo un gesto de tristeza.

\- Uno, dos o los que tengan que llegar a nosotros - riendo por su gesto.

\- ¿Y si no llegan? - cuestiono, me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y posé mis brazos en su cuello, él mantuvo las suyas en mi cintura.

\- ¿Si no llegan? - pregunte retóricamente - Podemos adoptar un niño o una niña, o ambos, o podemos adoptar más perros, ya tenemos a Chip quien es como un hijo y podemos darle más hermanos de cuatro patas - reí ante los planes que le decía - Un gato no lo creo, nunca me he llevado bien con ellos, pero he aprendido que el que decide no es uno, así que dejo todo eso al destino.

\- Muy bien, seguiremos como hasta ahora, si vamos a tener hijos que lleguen en el momento que sea adecuado - acepto dándome un ligero beso en los labios - ¿Pero no te preocupa que pueda tener alguna enfermedad sexual? - se volvió a poner serio ante su pregunta.

\- ¿Tendría que preocuparme? - pregunte levantando mi ceja - Sé que como doctor sabes que tienes que cuidarte o ¿es que tienes planeado serme infiel?

\- Sabes que eso me sería imposible, antes de ti nunca estuve con nadie sin usar protección, además que solo me enfoque en estudiar y mi única novia con la que llegue más allá de unos simples besos fui Tanya y como dices, siendo médico se cuidarme por lo que cada seis meses me hago estudios para prevenir alguna enfermedad - respondió mientras me abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

Nos separamos y tome su mano para llevarlo hasta la cama donde me subí e hice un gesto para que me siguiera, nos acomodamos quedando acostados abrazados.

\- Alice está actuando algo raro - le dije después de un rato, tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras él mantenía una mano en mi espalda y la otra jugaba con mi mano en su pecho.

\- Bueno es Alice, cuando no va a actuar raro - dijo en tono de burla por lo cual nos empezamos a reír.

\- Si, bueno, pero no me refiero a eso, desde ayer la he notado algo raro, sé que el pastel que hice estaba rico, pero no creo que por eso comiera tres pedazos, hoy cuando terminamos de ver la casa estuvo un poco callada, estuvo tomando mucha agua y se acostó en el sillón donde estábamos sentadas las dos, puso su cabeza en mis piernas y se veía algo adormitada - describí.

\- Si que eres observadora - comento dando un apretón en mi mano, pero se quedó pensativo.

\- Siempre he sido una persona que puede darse cuenta del más mínimo detalle, también mi cerebro es capaz de pensar distintas cosas a la vez - confesé - Sé que le pasa algo, solo espero que confié en mí y me deje ayudarle.

\- Claro que ella confía en ti y estoy seguro de que te dirá lo que tiene una vez ella lo tenga claro - me dijo mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo y me daba un beso en la frente - Eres como la hermana que no tuvo, así que solo espera, ¿Sí? - agrego mientras tomaba mi barbilla para levantar mi rosto y verme a los ojos.

\- Si - quedamos en silencio los sonidos de la naturaleza y jugando con nuestros dedos, cuando escuchamos como tocaban ligeramente.

\- Adelante - respondió Edward mientras tomábamos asiento en la cama.

Por la puerta se asomó la cabellera negra de Alice quien nos miró casi apenada, algo raro en ella, hasta Edward volteo a verme para darme una mirada, la cual interprete como que me daba la razón sobre el comportamiento de su prima.

\- Bella, ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó en voz tímida, Edward solo se inclinó a darme un beso para levantarse de la cama, tomar sus botas y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- Yo las dejo solas - dijo acercándose a su prima para darle un beso en la frente y salir dejándonos con la puerta cerrada, yo solo le hice un gesto a Alice para que se uniera a mí en la cama.

\- Has estado actuando rara desde ayer - le dije una vez que ambas estuvimos en la cama, yo tenía mi espalda en el respaldo y Alice con su cabeza en mis piernas - ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunté cuando no dijo nada.

Ella se quedó callada, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias que le daba en su cabello, estuvimos calladas hasta que sentí como algo húmedo mojaba mi pantalón; lagrimas.

\- Oh Alice, ¿Que sucede? - le pregunte algo preocupada limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Estoy embarazada - me dijo en voz tan baja que me tomo un momento entenderla.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le pregunté viendo como ella se sentaba frente de mí y asentía - Oh Alice, eso es maravilloso - le dije abrazándola, pero ella rompió en llanto - Pero ¿qué sucede? ¿No quieren un bebe? - le pregunte mientras la abrazada más fuerte.

\- Tengo miedo de que Jasper no lo quiera - respondió aun llorando.

\- Oh Alice, no debes preocuparte por eso - le dije separándome de ella para verla a los ojos - Jasper lo va a amar, ¿Y sabes porque? - le pregunte pero ella solo negó limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos - Porque eso que llevas en el vientre es algo de los dos - tome su mano y puse ambas manos en su vientre - Ustedes se aman y esto es el resultado de ese amor - ella me dio una sonrisa tímida - Sabes, ese rato estuve hablando con Edward acerca de los hijos.

\- ¿Ustedes están...? - dejo inconclusa su pregunta, pero solo negué sonriendo.

\- No, hablábamos de que siempre he creído que las cosas llegan cuando el destino así lo decide, cuando es el momento correcto - respondí - Así es con este bebe, llego ahora porque es su momento correcto - ella solo me abrazo por lo que correspondí.

\- ¿Pero cómo se lo digo a Jazz? ¿Que si reacciona mal? - pregunto una vez nos separamos.

\- Si él no lo acepta conocerá a Isabella Swan enojada, y créeme no es algo que quieran ver - eso la hizo reír - Y el ¿Como sé lo dirás? Tu misma te darás cuanta cuando sea el momento - le dije dándole un apretón en la mano - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? - pregunte.

\- Dos meses y medio, en el hospital debemos hacernos estudios cada cierto tiempo por rutina y yo tuve que hacérmelos esta semana - respondió y solo quedamos en silencio hasta que su estómago hizo su aparición.

\- Vamos a buscar algo de comer - le dije mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la cama para bajar a la cocina.

Una vez que llegamos a la cocina, los hombres estaban metiendo todo en un carrito de golf para llevarlo hasta el muelle.

\- Nos vemos - se despidió Edward una vez que todos estuvieron afuera, se inclinó dándome un beso en los labios.

\- Claro, cuídate - respondí una vez nos separamos, el solo hizo un gesto antes de irse corriendo y subir al carrito que manejaba Jasper, Carlisle y mi papá estaban en uno lleno de cosas de pesca y Emmett con Jasper y Edward en un segundo donde llevaban una nevera con comida y bebidas.

\- Bueno, tarde de chicas - exclamo Alice volviendo a su entusiasmo normal.

Los chicos habían traído pizzas congeladas para preparar por lo que mi madre y Esme las metieron al horno, sacaron varias bolsas de chips y algunas bebidas y nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor una vez todo estuvo listo.

\- Bueno, yo quiero que hablemos de algo - dije una vez cada una tenía un pedazo de pizza, todas se quedaron atentas - Anoche Rosalie, hablo conmigo acerca de los sentimientos que siento por Edward, por lo que quisiera es que hablemos de nuestras experiencias para que ella pueda entender lo que está sintiendo - explique, Rosalie se puso roja pensando que tal vez podrían burlarse de ella.

\- Me parece una buena idea, hija - dijo Esme mientras tomaba la mano de Rose.

\- Yo iré primero - menciono mi madre viéndose seria - Antes de conocer a Charlie tuve una relación con un muchacho de mi escuela pero terminamos cuando nos graduamos, yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de él pero después conocí a Charlie, supe lo que es el amor verdadero - comenzó a contar mi madre - Era un muchacho que conocí por parte de una amiga, era algo descuidado y vago, que no tenía un trabajo estable e intento conquistarme, yo no quería algo así por lo que le di un ultimátum o buscaba trabajo mejor o me dejaba tranquila - dijo en tono serio que todas estaban atentas a lo que decía.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió, Renee? - pregunto Alice antes de darle un mordisco a su cuarto pedazo de pizza.

\- Desapareció por dos días, creí que se había dado por vencido, pero cuando apareció me dijo que ya tenía un mejor trabajo, al principio no le creía que tan serio era y le di un mes, si veía que seguía ahí en ese tiempo aceptaría salir con el - contó haciendo una pausa para beber de su gaseosa - Y si, cumplió su parte, salimos por un tiempo hasta que me propuso casarme con él, y aquí estamos con veinte años de casados y dos hijos - siguió pude ver las miradas de todas dirigirse hacia mí captando el detalle que había dado mi madre a conocer.

\- Si, yo no soy hija biológica de Charlie, pero siempre le he visto como tal y solo unas cuantas personas saben la verdad - dije sin darle importancia, mi madre tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón, como anteriormente había hecho Esme.

\- Lo que quiero dar a entender es que puede ver varios tipos de amor - le dijo dándole una mirada a Rosalie - Cuando conocí a Charlie, sentí que él era bueno, sabía que era una persona sincera y trabajadora que solo necesitaba algo de guía, ha estado nosotros en las buenas y las malas, pero lo que quiere saber es que sentía yo, ¿no? - pregunto mirando como Rosalie asentía - Sentía emoción, felicidad cada que lo veía, un fuego que me recorría todo el cuerpo cada que me miraba o me besaba, aún lo siento pero más fuerte y eso demuestra que cada día me enamoro más de él - finalizo mi madre sonriendo, sabía que se cortó un poco porque estábamos hablando con Rose, quien aún era algo joven.

\- Bueno sigo yo - dijo Alice sonriendo - Cuando conocí a Jasper fue durante nuestras prácticas de enfermería que tuvimos en el hospital, y nada más verlo supe que era él - comenzó a contar - Desde el momento que lo vi, sentí como mi corazón latía como loco, mi temperatura subía cada que lo veía a los ojos, y cada que alguna otra practicante se le acercaba demasiado tenía ganas de golpearla para que se alejara de él, pero cuando su atención estaba en mí solamente, me sentía derretir por dentro que me daban ganas de saltar sobre él y... - no me sorprendía de ella.

\- Alice - llame su atención antes de que siguiera, ella solo le dio una mirada de disculpa al ver el rostro sonrojado de su prima.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que ya entendiste mi punto - Rosalie solo asintió.

\- Y bueno, ahora yo - comenzó Esme - Cuando conocí a tu padre ambos estábamos en preparatoria, comenzamos a salir por un par de meses hasta la graduación pero cada uno iría a diferentes universidades por lo que terminamos - contó - Pero aún continuamos en comunicación como amigos, pasaron algunos años hasta que me gradué en decoración de interiores y comencé a trabajar en una pequeña oficina cerca del hospital donde Carlisle estaba haciendo sus prácticas, para ese entonces había perdido contacto con Carlisle, un día estaba lloviendo fuertemente cuando una amiga del trabajo resbalo en la entrada y cayo lastimándose un tobillo, por lo que la lleve al hospital y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando el doctor que la atendió fue tu padre - sonrió al perderse en los recuerdo - Después de que atendieran a mi amiga, el me pidió mi número para ir a comer algún día y ponernos al corriente.

\- Wow, después de años sin comunicarse, ¿Imagino estaban felices? - le pregunte.

\- Si, al día siguiente quedamos en ir a cenar, me contó que estaba haciendo sus prácticas ahí, pero quería hacer una especialización en oftalmología, pasamos horas hablando y poniéndonos al corriente, seguimos saliendo algunas veces hasta que nos dimos cuenta que los sentimientos aún seguían ahí y decidimos retomar nuestra relación - finalizo sonriendo - Cuando estaba con el sentía todo bien, me sentía segura solo estando con él, cuando me tocaba sentía miles de corrientes eléctricas que me llevaban a la luna y cuando me besaba quería que el tiempo se detuviera.

\- Rosalie, como te dije ayer, cada amor es distinto, el mío, el de tu mamá, el de la mía, el de Alice, el tuyo, pero lo más importante es que tú te sientas bien con ello, ahí es cuando te das cuenta cuando "él" es el correcto - sonreímos una vez terminé de decirle.

\- Si, gracias Bella, gracias a todas - sonrió alegremente - Ahora sé que Emmett es mi persona correcta.

\- Me alegra que lo sepas ahora - le dijo Esme abrazándola de lado - Pero aún no es tiempo de pasar a algo más íntimo, y si lo hacen deben usar protección - agrego haciendo reír a todas y sonrojar a su hija.

Diez minutos después que termináramos de hablar, notamos que comenzaba a anochecer y fue cuando regresaron "los hombres de la pesca" quienes no habían pescado nada, logrando burla de parte de todas, hicimos algo ligero de cenar y nos separamos cada pareja una vez terminamos.

Mis padres salieron al balcón junto con Carlisle y Esme a platicar, como había unas luces iluminando todo el camino al muelle, Alice le sugirió a Jasper un paseo hasta allá, note como ella me daba una mirada la cual le regrese deseándole lo mejor pues sabía que ella le diría lo de su embarazo, Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron a ver una película, mire como ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett y él tomaba su mano, Edward me guio hasta el tercer piso hasta donde tomo una frazada y continuamos nuestro camino hasta el ático donde en una esquina había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el cielo estrellado, Edward se sentó en un pequeño colchón que estaba colocado ahí y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara entre sus piernas para taparnos con la frazada.

\- Alice estaba más feliz - me comento mientras mirábamos las estrellas.

\- Platicamos un rato y entendió que tenía que hacer lo correcto - respondí apoyándome más en su pecho para taparnos mejor.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Jasper? - me pregunto por lo que le voltee a ver - Jasper me comento que la vio rara hoy pero que no quería decirle.

\- Alice le tiene una sorpresa a Jasper - sonreí al ver su cara de confusión, pero lo dejo pasar - Solo diré que Jasper tendrá dos opciones; aceptarlo o conocer a Isabella Swan enojada.

\- A veces yo también quisiera conocerla, pero recuerdo que valoro mi vida y aún tengo hijos que darte y se me pasa - sonrió dándome un beso en los labios y continuamos viendo las estrellas.

* * *

 *** Wow, una plática de mujeres algo interesante, ¿No creen? Decidí no poner como es la intimidad de cada pareja porque como dice Bella cada una es diferente... Y tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y tuve que exprimir mi cerebro para terminar el capítulo y lo siento la última frase se me salió escribirla, pero una vez volví a leer decidí no quitarla. Debo aclarar que siempre hay que usar protección cuando se tienen relaciones íntimas para prevenir enfermedades de transmisión sexual y embarazos no deseados. También debo decir que cualquier parecido con la realidad en pura coincidencia...**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 16**

\- Bueno todo se ve bien Bella - dijo Carlisle una vez termino de revisarme - Las suturas se ven bien, volveré a revisarte en mes que viene, pero si sientes alguna molestia en el ojo o dolor necesitas llamarme de inmediato, ¿De acuerdo? - pregunto en su papel de médico.

\- Claro, cualquier molestia o dolor, llamarte - respondí mientras limpiaba suavemente mi ojo con un kleenex.

\- Y no es que dude de los conocimientos de mi hijo, pero creo que tratándose de ti se volvería un completo inútil – agrego, cosa que nos hizo reír a ambos porque en el fondo sabíamos que podía pasar.

Había pasado una semana desde el fin de semana en casa del lago de Los Cullen, pasamos dos días de diversión, en parejas y en familia. Alice le había contado a Jasper de su embarazo y como le había dicho, el tomo la noticia más que feliz, habían decidido no decirle nada a la familia hasta Navidad solo sé lo habían dicho a Edward, por lo que ahora solo los cuatro éramos los únicos que conocían la existencia del angelito que Alice llevaba en su vientre.

\- Por ahora puedes volver poco a poco con tus actividades, pero si hacer demasiado esfuerzo - me dijo tomando asiento en su escritorio, mientras que con Alice tomaba lugar frente a él - Eso incluye las relaciones íntimas, pero sugiero que sean un poco delicados, no quiero tener una llamada a mitad de la noche porque se te soltó una sutura en medio de la acción - sonrió ante lo dicho haciéndome sonrojar y a Alice soltar una carcajada.

\- Eso pensábamos hacer - respondí mientras no podía evitar mi sonrisa.

\- Bueno, agendaremos una cita para el próximo mes - finalizo antes de acompañarnos hasta la puerta - ¿Puedo preguntar que harán las señoritas a esta hora de la mañana? - nos preguntó mientras nos abría la puerta como le caballero que es.

\- Oh tío, vamos a aprovechar que no trabaje hoy e iremos a comprar unas cosas para la casa - respondió Alice quien sonreía de oreja a oreja - Pero antes iremos a desayunar algo - agrego.

\- Bueno, cuídense - se despidió antes de dar la vuelta y hablar con Jessica.

Faltaban dos meses para Navidad y Alice decidió que era mejor comenzar a comprar los regalos antes que hubiera más gente y menos cosas buenas, habíamos quedado con Esme y mi madre, quien tenía el día de descanso en su trabajo, para ir al centro comercial, Rose no podía asistir ya que tenía escuela.

\- Voy a pasar a ver a Edward un momento, ¿Vas a ir a buscar a Jasper? - le pregunte una vez llegamos hasta donde estaba la oficina de mi novio.

\- Si, Jazz va a tener doble hoy, y le traje algo de comer y cafeína - respondió una vez se abrieron las puertas del elevador - Te veo en la recepción - agrego antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Caminé hasta el pasillo hasta que pude ver a la secretaria de Edward trabajando en su computadora.

\- Hola Sarahi, ¿Esta Edward ocupado? - le pregunte dándole una sonrisa la cual me regreso.

Recientemente, Sarahi había regresado a trabajar después de estar de baja por una operación en la rodilla, era una mujer en sus cuarenta, cabello cenizo, ojos negros, y una mujer muy guapa, creo que era la única secretaria junto con Alice y Leah que no me veían con rencor por ser la novia del codiciado hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen, la había conocido la semana pasada cuando vine a ver a Edward.

\- Claro, no tiene consulta hasta dentro dos horas y como que creo que yo iré a buscar algo de tomar a la cafetería - respondió dándome una mirada picara, y es que el día que la conocí, ella no estaba en su escritorio cuando llegue, y podríamos decir que se repitió la escena de cuando encontramos a los padres de Edward ya que este se había olvidado que tenía a su secretaria de vuelta - Y tal vez me tome algún tiempo regresar si subo por las escaleras - finalizo devolviéndome una sonrisa, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza antes de voltearme y entrar.

Edward estaba tan metido en lo que escribía en su computador que no se dio cuenta cuando entre y cerré la puerta colocándole el seguro, no quería que alguien entrara como la vez pasada.

Recorrí su oficina con la mirada, tenía estanterías llenas de libros frente a la entrada, su escritorio estaba aún lado, con el refractor posado cerca de la puerta.

Edward se levantó para buscar un libro por lo que me dio la espalda, como llevaba un vestido suelto por un extraño día de calor a finales de octubre, rápidamente lo deje caer al suelo y tome asiento en la silla donde había estado sentado mi novio.

En el momento en que el volteo y me miro, abrió los ojos dejando caer el libro al suelo.

\- ¿Es esta una de sus fantasías Doctor Cullen? - le pregunte mientras pasaba mis manos suavemente recorriendo mi cuerpo y abriendo mis piernas para que pudiera ver como mi centro comenzaba a humedecerse por su mirada - ¿Ver a su dulce novia sentada en su oficina, desnuda y tocándose? - lleve mi mano hasta mí vagina para separar mis labios y dejarlo ver mi centro.

Separe más mis piernas colocándolas en el reposabrazos y lleve mi otra mano hasta mi entrada y metí dos dedos lentamente sin separar mi mirada de la de Edward, sonreí al ver como él llevaba su mano hasta su miembro totalmente excitado, antes de dar dos pasos y caer de rodillas para quitar mis manos y enterrar su rostro en mi centro, lo sentí dar lamidas rápidas y feroces para introducir dos dedos en mí, mordí mi labio para evitar gritar de placer mientras tomaba el cabello de Edward en mis manos para pegarlo más a mí. Él movía su lengua rápidamente, en ocasiones dando mordidas en mí clítoris aun moviendo sus dedos dentro mío.

\- Oh Edward, más... Más amor... Si, así... - comencé a decirle cerrando mis ojos y dejándome guiar solo por la sensación de la boca y lengua de Edward, quien saco sus dedos de mí para remplazarla por su lengua.

Entre el placer que sentía, escuche como bajo su cierre y dejar caer sus pantalones, para levantarse y colocar su pene en mí vagina para comenzar a rosar nuestros sexos como últimamente lo hacíamos, agacho su cara para atrapar mis labios en los suyos y pase mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo a mí, podía sentir como aumentaba el ritmo, en un momento su glande rozo mi entrada haciéndome sentir necesitada.

Edward se separó de mí haciéndome lloriquear ante la pérdida de su contacto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, me tomo para colocarme en su escritorio tirando las cosas ahí, junto mis piernas y las llevo hasta tenerlas en su hombro izquierdo y coloco su pene encima de mi vagina para comenzar a rozar más furiosamente, con esta postura podía sentir mi clítoris siendo apretado, él volvió a tocar mi entrada con su pene y podía sentir como se abría en necesidad de que él estuviera dentro. Podía sentir como estábamos a punto de terminar, sentía mi vagina comenzar a palpitar junto al pene de Edward.

\- Quiero que entres en mí para terminar Edward - logre decirle en una sola frase, el solo me dio una mirada antes de asentir, separo mis piernas para colocarlas en cada uno de sus hombros antes de bajar la cabeza para besarme y callar el grito de placer que di cuando entro en mí de golpe para llenarme con su semilla cuando terminamos juntos.

Bajo lentamente mis piernas para dejarse caer en mi pecho, dejando un oído en el lugar donde estaba mi corazón.

\- ¿Fantasía cumplida, Doctor Cullen? - pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello, es solo asintió para llevar su boca encima de mí pezón para comenzar a chupar y morder haciéndome gemir, separo su boca una vez estuvo satisfecho para admirar su obra.

Dirigí mi mirada para ver como a dos centímetros de mí pezón descansaba una marca roja.

\- Tengo que irme, de seguro Alice debe estar esperándome desesperada porque se muere de hambre - le dije para sentir como se separaba de mí haciéndome sentir vacía, el me tendió un kleenex para que pudiera limpiarme y sentarme aún en su escritorio.

Una vez que se limpió y coloco bien sus pantalones, fue hasta donde estaba mi vestido y bolso tirados para recogerlas y pasármelas, pero no pude evitar notar lo cayado que estaba.

\- ¿Todo está bien, Edward? - pregunte me colocaba mi vestido y sacaba un cepillo de mi bolso para arreglar mi cabello.

\- Si, solo que me tomase por sorpresa que por un momento creí que solo eras una ilusión - se acercó mi para pararse entre mis piernas y abrazarme dándome un beso - ¿Y esto porque es?

\- Es solo un adelanto - respondí poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Un adelanto? - pregunto mirándome confundido.

\- Tu padre nos ha dado luz amarilla - respondí sonriendo al ver sus ojos abrirse por la sorpresa - Solo dijo que no quiere que le llamemos a mitad de la noche porque se me soltó una de las suturas en pleno acto - Edward acerco su boca para besarme apasionadamente mientras ponía sus manos en mis muslos para comenzar a subí mi vestido, pero antes de poder continuar, escuchamos como tocaban la puerta.

\- Más vale que no estén haciendo lo que pienso o voy a tirar la puerta - escuchamos la voz de Alice del otro lado y parecía algo enojada.

\- Creo que tenemos una mujer embarazada con un hambre terrible - dijo Edward antes de darme un último beso y abrir la puerta.

\- Ewwww, huele a sexo aquí adentro - dijo una vez que entro - No puedo creer que lo hicieran aquí - agrego haciendo un gesto exagerado tapando su nariz.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que ustedes lo hagan en el cuarto de descansó - respondió Edward mientas levantaba unos papeles que se habían caído, Alice solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa haciéndome reír - Solo digamos que los salve cuando Jane quiso ir a descansar después de sus horas extras - se acercó a mí para que ayudarme a bajar y darme un tierno beso - Pero será mejor que se vayan antes que mi sobrino o sobrina exija comida - agrego cuando nos separamos.

\- Nos vemos en la noche, amor - dije antes de tomar a una aún sorprendida Alice - Vamos sabes que solo jugaba - comenté una vez llegamos al ascensor.

\- Ya lo sé, pero pensé que habíamos sido muy cuidadosos - respondió dejándome sin habla, en fin, nunca nadie entendería como piensa Alice.

\- ¿Que pasara con tu auto cuando comiences a manejar? - me pregunto una vez estuvimos rumbo al centro comercial donde nos reuniríamos con Esme y mi madre, a quien Esme había ido a buscar.

\- Bueno, el auto fue pérdida total por lo que necesitaría otro, pero con Edward decidí esperar un poco de tiempo más para volver a conducir - respondí mientras me arreglaba un poco, no quería que mi madre me viera como si hubiera terminado de tener sexo con mi sexy novio y menos Esme.

\- ¿De lo que nos contaron el otro día, acerca de tu padre...? - comenzó a preguntar, pero se quedó en silencio.

\- Como dije, Charlie es mi padre - respondí, pero sabía a donde quería llegar - Pero mi padre biológico falleció hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿Edward lo sabe? - pregunto seriamente.

\- Tengo planeado decírselo algún día, sé que al igual que tú se pregunta de dónde saco dinero si no he trabajado, pero no me ha preguntado, solo no se ha dado el tiempo - finalicé dándole a entender que no quería hablar más del tema - ¿Ya pensaron cuando darán la noticia? - le pregunté una vez que estuvimos cerca de nuestro destino.

\- Queremos hacerlo para la fiesta de Navidad cuando vengan nuestros padres, decidimos cancelar nuestro viaje de aniversario por seguridad - respondió entusiasmada - ¿Y qué tal ustedes? ¿Irán a Isla Cocoa, en dos semanas? - pregunto mientras enfocaba su mirada en estacionarse.

\- Bueno ese es el plan, pero hace poco Edward uso sus días de vacaciones, además se acerca la fiesta de hospital y parece ser que van a estar muy ocupados - respondí una vez salimos del Porsche.

\- Jasper me ha comentado que mi tío y Edward han estado llegando algo temprano y se van muy tarde desde la semana pasada, que incluso él ha tenido que ir a verlos para que coman algo - me contó mientras caminábamos hasta la cafetería donde nos estarían esperando las demás - He escuchado que uno de los socios ha estado muy enfermo y no puede ayudarles como quisiera por lo que casi todo el trabajo recae en mí tío y Edward.

\- Si, Edward sale muy temprano, solo siento que me da un beso y como cierra la puerta de la entrada - relate - Y llega a la hora de la cena, cansado, nos duchamos y creo que esta fue la primera vez en la semana que se tomó un respiro, aunque sea para un rapidito - finalice mientras llegábamos a la cafetería.

\- Con razón cuando llegue ya habían terminado - dijo haciéndonos reír a ambas.

Una vez que nos juntamos con mi suegra y madre, comenzamos a pasear por las tiendas en busca de los regalos, pidiendo la opinión para algunas personas, pero a la vez tomando nota de lo que le gustaría a cada una, escogimos algunos adornos para las casas, y dado que sería la primera navidad que Edward y yo pasaríamos juntos, sugirieron que tenía que comprar un árbol para decorar el departamento.

\- ¿Pero no creen que aún es temprano para comprar un arbolito y arreglos? - pregunte una vez estuvimos en una tienda llena de arreglos navideños - Además, no sé si Edward quiera poner un árbol grande o pequeño y debemos tener en cuenta que tenemos a Chip.

\- Bueno eso sí, dado que son pareja ustedes deben decidir eso juntos - dijo Esme - Pero ¿Que tiene que ver Chip?

\- El tener un árbol en la casa por casi un mes le puede dar ideas equivocadas a Chip y no quisiera que le usara de baño - respondí admirando un bello árbol blanco.

\- Oh claro, las navidades pasadas solo los ha visto por un día máximo - recordó Esme.

\- Hablare con Edward y veremos si venimos a comprar uno - dije mientras salíamos de la tienda.

Pasamos un rato más hasta que decidimos que ya habíamos buscado suficiente y dentro de algunos días vendríamos a comprar las cosas.

\- Antes de que vayamos a casa, ¿Crees que me puedas llevar a un sex shop? Ahora que tenemos luz amarilla quisiera hacer algo por Edward para relajarlo - le dije una vez nos despedimos de mi madre y suegra.

\- Uy, claro, ¿Que tienes en mente? - me pregunto mientras se desviaba hacia una calle algo más tranquila, manejo por alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que paro frente a una discreta tienda - Vamos - me incito a bajar con ella.

\- Creo que la visita de una enfermera no le vendría mal o tal vez un masaje le ayude a relajarse - ella sonrió mientras asentía y me guiaba hasta entrar a la tienda.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- Hola Alice, ¿Otra vez por acá? - la saludo una chica latina de unos veintitantos años, iba vestida de gótica sexy, su vestido negro corto con un corsé del mismo color mostraba el inicio de sus senos, tenía el cabello negro largo y su maquillaje en tonos negros al igual que sus labios, me gustaba su estilo, tenía un piercing de aro en la nariz y algunos aretes en ambas orejas.

\- Hola Amber, sí, pero ahora te traigo ahora a una amiga, Bella - nos presentó.

\- Hola mucho gusto, soy Amber - se presentó dándome una sonrisa y estirando su mano donde pude ver sus uñas negras y podía notar algunos tatuajes en sus brazos.

\- Bella, igualmente, gusto en conocerte - respondí tomando su mano y regresándole la sonrisa.

\- Pues bienvenida a mi tienda "Amber's Little Secrets" - sonrió con orgullo.

\- Conocí a Amber hace dos años, estaba en la cafetería del centro comercial cuando entro vistiendo un sexy corsé el cual me encanto, por lo que me acerque a ella para preguntarle donde lo había comprado - relato Alice - Fue cuando me hablo de esta tienda, la cual me fascino porque es discreta.

\- Si, el sorprendente ver tiendas así de discretas - secunde logrando que Amber sonriera, pero luego puso una mueca triste.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? - le pregunte.

\- Creo que pronto la voy a cerrar, me gusta lo que hago y era mi sueño tener una tienda así, pero al estar algo retirada del centro comercial casi no vienen personas - dijo mientras se levantaba para tomar algo de una estantería inferior, para poner algo frente a nosotras: eran dos latas de gaseosas de naranja.

\- ¿Pero porque no te cambias a una tienda del centro comercial? - pregunto Alice, abriendo su gaseosa y darle un trago.

\- La renta es un poco cara, y hace poco tuve una inundación por las tuberías defectuosas, por lo que tuve que remplazar parte del inventario - nos contó dando un suspiro.

\- ¿Porque no buscas un socio? - pregunto Alice.

\- No hay muchas personas que quieran ser socios de tiendas como estas - respondió en un tono triste, sentía pena por ella, haber cumplido su sueño, pero en parte era verdad, el centro comercial estaba a diez minutos del hospital y la ciudad por lo cual tenía más gente que la visitara y por la localización de esta tienda muy pocos transitaban por estas calles lo cual no la hacía muy popular - Pero mejor díganme que necesitan hoy.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos una mirada de pena, pero decidimos cambiar el tema.

\- Bella sale con mi primo, Edward... - comenzó, pero antes de seguir Amber dio un salto de sorpresa.

\- Espera... ¿Te refieres a Edward Sexy Cullen? ¿Doctor Ojitos Cullen? - pregunto algo excitada.

\- Errrr... Ammm... ¿Sí? - respondí algo dudosa

\- Oh chica, el Doctor Ojitos Cullen ha sido el más perseguido por todas las enfermeras, pero cuando lo conocí por un accidente que tuve, Sexy Cullen tenía a una novia creída, la que siempre vestía más que vulgar ¿Como es que se llamaba? - pregunto.

\- Tanya - respondió Alice haciendo un gesto de asco, para este momento ya estaba tomándose mi gaseosa.

\- Oh, chica si se lo quitaste a ella, Sexy Cullen debe de amarte más que nada - menciono.

\- Bueno, yo lo conocí cuando ya ellos estaban separados - respondí algo apenada.

\- Pero la bruja regreso y estoy segura de que quería volver a recuperar a mi primo, pero él tiene una pequeña gran obsesión con Bella - las tres dimos una carcajada ante lo dicho.

\- Bueno, Bells por sé la novia de Sexy Cullen te haré un descuento - dijo levantándose y señalando hacia donde estaban la mercancía.

\- Gracias - le dije, se notaba como amaba su tienda.

\- ¿Buscaban algo en especial? - pregunto tomando su papel de vendedora.

\- Edward ha estado algo estresado estas dos semanas por lo que quisiera hacer algo para relajarlo - le expliqué - Pero estoy entre enfermera o masajista.

\- Bueno ¿Te puedo mostrar ambos y decides cual te gusta más? - me pregunto, de verdad que ella sabía como manejar este negocio.

\- Claro - respondí dándole una sonrisa a lo que ella me mostró el camino hacia donde estaba la ropa.

\- Yo voy a dar una vuelta en la tienda para buscar que te puede ayudar, mientras te pruebas los disfraces - me dijo Alice dirigiéndose hacia en otro lado.

Amber me mostró unos trajes de enfermera primero, desde los que solo eran un parecido a trajes de baño, un bikini blanco más que pequeño con el sostén semitransparente con sus cruces rojas para tapar los pezones hasta los de látex como el de un vestido pegado a cuerpo blanco puro con bordes rojos, corto y sexy, el cual me encanto por lo que me lo probé. Bien podría decir que me lo pintaron al cuerpo, me llegaba un poco más abajo del trasero y al tener grandes senos me costaba un poco subir todo el cierre por lo que lo deje hasta la mitad, también tenía unas medias de seda blanca con unos pequeños moñitos rojos enfrente las cuales me llegaban a medio muslo y Amber me paso unos tacones de plataforma negra, cuando salí a mostrarles ellas se quedaron calladas.

\- Chica, si no fueras novia de Sexy Cullen, desearía que fueras mi enfermera personal - me dijo Amber una vez que recupero el habla y haciéndome sonrojar.

\- ¡AMBER! - exclamo Alice dándome una sonrisa - Pero si debo admitir que con eso senos y ese trasero no cabe duda porque mi primo no puede quitarte las manos de encima - dijo mientras daba una vuelta a mi alrededor.

Y es que, aunque no fuera delgada pero tampoco gorda, se podría decir que tenía bien proporcionados ambos atributos.

\- Eres la más maldita fantasía de cada hombre y mujer del planeta - me alabo Amber por lo cual me hizo sospechar de sus preferencias, pero si una cosa nunca me ha importado era eso, yo era más del pensamiento: "No me importa como seas, como me trates te respetare" - Creo que le voy a tener que hacer competencia al Doctor Sexy.

Las tres comenzamos a reír, por lo que tomé esto como que era el correcto, pero aun así quise probarme el de masajista, por lo que me lo mostró.

Para ese Amber me explico que mayormente eran tipos traje de baño, algunos traían shorts pegados o eran vestidos parecido a los de la enfermera, pero en diferentes colores, me llamo la atención uno color azul agua, también era de látex y como era del mismo modelo del otro me quedo igual, por lo cual decidí comprarme los dos, Alice me ayudo a elegir algunos aceites y cremas con olor para el cuerpo.

Alice también se convenció a comprarse un disfraz, pero el de ella era el de vaquera sexy, con una microfalda de mezclilla con vuelo, un sostén también de mezclilla, un chaleco de piel en blanco y negro con su sombrero.

\- Espero Sexy Cullen disfrute del masaje - se despidió Amber una vez terminamos.

\- Claro que lo hará - respondió Alice riendo - Nos vemos, Amber - agrego para salir de la tienda dejándome con Amber.

\- Adiós Amber, ya verás como por ahí va a aparecer un socio con la misma pasión a las locuras como tu - dije antes de salir y dejarla con la boca abierta.

Durante el camino hacia mi casa, estuvimos hablando un poco del problema de Amber y deseábamos que apareciera alguien quien la ayudara a seguir su sueño.

Pero por ahora me concentraría en cumplir el sueño de mi Doctor Sexy Cullen.

* * *

 *** Oh my Cheese, dieron luz amarilla, veremos cómo reacciona Sexy Cullen. Me disculpo ante mi falta de información en el tema médico, pero lo poco que se es debido a mi accidente. Hagan sus apuestas... Con cual recibirá Bella a Edward; ¿Sexy Enfermera o Atrevida Masajista?**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 17**

Tenía todo listo, prepare la cama para poder darle un masaje a Edward con cremas corporales con olor a menta, también le prepararía un baño de tina con sales relajantes el cual tomaría primero, decidí no ponerme el disfraz aún, esperaría que estuviera en la tina para vestirme.

Estaba sirviendo la cena; tortitas de papa con atún y ensalada, cuando escuche como abrían la puerta, dejando ver a Edward sin su saco y corbata, su camisa de vestir azul claro estaba doblada hasta sus codos y algunos botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver su pecho, se recargo en la pared doblando los brazos mientras me miraba sonriendo.

\- Hola amor - me saludo desde donde estaba apoyado.

\- Hola extraño - había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo así en ocasiones.

\- ¿Pensé que no sabias cocinar? - me dijo un sonriendo, pero se acercó para darme un beso en los labios.

\- Una cosa es que no me guste, pero no puedo dejarte morir de hambre - bromee una vez que nos separamos.

Nos sentamos a comer en tranquilidad, platicamos sobre su día y como nos habíamos juntado en el centro comercial con nuestras madres, y sobre la conversación acerca del árbol de navidad.

\- Me parece buena idea poner uno juntos aquí, estamos formando un hogar los tres juntos, aunque las navidades las pasemos en casa de mis padres aun así podemos decorar el departamento - me dijo, sabía que tanto a él como a mí nos emocionaba pensar en este lugar como nuestro hogar - Podemos ir a ver algunos árboles naturales para poner en la sala - sugirió.

\- ¿Naturales? - le pregunte con algo de duda - No crees que motive más a Chip a usarlo - dirigí mi mirada hasta el can quien levanto su cabeza nada más escuchar su nombre.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón - acepto dirigiendo también su mirada.

\- ¿Tal vez podemos comprar uno artificial? - pregunte recordando el hermoso árbol blanco que había llamado mi atención - Podríamos aguardarlo y usarlo otra vez.

\- Mmmmm... Si, creo que es buena idea - respondió mientras regresaba a terminar su comida - Tal vez podríamos ir al centro comercial uno de estos días para verlos y escoger uno juntos.

\- Claro - respondí emocionada ante la idea.

Seguimos conversando acerca de los presentes que podíamos darle a la familia, ya tenía algunos en mente, pero faltaban algunos más. Una vez que terminamos de cenar y limpiar las cosas tomamos asiento en el sillón, con Edward recostado a lo largo con su cabeza en mis piernas, podía notar lo cansado que estaba, pues suspiraba cada vez que pasaba mi mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Porque no te preparo la tina y te relajas ahí un rato? - le pregunte después de unos minutos - Podría ayudarte a estar relajado, ese rato compre unas sales que ayudan.

\- Creo que estaría maravilloso si me ayuda, el trabajo sé está haciendo un poco pesado desde la semana pasada que el socio del hospital enfermo y ahora con mi padre tenemos que preparar todo para la fiesta - me dijo mientras se sentaba.

\- Déjame preparar la tina, espérame aquí - sugerí levantándome para ir hasta la habitación.

Como ya tenía todo listo para el baño de tina para Edward por lo que solo tuve que ajustar la temperatura del agua para dejar llenándola en lo que iba por Edward. Pude notar como tenía su cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados, verlo así me hizo preguntarme si era buena idea el usar el atuendo que había comprado, tal vez solo le diera en masaje para ayudarle a dormir bien.

\- Edward - lo llame suavemente mientras me acercaba a él, el solo abrió los ojos para voltear a mirarme, estire mi mano para que la tomara, cosa que hizo casi por instinto.

Lo guie hasta el baño, ayudándole a desvestirse, sin más intenciones de solo relajarlo.

\- Quédate un rato conmigo - me pidió cuando intenté retirarme por lo que asentí.

\- Déjame buscar mi banquito - le dije ocasionando que sonriera, ya que al ser más baja en estatura que Edward, y bueno los demás, él me había regalado un pequeño banco de madera para que pudiera subirme cuando necesitara algo que estuviera en las partes altas - ¿Puedo preguntar de que está enfermo el socio del hospital? - le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

\- Ya está algo mayor, por lo que cualquier cosa puede ponerlo en cama, pero desde hace algunos años sufre del corazón, creo que después de la muerte de su hijo, quien falleció en un accidente de auto - me contó cerrando los ojos - Su nieto Reymond, quiere tomar su lugar en el consejo, pero el señor McJeff se ha negado.

Estaba arreglando unas cosas en una mesita que estaba en el baño, pero ante la mención del nombre del socio, estas cayeron de mi mano ocasionando que Edward volteara a mirarme preocupado.

\- ¿Amor, estás bien? - pregunto mientras hacia el intento de levantarse, pero sé lo impedí.

\- No, no te levante solo me sorprendí - respondí - ¿Te refieres a Patrik McJeff, presidente de la cadena de hoteles?

\- Si, ¿Lo conoces? - me pregunto sorprendido.

\- Solo he escuchado hablar de él en las noticias - me apresure a decirle - Dicen que es uno de los hombres más ricos, pero no sabía que era socio del hospital.

\- Creo que son las únicas acciones en el ámbito médico que posee - comento un poco más relajado.

\- ¿Y qué crees que pasaría si Rey... Su nieto manejara esas acciones? - le pregunte tratando de sonar curiosa.

\- La verdad no lo sabríamos, su nieto ha estado presente en algunas juntas, pero mi padre opina que si hereda las acciones del hospital lo primero que haría seria venderlas - respondió algo pensativo.

\- ¿Y eso causaría problemas? - pregunte algo más seria.

\- Dependiendo a quien se las venda, pero de eso aún no tenemos que preocuparnos - me dijo, pero volteo a mirarme sonriendo - ¿Pero porque estas muy curiosa en el tema de las acciones del hospital? ¿Quisieras comprarlas?

\- No, solo pensaba que ustedes aman el hospital - respondí un poco nerviosa - Pero ya que hablamos de socios, quisiera hablarte de algo - cambie de tema mientras me levantaba de mí banquito - Pero sería mejor si primero te das una ducha - coloque una toalla en el lavabo de manos y salí del baño.

Desde que habíamos hablado con Amber acerca de buscar un socio para que pudiera mover su negocio, tuve deseos de ayudarle, sabía que tenía los medios para hacerlos, pero Edward y yo éramos una pareja estable y si algo me había aprendido de mis padres era que siempre debes tener en cuenta sus opiniones.

Prepare todo muy rápido dado que ya lo tenía preparado, encendí velas aromáticas con olor a lilas del valle, las cuales se habían convertido nuestras favoritas, las cremas de menta, y al final decidí ponerme el disfraz de masajista, por lo que me despoje de mi ropa rápidamente mientras escuchaba la regadera encendida, me sube el cierre hasta debajo de mis senos dejando parte a la vista pero mis pezones eran tapado por los bordes, podía sentir el látex pegado a mi cuerpo desnudo y como mi centro comenzaba mojarse, levante mi cabello en una coleta alta para que no me molestara, escuche como Edward cerraba el agua una vez que termine de arreglarme por lo cual rápidamente me coloque a lado de la cama.

Edward salió con una toalla atada a sus caderas y otra en su cuello mientras secaba su cabello, por lo cual venia con la cabeza gacha pero cuando levanto la vista abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se quedaba parado.

\- Buenas noches, señor Cullen, mi nombre es Bella Swan y seré su masajista esta noche - le dije tratando sé sonar profesional, pero dándole una sonrisa, le hice un gesto con mis brazos para darle a entender que se acostara en la cama - ¿Podría acostarse boca abajo, por favor? - el solo me dio una de las sonrisas que me hacían humedecer mientras avanzaba hasta la cama.

\- Claro señorita Swan, un masaje no me vendría mal - respondió mientras se tomaba su papel de cliente muy enserio - Estos últimos días han sido muy estresantes.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - lo ve colocarse tal como se quedaba parado a lado de la cama para dejar caer ambas toallas al suelo, para subirse a la cama y colocarse como sé lo pedí.

Me acerque a la mesita de noche donde él había colocado la crema, para tomarla y tratar de subirme en la cama, pero cuando apoye mi rodilla en el colchón, Edward aprovecho para tomar mi muslo entre su mano para acariciarme hasta llegar cerca de mí húmedo y caliente centro haciéndome gemir.

\- Señor Cullen, ¿Qué hace? - le pregunté una vez que sentí como él acariciaba delicadamente mi ingle por debajo de la falda.

\- Lo siento señorita Swan, pero no lo pude evitar - se disculpó falsamente antes de pasar su dedo por mí clítoris hasta llegar a mi entrada para finalmente alejar su mano.

\- ¿Tiene novia señor Cullen? - le pregunte mientras me sentaba a horcajadas en su espalda baja, pero sin colocar todo mi peso, esparcí un poco de crema en mis manos y las lleve a su espalda, pude sentir como la falda se pegaba a mi trasero desnudo.

\- Si, es una linda y sexy chica que conocí en el hospital en el que trabajo - respondió, podía sentir como se relajaba poco a poco mientras esparcía crema por toda su espalda.

\- ¿Es usted doctor, señor Cullen? - aplique un poco de presión en sus hombros.

\- Si, ella es paciente de mi padre, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella - era gracioso como este juego de rol se nos daba bien.

\- ¿Y usted la ama, señor Cullen? - baje mis manos por su columna haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Estoy más que loco por ella, tanto que no me ha importado no poder hacerle el amor como quisiera - respondió, su voz se escuchaba más relajada, le levanté apoyada en mis rodillas para colocarme en la parte trasera de sus rodillas y comencé a masajear su espalda baja.

\- ¿Y eso porque, señor Cullen? ¿Tienen algún problema? - pase mis manos por sus costados y baje hasta sus muslos.

\- Claro que no, señorita Swan - lo escuche gemir cuando pase mis palmas de las manos por el interior de sus muslos - Ella ha estado recientemente en una delicada cirugía y sé que no puedo tomarla como normalmente lo haría, pero no me ha importado del todo porque la amo y por ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio.

\- Vaya señor Cullen, se ve que está más que loco por ella, pero estoy segura de que ella lo ama con la misma locura que usted - le dije mientras me daba la vuelta aún encima de él para trabajar en el resto de sus piernas - ¿Podría darse la vuelta señor Cullen? - le dije.

Edward se dio la vuelta acostándose en su espalda, pude notar lo excitado que estaba, me coloqué en su abdomen ocasionando que mi centro tocara su piel y pudiera sentir lo mojada que estaba. Pase la crema por todo su pecho y hombros, el llevo ambas manos a mis muslos acariciándolos hasta llegar al borde de mi falda donde sentí como sus dedos se guiaban hasta llegar a mi trasero y acariciarlo con las puntas.

\- En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es posible que ella me ame con la misma intensidad con la que yo la amo, pero luego se me olvida todo pensamiento más allá de ella cuando hace cosas como esta - sus manos fueron subiendo hasta llegar al cierre debajo de mis senos y paso sus dedos por el borde.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta el cierre del vestido y lo bajo un poco ocasionando que mis senos quedaran fuera del vestido, llevo ambos pulgares hasta mis pezones donde comenzó a hacer círculos y en ocasiones los tomaba entre sus dedos para jalarlos ligeramente.

\- Señor... Cullen... - gemí moviendo mis caderas sobre su vientre duro para rozar mi clítoris.

Retire sus manos de mi cuerpo para bajarme de su cuerpo y me coloque en sus rodillas, pero dándole la espalda y me agache para poder masajear sus piernas dándole a Edward una vista de mi trasero cubierto por el látex, pero una buena vista de mi centro húmedo.

\- ¿Sucede algo señor Cullen? - le pregunte cuando lo escuche gemir ante la vista.

\- No, solo admiraba la excitante vista ante mí, señorita Swan - respondió.  
Poco a poco fui moviéndome hasta que mi centro quedo cerca de su cara, mis pezones rozaban su miembro mientras me dedicaba a pasar mis palmas por sus muslos, pude sentir sus manos acariciar mi trasero por encima del látex solo hasta llegar al borde para levantarlo y acariciarme con sus manos, pero en ocasiones pasaba sus nudillos por mi centro.

Me acomode un poco más para que mi rostro estuviera en su pene, donde comencé a pasar mi lengua por toda su longitud ocasionando que él soltara un ronco gemido, me separe para voltear a mirarlo y señale hacia la almohada en donde solía dormir.

\- ¿Tal vez pueda regresarme el favor, señor Cullen? - le dije, el quito la almohada para revelar mi dildo azul lo tomo en su mano para levantarlo y mostrármelo.

\- ¿Lo tenía todo más que planeado, señorita Swan? - me pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía.

\- Es un servicio completo especial de masaje, señor Cullen - respondí para volver a mi labor en su pene.

Seguí pasando mi lengua por todo su pene hasta que puse mi boca sobre su glande ocasionando que soltara un gemido ronco mientras iba introduciendo poco a poco más en mi boca, lo sentí pasar el dildo desde mí clítoris hasta mi entrada, en donde lo adentro la punta haciéndome soltar un gemido aún con su pene en mi boca.

Era la primera vez que probábamos algo así, desde la posición hasta el tenerlo en mi boca mientras él usaba mi dildo. Trate de introducirlo todo lo que pude hasta que lo sentí en mi garganta y despacio fui subiendo y bajando mi cabeza, sabía que no podía abarcar todo por lo que me ayude con mis manos, lo sentía mover el dildo dentro - fuera hasta que llevo su boca a mí clítoris para comenzar a chuparlo fuertemente y como su otra mano llegaba hasta uno de mis senos para tomarlo en su mano abierta para que mi pezón quedara entre sus dedos y comenzar a jugar con él.

Sentía como estábamos a punto de terminar por lo que saque el pene de Edward, cerrando mis labios alrededor de su punta y comenzar a pasar mi lengua, el también saco el dildo de mi interior para introducir su lengua en mi centro y con su pulgar jugaba en mí clítoris, hasta que después de unos minutos sentí mi orgasmo en la boca de Edward, seguido por su semilla caliente llenar mi boca ocasionando que me lo tragara.

\- Gracias por el masaje amor - me dijo una vez que estuvimos desnudos debajo de las sabanas, estábamos acostados de lado para mirarnos mientras usaba su brazo como almohada y el otro descansaba en mi cadera.

\- Con Alice estábamos hablando de que estos días parecía que tu padre y tu estaban muy ocupados hasta el punto de que Jasper casi los tiene que obligar a comer algo - respondí mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla hasta llegar a las ligeras bolsas moradas que se estaban formando debajo de sus ojos esmeralda - Quise ayudarte a relajarte un poco.

\- ¿Por eso el disfraz de masajista? - me pregunto sonriendo mientras recordaba el vestido ahora tirado en el suelo.

\- Fue para entrar en el papel, pero no me decidía entre el de masajista o enfermera - me encogí de hombros, pero reí al ver sus ojos abiertos - Por lo que tuve que comprar los dos.

\- ¿Enfermera? - su voz era ronca al momento de preguntar.

\- Claro, todo doctor necesita una enfermera ¿No cree, doctor Cullen? - pregunte empujando sus hombros para acostarlo en su espalda apoyando mis senos en su pecho y descansar mi barbilla en mis manos, el simplemente comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos mi columna - Tal vez un día me aparezca en tu oficina así.

\- Uy, no creo que sea buena idea - respondió - No creo que vuelva a ver a las enfermeras sin imaginarte, no creo que la señora Copper se vea igual de sexy que tu - se estremeció solo de imaginarla por lo que reímos y es que la señora Copper es la asistente de Carlisle, una mujer de cabellos canos, alta, delgada y algo mayor - Entonces imagino que si fuiste con Alice debieron de haber ido con Amber.

\- ¿La conoces? - le pregunte mirándolo extrañada.

\- Algo. La conocí cuando tuvo un accidente, Alice me la presento y me comentaron que tenía una sex shop, después he escuchado a Alice mencionarle con Jasper su tienda cada que mi prima compra algo nuevo para entretenerse - me explico mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Si, Alice no se corta para nada en ocasiones - le respondí sonriendo - Pero si fuimos donde ella, nos presentó y estuvimos conversando un rato, nos contó que tal parecía que cerraría su tienda, muy pocas personas van debido a que casi no transitan por ahí.

\- ¿Porque no se muda a una tienda en el centro comercial? Tal vez sería más conveniente - podía sentir como con su dedo formaba figuras.

\- Eso mismo le preguntamos, pero parece ser que hace unas semanas se inundó la tienda y tuvo que remplazar alguna mercancía dañada, también dice que la renta es algo cara - le explique podía sentir como me ponía algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Porque no busca un socio o alguien que le ayude? - pregunto.

\- Muy pocas personas se arriesgarían a invertir en ese tipo de negocios, además creo que ella se siente un poco mal por no poder mantener su sueño - le explique.

\- Bueno, solo una persona muy con un sueño igual de grande o loca le puede ayudar - me dijo mirándome a los ojos llenos de amor.

\- O yo podría ayudarle - le dije firmemente llamando su atención.

\- ¿Que dices? - Edward se sentó de repente ocasionando que también me sentara a su lado.

\- Yo quiero ayudarle - repetí mirándolo a los ojos quedándonos callados unos minutos.

\- ¿Como exactamente? - pregunto por fin.

Sabía que algún día tenía que decirle a Edward la verdad por lo que decidí que este sería el mejor momento de hacerlo.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció el servicio completo especial de masaje de Bella para Edward? ¿Bueno o no? En mi opinión es importante ayudar a tu pareja a relajarse después de un duro día de trabajo o semana. Bueno ahora la pregunta del capítulo: ¿Cual será el secreto que guarda Bella? ¿Como reaccionara Edward? ¿Qué opinara Edward de la idea de Bella?**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 18**

\- ¿Lista para irnos amor? - escuche la voz de Edward desde la sala mientras tomaba mi bufanda del closet ya que al estar a finales de octubre comenzaba a hacer más fresco y solía enfermarme siempre por estas fechas.

Al final, debido a los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad y el trabajo extra que tenían, decidimos posponer nuestro viaje a Isla Cocoa hasta la primavera del próximo año, fue un gran alivio que se pudieran cambiar las reservas de los boletos de avión y las del hotel.

Hoy era sábado y Edward pudo terminar su trabajo para descansar el fin de semana, por lo que decidimos ir de compras al centro comercial y de paso ir a visitar a Amber.

\- ¿Amor? - volvió a llamarme con impaciencia, y es que le emocionaba que hoy elegiríamos el árbol navideño para el departamento.

\- Lo siento, pero no encontraba mi bufanda - le respondí saliendo de la habitación y corriendo a su lado.

Me acerque a donde estaba Edward esperando, el me tendió la mano la cual tome rápidamente para salir.

\- Nos vemos Chip, cuida la casa - me despedí del can quien solo me dio un bufido de aceptación.

\- Aún no puedo creer como Chip entiende todo lo que le dices - me dijo Edward una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor.

\- Bueno es normal, se pasa todo el tiempo conmigo - respondí mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Tienes frio? - pregunto para devolverme el abrazo.

\- Odio el tiempo de primavera, mucho polen, el verano por demasiado calor y el invierno con demasiado frio, pero adoro el clima del otoño - respondí mientras veía como llegábamos al primer piso donde un abrigado Sam nos saludó - Incluso Sam tiene frío - le agregué una vez estuvimos en su auto.

\- Pues yo creo que amare el invierno porque podre abrazarte más y podre hacerte entrar en calor más - sonrió tomando mi mano mientras sabía que en su mente ya comenzaban a formarse los planes.

Sonreí ante las ideas que Edward podía llegar a tener, dirigí mi mirada al paisaje que se presentaba frente a nosotros, los arboles con sus hojas amarillas y rojas mientras recordaba la plática que había tenido con Edward el día que le di el masaje.

*** **Flash Back** ***

 _\- ¿Como exactamente? - pregunto por fin._

 _\- Puedo ayudarle pagando la renta de un lugar para recolocar la tienda en el centro comercial - respondí - O incluso comprarlo._

 _\- Bella, amor, entiendo que quieras ayudarla, pero dudo que tus padres tengan el dinero para hacerlo - me dijo tomando mis manos en las suyas._

 _\- Yo no hablo del dinero de mis padres - respondí mordiéndome el labio del nerviosismo._

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿Te ganaste la lotería y no lo sabía? - trato de bromear, pero al ver que no respondí se volvió serio - ¿Que está pasando Bella? ¿Porque dices que quieres pagar por un lugar en el centro comercial o incluso comprarlo si no es con el dinero de tus padres? - pude notar ese tono en su voz que solo usaba cuando hablada enserio._

 _\- Sé que te has preguntado cómo es que tengo dinero suficiente como para regalarte un reloj de oro blanco si llevo tiempo sin trabajar - respondí mientras dirigía mi mirada hasta la mesita de noche donde descansaba su preciado reloj - O como puedo comprar lencería a montones de las mejores tiendas._

 _\- Bueno si me lo he llegado a preguntar no te lo puedo negar, pero llegue a pensar que tal vez tus padres te ayudaban o con el dinero del seguro del carro o la compensación de tu trabajo, pero descarte esta porque ya que el accidente fue fuera de tu lugar de trabajo ellos no se hacen responsables - respondió pasando su mano por su cabello._

 _\- Mis padres llevan veintidós años de conocerse y veinte de casados - le dije mirándole a los ojos, mirando como su cerebro trabajaba la información que le había dado._

 _\- ¿Quieres decir que... Charlie...? - no logro terminar la pregunta porque estaba sorprendido ante el descubrimiento._

 _\- Charlie no es mi padre biológico, yo tenía casi tres años cuando conoció a mi madre, gracias a una amiga en común - comencé a decirle con tono suave - Salieron por alrededor de dos años y cuando tenía cinco se casaron y el tomo el lugar como mi padre, el lugar que él se ganó a pulso - podía sentir mis ojos arder - Muy pocas personas saben la verdad, el me adopto por lo cual llevo el apellido Swan - sentí como Edward me tomo en sus brazos logrando poner mi cara en su pecho._

 _\- ¿Emmett lo sabe? - me pregunto suavemente._

 _\- Se lo dijimos en una ocasión, pero nunca le tomo importancia - respondí, pronto sentí como Edward nos acomodaba en la cama para estar acostados._

 _\- ¿Todo esto que tiene que ver con el dinero? - cuestiono acariciando mi cabello._

 _\- Mis padres se conocieron cuando estaban en la en preparatoria, tenían diecisiete y salieron por un año, pero un día él desapareció, mi madre trato de averiguar dónde estaba, pero no pudo - solté un suspiro al recordar lo que mi madre me había dicho - Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada por lo que al terminar la preparatoria comenzó a trabajar._

 _\- ¿Que fue de tu padre? - pregunto suavemente._

 _\- Apareció cuando tenía seis años, el no sabía que tenía una hija - solté un suspiro sintiendo como Edward volvía a acariciar mi espalda - Su padre lo había mandado a un internado en el extranjero, pudo mover sus influencias para que su hijo pudiera graduarse antes, solo ahí Renee supo que él era hijo único de un hombre millonario, cuando salían por lo regular pasaban tiempo en casa de la abuela o daban vueltas por el pueblo, cuando ella preguntaba el solo respondía que su casa no le gustaba porque estaba vacía ya que su madre falleció hacía tiempo y su padre trabajaba mucho._

 _\- ¿Que paso después? - podía sentir su corazón latir debajo mi oído._

 _\- Trato de mantener contacto con nosotros sin que su padre se enterara, pero por su trabajo en el negocio de su familia solo lo veía una vez al año, pero para mí Charlie siempre fue mi padre y dado que mi padre biológico no estaba presente nunca tuve dos padres, solo a Charlie. Sabía que le daba a mi madre dinero para mí manutención ya que cada mes llegaban cheques a la casa, pero cuando tenía nueve años escuchamos que su esposa había muerto..._

 _Se había casado cinco años atrás y tenía un hijo de cuatro años, mi madre no le dio importancia pero yo comprendí que el solo me vio como un deber por lo que decidí olvidarme de él, nunca había estado presente en mi vida por lo cual no lo necesitaría en ella, él tenía una familia pero yo también tenía la mía, tenía a mi madre, a Charlie quien siempre seria mi padre, en ese momento también llego Emmett, y mi familia se completó - di un suspiro nada más termine escuchando el silencio total en el departamento, Chip seguro estaría escondido entre su montón de frazadas que tenía en su cama._

 _\- ¿Que paso con él? - Edward rompió el silencio._

 _\- Lo seguí viendo una vez por los siguientes tres años hasta que tuve la valentía suficiente para decirle lo contrario, así que después solo se dedicó a enviar el cheque mensual hasta que cumplí dieciocho... Una tarde llego un abogado a nuestra puerta, venia de parte de la familia de mi padre, nos informaron que habían dado con esa dirección porque encontraron algunos papeles donde mostraban que cada mes él envió un cheque y querían investigar a quien iban dirigido - podía recordar ese día - Mi padre había muerto en un accidente hacia unas semanas atrás y al parecer el presidente, su padre, quería saber porque por más de doce años su hijo tenía la necesidad de mandar un cheque con la misma cantidad cada mes pero nunca sospecho que fuera por eso..._

 _Una nieta... Su orgullo de hijo había tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio por lo que me hacía la primogénita de su hijo. Se hicieron las pruebas de ADN para comprobar que era su hija biológica, en un principio trato de hacer que tomara mi lugar como heredera de mi padre, pero me negué y al tener la mayoría de edad no pudo hacer nada para obligarme. Le explique que yo ya tenía mi familia y lo comprendió en parte, pero aun así quería que tomara el apellido de la familia, discutimos el tema hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo, aceptaría tomar su apellido pero con la condición de que nadie sabría de mi existencia ni tomaría parte en el negocio familiar, pero el agrego una cláusula más: una cuenta seria abierta para mí y cierta cantidad de dinero seria depositada cada mes de por vida, como si fuera mi herencia de parte de la familia - finalice._

 _\- ¿Pero sigues teniendo el apellido de Charlie? - pregunto recordando mi apellido._

 _\- Tome el apellido, pero solo si quedaba como uno segundo, así solo usaría Swan - respondí mientras que con mis dedos jugaba en su pecho._

 _\- ¿Has tenido contacto con ellos? - cuestiono._

 _\- No, solo con el presidente mantengo contacto en ocasiones especiales, pero incluso el hijo segundo de mi padre no sabe de mi existencia, solo el asistente del presidente me ha visto, soy algo así como la heredera perdida solo que nunca heredare la fortuna familiar - finalice._

 _Sentía las tiernas caricias de Edward recorrer mi espalda desnuda, a pesar de ser sensible al toque, él había aprendido a tocarme cuando solo me quería mimar como ahora o cuando quería poner mi cuerpo en las llamas de la pasión, pero aun así ambas formas me hacían estremecer._

 _\- Es por eso por lo que tenías dinero si no podías trabajar - comprendió Edward después de un rato en silencio._

 _\- Créeme con lo que me depositan cada mes, puedo estar sin trabajar - respondí - Incluso le doy una parte del dinero a mis padres para ayudarlos y como no solía gastar mucho se fue acumulando, pero desde que me enamore de ti tengo que usar ese dinero para comprar ropa interior constantemente - el solo sonrió ante el recordatorio - Edward ¿Que opinarías si me hago socia de Amber?_

 _\- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? - me pregunto levantando mi barbilla con su dedo._

 _\- Pienso que sería una buena idea, el lugar es muy discreto y aunque no he visto otras tiendas aparte de esa, pienso que no es tan malo - respondí - Además está cerca el hospital y podía trabajar un rato ahí, así invertir algo del dinero que tengo._

 _\- Muy bien, si quieres hacerlo yo te apoyare - me dijo mirándome seriamente - Aunque también debes tener en cuenta la opinión de Amber, deberías de hablar con ella._

 _\- Lo sé, pero primero quería que me diera tu opinión sobre el tema - respondí._

 _\- Si quieres mi opinión, debo decir que estas loca - comento mirándome a los ojos, había seriedad, ternura, amor, tenía mil emociones las cuales no podía describir - Pero no me hubiera enamorado de ti si no fuera por eso. Te amo, Bella. - finalizo para besarme lentamente y envolvernos en una noche de amor._

*** **Flash Back End** ***

Quisimos ir a ver los arboles primero para después de eso decidir qué color de adornos compraríamos junto con algunos regalos y para finalizar habíamos citado a Amber en un pequeño restaurant cerca de su tienda.

\- ¿Que tal este? - me pregunto señalando el original y tradicional árbol verde. Era algo alto para el departamento, aunque nunca se me había dado eso de calcular la medida a simple ojo, podía notar que era demasiado alto.

Seguimos mirando algunos más hasta que mi vista se fue a dar con el que me había enamorado la primera vez que vine.

Era un blanco brillante, un poco alto, pero cuando me acerqué me di cuenta de que este era del tamaño ideal, podía imaginarlo en la sala de nuestra casa, como era blanco podía ser decorado de un color o dos, estaba tan metida en mí visión que no sentí cuando Edward me abrazo por la espalda y descanso su barbilla en mi hombro viendo también el árbol.

\- Creo que hemos encontrado el árbol perfecto - me dijo.

\- ¿Tú crees? - cuestione volteando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Claro, me lo imagino en la sala de nuestra casa, decorado y con regalos alrededor - respondió dándome una sonrisa - Y como es blanco podemos decorarlo de un color o tal vez dos.

\- Es curioso como yo estaba pensando lo mismo - respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Muy bien como ambos lo hemos visto, este es el indicado - acepto para ir a buscar a un empleado para ordenarlo.

Me dirigí a la sección de adornos donde encontré varios tipos y colores desde esferas, campanas, ángeles, moños, coronas para puertas, roda pies, manteles, etc., estaba tratando de decidir algún color cuando Edward llego hasta mí con un carrito de compras vació.

\- ¿Qué color piensas que se verá bien? - le mostré dos tipos de esferas, unas lilas y las otras azules.

\- Creo que prefiero las lilas, pero dado que el departamento está decorado en negro, blanco y rojo ¿Porque no decidimos algo en plata y dorado?, podría ser un buen contraste - me dijo para mostrarme dichos colores.

\- De acuerdo, decoraremos el árbol con los dos - respondí comenzando a meter algunas cosas en dichos colores.

Pasamos un buen rato escogiendo algunos arreglos más, cuando finalizamos decidimos parar a comer algo en uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial.

\- ¿Qué crees que podamos regalarles a nuestros padres? - me pregunto una vez que tuvimos nuestras ordenes en la mesa.

\- Pienso que ellos serían felices con cualquier cosa que sea de pesca, les daría más escusas para ir al lago de fin de semana - respondí después de darle un sorbo a mi gaseosa de uva.

\- Si, eso también estaba pensando - comento antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa de carne.

\- ¿Y a nuestras madres? - pregunte una vez termine con de comer mis nuggets de pollo - Para Esme, estaba pensando en un jarrón de porcelana china que encontramos en una tienda de antigüedades la vez pasada, se veía fascinada, pero no pudimos entrar porque estaba cerrado.

\- ¿Recuerdas donde estaba la tienda? - vi como robo una de mis papas fritas.

\- ¡Oyes! - exclame mientras el me daba una sonrisa - ¿Y para Renee?

\- Mmmmm... Estaba pensando en regalarle unos aretes de rubí, pero también viene su cumpleaños junto al de Emmett por lo que estoy indecisa - conté una vez que terminamos de comer.

\- ¿Cuándo son sus cumpleaños? - me pregunto.

\- El de mi madre es el treinta de noviembre y el de Emmett el siete de diciembre - respondí, decidimos seguir con lo nuestro antes de que viéramos a Amber.

\- Una semana de diferencia entre sus cumpleaños - salimos del restaurant para ir a buscar la tienda de antigüedades.

\- Si, por lo cual solemos celebrarlos juntos - respondí buscando con la mirada el lugar, no recordaba el nombre, pero si recordaba cómo se veía - Y a Emmett le damos un solo regalo por su cumpleaños y navidad, aunque no le gusta mucho.

\- Bueno es comprensible que quiera dos - concordó Edward - Para Emmett estaba pensando en un nuevo balón de soccer junto a membresía de un año del Xbox - me dijo.

\- Es esta - señale la tienda donde se podían ver algunos jarrones de porcelana colocados en la estantería frontal - Yo estaba pensando en algún nuevo juego, pero necesitaría que tú me ayudaras a buscar alguno.

Estuvimos un rato tratando de decidirnos entre dos bellos jarrones, por lo que al final optamos por comprar los dos y regalarles uno a nuestras madres, también fuimos a una tienda de deportes al aire libre donde compramos cañas de pescar con una caja de utensilios de pesca para Charlie y Carlisle, pasamos a una joyería donde compramos un juego de aretes y collar de rubí, la que era la piedra favorita de Renee. Esperaríamos hasta la próxima ocasión para comprar los regalos de Emmett, Alice y Jasper, ya que con estos dos últimos queríamos comprar algo para él bebe que esperaban.

Una vez que notamos que se acercaba la hora para nuestra cita con Amber decidimos que podíamos llegar un poco temprano por lo que nos dirigimos al auto, el arbolito que habíamos comprado sería enviado al departamento.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? - me pregunto Edward tomando mi mano, frente a mí descansaba un Vainilla Ice Coffee mientras Edward se decidió por un americano, junto con dos rebanadas del cheesecake de la casa, era una cafetería muy elegante.

\- Algo, pero quiero hacer esto - respondí dándole un apretón en su mano para mirarlo a los ojos, fue cuando escuchamos como alguien se acercaba a nosotros por lo que levantamos la mirada.

Frente a nosotros estaba Amber con su estilo gótico sexy, solo que ahora traía un pantalón de piel negro, botas altas hasta las rodillas, tenía una blusa manga larga en negro y su acostumbrado corsé en rojo y negro, sin olvidar su maquillaje ahumado.

\- Lo siento, tenía una clienta primeriza y tomo más tiempo - nos dijo una vez estuvo sentada frente a nosotros, un mesero se acercó a ella para tomar su orden, pero sus ojos parecían perdidos en el escote de Amber por lo que Edward tuvo que aclarar su garganta para llamar su atención.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros hicimos unas compras en el centro comercial por lo que llegamos un poco temprano - respondí dándole una sonrisa - Amber él es Edward, Edward ella es Amber.

\- Gusto en volverlo a ver Doctor Sexy Cullen - saludo ella dándole una sonrisa mientras Edward levantaba su ceja en modo de interrogación.

\- Gusto en volverte a ver, he escuchado demasiado de ti por parte de Alice - respondió el - Pero ¿Doctor Sexy Cullen?

\- Oh es solo una broma, pero no podemos negar que eres sexy para ser doctor - contesto ella haciendo sonrojar a mi novio, cosa que causo risa entre nosotras - Pero, bueno ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo? - pregunto una vez tuvo su caramel macchiato frente a ella.

\- Bella me hablo acerca que tienes problemas para mover tu tienda a un espacio en el centro comercial - comenzó Edward al sentir lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- Si, bueno como Bells me dijo, necesitaría un socio y como sabrán no muchos se quisieran involucrar en el negocio de juguetes para adultos - respondió un poco triste - Por lo que he estado pensando en cerrarla, aunque me dolería ya que ha sido mi sueño.

\- Es por eso por lo que queremos proponerte algo - le dijo haciéndome sonreír por el modo en que se lo dijo.

\- ¿Algo? - pregunto ella, dándonos una mirada dudosa.

Edward y yo nos miramos por un momento antes que él me hiciera un asentimiento.

\- He estado hablando con Edward sobre el tema y queremos proponerte que tú y yo seamos socias - le dije mirándola seriamente, ella solo nos miraba evaluando lo que le había propuesto.

\- ¿Tú y yo? - pregunto algo confundida.

\- Si, yo tengo algo de dinero que podría invertir al rentar un lugar en el centro comercial o incluso comprarlo - explique - Y no, no es dinero de Edward ni de mis padres.

\- ¿Porque me ayudarías? Digo, no es un negocio muy común como una tienda de ropa o perfumes, ¿Porque invertirías en un sex shop? - cuestiono seriamente haciéndonos sonreír.

\- ¿Porque imaginas que me enamore de ella? - le pregunto Edward causando una mirada de interrogación por lo que decidió a explicar - Bella es una mujer que es todo, pero menos común.

\- No me gusta ser como los demás, es por eso por lo que quiero invertir en tu tienda, si es una locura es lo mío - le dije sonriéndole - Además, no quiero que dejes ir tu sueño.

\- Muy bien, digamos que acepto, ¿cuáles son las condiciones? - me pregunto cruzando sus brazos debajo sus senos.

\- Bella pondría el dinero para la renta o compra del lugar, pero quedarían como socias de un treinta - setenta - le explico Edward.

\- ¿Quieres decir treinta por ciento para mí y el setenta para ella? - pregunto muy sorprendida.

\- No, un treinta para mí y un setenta para ti - le corregí - La tienda es tu sueño, yo solo te estaría ayudando a seguir con el - sonreí ante su rostro de sorpresa - Eso sí, quiero trabajar algunas horas a la semana, así puedes descansar un poco.

\- ¿Entonces, que dices? - le pregunto Edward - ¿Quieres que te demos un poco de tiempo para pensarlo?

\- Puedes pensarlo por unos días y cuando decidas me puedes llamar y hacerme saber tu respuesta - le dije, pero ella solo se quedó callada por unos minutos.

\- ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO! - exclamo llamando la atención de algunos clientes que había en el café, pero como había sospechado antes no le importo mucho - Claro que acepto tu propuesta, incluso podemos hacer un horario, ¿Qué te parece si tú trabajas martes y jueves, y yo los otros tres días? - sugirió.

\- ¿Y los fines de semana? - le pregunte, una vez que Edward estuvo de acuerdo en los días de semana.

\- Puedo continuar trabajándolos yo, pero si necesito salir por algunas horas o algo, puedes trabajar esos días - contesto.

\- Me parece bien - acepte y a Edward también le pareció bien la idea - ¿Podemos quedar un día de la siguiente semana para ir a buscar el lugar en el centro comercial o hablar con alguien?

\- Claro, ¿Qué te parece el martes?, está un poco más calmado y puedo cerrar por unas horas - sugirió.

\- ¿Qué te parece Edward? - le pregunte sonriéndole.

\- Creo que puedo hacer espacio por unas horas y acompañarlas - respondió para acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ahh, que lindos, entonces nos vemos el martes a eso de ¿Las once? - pregunto sonriendo.

\- Claro a esa hora está bien - aceptamos, regresándole la sonrisa.

\- Entonces Doctor Sexy Cullen, que disfraz le gusto más ¿El de la sexy enfermera o el de atrevida masajista? - nos preguntó con tono pícaro, cosa que nos hizo reír mientras seguíamos charlando y disfrutando con nuestra nueva amiga y socia.

* * *

 *** Bueno, no estoy muy bien convencida en la última parte del capítulo, tuve muchas interrupciones y mis ideas se mezclaron un poco, así que díganme que les pareció. Lo que hasta a mí me sorprendió fue la historia de Bella y eso que yo la escribo... Jajajaja...**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 19**

\- Escuché que está enfermo del corazón, que está en cama - le dije a mi madre.

\- ¿Piensas ir? - me pregunto mirando como jugaba con la cuchara para café.

\- No, solo te digo lo que escuche - respondí soltando un suspiro y deje la cuchara a un lado.

\- Él es tu abuelo, tal vez deberías tan siquiera llamarle - dijo tomando mi mano para que la volteara a verla.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y estábamos es noviembre, más específicamente treinta de noviembre, hoy era el cumpleaños de mi madre lo que explicaba que estuviera tan temprano en su casa. Hoy celebraríamos con mi madre durante la tarde, ya que en la noche los padres de Edward y los míos irían a celebrarlo en una cita doble. Me sorprendía lo excelente que se llevaban ambas familias, aunque si lo pensaba bien era normal dado que Emmett y Rosalie eran novios, por lo que Edward llegaría para la tarde para comer los seis juntos.

\- ¿Edward ya lo sabe? - me pregunto una vez que vio que no diría más del tema.

Muchas personas decían que me parecía físicamente a Renee, incluso algunos llegaban a pensar que éramos hermanas incluso nuestra forma de ser podía ser igual: divertida, abierta, amable y amigables, nuestra única diferencia radicaba en nuestro carácter mientras que ella podía llegar a tener un corazón de pollo por lo que tendía a cambiar de parecer muy fácilmente, yo era todo lo contrario: una vez que tengo mi pensamiento en claro en algo no había nada que me haga cambiar de parecer.

\- Se lo dije hace unas semanas, le conté la verdad, pero no le dije quiénes eran - respondí mirando como Chip traía su jirafa en la boca para ponerla en mis piernas por lo cual no pude evitar sonreír y acariciar su cabeza.

\- ¿No te pregunto quiénes eran? - cuestiono dándole una mirada a Chip quien se había echado en el suelo a mi lado.

\- No, creo que pensó que sé lo diría cuando me sienta lista, solo sabe que es una familia millonaria - respondí mientras tomando un sorbo de mi leche con chocolate ya que nunca me había gustado el café caliente - Y nadie aparte del presidente y su asistente saben de mi existencia.

Una vez que terminamos de hablar de ese tema, nos quedamos calladas mirando la tele.

\- ¿Ya decidiste que vestido vas a llevar para la fiesta del hospital? - me pregunto recordando que en dos semanas se llevaría a cabo la fiesta navideña del hospital, sería una fiesta de gala y organizarían una subasta durante la noche.

Mis padres habían sido invitados por los Cullen, pero habían decidido quedarse en casa, pero Emmett si nos acompañaría.

Como últimamente pasaba algunos días con Amber para ver lo del cambio de locación de la tienda al centro comercial, las dos junto con Alice habíamos ido a comprar nuestros vestidos, al principio a Alice le pareció extraño que Amber nos acompañara pero logre convencerla de que ella podía ayudarnos a encontrar algo sexy pero sin parecernos a Tanya, por lo cual acepto mi explicación y aunque era mi amiga habíamos decidido que durante la fiesta de navidad familiar, a cual habíamos invitado a Amber, daríamos la noticia.

\- Si, con Alice y una amiga fuimos a ver algunos el otro día - respondí - ¿De verdad no quieren venir?

\- No, ya decidimos quedarnos aquí o tal vez ir con la abuela - contesto para levantarse.

\- Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te molesta? ¿Que no quiera ver al presidente? ¿O que no le haya dicho a Edward quienes son en verdad? - pregunte algo molesta, no quería pelear con ella y menos hoy.

\- ¿Porque no se lo dijiste? - pregunto seria, dándome esa mirada de madre que muy pocas veces usa.

\- Aún no estoy lista para decírselo, él lo entiende, sabe que son personas muy ricas y no dudo de que sospeché quienes son - respondí seriamente para levantarme y salir de la sala seguida por Chip.

Decidí salir un rato con Chip, por lo que tomé su correa y se la puse antes de salir.

Sabía que Renee tenía razón, debí decirle a Edward quien era mi abuelo, pero como le había dicho, no quería tener nada que ver con esa familia ni antes ni ahora.

\- Felicidades Renee - dijo Edward una vez que llego a casa, entregándole un pastel imposible, el cual era el favorito de mi madre.

\- Gracias Edward no te hubieras molestado - respondió mientras lo abrazaba y llevaba el pastel a la cocina - Hola amor - me saludo dándome un beso - ¿Todo bien con tu madre? - me pregunto, a pesar de que ya no estábamos enojadas se podía sentir un poco de tensión.

\- Si, es solo que a veces no le gusta lo que hago, pero no puede hacer nada ya que mi terquedad lo saqué de ella - respondí mientras lo abrazaba poniendo mi rostro en su pecho.

\- Ya llegamos - exclamo Emmett una vez abrió la puerta, ganándose un golpe de Rose por gritar.

\- Oh, hola Edward, Bella - nos saludó Rosalie cuando nos miró abrazados en la sala.

\- Hermana, cuñado hola - secundo Emmett sobando su brazo.

\- Hola chicos - dijimos ambos ocasionando la risa de nuestros hermanos.

\- Hola chicos - escuchamos la voz de mí padre quien venía saliendo de la cocina.

\- Hola papá/Charlie - saludamos los cuatro.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos a comer, el menú de hoy; espagueti verde con pollo al horno, el cual había ayudado a preparar. Comimos entre bromas y recuerdos de los años pasados logrando risas de los hermanos Cullen.

\- Esto es de parte de nosotros Renee - le dijo Edward tendiéndole una caja rectangular mediana que había ido a sacar del auto.

\- Gracias chicos - respondió mientras nos abrazaba y abría la caja, para llevarse las manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

Renee me había tenido cuando tenía diecinueve años, por lo que aún era una mujer joven y de buen cuerpo, así que habíamos decidido regalarle un vestido corto de seda rojo sin mangas, junto con unos tacones negros. Edward le tendió otra caja del mismo tamaño a mi padre quien confundido, pero lo abrió, dado que iban a salir a celebrar a un restaurante y luego irían a bailar, ejem gracias Esme ejem, quisimos regalarle algo a ambos, por lo que dentro de la caja estaba una camisa de vestir azul con un pantalón negro y zapatos casuales negros.

\- Oh, chicos - dijo mi padre una vez que le regreso la voz.

\- Es un regalo de los cuatro, queremos que se diviertan hoy en la noche - les respondió Edward pasando su brazo por mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo y sonreír, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie sonreían.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar los platos de la comida, mi madre fue a darse una ducha mientras Rose y yo preparábamos todo para ayudarla a arreglarse, aunque no era la primera vez que salían solos a algunos lugares, era la primera vez que saldrían con otra pareja en un plan romántico por lo cual estaba entre nerviosa y entusiasmada.

\- Wow - exclamo Rose lo cual yo asentí mientras veíamos a mi madre.

El vestido le quedaba perfecto, le quedo pegado al cuerpo llegando un poco arriba de la rodilla y usando los tacones sus piernas lucían fabulosas, estaba usando brazalete de plata que le había regalado el día de las madres, tenía su cabello rubio en ligeras ondas con un tocado de trenza que le había hecho Rose.

\- Si no fuera porque ya están casados y enamorados diría que lo ibas a conquistar vertida así - le dije haciéndola reír, tenía un maquillaje ligero como siempre, pero hacia resaltar sus ojos claros.

\- Tonta - respondió para darme un abrazo en forma de gracias y también abrazo a Rose.

\- Sera mejor que salgan o se hará tarde - escuchamos como Edward nos llamaba desde la sala ocasionando risas de las tres antes de salir.

\- Wow, Renee con todo respeto, pero se ve hermosa - le dijo antes de soltar un silbido haciendo sonrojar a mi madre.

\- Oh Edward - le reprocho antes de voltear su vista hasta mi padre quien se veía guapo vertido semi formal pero no apartaba la vista de su esposa.

\- Renee, estas más que hermosa - le dijo antes de acercarse y tomar su mano para darle una vuelta - Sin duda la mujer más hermosa.

\- Bueno Charlie déjame decirte que yo conozco a otras tres hermosas mujeres, dos son mi madre y hermana, pero la más hermosa para mí es Bella - le comento para abrazarme por detrás y darme un beso en la mejilla - Pero será mejor que se vayan ahora se les hará tarde, mis padres los estarán esperando en el restaurant, aquí está la dirección - agrego para darle un papel con una dirección escrita.

Mis padres se despidieron de nosotros antes de salir, dejándonos a los cuatro con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos antes que se haga más noche - les dije.

Dado que los Cullen y mis padres saldrían, Emmett y Rosalie pasarían la noche con nosotros, por lo cual los cinco subimos al auto de Edward para dirigirnos al departamento.

\- Bueno por hoy, los hombres dormiremos en la habitación de invitados y las chicas en nuestra habitación - dijo mientras señalaba dichas habitaciones - Así que buenas noches - finalizo para acercarse a Rosalie y darle un beso en la frente, a mi volteo a verme regalándome un rápido beso en los labios, Emmett también se despidió, pero nos dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bella, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - me dijo una vez estuvimos listas en la cama.

\- Claro - respondí dándome la vuelta para acostarnos de lado y mirarnos.

\- ¿Como fue tu primera vez? - pregunto mientras se sonrojaba ante mi mirada.

\- Bueno... - no sabía si contarle a una chica como Rosalie sobre mi experiencia, pero se veía temerosa - Bueno, no puedo decir que fue romántica como toda mujer sueña, yo tuve un novio mucho antes de tu hermano y se podría decir que no fue una buena experiencia.

\- ¿Te hizo daño? - me pregunto algo triste por lo que le había dicho.

\- Se podría decir, pero lo que más me lastimo fue que en ese momento no me sentía lista para estar con alguien íntimamente - respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello - Por eso es mejor esperar a estar completamente segura de que es lo que tú quieres y no porque alguien más te está obligando o presionando.

\- ¿Como fue tu primera vez con mi hermano? - me pregunto, pero ahora yo fui la que se sonrojo ante su pregunta tímida.

\- Bueno, aunque no fue en un lugar con velas y pétalos de rosas, dado que soy alérgica... - al decir eso Rose sonrió - fue muy romántica, Edward fue tierno y se aseguró que estuviera bien con lo que íbamos a hacer.

\- ¿Duele mucho? - volvió a preguntar, sabía que Rosalie tenía preguntas las cuales podía hablar con Esme, pero a lo mejor se sentía más cómoda preguntándome por tener una edad más cerca a la suya.

\- Algunas veces, no todas las mujeres son iguales. Algunas llegan a sangrar mucho, un poco o nada - respondí mirándole seriamente - Pero como dije, tienes que estar completamente segura y eso sí, siempre usar protección para prevenir un embarazo adolescente no deseado.

\- Claro - murmuro, pero sabía que ella tenía más preguntas - ¿Es verdad que muchas mujeres... se... se tocan... usando...? - no sabía si reír o no por la cara roja de Rosalie, pero sabía que ella estaba tratando de ser seria.

\- ¿Un dildo? - termine por ella quien solo asintió - Bueno si, en ocasiones es normal usarlos cuando estas en pareja, pero también muchas mujeres suelen usarlos cuando están solas.

\- ¿Y cómo son? - no podía negar que Rosalie era una Cullen al cien, se notaba su curiosidad sexual, y temía que si no encontraba la guía correcta podría meterse en serios problemas, pero eso también me ponía en una situación difícil ya que ella me veía como esa guía, por un lado, quería ayudarle, pero por otra no sabía si sería lo correcto.

\- Rosalie ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar de esto con tu madre? - le pregunte seriamente sentándome en la cama, cosa que ella imito.

\- Si, sé que sería mejor si hablara con mi madre de mis dudas sexuales pero cada que intento no puedo, pero contigo es diferente, sé que me aclararas mis dudas por más raras que suenen y me ayudaras a entender lo que siento - me dijo agachando la mirada mientras juntaba sus manos las cuales temblaban.

\- Rosalie, me alaga que pienses eso de mí, pero creo que yo sería la menos indicada para ayudarte - respondí, podía ver como sus hombros comenzaban a sacudirse por su llanto silencioso - Rose, alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Porque tu hermano se enamoró de mí? - ella levanto la mirada y pude ver sus bellos ojos pardos llenos de lágrimas pero negó con la cabeza - Puedo llegar a ser lo menos normal de lo que te imaginas, puedo llegar a tener ideas que otras personas no pueden llegar a creer, puedo darte consejos pero puede que sean lo que en verdad no quieres escuchar pero serian lo correcto - le dije, podía ver lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas - ¿Estás segura que quieres confiar en mí para darte consejos en tus dudas sexuales? - pregunte dándome por vencida, solo esperaba que no me metiera en problemas.

\- Claro que si - escuche su voz ronca mientras limpiaba su lagrimas - No me importa que tan locas puedan ser tus ideas o consejos, tengo la confianza de que contigo puedo entender todo.

Pasamos parte de la noche despejando las dudas de Rose, pero trate de no ser demasiado gráfica en mis respuestas, pero para las dos de la mañana parte de su curiosidad había sido saciada ya que se quedó dormida.

Estaba en la cocina preparándome una taza de té para poder conciliar el sueño, estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir con Edward que me sentía rara no estar junto a él, tan metida estaba en mi mente por mi falta de sueño y mi conversación con Rose, que casi muero de susto cuando sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme desde atrás por suerte logré contener el grito que estuve a punto de dar.

\- Me asustaste Edward - le reproché en voz baja, pero me sentí más relajada al sentir su calor en mi espalda.

\- No puedo dormir, estoy acostumbrado a dormir contigo en mis brazos que es como si me faltara algo importante - susurro mientras ocultaba su cara en mi cuello.

\- Igual a mí, siento que me falta lo más importante - secunde sus palabras - ¿Quieres un té?

\- Quiero dormir con mi novia en mis brazos, pero no gracias - respondió antes de tomar mi mano y llevarnos hasta el sillón, donde tomo una frazada y la coloca sobre nosotros una vez que estuvimos sentados y dado que era muy propensa al frio Edward acostumbro a mantener una temperatura cálida en el departamento por lo que no estaba muy frío.

\- ¿Sucedió algo con Rose? - me pregunto una vez estuvimos acomodados mirando la noche por la puerta de cristal.

\- ¿Porque piensas eso? - respondí mientras le daba un sorbo a mí te caliente.

\- Se veía un poco nerviosa cuando llegamos y cuando entraron a la habitación, por lo que pensé que sea lo que le preocupara quería hablar contigo - murmuro mientras descansaba sus manos en mi vientre.

\- Tu hermana tiene algunas dudas sobre la sexualidad - respondí en voz baja - Le pregunté porque no hablaba con Esme, que tal vez ella era la más indicada para eso, pero me respondió que conmigo sentía más confianza de que pudiera resolver sus dudas.

\- ¿Que le respondiste? - su voz se escuchaba seria y sabía que sé preocupado por su hermana menor.

\- Que si alguna vez se había preguntado porque te enamoraste de mí, le explique que puedo llegar a ser la más poco común persona que hayas conocido, mis ideas podían llegar a ser las más locas y mis consejos tal vez los que no quieras escuchar pero serán los correctos pero quería que ella estuviera segura si yo era la persona correcta para aclarar sus dudas sexuales - le conté recargando mi cabeza en su hombro suspirando - Rose me dijo que confiaba en mí, por lo que estuvimos hablando por un rato, trate de ser clara despejando sus dudas pero sin ser muy gráfica.

\- Estoy feliz que te tenga esa confianza, yo también sé que puedes despejar sus dudas - me dijo dándome un beso en la sien - Sé que Esme sería la más correcta al ser su madre, pero a lo mejor ella lo que busca es una confidente a quien pueda acudir cuando lo necesite.

\- También pensé eso, ella es una Cullen al cien por su curiosidad sexual y temo que si no tiene la guía correcta pueda salir dañada, sé que debe cometer errores de los cuales debe de aprender, pero es muy diferente a que la lastimen por su ignorancia en ciertos temas - le confesé, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio en mí y sabía que Edward también sentía lo mismo.

\- Solo esperemos que tome en cuenta tus consejos y si algo llega a pasar estaremos con ella como una familia para apoyarla y ayudarla - su voz se escuchaba somnolienta, sabíamos que debíamos regresar a las habitaciones, pero solo logramos acomodarnos mejor en el sillón cerrando los ojos, y quedamos dormidos como estábamos acostumbrados: en los brazos de la persona más importante en nuestras vidas.

Al día siguiente sentía los rayos de luz en mi cara y mientras trataba de acomodarme mejor sentí la superficie extraña, pero podía sentir lo tibio del lugar a mi lado. Cuando me senté pude ver que había dormido en el sillón de la sala, dirigí mi mirada para ver la hora y noté que eran apenas las siete treinta de la mañana, pero podía escuchar el ruido en la cocina por lo que decidí ir a investigar.

Como comenzaba a hacer frio ya no dormía con camisones si no con pijamas de pantalón con blusa, por lo que tome mi bata que descansaba a un lado y me la coloque, cuando llegue hasta la cocina Edward estaba entretenido preparando el desayuno mientras escuchaba las noticias en la televisión, pude notar que ni mi hermano ni Rose se habían despertado aún por lo que me acerque a Edward en silencio y lo abrace por la espalda, ocasionado que invirtiéramos los papeles de la madrugada donde me había asustado.

\- Pensé que dormirías un poco más - me dijo para voltearse y darme un ligero beso - Buenos días amor.

\- Buenos días, eso quería, pero la luz no me dejaba y no te encontré en el sillón - respondí mientras tomaba agua caliente para preparar mi té.

\- Por el trabajo estoy acostumbrado a despertar tempranos - comento mientras volvía a su trabajo en la estufa.

Miré como estaba preparando panqueques con huevos revueltos y tocino, me recargué en la mesa para verlo cocinar, dado que mayormente yo era la que cocinaba el verlo era algo raro. Estaba a punto de llevarme la taza de té a mi boca cuando algo me llamo la atención en las noticias.

Era una foto, pero no cualquier foto. Era la foto del presidente de la cadena de Hoteles McJeff.

Patrik McJeff.

 _" ...Y esta mañana se acaba de confirmar la muerte del presidente de la cadena de Hoteles McJeff, muy temprano tanto su asistente el señor Taylor Meggs como su nieto y único pariente vivo, Reymond McJeff han enviado comunicados de prensa para confirmar su muerte, se sabía que desde la muerte de su primogénito Phills McJeff en un trágico accidente de auto hace cerca de seis años atrás, no había tenido buena salud por problemas en el corazón..."_

Tan solo sentí como la taza resbalaba de mis manos para romperse en pedazos una vez toco el piso.

Escuchaba la voz preocupada de Edward preguntarme si estaba bien pero no podía reaccionar, estaba sorprendida ante la noticia, también escuche mi móvil sonar con un tono característico que usaba para cierta persona, como pude logre llegar hasta la sala donde lo había dejado.

En la pantalla podía ver su nombre alumbrar, por lo que me apresuré a contestar, pude ver como Edward me había seguido con el rostro lleno de preocupación por mi comportamiento extraño.

\- Hola - respondí en un tono de miedo que hizo que Edward llegara a mí para sujetarme y guiarme hasta el sillón.

\- Señorita Bella, soy yo, el presidente... El presidente... - no logre escuchar que más me dijo, sentí como mi vista se volvía negra antes de escuchar el grito de terror de Edward al tomarme en sus brazos antes de desvanecerme.

* * *

 *** ¡Y ahí quedo!... Si lo sé, mátenme si quieren, pero un poco de emoción no viene mal. ¿Qué opinan del momento de confianza entre Rose y Bella? ¿Lindo? ¿No? Bueno como es una Cullen y dado que sus varones de la familia son algo... Entusiastas cuando del sexo se trata, decidí que Rosalie podría ser así un poco pero que pueda despejar sus dudas con la pervertida de su cuñada... Jajajaja...**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 20**

Podía sentir un olor fuerte penetrar mi nariz y a mi cerebro llego la voz preocupada de Edward llamando mi nombre.

\- ¿Bella?... ¿Bella, amor? ... - su voz sonaba algo rota, como si quisiera llorar.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - registre la voz suave pero asustada de Rose.

\- Claro, solo parece que se desmayó - pude reconocer la voz de Emmett tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver a los dueños de dichas voces, sus rostros mostraban algo de preocupación, pero los que más me llamaron la atención fueron los ojos esmeralda llenos de lágrimas de Edward, lleve mi mano hasta su mejilla la cual agarro firmemente para acercarla a sus labios y cerrar sus ojos.

\- ¿Que me paso? - pregunte mi voz sonaba algo ronca.

\- Te desmayaste nada más contestar la llamada que recibiste - contesto Edward para abrir sus ojos los cuales se veían más calmados - Logre sujetarte antes de que cayeras.

\- ¿La... Llamada? - nada más terminar mi pregunta los recuerdos vinieron a mí, la fotografía en la televisión, la confirmación de la noticia, el nombre en la pantalla de mí móvil y la voz diciéndome que todo era verdad - ¡La llamada... Él...! - me senté rápidamente que sentí un mareo golpearme ocasionando que volviera a caer acostada, solo ahí note que estábamos en el sillón de la sala.

\- Rose, ¿ Porque no le traes a Bella un poco de agua? - sentí como Edward tomo asiento a mi lado para ayudarme a sentar recargando mi espalda en el reposabrazos, escuche como ambos adolescentes salían de la sala y nos dejaban solos - Hable con el asistente de tu abuelo, dijo que prepararan todo para el funeral, murió de un paro cardíaco mientras dormía - me explico sabiendo que eso era lo que quería preguntar - También se leerá el testamento por lo cual quiere que estés presente.

\- ¿Lo... Sabes...? - pregunte en un susurro - ¿Quién era...?

\- Lo comencé a sospechar después de que te dije lo de las acciones del hospital, pero por como reaccionaste este mañana ante la noticia lo confirme, Patrik McJeff era tu abuelo - confirmo, tomando mi mano para dale un apretón, pero no lo soporte más y me lance a sus brazos para ocultar mi rostro en su pecho.

No llore como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera porque no tenía una relación cercana a mi abuelo, pero si me sentía algo triste ya que al fin de cuentas era mi familia.

\- ¿Quieres ir? ¿Al funeral? - me pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio, recordé que los chicos habían ido a buscar un vaso de agua, pero a lo mejor sospechaban que necesitábamos estar solos unos minutos.

\- No... - respondí aún oculta en su pecho, ya había dejado de llorar, pero su olor y calor me reconfortaba más - No quiero que nadie se entere de mi existencia, se hará un escándalo si la prensa lo descubren, tal vez vaya a dejarle flores una vez lo hayan enterrado.

\- ¿Y la lectura del testamento? - sentí como su mano acariciaba mi cabello.

\- Llamare al señor Meggs para preguntarle si es necesario que me presente o si puedo enviar a un abogado - conteste soltando un suspiro.

Sabía que Edward respetaba mi decisión y la acepto, estuvimos unos minutos más hasta que escuchamos mi móvil sonar en la mesita de centro por lo que nos separamos para que lo pudiera agarrar.

Era mi madre.

\- Hola... Si, temprano vi las noticias... El señor Meggs me llamo para confirmarlo... Imagino que esta semana, pero el testamento será leído la próxima semana... No, no quiero que la prensa se entere... Hablare con él para ver si tengo que ir o puedo mandar a un abogado... Te dije que lo sospechaba... De acuerdo, hablamos luego... Claro yo le digo... También te quiero mamá... Bye... - termine mi llamada mientras Edward estaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? - me pregunto, sabía que estaba algo preocupado por mí por lo que asentí, el simplemente se levantó para tomar mi mano para que lo imitara y nos guio hasta el comedor donde al parecer los chicos estuvieron colocando el desayuno ahí ya que todo estaba bien colocado.

\- Oh, ¿Ya están aquí? Iba a llamarles nada más termináramos - nos dijo Emmett quien salía de la cocina son el plato lleno de tocino, sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, pero también que era un chico listo y lo más seguro es que supiera la razón.

En ese momento salió Rosalie llevando otro plato con lo panqueques, pero notamos que tenía la cabeza baja y cuando volteo a mirarnos tenía los ojos rojos.

\- ¡Oh Bella! Me asuste mucho - dijo para que una vez que dejo el plato en la mesa se acercara rápidamente para abrazarme y llorar en mi pecho por lo que simplemente la abrace acariciando su cabello.

\- Ya, tranquila solo fue un desmayo - respondí tratando de calmar su llanto, escuchamos como sonaba el timbre de la puerta para luego escuchar la voz de Carlisle y Esme, quienes había olvidado que vendrían a desayunar.

\- Buenos días chicos - dijeron animadamente pero cuando vieron a Rosalie llorando en mi pecho se preocuparon y más al ver el rostro serio de Emmett y Edward.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Esme nada más se acercó a nosotros, Rose al sentir a su madre cerca se giró para abrazarla mientras seguía llorando.

\- Bella tuvo un ligero desmayo - respondió Edward pasando su brazo por mi cintura para atraerme hacia él y darme un beso en la sien.

\- Oh, ¿Estás bien querida? - pregunto Carlisle acercándose a su esposa e hija, se notaba algo preocupado también.

\- Si, solo fue una fuerte impresión - respondí mirando como Emmett se acercaba a mí para abrazar mi brazo, como hacia cuando era más pequeño y tenía miedo.

\- ¿Una fuerte impresión? ¿Sucedió algo malo? - pregunto Esme algo más preocupada.

\- ¿Porque no nos sentamos? - cuestiono Edward señalando la mesa donde estaba todo listo.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa, Edward movió su silla para estar junto a mí abrazándome y pude ver a Emmett sentarse a mi lado, aunque no lo mostrara muy seguido él era muy protector conmigo, aunque después lo que sucedió con Jacob lo era aún más.

\- Nos enteramos de la muerte de Patrik McJeff - les dijo Edward una vez que todos tenían café, té y jugo.

\- Si, su asistente me llamo cuando veníamos para acá, me informo que el funeral se llevara a cabo esta semana - respondió Carlisle dando un suspiro - Ahora solo queda ver si su nieto seguirá siendo socio o venderá las acciones.

\- ¿Crees que las venda así nada más? - pregunto Esme - ¿Qué sucederá con el hospital si las vende?

\- Aún no lo sabemos - dijo Edward dándome una mirada para preguntarme si estaba bien decirle por la cual asentí - Aunque aún hay una posibilidad que no sean vendidas.

\- ¿Porque lo dices hijo? Según tengo entendido Reymond es el único familiar directo que tiene y él no está muy entusiasmado por las acciones del hospital - informo Carlisle.

Había escuchado hablar de Reymond en las noticias o programas rosas. A pesar de ser un joven de veinte años era un joven muy apuesto; alto, tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos miel, pero si a eso le agregas lo inteligente y su don para hacer dinero era el sueño de toda chica, con el bonus de ser graduado de una de las universidades más famosas de Estados Unidos a la edad de dieciséis años. Pero el único detalle que tenía era su carácter arrogante y su comportamiento de casanova, desde los dieciocho años cuando el presidente le había cedido parte de las acciones de los hoteles se le veía rodeado de bellas mujeres en los eventos a los cuales acudía.

\- Reymond no es el único hijo biológico de Phills McJeff - solté causando sorpresa en sus rostros.

\- Espera... ¿Estas tratando de decir que...? - intento preguntar Esme quien se llevó las manos a su boca.

\- Así es, yo soy hija biológica de Phills McJeff - confirme causando que Carlisle escupirá el café que estaba tomando.

\- Espera... Espera... ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían? - pregunto mirando a su hijo y esposa.

\- Durante nuestra visita a la casa del lago, estuvimos hablando de como habíamos conocido a nuestras parejas, cuando Renee nos contó que Bella no era hija biológica de Charlie, pero nunca mencionaron quien era - le respondió Esme.

\- A mí me lo dijo hace unas semanas, no me dijo quién era su padre, solo menciono que eran personas de dinero por lo que comencé a sospechar - Edward tomo mi mano en la suya y darle un apretón.

\- Hasta hoy que confirmaron la muerte del presidente y por la reacción de mi hermana ante la noticia, lo confirmaste - confirmo Emmett en voz seria.

\- Si... - quedamos en silencio en la mesa, Rosalie solo tenía la cabeza gacha y tenía la mano de Emmett fuertemente agarrada.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que tú heredes las acciones del hospital? - rompió el silencio Carlisle, sabía que se preocupaba por el hospital, los Cullen eran dueños del cincuenta por ciento del hospital, y según me explico Edward el presidente McJeff un cuarenta y el resto se dividía entre otros dos accionistas con el cinco cada uno.

\- No sabría decirte si estoy en el testamento del presidente McJeff... Cuando tenía dieciocho se enteró de mi existencia debido a que Phills enviaba cheques mensuales a casa de mi madre desde que supo que era su hija, por lo que cuando murió encontraron los comprobantes de esos cheques y fue como dieron conmigo, se hicieron pruebas de ADN, por unos meses insistió que tomara mi lugar como la heredera de los McJeff, pero me negué - relate - Al final llegamos al acuerdo de que tomaría como segundo apellido McJeff y recibiría un depósito mensual de por vida pero a cambio yo quería que nadie supiera de mi existencia más allá de él y su abogado - solté un suspiro - Incluso Reymond no sabe de mí.

Carlisle estaba asombrado al igual que Esme.

Decidimos desayunar antes que se enfriara, comimos en silencio.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? - me pregunto Edward una vez que estuvimos afuera de la mansión McJeff.

\- Si, el abogado Jenks estará ahí, pero tienes razón, es hora de que me presente con Reymond - respondí mientras veía la imponente casa y con nerviosismo pase mis manos por mi falda.

\- Muy bien vamos, Jenks ya debe estar dentro - dijo para salir del auto, dar la vuelta para ayudarme a salir y dirigirnos a la mansión.

*** **Flash Back** ***

 _Tres días pasaron desde la noticia de fallecimiento de uno de los millonarios más importantes de la industria hotelera, muchas personas se reunirían para presentar honores entre ellas los Cullen._

 _El domingo en la tarde después que se retiraran todos había caído en cama con vómitos y fiebre, fueron dos días en los que estuve enferma pero aun así Edward se preocupó porque no podía retener nada en el estómago, pero hoy ya había podido comer algo de sopa._

 _\- Deber arreglarte o llegaras tarde - le dije desde la cama mientras lo veía entrar a la habitación con un vaso de agua y una pastilla._

 _\- Ya te dije que no iré - respondió tendiéndome el vaso._

 _\- Pero debes ir, eres el sucesor de la familia Cullen - sabía que jugaba sucio ante la mención de la familia._

 _\- No puedo dejarte sola, así como estas - tomo asiento a mi lado de la cama para tomar el vaso de mi mano, pero sin despegar su mirada de la mía - Y yo siempre te voy a poner por encima de mi deber como miembro de los Cullen._

 _\- Edward... Ya estoy bien, solo irán, darán sus respetos y puedes venir, no tomara tanto tiempo - podía ver como una chispa de duda comenzaba a formarse - Mira como sé que no quieres dejarme sola, yo iré con ustedes._

 _\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamo sorprendido - ¿Como que iras? ¿Quieres decir... Ir al funeral? - pregunto_

 _\- Claro ¿A dónde más? - respondí mientras me levantaba de la cama para dirigirme al baño._

 _\- ¿Estás segura? - cuestiono algo preocupado por lo que me acerque a él y tome su rostro en mis manos._

 _\- Iré como tu novia no como una McJeff, ¿Entendido? - él asintió al ver la determinación en mi mirada - Entonces, vamos a ducharnos que se hace tarde._

 _Una vez que estuvimos listos salimos rumbo a la funeraria donde se llevaría a cabo, a pesar de que era diciembre decidí ponerme un vestido negro que tenía, era manga larga de encaje y me llegaba hasta las rodillas junto a unos tacones cerrados, deje suelto mi cabello ocasionada que pequeñas ondas se formaran en las puntas, Edward llevaba un traje negó al igual que su camisa de vestir._

 _Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie nos esperaban en el estacionamiento de lugar, los tres vestidos de negro, el patriarca al igual que Edward iba de con su traje negro y las dos damas tenían vestidos también de manga larga._

 _Dentro del lugar estaba lleno de personas ricas y/o famosa, descansando en medio del salón estaba el féretro del presidente McJeff, pude reconocer a Reymond junto al señor Meggs, en una esquina del salón recibiendo las condolencias de algunos empresarios._

 _Decidí quedarme atrás cuando fueron a saludar a Reymond, lentamente me acerqué hasta quedar parada a lado del ataúd, donde descansaba el abuelo._

 _\- Buenas tarde, señorita Bella - escuché la voz del señor Meggs detrás mío, no sabía como me había reconocido si tenía años de no verme y también traía unos lentes oscuros - No esperaba verla aquí - decidí no darme la vuelta para evitar llamar la atención._

 _\- No tenía planeado hacerlo, pero mi novio es sucesor de la familia Cullen y vine a acompañarle - respondí en voz suave, pero sabía que el me escucharía - Pero no pude evitar acercarme a despedirme de él._

 _\- Estoy seguro de que el presidente McJeff estaría feliz de saber que lo hizo, desde que la conoció la tuvo en sus pensamientos como su nieta, el respeto el hecho que no quisiera relacionarse con la familia, decía que esa determinación era algo que admiraba de usted, el querer proteger a su familia de todo, que era digna del apellido McJeff - sentía mis ojos arder ante lo que me decía - Incluso esperaba con ansias los días en que pudiera escuchar su voz, usted le dio fuerza para resistir un poco más._

 _\- Gracias por sus palabras - para este momento sentía lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas._

 _\- Él estaba feliz que se acercara la navidad porque tendría una oportunidad para hablar con usted, esas fueran sus últimas palabras antes de dormir - tímidamente pose una mano en el ataúd mientras sentía más lagrimas salir de mi corazón - El testamento será leído el próximo lunes en la mansión McJeff, estoy seguro de que su abuelo deseaba que esté presente pero si así lo quiere puede mandar a su abogado - solo logre asentir con la cabeza antes que él se despidiera y me dejara sola._

 _\- Lo siento abuelo, sé que no quería tener relación con la familia, pero a mí también me emocionaban las llamadas que teníamos, perdón por no estar ahí contigo, pero te aseguro que soy feliz con mi familia, con la gente que quiero, con el hombre que amo, con quien quiero formar una familia, así que... Así que no te preocupes más por mí, te quiero abuelo - sentí la presencia de Edward detrás mío, coloco sus manos en mis brazos._

 _\- ¿Estás bien amor? - me pregunto, solo asentí mientras me volteaba para mirar a Edward._

 _\- Si... Solo me estaba despidiendo - respondí en voz ronca, el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente._

 _\- ¿Quieres que nos regresemos a la casa? - sentía la preocupación en su voz, temía que dado que estuve enferma por tres días y el estrés del funeral pudiera recaer._

 _\- Si vamos a casa - acepte._

*** **Flash Back End** ***

\- Pasen por favor, los están esperando - una de las mucamas, quien nos fue guiando hasta una gran puerta de roble el cual parecía ser el despacho, ella toco suavemente.

\- Adelante - dijo una voz la cual reconocí como la del asistente Meggs.

Edward me dejo entrar primero, frente a nosotros estaba el asistente Meggs, junto al que creía era el abogado del abuelo y un notario, también Jenks, un abogado conocido de los Cullen y, por último, pero no menos importante: Reymond.

Estaba parado junto a la ventana, se veía imponente, llevaba un traje gris de pantalón y chaleco, con una camisa blanca, llevaba las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, no se podía negar que era un McJeff, volteo a vernos una vez entramos al despacho.

\- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Qué hace tu aquí? - pregunto extrañado y es que no lo podíamos culpar por eso, pero aun así se acercó para saludarnos - ¿Y quién es esta bella dama?

\- Hola Reymond, ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia - nos presentó causando una impresión en Reymond.

\- No sabía que tenías novia, mucho gusto señorita Swan, Reymond McJeff - dijo tendiéndome la mano, la cual tomé un poco titubeante - La última vez que supe estabas con Tanya Denali - comento - Aunque es comprensible que la dejaras por tan bella dama.

\- Bueno, ya tenía tiempo desde que termine con Tanya, pero creo que no estamos aquí para hablar de eso - el tono de voz de Edward se escuchaba un poco tensa al mencionar a Tanya.

\- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, ¿A qué se debe su presencia aquí? - pregunto.

\- Yo los mande a llamar - intervino la voz del asistente Meggs.

\- ¿Y que tendría que ver Edward Cullen en la lectura del testamento de mi abuelo? - cuestiono Reymond seriamente.

\- Es que no es el joven Cullen a quien se le mando a llamar - respondió el señor Meggs - Sino a la señorita Swan.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - se notaba que estaba algo irritado ante tanto misterio.

\- Eso lo sabrá a su debido tiempo, por favor tomen asiento - dijo el señor Meggs - El señor aquí presente es el abogado de la familia Marco Vulturis - señalo a un hombre alto, de cabello largo y cano atado por una coleta en la nuca, y sus ojos eran negros - Y el notario, el señor Vladimir Fisher - no sabía bien como describir a este señor pero se notaba que era extranjero por un ligero acento que tenía al hablar - Y el señor Jason Jenks, abogado de la señorita Swan - señalo hasta donde estaba mi abogado: un señor cerca de los cincuenta años, moreno, un poco calvo y una graciosa barriga.

\- Muy bien, si no hay inconvenientes comenzaremos a leer el testamento del señor Patrik McJeff, presidente de los Hoteles McJeff... - comenzó el notario - Yo Patrik McJeff, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales nombro mi heredero a...

* * *

 *** ¡ZAZ!... Espero y no le moleste que lo deje hasta aquí, esperen con emoción el siguiente capítulo... ¿Que les pareció la emotiva despedida de Bella a su abuelo?... Sé que puede ser un poco duro la forma en que se trataban Bella y el presidente, pero creo que es algo normal si no mantienes algún lazo cercano con familiares. Pero díganme ¿Ustedes que opinan?**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 21**

Estábamos en el despacho de la mansión McJeff, Reymond, Edward y yo habíamos tomado asiento frente al escritorio donde estaba sentado el notario, a cada lado de él estaban de pie el abogado Vulturi y el señor Meggs, Jenks estaba parado detrás de nosotros. Me sentía muy nerviosa por lo que Edward tomo mi mano para darle un ligero apretón, también podía notar la impaciencia de Reymond.

\- Muy bien, si no hay inconvenientes comenzaremos a leer el testamento del señor Patrik McJeff, presidente de los Hoteles McJeff... - comenzó el notario - Yo Patrik McJeff, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales nombro mi heredero, del setenta por ciento de las acciones de los hoteles McJeff, la casa familiar McJeff y la cantidad de cinco millones a mi nieto Reymond McJeff...

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO QUE EL SETENTA POR CIENTO?! - exclamo Reymond algo enojado que hasta salto de su silla y comenzar a dar vueltas por el despacho.

\- Por favor joven Reymond, sería tan amable de dejar que el señor notario termine de leer el testamento - le pidió el asistente Meggs, mirando seriamente a Reymond quien solo volvió a sentarse.

\- Muy bien continuare... Mi nieto Reymond McJeff quien aparte recibirá la herencia que sus padres dejaron, el resto, o sea, el treinta por ciento de las acciones de los hoteles, el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones del hospital General, la casa de vacaciones en Londres se les serán otorgadas a mi nieta primogénita Isabella Swan... - pude sentir la mirada de asombro de Reymond en mi pero seguí mirando al notario - Junto con una cantidad mensual anteriormente acordada de por vida, también quiero dejar la cantidad de cinco millones de dólares a la familia Swan, conformada por Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer de Swan y Emmett Swan a quienes les estaré eternamente agradecido por haber criado a una excelente mujer como lo es Isabella... - podía sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

\- Un momento... ¿Como que nieta primogénita? - pregunto Reymond aún sorprendido ante la revelación del abuelo - ¿Quieren decir que...?

\- Así es joven Reymond, la señorita Bella es hija de su padre - le confirmo el asistente Meggs.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible, de seguro está mintiendo para tener parte de la fortuna de la familia! - se volvió a levantar mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello negro - ¡De seguro es una cazafortunas!

\- ¡Oye te prohíbo que hables así de Bella! - Edward se levantó para colocarse protectoramente frente mío.

\- ¡¿Como quieres que le llame?! - le pregunto más exaltado.

\- Por favor, podrían calmarse ambos - les ordeno el señor Vulturi con voz firme y seria, por lo que ambos acataron la orden - La señorita Swan es legítimamente una McJeff, después de la muerte de su padre el señor Phills, se les hicieron pruebas de ADN, en un laboratorio de entera confianza de su abuelo y estas arrojaron que es hija biológica de su padre - le informo, ocasionado que Reymond se dejara caer en la silla.

\- ¿Porque yo no sabía de ella? - les pregunto, pero dirigió su mirada al señor Meggs.

\- Porque yo sé lo pedí - mi voz firme me sorprendió, pero sabía que él se merecía la verdad por lo cual lo mire fijamente - Pero quisiera contártelo una vez que terminemos con esto - tal parecía que mi palabra de hermana mayor servia también con Reymond ya que acepto de inmediato.

La lectura del testamento siguió con otros detalles acerca de cierta cantidad de dinero que sería donado a la caridad y algunas cosas más, Jenks leyó algunos papeles para que pudiera firmar y ser pasadas a mi nombre las acciones y la propiedad.

\- Muchas gracias por haber venido señorita Bella - me dijo el asistente Meggs una vez que finalizo la lectura, Reymond había salido rápidamente del despacho, pero sospechaba que estaba aún en la mansión, nosotros dos nos habíamos movido hacia la ventana donde se veía el jardín.

\- No fue nada, como usted dijo sé que el presi... El abuelo estaría feliz que viniera - me corregí haciendo sonreír al asistente Meggs - ¿Pero dígame que va a hacer ahora? ¿Trabajara para Reymond? - le pregunte, Edward estaba hablando un momento con Jenks.

\- El joven Reymond me ofreció un puesto, pero sinceramente él ya tiene a su asistente y aunque he pasado casi veinticinco años trabajando para la familia McJeff, tendré que buscar algo más - me contó mientras seguíamos viendo el viento de diciembre mover los árboles.

\- ¿Porque no trabaja para mí? - le pregunte mirándolo seriamente.

\- ¿Para usted? - cuestionó sorprendido ante mi propuesta.

\- Claro, yo no sé nada de cómo manejar las acciones de los hoteles y usted dice que ha trabajado con el abuelo desde hace tiempo, ¿No? - le comente cosa que él asintió - Podría ponerlo como mi representante ante el consejo, usted manejaría todo hasta que yo aprenda algo, seguiría de asistente solo que el lugar del abuelo seria para mí, ¿Que dice? - él se quedó cayado por unos momentos - También quiero poner a Edward como mi representante en el hospital, nunca pensé que heredaría parte de la fortuna McJeff, pero piénselo por unos días y me da una respuesta.

\- Claro, gracias por la oferta - me dijo aún pensativo.

\- Tómese el tiempo que quiera, es más tómese unas vacaciones, descanse con su familia y llámeme hasta mediados de enero con su respuesta, ¿De acuerdo? - le ofrecí y él asintió, en ese momento Edward se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¿Lista para hablar con Reymond? - me pregunto mientras lo abrazaba y el me devolvía el gesto.

\- El joven Reymond debe estar en el lago detrás de la mansión, le gusta pasar tiempo ahí - nos dijo el señor Meggs.

El asistente Meggs nos guio hasta la parte trasera de la mansión donde efectivamente había un hermoso lago donde en medio tenía un quiosco de madera y estaba sentado Reymond pasando su mano por su cabello, Edward y yo nos acercamos lentamente pero el sonido de mis tacones en la madera llamo su atención levantándose rápidamente.

\- Pensé que se habían ido ya - nos dijo una vez llegamos hasta el, nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos en una mesa que estaba ahí, quedando el frente a nosotros.

\- Te dije que hablaríamos una vez termináramos con la lectura del testamento - respondí tomando la mano de Edward en la mía - Por qué no quise que nadie supiera de mi existencia como una McJeff, ¿Recuerdas?

Reymond por un momento se quedó callado, mirándolo de cerca y su reacción, no parecía al chico arrogante y mujeriego que aparecía en las notas rojas, parecía lo que era; un chico de veinte años, algo perdido por la muerte de su único pariente cercano. No podía culparlo que se sintiera así, ¿Como reaccionar cuando de repente aparece alguien diciendo que es su media hermana?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque nunca supe de tu existencia hasta ahora? - su voz sonaba enojada, llena de rencor.

\- Mis padres se conocieron en la preparatoria, tenían diecisiete años y tuvieron una relación de cerca de un año, antes de que Phills desapareciera, mi madre le busco, pero no lo encontró, luego supo que estaba embarazada - comencé a decirle, Edward paso su brazo por mis hombros - Cuando cumplí seis, él apareció, mi madre se encontró con él por casualidad y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había tenido una hija, comenzó a mandar dinero cada mes, le veía una vez al año... Pero nunca nos contó que él estaba casado ni mucho menos que tenía un hijo más.

\- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? - rompió el silencio en el que me escuchaba.

\- Cuando tenía nueve, escuchamos la noticia de que te madre había muerto y que tenía un hijo, no sabía porque no nos lo había dicho pero supe que el tenía una familia y yo tenía la mía - suspire, últimamente había recordado muchas cosas y sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento - Cuando cumplí doce le pedí que no me buscara más, él lo acepto pero siguió mandando dinero cada mes, fue así hasta que a los dieciocho años el señor Meggs se presentó en la casa de mis padres, fue cuando nos enteramos que había muerto, el asistente nos explicó que en la oficina de Phills encontraron comprobantes de cheques mensuales a esa dirección y el presidente quería saber de qué se trataba...

 **...** Cuando el presi... El abuelo supo de mi existencia nos pidió una prueba y fue ahí donde se confirmó que yo era una McJeff, trato de que tomara el lugar como me correspondía pero yo no quería nada que ver con una familia a la cual nunca había tratado, yo tenía a mis padres y a mi hermano, ellos eran mi familia - sentí como Edward me daba un ligero apretón en mi hombro - El abuelo insistió en que viviera como una McJeff pero yo ya tenía mi vida y al final acepto con unas condiciones, al principio era que yo tomaría el apellido McJeff pero nadie sabría de mi existencia y al final el agrego que se me depositaria una pensión mensual de por vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, los hechos de los últimos días me hacían sentir agotada, aún sentía algunas nauseas.

\- ¿Sabías que te heredaría algo? - me pregunto después de un tiempo.

\- No, según tenía entendido la pensión mensual sería algo así como una herencia - respondí, podía sentir el cansancio.

\- ¿Que harás con las acciones? - sabía que en algún momento ese tema saldría a relucir.

\- Con respecto a las acciones de los hoteles, le he pedido al asistente Meggs que trabaje para mi dado que él lleva toda su vida trabajando para el abuelo y yo no sé nada de ello, le pedí que se tomara un descansó por ahora, pero esperaba su respuesta para mediados de enero - respondí.

\- Yo le ofrecí un puesto en los hoteles, pero por su respuesta creo que me rechazo - se veía un poco más tranquilo - ¿Que harás si no acepta?

\- Veremos qué hacer entonces - sentí a Edward besar mi cabello, sabía que él podía sentir mi cansancio.

\- ¿Veremos? - cuestiono algo extrañado.

\- Edward es mi pareja y tendemos a pedir nuestras opiniones en lo que se refiere a este tipo de cosa - aclare, el solo se nos quedó mirando por unos segundos.

\- ¿Y las acciones del hospital? -

\- Esas me las quedare, junto a la casa en Londres - respondí seriamente sin dejar un hueco a discusión y él pareció aceptar.

\- Creo que es hora de retirarnos - Edward rompió el silencio - Bella ha estado algo enferma los últimos días y no quiero que recaiga.

\- Claro, el tiempo ha enfriado en esta época - Reymond acepto mientras los tres nos levantábamos y regresábamos a la mansión.

\- Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Isabella - Reymond nos acompañó hasta la puerta principal, el me tendió la mano la cual tome - Cullen, gusto en verte - Edward tomo también su mano.

\- Igualmente, lo siento si fue en estas circunstancias que te enteraras de mi existencia, pero ya no quise huir de esta familia - respondí mientras le tendía un pequeño papel el cual Reymond vio extrañado - Es la dirección de nuestra casa y el número de mi móvil, sé que tal vez puede ser un poco tarde para tener alguna relación de hermanos, pero eso no quita que seamos familia y tratemos de llevarnos cordialmente.

El acepto el papel y nos despedimos nuevamente.

Durante el viaje de regreso, decidimos pasar a casa de mis padres donde les dimos la noticia del dinero que les dejo mi abuelo, el cual les sorprendió, pero decidieron aceptarlo y respetar la voluntad del abuelo. Anteriormente, después del funeral del presidente, había hablado con mis padres acerca de ir a la lectura del testamento y como siempre habían hecho apoyaron mi decisión, aunque no les comentaría acerca de mí relación con Reymond.

\- Estos últimos días has estado más cansada, ¿Segura que no quieres ir al médico para que te hagas estudios? - me pregunto una vez que estuvimos rumbo a casa.

\- Tengo mi doctor particular en casa, además solo es por los sucesos de los últimos días junto con lo enferma que estuve - respondí mientras sentía como mis ojos cedían ante el cansancio, solamente escuche algo que murmuro Edward antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

\- Últimamente te vez más cansada de lo normal, ¿Sexy Cullen no te deja dormir? - me pregunto Amber con tono pícaro.

Hoy estábamos en la tienda que habíamos elegido en el centro comercial mirando algunos detalles sobre la decoración.

\- No ese eso, incluso se puede decir que no hemos tenido intimidad - respondí tranquilamente, pasar tiempo con Amber me había hecho acostumbrarme a sus preguntas indiscretas y su forma de hablar sin filtro.

\- Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que lo tienes en sequía? - pregunto asombrada dejando a un lado la brocha de pintura con el que estaba ayudando a pintor que contratamos, quien ahora estaba almorzando, para acercarse hasta el escritorio que habíamos instalado temporalmente donde estaba sentada.

\- No se podría poner de esa forma, he estado algo enferma últimamente y cansada, y no ayuda que Edward este algo apurado preparando los últimos detalles de la fiesta del hospital - respondí sin despegar la vista de los papeles del inventario que estaba revisando.

\- Uy, eso sí es malo, ¿Cuándo es? - pregunto tomando un trago de su botella de agua y se sentaba a mi lado en el escritorio.

\- Dentro de dos días, con la muerte del presidente McJeff han tenido que hacer algunos arreglos de último momento antes de la gala - solté un suspiro dejando a un lado los papeles, estaba tan cansada que no me podía concentrar, tal vez debería hacerle caso a Edward e ir al médico - ¿Iras?

\- Tal vez, seria divertido ver ese tipo de eventos con gente _pipirisnice_ \- como amiga y socia, Edward me había sugerido que la invitara, total yo ya era dueña de las acciones del hospital y podía invitar a quien quisiera.

Trate de bajarme del escritorio, pero al momento de poner los pies en el suelo, sentí un mareo pegarme duramente que de no haber sido por Amber quien reacciono rápido y tomo mi brazo hubiera caído al suelo.

\- ¿Bella, estas bien? Estas algo pálida - pregunto algo preocupada acercándome a una silla para tomar asiento.

\- Si, te digo que he estado algo enferma en los últimos días, incluso estuve en cama por tres días que incluso Edward se preocupó porque no podía retener algo en el estómago - respondí mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que ella me estaba tendiendo.

\- Bueno, supongo que aún no te recuperas del todo y más con este clima tan loco - respondió - Por un momento llegue a pensar que estarías esperando a bebe Cullen - sus palabras hicieron que escupiera el agua que tenía en mi boca - Primero Alice y después tú, me estarían presionando a buscar a alguien para no quedar atrás - soltó una risa ante sus palabras y es que el día que fuimos a buscar los vestidos para la gala Alice le había contado la feliz noticia.

Yo solo me quede callada ante sus palabras, tenía alguno de los síntomas, pero no creía que fuera verdad que estuviera embarazada, esperaría unos días más para ver si me reponía o tendría que pensar seriamente en hacerme una prueba.

\- Por cierto, ¿Te has encontrado con la colorida arpía? - pregunto refiriéndose a Tanya - Yo la encontré ayer mientras llegaba al centro comercial, yo estaba comiendo en el restaurant de Yak.

\- La he encontrado en el parque cerca de la casa, sé que lo hace con la intención de llamar la atención de Edward, pero como siempre se encuentra conmigo jura y perjura que me quitara de su camino para que él vuelva con ella y pueda tener su fortuna - respondí mientras trataba de ocultar un bostezo con mi mano.

\- ¿No crees que esa mujer está algo más que obsesionada con Sexy Cullen? Tal vez deberías tener más cuidado cuando salgas sola, mujeres como ella pueden llegar a hacer locuras - Amber se veía seria al momento de decirme eso.

\- Lo sé, parece que el hecho que Edward no le dé ni un pensamiento la ha enloquecido - concorde con ella - ¿Te molestaría que me fuera ahora? Como te dije, a penas me estoy mejorando y quiero descansar para estar bien el día de la gala.

\- No, puedes irte, yo me encargo de todo aquí - respondió antes de tenderme mi bolso que estaba a su lado en el escritorio - Es más no vuelvas si no estas completamente curada, si necesito algo te llamare o ir a visitarte - me acompaño hasta la entrada donde se despidió de mí.

Decidí dar una vuelta por las tiendas antes de regresar a casa, ya teníamos los regalos listos para navidad, el de Emmett incluido, a quien dos días atrás le habíamos regalado una membresía para el Xbox y un balón de soccer nuevo por su cumpleaños.

Entre a una tienda de bebes que me había llamado la atención, así que decidí pasar a ver si encontraba algo para él bebe de Alice, que era el único que nos faltaba. Me encanto un pequeño osito de peluche café claro quien tenía una cobijita abrazada, no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Amber.

 _" Por un momento llegue a pensar que estarías esperando a bebe Cullen "_

¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si estaba embarazada?

Por los sucesos de las últimas semanas, el estrés y sumado con el hecho de que estuve enferma, no recordaba la última vez que tuve mi periodo.

Pero por un momento, con el osito de peluche en mis manos pude imaginar un pequeño ser creciendo dentro mío, la muestra viviente del amor entre Edward y yo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando una de las empleadas se acercó a mí para preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda, negué mientras le sonreía y le tendía el osito que decidí comprar.

Estuve pensando por unos minutos, antes de decidirme a pasar por la farmacia y comprar una prueba de embarazo, simplemente quería aclarar la duda que Amber había instalado en mi mente, también si salía negativo iría al médico para que me haga estudios y me diga si algo estaba mal.

También estás pensando seriamente en comprarme un auto, ya me estaba cansado en usar taxis para moverme, pero primero necesitaba que Carlisle me diera su aprobación como doctor.

Mientras estaba de camino a casa, recibí un mensaje de Esme preguntándome como me encontraba, se preocupó un poco cuando Edward les había informado que estaba en cama con fiebre, también uno de Edward preguntándome si quería que pasara por mí una vez que saliera del hospital, por lo que respondí que con Amber decidimos terminar temprano.

\- Hola Chip - salude al can, quien nada más escucho la puerta abrirse se acercó para recibirme contento saltando y moviendo la cola mientras me seguía hasta el baño de la habitación para hacerme la prueba de una vez por todas - ¿Tú que crees, Chip? ¿Estaré embarazada? - le pregunte una vez tome asiento en la cama dejando la prueba en el lavamanos del baño, Chip simplemente soltó un gimoteo antes de poner su cabeza en mis piernas tratando de darme ánimos.

Por una parte, me sentía feliz de que pudiera estar embarazada de Edward, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que algo estuviera mal en mi si salía negativo, porque eso significaría que las náuseas y mareos serian por algo más serio.

Estuve acariciando la cabeza de Chip hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad, regresé al baño seguida por Chip.

\- Muy bien hora de la verdad - dije mirando a Chip quien me dio un ladrido para darme fuerza, por lo que solté el aire que había estado reteniendo para bajar mi mirada hasta el pequeño plástico en mis manos, abrí mis ojos de sorpresa para volver a mirar a Chip, quien me miraba con sus ojos negros - ...

* * *

 *** Mmmmmm... ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía planeado hacer a Reymond de una forma más distinta, como a alguien a quien odiar, pero después me puse a pensar podría ponerlo como alguien que simplemente es muy solitario después de la muerte de sus padres, ¿O ustedes que piensan?... Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Que opinan pongo a Bella embarazada o no?...**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 22**

\- ¿Lista amor? - escuche la voz de Edward mientras terminaba de colocarme los pendientes largos.

\- Si solo déjame terminar de colocarme el otro - respondí dándole una mirado por el espejo, la cual el me devolvió sonriendo mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

\- Debo decir que mi hermosa novia se ve deslumbrante el día de hoy - sabia el efecto de sus palabras en mí, porque solo sonrió al ver cómo me sonrojaba.

El día de la gala estaba aquí. Edward llevaba el típico esmoquin negro con su camisa blanca y su pajarita de moño, si con su usual traje se veía sexy, verlo vestido así me daban ganas de olvidarnos de la gala y quedarnos aquí.

Yo traía puesto un vestido largo de gala, era color vino, en la parte delantera tenía encaje que cubría todo el pecho y hombros hasta mi cintura para después caer suelto en una suave falda, pero lo mejor es que dejaba mi espalda al descubierto hasta unos centímetros antes de llegar a mi trasero, "sexy pero sin ser Tanya" según las palabras de Amber, llevaba una trenza al lado izquierdo que terminaba en un chongo a la altura de mi nuca, me había colocado un maquillaje ligero pero que hacía resaltar mis ojos cafés y mis labios tenían un color rojo y había decidido no llevar mi acostumbrado dije.

\- Si no es porque tenemos que estar en esa gala, te arrancaría ese vestido - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme por la espalda y daba un ligero beso en mi espalda desnuda - Estas muy sexy con ese vestido.

\- Gracias, sexy y elegante sin parecer una zorra - respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos por las caricias y besos que me daba Edward - Palabras de Amber.

\- Pues ella tiene mucha razón en lo de sexy y elegante - escuchaba su voz ronca en mi oído.

\- Tenemos que irnos - suspire cuando senté como Edward me empujaba hacia enfrente del tocador bajando sus labios por mi columna - Edward, tenemos que irnos.

Lo sentí hincarse y levantar la falda de mi vestido y acariciar mis piernas lentamente, las separé un poco sintiendo como hacia a un lado mis bragas para tocaba mi centro desnudo, introduciendo un dedo dentro mío.

\- Edward - gemí ante la sensación de sus manos tocándome.

\- Inclínate más en el tocador y separa las piernas - me ordeno mientras se separaba un momento antes de levantar mi falda por completo y colocar su boca en mi centro desde atrás, su lengua penetro dentro de mi haciéndome gemir un poco más cuando con su pulgar toco mi clítoris rápidamente hasta hacerme llegar al orgasmo.

\- Sera mejor que no lleguemos tarde - le reproché una vez que volví a retocarme el maquillaje y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

\- No te quejaste en ese momento - dijo mientras me tendía mi abrigo y me ayudaba a colocármelo.

\- No pude quejarme ya que me tomaste por sorpresa - respondí una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor.

Milagrosamente llegamos unos minutos antes de que los invitados comenzaran a arribar.

También los que estaban presentes eran el señor Meggs junto a su esposa y Reymond, quien al parecer venia solo.

\- Buenas noches Isabella, Cullen - dijo una vez que se acercó a nosotros, Carlisle y Esme habían decidido revisar los últimos detalles mientras Emmett y Rose estaban cerca del equipo de música, Alice con Jasper llegarían un poco más tarde.

\- Hola Reymond, ¿Como has estado? - le pregunte una vez que termino de saludar a Edward con un apretón de manos - Por cierto, puedes llamarme Bella.

\- Llámame Edward - también le recomendó.

\- Muy bien, Bella y Edward, he estado bien si se puede decir así - respondo, se notaba un poco deprimido - Perdón por no haberme contactado contigo, pero con la muerte del abuelo he tenido que ocuparme de unas cosas en los hoteles.

\- No te preocupes, sé que puede ser un poco duro al enterarte así de pronto - le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarle - Tomate tu tiempo.

\- Si gracias - contesto un poco más relajado.

\- Bells, Sexy Cullen - escuchamos la voz de Amber interrumpirnos, por lo que los tres volteamos a verla.

Amber había decidido dejar su estilo gótico por una noche, llevaba un vestido largo color gris plata, tenía una sola manga de encaje del mismo color, caía suelto desde su cadera y tenía una abertura en su pierna derecha la cual se mostraba con cada paso que daba, tenía su cabello negro en una coleta floja dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

Se acerco a nosotros haciendo sonar ligeramente sus tacones.

\- Hola Amber, estas muy guapa - le dije mientras nos saludaba.

\- Gracias, tú también - me respondió sonriendo - Decidí dejar mi estilo gótico solo por hoy. Hola Sexy Cullen.

\- Hola Amber, debo decir que ese vertido te queda muy bien - comento Edward mientras la saludaba.

\- Gracias Doc - pude notar como Amber dirigía su mirada a Reymond quien también no apartaba la mirada de ella.

\- Amber, quiero presentarte a Reymond McJeff, nieto del fallecido presidente Patrik McJeff, antiguo socio del hospital - le presente mientras ella sonreía al ver como Reymond tomaba su mano y la llevaba a su boca para darle un ligero beso - Reymond, ella es Amber Castillo, una amiga y dueña de una tienda en el centro comercial - él le devolvió la sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de ella.

\- Mucho gusto señorita Castillo - le dijo Reymond - ¿Me dejaría invitarle algo de tomar?

\- Igualmente señor McJeff - ella le siguió el juego - Y acepto tomar algo con usted si sus intenciones son buenas.

\- Por supuesto que lo son señorita Castillo - Reymond le tendió su brazo en un gesto de caballerosidad el cual ella tomo sonriendo, pero despedirse de nosotros e irse.

\- Vaya, tal parece que esos dos encontraron lo que buscaban - le dije a Edward mientras veíamos como los dos iban platicando entre risas.

\- Como nosotros nos encontramos - respondió antes de darme un rápido beso en los labios - Creo que es mejor que nos preparemos, los invitados están por llegar.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, gente del medio artístico, políticos, deportistas, a pesar de ser una pequeña ciudad cerca de Chicago, muchos famosos asistían a este tipo de eventos.

Tanto los Cullen como Emmett y yo, incluso Reymond con una sonriente Amber del brazo, saludábamos a las personas, oficialmente aún no era presentada como la nueva dueña de las acciones de Patrik McJeff.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, de parte de toda la familia Cullen y en nombre de las accionistas del Hospital General, espero que se pasen una velada agradable - Carlisle comenzó su discurso una hora después de comenzar el evento, se veía muy elegante con su esmoquin de pantalón y camisa negros con su saco blanco me hacían re confirmar de donde Edward había sacado lo bien parecido, a su lado Esme se veía estupenda con un vestido azul marino, el delicado encaje cubrían parte del escote y brazos dejando sus hombros al descubierto, estaba pegado a sus delicadas curvas de su cintura hasta un poco debajo del sus muslos donde caía hasta sus pies - Quisiera dedicar un minuto de silencio a la memoria de Patrik McJeff, presidente de los hoteles McJeff y socio del Hospital General... - pude notar como todos quedaban en silencio ante el pedido de Carlisle - Gracias. Esta velada es dedicada a los cincuenta y cinco años desde la fundación del hospital en manos de mi abuelo Anthony Cullen y como normalmente se ha estado haciendo por los últimos años para celebrar una subasta donde el dinero recaudado será donado a diferentes entidades caritativas en el hospital - un mar de aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón.

Carlisle siguió con su discurso, explicando las diferentes categorías de la subasta y una cena antes de dicha subasta.

\- Gracias por su atención damas y caballeros, ahora si pudieran pasar al comedor donde será servida la cena en aproximadamente media hora - finalizo Carlisle mientras que con Esme, se acercaba hasta donde estábamos con Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper.

Tanto Emmett como Jasper habían optado por usar un traje en negro con la camisa negra, pero Jasper traía una corbata en color rosa claro haciendo juego con el vestido largo estilo griego de Alice, su vestido tenía un solo hombro y caía desde debajo de sus senos en un gracioso tul, lo había elegido más porque disimulaba su vientre apenas visible. Mientras que Emmett una pajarita de moño, Rose llevaba un vestido de dos piezas en color oro haciendo resaltar más su rubio cabello, su falda era de tul y su top tenía pedrería en tonos plata.

\- Fue un lindo discurso Carlisle, y gracias por lo del abuelo - le dije una vez que estuvieron con nosotros.

\- No fue nada, el presidente McJeff nos ayudó en muchas ocasiones que su fallecimiento fue muy duro para todos - me respondió brindándome una sonrisa - Creo que será mejor que vayamos al comedor antes que comiencen a servir.

Todos asentimos, mientras los hombres les ofrecían su brazo a sus parejas y comenzaron a avanzar, pero Edward y yo nos quedamos hasta el último.

\- Adelántate, yo iré al tocador - le dije una vez que todos entraron al comedor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - me pregunto algo preocupado.

\- Si, ya te dije que me he sentido mejor. Solo iré a refrescarme un poco - le respondí dándole un beso en los labios.

Mire como Edward entraba antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme a los sanitarios, con tanta gente acumulada me comenzaba a sentir acalorada, por lo que me moje un poco el cuello, decidí también retocarme el labial cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando el cabello naranja de Tanya.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí - sonrió con aires de grandeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

Traía un vestido amarillo corto que dejaba ver parte de sus falsos senos, su cabellera estaba suelta y sus acostumbrados tacones, no sé cómo esta mujer puede usar algo así para una gala o con el clima tan frío.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Tanya? - le pregunte mientras guardaba mi labial en mi pequeño bolso.

\- Por si no lo sabias mi familia es una de las más cotizadas del país - bueno eso explicaba él porque estaba aquí, pero según me había explicado Edward los Denali estaban casi en bancarrota - ¿Y te diviertes entre tanta gente rica? ¿Una pobretona como tú?

Decidí no contestarle y dejarle ahí, peor cuando traté de dar un paso hacia la puerta ella me lo impidió colocándose en medio.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tanya? - le pregunte con tono serio, en definitiva, esta mujer me estaba cansando.

\- Ya te dije que te alejes de MI Eddy, tú no perteneces a este lugar, ¿No te das cuenta? - dijo tomando mi brazo, pero cuando trate de que quitarlo, ella me comenzó a enterrar sus garras en el brazo - Oh. ¿Te hago daño?

\- Déjame Tanya - tuve que usar un poco más de fuerza para soltar mi brazo de su agarre, causándome un rasguño - ¿Cuantas veces te lo tienen que decir? A Edward no le interesas, se dio cuenta de la arpía que eres, a la que solo le interesaba el dinero, por eso el dejo de amarte o tenerte alguna clase que cariño - respondí seriamente.

\- ¡Nosotros deberíamos a ver vuelto! Éramos la pareja perfecta. Tendría todo el dinero y el prestigio de la familia Cullen, pero tú llegaste a interrumpir en mis planes - podía sentir la rabia en su voz, estaba tan obsesionada con el dinero de los Cullen que no le importaba hacer cualquier cosa para obtenerlo.

Tanya se abalanzo sobre mí, trate de evadirla, pero me agarro por el brazo lastimado por lo cual comenzamos a forcejear, en momentos sentía como golpeaba con la pared o el lavamanos, pero también ella por los gruñidos de dolor que soltaba.

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Edward debe de estar conmigo, no con una niñita como tú! ¡Pero te voy a quitar del medio! - comenzaba a tener miedo ante la mirada sádica de Tanya, esperaba que alguien viniera, que alguien se diera cuenta, pero todos estaban en el comedor y solo llevábamos unos minutos de pelea.

Sentí cono ella me empujaba hasta que mi espalda golpeo fuertemente con la pared del baño y pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, miré hacia abajo. Pude ver la mano de Tanya empuñando una navaja llena de sangre mientras ella sonreía triunfante antes de sacarla y empujarme para caer al suelo.

\- Así ya no te meterás entre nosotros - dijo antes de tirar la navaja en el bote de basura y dar la media vuelta para salir del baño.

Llevé mis manos hasta la herida y vi como mi mano estaba llena de sangre.

\- No, no, no ahora - susurre mientras hacía presión en la herida, trate de alcanzar mi bolso donde estaba mi móvil tenía que llamar a Edward, pero con cada movimiento que hacía sentía como más sangre manchaba mi mano.

Estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando escuche la una voz conocida.

\- Te dije que podía ir sola, Rey - era la voz de Amber afuera del baño.

\- Lo sé, pero soy un caballero y no quería arriesgarme a que mi bella acompañante desaparezca - esa era la voz de Reymond.

\- Amber... - trataba de hablar, pero perdía las fuerzas con cada minuto - ¡Ayuda! - logre gratar.

\- ¿Bells? - escuche como Amber abría la puerta - ¡Bella! - escuche sus tacones acercarse rápidamente antes de ver la sangre en mi mano - Oh Bella, Rey rápido dame tu saco... - sentí como ponía más presión sobre la herida - ¡Rápido ve por Edward! - escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente - Bella ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién hizo esto?

\- Ta... Tanya estaba... Aquí... - logre susurrar entre gestos de dolor.

\- ¿Tanya? ¿Fue la arpía de Tanya? Ya me las va a pagar nada más la vea - trato de seguir hablándome para que no cerrara los ojos hasta que escuchamos como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban.

\- ¡BELLA! - escuche la voz de Edward nada más abrió la puerta para lanzarse hasta donde estaba Amber sujetando mi herida con el saco de Reymond - ¿Amor, que paso? ¿Quién hizo esto?

Afuera podía escuchar las voces de los demás junto con la de Reymond tratando de detenerlos antes de entrar.

\- He llamado a una ambulancia, estará aquí en unos minutos - dijo antes de quedarse callado, podía escuchar el sollozo de Amber y la voz suave de Reymond tratando de calmarla.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que se escucharon los pasos apresurados de los camilleros.

Me sentía muy débil, quería decirle algo a Edward, pero no encontraba la fuerza para abrir mi boca.

\- Amor, te van a llevar al hospital. Vas a estar bien - escuchaba su voz quebrada mientras acompañaba a los paramédicos que me llevaban en la camilla.

El viaje hasta el hospital fue rápido, los escuchaba hablar de cosas sin sentido para mí, pero solo podía sentir miedo, miedo de dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos, a los Cullen, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de dejar a Edward y a Chip solos, juntos los tres estábamos formando una familia.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Edward P.O.V.**

Estaba esperando a Bella en el comedor mientras miraba como todos tomaban sus respectivos asientos, pero ella se estaba tardando más de lo normal.

\- ¿Dónde está Bella, Edward? - la voz de Amber llego hasta a mí y voltea a verla, tal parecía que lo dicho por Bella era verdad, pues Amber venia del brazo del hermano de Bella, Reymond.

\- Fue al tocador, pero está tardando un poco - respondí dedicándoles una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar? - me pregunto dándome una mirada seria - Iré a buscarla, tal vez necesite ayuda - contesto incluso antes de que le contestara la pregunta anterior - Tu ve a tomar asiento - me ordeno antes de salir del comedor seguida por Reymond.

Hice lo que me pidió, pero por algún motivo sentía que algo malo le sucedía a Bella, pero tal vez era por lo enferma que estuvo hace poco.

\- ¿Todo bien hijo? - me pregunto mi padre una vez que tome asiento a su lado - ¿Y Bella?

\- Dijo que iría al tocador - trate de darle una sonrisa calmada.

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando Reymond entro rápidamente y se acercó a mí.

\- Encontramos a Bella en el tocador, parece que alguien la ataco, tenía mucha sangre - susurro cerca de mi oído.

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Bella?! - no pude contener mi voz ante lo que me dijo, me levanté rápidamente escuchando como mis padres me preguntaban qué pasaba, antes de sentirlos detrás mío en mi carrera hasta donde estaba Bella - ¡BELLA! - abrí la puerta rápidamente encontraba mi peor pesadilla.

Bella estaba acostada en el suelo, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, Amber estaba a su lado haciendo presión con lo que suponía era el saco de Reymond, me deje caer a su lado tomando el lugar de Amber.

\- ¿Amor, que paso? ¿Quién hizo esto? - le pregunte con la voz rota, me dolía verla si, se veía pálida y luchaba por tener los ojos abiertos.

\- He llamado a una ambulancia, estará aquí en unos minutos - dijo antes de quedarse callado, podía escuchar el sollozo de Amber y su voz suave tratando de calmarla.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que se escucharon los pasos apresurados de los camilleros.

\- Amor, te van a llevar al hospital. Vas a estar bien - dije en voz quebrada mientras acompañaba a los paramédicos que se llevaban en la camilla.

Pude ver como toda nuestra familia venia detrás de nosotros, Rose y mi madre lloraban en brazos de mi padre, quien se veía preocupado, pude ver a Emmett a un lado hablando por móvil mientras limpiaba su rosto, imaginaba que estaba llamando a sus padres, Amber lloraba en los brazos de Reymond a quien se le podía notar el rosto preocupado tratando de calmarla.

Algunos de los invitados estaban mirando toda la escena que se estaba produciendo.

Llegamos al hospital rápidamente, solo podía ver el rostro pálido de Bella mientras sostenía su mano ensangrentada.

Una vez que llegamos, la metieron a un cubículo para quitarle su vestido.

\- Está teniendo una hemorragia, rápido a ahí que llevarla a quirófano - escuche como un doctor gritaba antes de llevársela.

Y me quede ahí.

Mirando como el amor de mi vida, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo era llevada a quirófano.

Me recargue en la pared dejando me caer, sintiendo como mis lagrimas recorrían mi rostro.

No la podía perder. No a ella. Teníamos tantos planes, tantas cosas que hacer.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí llorando, solamente alcé mi rosto cuando escuche las pisadas rápidas de mis padres, los Swan, Alice, Jasper, Amber e incluso Reymond estaba aquí, preocupado.

\- Edward ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde está Bella? - me pregunto Renee en lágrimas.

\- La llevaron a quirófano, estaba teniendo una hemorragia - le respondí.

Renee escondí su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, al igual que mi madre y Alice, Amber tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Reymond ponía su brazo en los hombros de ella.

\- ¿Dónde están Emmett y Rose? - pregunté una vez que no los vi en la sala de espera.

\- Jasper fue a buscar a los Swan, decidimos que se quedaran ahí, Rose no dejaba de llorar - me explico mi padre.

\- Oh, Renee, Charlie, sé que no es el momento, pero él es Reymond McJeff - les dije, pues podía ver como el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Charlie no le quitaba la mirada - Reymond, ellos son los padres de Bella, Renee y Charlie - Reymond les hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Pasaron horas en silencio, los Swan y mis padres habían tomado asiento en los sillones de la sala de espero, Jasper convenció a Alice de ir a descansar pues en su estado no era bueno, y Reymond con Amber decidieron ir a buscar algo de beber para todos.

Yo tome asiento en un sillón un poco cerca de la entrada, no paraba de rezar y mandarle mis fuerzas a Bella.

\- ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? - después de lo que pareció una eternidad el doctor salió.

\- Somos nosotros - me levante rápidamente al igual que los demás - ¿Como esta ella?

\- ¿Como esta mi hija? - escuche la voz ronca de Renee preguntar.

\- Logramos parar la hemorragia, afortunadamente el objeto corto - punzante con el que fue atacada no toco los órganos e incluso no daño el feto, por lo que ambos están bien - el doctor termino de darnos el informe, pero algo llamo mi atención.

\- ¿Feto? ¿Quiere decir que Bella está embarazada? - pregunte algo sorprendido.

* * *

* **Uy... ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Jajajaja, si lo se soy mala... Bueno, espero que hayan entendido mi descripción de los vestidos, pero si no pueden mandarme un PM y tratare de mandarles las fotos en las que me inspire, no digo que sean esos, pero son parecidos a mi mente.**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Edward P.O.V**

\- ¿Feto? ¿Quiere decir que Bella está embarazada? - pregunte algo sorprendido.

\- Así es, la señorita Swan tiene aproximadamente cinco semanas de gestación - respondió - Aún no estamos seguros pero un ginecólogo hará más estudios para confirmarlo, si me disculpan.

¿Bella embarazada? ¿Ella lo sabía?

Tal parecía que los demás no habían escuchado.

Me puse a pensar. Si ella tenía próximamente cinco semanas, quería decir que fue cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro en la oficina y luego con el masaje.

Claro. Ella tenía que tomar antibióticos después de la cirugía para evitar infecciones, por lo que sus defensas eran más débiles, si eran capaz de debilitar temporalmente los efectos de los anticonceptivos, con ella que no las tomaba hicieron que quedara embarazada.

\- Hijo, ¿Estas bien? - mi padre noto mi silencio y se acercó a mi llamando la atención de los demás, incluso de Amber y Reymond quienes ya habían regresado.

\- Bella está embarazada - logre decirle antes de sentir lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - preguntaron todos, sus caras mostraban sorpresa.

\- Bella tiene aproximadamente cinco semanas de gestación - repetí - Al parecer el objeto no toco el feto - no pude más y rompí a llorar - ¿Te das cuanta papá? ¿No solo estuve a punto de perder a Bella sino también al bebé que estamos esperando?

Tanto mi madre como Renee se acercaron a mí para abrazarme.

\- ¿Quién pudo hacer esto? ¿Porque a Bella? - me preguntaba llorando.

\- Fue... Fue Tanya - la voz de Amber llego hasta nosotros, haciendo que volteáramos a verla.

\- ¿Tanya? - pregunto mi madre.

\- Bella me contó el otro día, que varias veces se la había encontrado en el parque - Amber se veía nerviosa, pero tal pareció que la presencia de Reymond la calmaba - Me contó que en varias ocasiones Tanya había discutido porque decía que Bella se interpuso en su camino, pero esta no le hacía caso... También en varias ocasiones Tanya dijo que eliminaría a Bella - se quedó callada por unos segundos - Y Bella, logro decirme que había sido Tanya quien la ataco.

\- ¿Porque esa mujer le haría daño a mi hija, y más estando embarazada? - pregunto Renee entre sollozos.

\- Esa mujer está obsesionada con el dinero de la familia Cullen - respondió mi padre en un tono enojado que nunca sacaba - He imaginado que Bella no sabía que estaba embarazada.

\- Hace dos días atrás que nos encontramos en la tienda, estuvo a punto de caer por un mareo, me comento que las últimas semanas habían sido muy duras y estuvo enferma por tres días en cama, que se sentía cansada y con nauseas porque aún no se recuperaba del todo - comento Amber.

\- Imagino que siendo así, ella tal vez no noto que su periodo faltaba o a lo mejor lo asocio a el estrés - replico mi padre con su tono de doctor.

\- El señor Meggs dice que están revisando las cámaras de seguridad, en una de las cámaras cerca se ve a Bella entrando al tocador, enseguida entro una mujer de cabello naranja y vestido amarillo, unos minutos después sale apresuradamente con manchas rojas en su ropa, unos minutos después es cuando Amber y yo llegamos - nos informó Reymond, quien había salido un momento atrás tras recibir una llamada.

\- ¿Cabello naranja y vestido amarillo? Sin dudas es Tanya - respondió Amber.

\- También dice que ya llamaron a la policía, entregaron el video del momento y el del estacionamiento. Al parecer el auto en el que se ve que entra la mujer se parece a uno que llevan buscando desde hace unos meses por ocasionar un choque en cadena y huir de la escena casi once meses atrás - agregó mientras se sentaba a lado de Amber, quien apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y el paso su brazo por su cintura.

\- ¿Choque en cadena? ¿Casi once meses? - se preguntó Charlie y casi al instante abrió los ojos por su comprensión - Bella tuvo un accidente de auto por un choque en cadena hace diez meses atrás.

\- ¿Bella estuvo en un choque? - pregunto Reymond sorprendido.

\- Si, Bella estaba de camino al trabajo cuando un auto intento rebasar, pero golpeo uno de los autos que iban enfrente por lo que se produjo el choque. Bella tuvo daño en el ojo derecho por lo que estuvo bajo cirugía los últimos meses. Uno de los oficiales de policía que llegaron para levantar los reportes me informaron que una cámara de seguridad de una casa cercana capto el auto, un auto amarillo que se dio a la fuga - relato mi padre dejándonos sorprendidos - Bella me comento antes de la cirugía que estaba teniendo sueños donde aparecía un auto amarillo pero que cuando esos recuerdos comenzaron fue cuando vio a Tanya por primera vez.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tal vez Bella supiera que Tanya había sido quien causo su accidente? - le pregunte entre sorprendido y enojado - ¿Porque no me lo dijo?

\- Bueno, Bella no estaba segura de que fuera ella, tal vez pensaba que eran solo un vago recuerdo que se asoció a la aparición de Tanya - la defendió mi padre.

\- Si esa mujer fue la culpable del accidente de Bella y quien la ataco, haré que este en la cárcel de por vida por meterse con un McJeff - declaro Reymond.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso por nuestra hija, muchacho? - cuestiono seriamente Charlie.

\- Claro. Es verdad que supe de la existencia de Bella hace unos días, pero ella también es una McJeff y mi deber como sucesor de mi abuelo es proteger a la familia, eso los incluye a ustedes, señor - respondió firmemente Reymond.

\- ¿Nosotros? - pregunto Renee mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Bella no me lo dijo claramente, pero la verdadera razón por la cual se negó a formar parte de la familia McJeff públicamente fue para proteger a su familia - así que él había captado la verdadera razón detrás de las acciones de Bella - Y ahora que Bella es la única familia que me queda, voy a proteger lo que es importante para ella.

\- Gracias, muchacho - Charlie le agradeció de corazón.

\- Pueden llamarme Rey - les otorgo una sonrisa tímida - Le llamare al abogado de la familia para que se levante una denuncia contra esa mujer una vez que Bella despierte - Reymond se levantó con su móvil en la mano y salió de la sala seguido por Amber, imagino que para llamar a Alice para informarle.

La familia quedo en silencio por las revelaciones.

Unas horas después un ginecólogo obstetra vino a hablar con nosotros sobre el tema del embarazo de Bella.

\- Ya hicimos las pruebas correspondientes para confirmar el estado del embarazo y del feto - nos dijo - La señorita Swan tiene cuatro semanas de gestación, afortunadamente el objeto no toco la placenta por lo que el feto está perfectamente.

Todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio ante las noticias. Nuestro bebé estaba bien.

\- Sera mejor que nos retiremos a descansar un poco - dijo mi madre, mire mi reloj para ver que eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana.

\- Si, yo también me retiro - Amber dio un bostezo involuntario.

\- Nosotros también, los chicos deben estar muy asustados por no tener noticias de Bella - concordó Charlie mientras Renee se había quedado dormida hacia media hora - ¿Porque no se quedan a descansar en la casa, Carlisle? Sería muy peligroso que manejes así de cansado hasta su casa - les ofreció.

\- ¿No sería una molestia para ustedes? - pregunto mi padre.

\- No, pueden descansar en la habitación que era de Bella -

\- Muy bien, aceptamos su oferta - acepto mi madre.

\- Yo también me retiro, ¿Puedo venir mañana a ver como sigue Bella? - pregunto Rey algo apenado.

\- Claro muchacho, eres el hermano de Bella, y como dijiste anteriormente, ahora eres un miembro de la familia Swan - respondió Charlie, pudimos ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Rey, cosa que causo una risa de Amber.

\- Muchas gracias señor Swan - se notaba feliz ante la idea de tener una familia.

\- Llámame Charlie - el bigote de Charlie se movió graciosamente en un intento de sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Charlie, entonces vendré a ver como sigue y ver si ya puede levantar la denuncia - comento mientras se levantaba con Amber a su lado - Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Buenas noches.

Ambos se retiraron, imagino que Amber debió venir con él.

\- ¿Te quedas hijo? - me pregunto mi madre.

\- Si, quiero estar con Bella cuando despierte - le respondí, sabía que estaba cansado, pero quería estar con Bella.

\- Muy bien - acepto - Mañana te traeré ropa para que te cambies - se despidió con un beso.

Me despedí de ellos y me quedé solo en la sala de espera.

Estaba sorprendido. Pero más que nada Feliz, tendría un hijo con la mujer que más amo.

Ahora entendía los síntomas de Bella, las náuseas, mareos y cansancio, ¿Como pude no notarlo? Por favor, soy doctor, tengo entrenamiento básico de medicina.

No podía creer que Tanya hiciera esto, pero se lo había advertido, si se acercaba a nosotros se iba a arrepentir.

Estuve alrededor de una hora en la sala de espera hasta que una enfermera me informo que Bella había sido colocada en una habitación y me dejaron entrar con ella.

Era la segunda vez que veía a Bella en una cama de hospital, verla pálida, dormida y herida hacía que mí corazón se oprimiera, camine hasta llegar a su lado para tomar su mano, y llore.

\- Lo siento amor, no pude protegerte de esa mujer - solloce - Pero te prometo que los protegeré de ahora en adelante - pose mi mano en su vientre, donde descansaba nuestro milagro.

Tome asiento en la silla a lado de la cama, tomando su mano entre las mías, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido, pero me desperté al sentir como la mano de Bella se movía.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Amor me escuchar? - le dije con voz suave, sus ojos de abrieron lentamente.

\- ¿Ed... ward...? - trato de decir.

\- Shhhh... Todo está bien... - le dije mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Mi.… mi bebé...? - susurro, así que ella lo sabía, pude ver como lagrimas llenaban sus ojos antes de bajar por su mejilla.

\- Shhhh... Nuestro bebé está bien, no le paso nada malo - conteste mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- Tenia... miedo... miedo de perderlo... antes de decirte... - me acerque a ella para darle un beso en los labios.

\- Tranquila, el está bien - comencé a acariciar su cabello tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar.

\- Perdón... - sabía que ella tenía miedo aún.

\- Tranquila, tienes que estar calmada - le dio otro beso - Vuelve a dormir, tienes que descansar para que estés fuerte para el bebé - ella asintió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

 **%%%%%**

Cerca de las once de la mañana desperté al escuchar unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

\- Adelante - dije mientras me sentaba bien.

\- Hola hijo - mi madre junto con Renee entraron por la puerta, ambas se acercaron para darme un abrazo - ¿Como estas? ¿Ya despertó Bella?

\- Estoy bien y si, despertó unos minutos, pero volvió a quedarse dormida - le respondí mientras me levantaba para ofrecerles la silla, mi madre me tendió un bolso negro que tenía en el departamento.

\- Pasamos por el departamento a buscar algo de ropa para ambos - me dijo mientras Renee se sentaba a lado de su hija.

\- Gracias. ¿Mi papá y Charlie? - pregunte algo extrañado porque no estaban aquí.

\- La policía llamo temprano para que fueran a ver si reconocían a la mujer que ataco a Bella y el auto - respondió Renee - Fueron con el abogado de la familia McJeff.

Le di un asentimiento de cabeza, antes de dirigirme al baño que estaba en la habitación, donde afortunadamente había una ducha.

Tarde al menos cinco minutos, pero cuando salí, Amber y Rey ya estaban ahí.

\- Hola Edward - ambos me saludaron y me tendieron una bolsa de papel y un vaso desechable.

\- Pensamos que no habías comido nada y pasamos a comprarte algo - dijo Amber.

\- Gracias, por cierto, Amber, ella es Renee Swan madre de Bella - recordé que ellas aún no se conocían - Renee, ella es Amber una amiga de Bella y Alice - ambas se dieron la mano cordialmente.

\- El señor Vulturi, me acaba de informar que la denuncia ya fue levantada por Carlisle, pero vendrán para tomar la declaración de Bella - Rey se veía serio.

\- Gracias - agradecí mientras sacaba un bagel de tocino, huevo y queso, por lo que supuse que era café lo que estaba en el vaso.

\- Bella sabia de su embarazo - les dije una vez que terminé de comer.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - me pregunto Renee.

\- Fue lo primero que me pregunto cuando despertó - suspire mirándola.

\- Tal vez fue ese día... - todos volteamos a ver a Amber quien se mostraba asombrada.

\- ¿Qué día? - le pregunto Rey.

\- Hace tres días, el día que nos encontramos en la tienda, cuando se mareo y la sujeté, fue cuando me dijo que había estado enferma, pero jugando le dije que yo pensaba que era porque estaba esperando a bebé Cullen, a lo mejor cuando se fue paso a alguna farmacia - nos explicó, lo cual tenía sentido y conociendo a Bella, tal vez planeaba algo para darme la noticia.

\- ¿Edward? - escuchamos la suave voz de Bella.

\- Aquí estoy - le dije mientras tomaba su mano desde el otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Como esta nuestro bebé? - me pregunto en voz algo ronca pero más fuerte.

\- El está bien, el objeto no toco la placenta así que estará bien - sonreí al responderle - Bella, ¿Fue Tanya la que te ataco?

\- Si, dijo que así me quitaría de en medio y podrías regresar con ella - lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas - Tenía miedo Edward, tenía miedo de que hubiera dañado a nuestro bebé, que se fuera sin que tú lo supieras - me rompió el alma ver como comenzaba a llorar. Bella no lloraba tan fácil, no lloro ni una vez durante su recuperación, pero lloro cuando murió su abuelo y ahora lloraba con toda su alma por nuestro bebé.

\- Shhhh... Tranquila, ya paso - me acerque a ella para abrazarla tiernamente.

\- Ella va a pagar muy caro, Bella - la voz de Rey rompió el silencio - Se metió con un McJeff.

\- Gracias Reymond - le contesto con voz ronca, pero le sonrió.

\- Llámame Rey - él le devolvió la sonrisa - El señor Meggs estuvo revisando los videos de seguridad de anoche y vieron a una mujer entrar minutos después que tú y salir con manchas rojas en su ropa, también la vieron en el estacionamiento, le entregaron los videos a la policía y resulto que están buscando un auto con las mismas características que hace unos meses había causado un accidente.

\- Carlisle dijo que tú tuviste sueños a cerca del auto, pero los asociaste con la aparición de Tanya - Renee sonaba seria.

\- Si, tenía el sentimiento de que había visto su auto antes pero tal vez era solo eso - respondió Bella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Ya Carlisle y Charlie fueron a levantar la denuncia, pero más tarde vendrán a tomar tu declaración - le dijo mi madre, a lo que Bella solo asintió.

Estuvimos unos minutos más platicando hasta que llego el abogado Vulturi con un agente de la policía para que tomara la declaración de Bella y tuvieron que retirarse. Ella les relato las amenazas anteriores y el ataque de Tanya.

Por la tarde, llegaron Alice y Jasper junto a Emmett y Rosalie, quienes se preocuparon un poco al enterarse del embarazo de Bella, pero se relajaron cuando les dijimos que el bebé estaba bien, también vinieron nuestros padres por unos momentos hasta que termino la hora de visita y quedamos solos.

\- ¿Estas contento? - me pregunto una vez que estuvimos acomodados en la cama.

\- Si, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto pero como mencionaste, tal vez este era el momento para que llegara - respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Quería preparar una sorpresa después de la gala para decírtelo -

\- Eso pensaba, ya te conozco y pensaba que por eso no me lo habías dicho - le di un beso en la cabeza, el medicamento aún tenía efecto en Bella por lo que se quedó dormida, puse mi mano es su vientre y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba para quedar dormido junto a ella.

Al día siguiente, dieron de alta a Bella y le ayude a cambiarse con unos pants deportivo azul marino con una blusa de manga larga y un abrigo.

Rey se había ofrecido a llevarnos a casa dado que mi auto se había quedado en el salón de eventos y Jasper se ofreció a llevarlo hasta el departamento.

Bella no paraba de hacerle bromas a Rey y a Amber por lo cercanos que se habían vuelto en menos de tres días.

\- ¡De acuerdo, ya nos acostamos! ¿Satisfecha? - Amber fue la primera en explotar ante las bromas de mi novia, pero ¿Quién lo diría? Amber se veía muy dura con su estilo gótico pero confeso ante la presión de una mujer herida y embarazaba.

\- Bueno, ahora ya tendrás con quien usar la mercancía que venderemos en la tienda, eso sí tendrás que comprarla primero - soltó Bella antes de reír sin moverse tanto.

\- ¿Que mercancía? - pregunto Rey, quien había estado muy callado.

\- Amber tiene una tienda de juguetes para adulto, pero tenía problemas por la localización del lugar por lo que me asocie con ella para cambiarnos a una tienda en el centro comercial - le explico su hermana, Amber se notaba un poco nerviosa.

\- Vaya, ¿Eso quiere decir que podrás vestirte de masajista? Siempre he tenido una pequeña fantasía con eso - los tres comenzamos a reír y ella solo se sonrojo.

La familia al completo estaba esperándonos en el departamento cuando llegamos, nuestras madres habían preparado un banquete dado el número de personas presentes, también nos llamó el abogado para decirnos que la policía estaba buscando a Tanya, pero no la encontraban.

Estaba sentado junto a Bella en el sillón mientras veíamos a nuestra familia feliz pero la que más me gustaba era la nuestra.

Chip, Bella, yo y nuestro bebé.

Un bebé que tendía con la mujer que amo y que pronto seria mi esposa.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció? No sé si me expreso muy bien como la mente de Edward, pero he hecho el intento. Y bueno, ¿Que les pareció que Tanya fuera la causante del accidente de Bella? Muchas gracias a** **florcitacullen1** **por darme la idea...**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 24**

\- ¿Como te has sentido, Bella? - me pregunto Esme mientras me entregaba una copa de jugo de manzana, por lo que solo levante mi ceja - Para que no te sientas excluida, incluso Alice también está tomando jugo de naranja - señalo hasta donde estaba su sobrina hablando con mi madre.

Esme llevaba un vestido largo verde esmeralda, en la parte del cuello y hombros tenía delicado encaje, mientras que del busto para abajo era de gasa. Mientras que Alice tenía puesto un vestido suelto color lila, tenía las mangas largas, pero dejaban los hombros al descubierto, con ese vertido disimulaba lo visible que comenzaba a ser su embarazo.

\- Gracias. Y ya estoy un poco mejor, el doctor me recomendó unas semanas de reposo - respondí mientras le sonreía - Y el bebé está bien.

\- Gracias a Dios, Edward me comento que aún no encuentran a Tanya - comento mirándose un poco preocupada.

\- Si, el abogado Vulturi y el señor Meggs han estado moviendo algunos hilos, pero pareciera que la tierra se la trago - no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, Esme estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre, se despidió y fue a atender.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque de Tanya, después de mí declaración la policía encontró la navaja con la que había sido atacada en el bote de basura. Pero cuando la fueron a detener no la habían encontrado en casa de sus padres y tal parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, por lo que con las influencias de Rey como McJeff, la estaban buscando por todo el país.

Suspire al recordar a Rey.

Admitía que había llegado a creer parte de lo que decía la prensa de él, pero me di cuenta de que su forma de actuar era por el hecho de sentirse solo. Su madre murió cuando él tenía cuatro años, su padre a los trece y su abuelo enfermo por casi siete años, no digo que fuera normal, pero podía comprenderlos.

En estas dos semanas, conocí a un chico tierno, divertido, romántico y en ocasiones muy infantil. Edward me contó que mi padre le había dado la bienvenida a la familia Swan, ya que él también les prometió cuidar de ellos por ser la familia de su media hermana, así que desde ese día Rey pasaba algunas tardes con nosotros o en casa de mis padres. Con Emmett se llevaba de maravilla, adoraba la comida de mi madre y con mi padre podría pasar horas hablando de pesca o de soccer.

En ocasiones me ponía a pensar si todo esto estarías pasando si hubiera aceptado ser una McJeff por completo.

Pero entonces veía a Edward y sabía que no estaría con él ni esperando un hijo si el accidente no hubiera pasado.

Escuché las voces de Amber y Rey, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Ellos eran otra cosa que el ataque de Tanya provoco.

Esos dos sé enamorado el uno del otro desde el momento que los presentamos y en dos semanas no se habían separado, incluso comenzaron un noviazgo a los dos días de conocerle.

Una chica gótica y un millonario.

Así era como se refería Amber a ellos, cada que iba al departamento para ver algunos detalles de la tienda, no paraba de sonreír y de mandar mensajes. Me contó que él era lo que no buscaba y definitivamente eso lo hacía mejor, no eran iguales por lo que ellos se divertían sacando provecho a eso. Pero en definitiva estaban más que enamorados.

Ambos llegaron a la sala, Amber llevaba su característico estilo gótico esta noche: tenía un vestido negro, la parte de arriba era de corsé y la falda le llegaba a medio muslo, todo el vestido tenía delicado encaje, tenía su cabello en una coleta alta y Rey traía un traje de pantalón y chaleco azul marino con una camisa azul cielo.

\- Hola Bella - ambos se acercaron hasta el sillón donde estaba recostada, a pesar de que no podía moverme mucho traía puesto un vestido strapless negro de satín corto, tenía un bonito adorno de flor en la cintura.

\- Hola chicos - les di una sonrisa.

\- ¿Como estas? - me pregunto Rey mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ya estoy mejor, aunque aún no puedo moverme mucho - respondí soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Y bebé Cullen? - Amber me dio una sonrisa.

\- También está bien, afortunadamente no sufrió secuelas de la cirugía - pose una mano en mi vientre, cuando sentí que otra mano se posaba junto a la mía.

\- Es que es muy fuerte, como su madre - Edward había llegado desde atrás y beso mi cabeza. Él llevaba un pantalón negro y camisa de vestir blanca - Hola Amber, Rey.

\- Hola Edward - contestaron sonriendo.

\- Nosotros iremos a saludar a los demás - Rey puso su mano en la cintura de Amber para guiarla hasta donde estaba mi madre y Alice.

Mi madre se había decidido por un vestido de satín strapless en blanco del busto y negro en la falda, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sonreía abrazando a Rosalie, quien usaba un vestido corto strapless de chiffon en crema y café.

\- ¿Como te sientes? - me pregunto Edward tomando asiento a mi lado y colocando mis piernas en su regazo.

\- Estamos bien - sonreí al sentir como acariciaba mis piernas.

\- ¿Sabes que últimamente me he sentido algo solo? - acerco su cara a mí para susurrarme al oído - Creo que después de tu cirugía hace un mes y medio solo hemos hecho el amor la noche que concedimos a "Bebé Cullen"

\- Lo sé, a mí también me haces mucha falta - respondí dándole un beso en su mejilla - ¿Tal vez sea tu turno para vestir tu bata de médico y jugar un poco? - no pude evitar sonreír con el ante la idea, pero, aunque lo quisiéramos, tendríamos que esperar.

\- Muy bien es hora de pasar a la mesa - anuncio Esme sonriendo.

Edward me ayudo a llegar hasta la mesa donde con cuidado nos sentamos, esta navidad los padres de Alice no podían viajar porque su padre había tenido una pierna rota al estar jugando básquet con unos amigos y los padres de Jasper al parecer fallecieron años atrás.

\- Esta noche tenemos mucho que agradecer, primero por mi bella esposa quien ha estado conmigo en las buenas y malas quien me dio dos maravillosos hijos - comenzó su discurso dándole un beso en la mano a Esme - Ante la entrada de Bella a la vida de mi hijo mayor Edward - sonrió mientras nos señalaba - La de Emmett con mi hija Rosalie - ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron - A mi sobrina Alice junto con Jasper - las hormonas hicieron su aparición en ella pues se le veían las lágrimas en los ojos - Los Swan, Charlie y Renee, por su grandiosa amistada y por los dos hijos maravillosos que criaron - mi padre se veía algo incomodo y mi madre sonreía - Y a Reymond y Amber por maravillosa amistada con todos nosotros - ambos sonrieron - Feliz navidad a todos.

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! - todos tomamos nuestras copas y brindamos.

La cena fue especialmente preparada por mi madre y Esme: Pavo horneado con relleno de papa, Jamón, puré de zanahoria, verduras asadas con tocinos, entre mucho más que dudaba que doce personas se terminaran.

\- Jasper y yo tenemos una noticia muy importante que hacer - anuncio Alice una vez que terminamos de comer, ahora estábamos todos en la sala tomando café o té con galletas de avena - ¡Estamos esperando un bebé!

Como era costumbre en Alice, no dejo que le preguntaran nada antes de soltar la noticia por lo que suponía que mantener el secreto por tanto tiempo le costó guardar.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos mientras explicaba que tenía casi cuatro meses, se notaban felices.

\- ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían? - nos preguntó mi madre.

\- Alice nos lo dijo después de que fuimos a la casa del lago, pero nos pidieron que guardáramos el secreto hasta hoy - respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo lo supe cuando fuimos a comprar los vestidos de gala - Amber no paraba de sonreír.

\- También queremos que Bella y Edward sean los padrinos de nuestra bebé - ambos quedamos sorprendidos ante la noticia, pero más al saber que esperaban una niña.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - respondí muy entusiasmada que de no ser porque estaba herida saltaría de felicidad.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de los bebes que venían en camino, le hice un gesto a Amber para que se acercara para dar la noticia.

\- ¡AJAM! - trato de aclararse la garganta haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, Rey solo sonrió ante el gesto de su novia - Con Bella también tenemos una noticia.

\- Como sabrán, tengo una pensión desde antes de la muerte del abuelo - comencé a decir, tomé la mano de Edward al sentirme nerviosa, él sonrió mientras me daba un ligero apretón.

\- Tenia una tienda de sex shop cerca del centro comercial - Amber tomo la palabra al notar mis nervios y como siempre hablaba sin filtro - Conocí a Bella cuando Alice y ella fueron a mi tienda, les comenté que pronto tendría que cerrar mi tienda porque no había muchos clientes en ese lugar, Bella me sugirió que buscara un socio para que yo pudiera mover mi tienda al centro comercial.

\- Pero como sabrán, no muchas personas invertirían en una tienda como esa, por lo que hable con Edward acerca de la idea de asociarme con ella para que pudiera mover la tienda a un lugar mejor - dije mirando seriamente a todos en especial a mis padres - Fue ahí cuando le conté la verdad a Edward, sabía que él se preguntaba cómo es que yo obtenía dinero si no trabajaba pero nunca me lo pregunto, después de que se lo dije, le comente sobre la tienda de Amber y que yo tenía una forma de ayudarle.

\- Bella me dijo que quería ayudarle, sabía que era una locura lo que quería ser, pero... - Edward volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios - Pero cuando lo pensé, me di cuenta de que por esa razón fue que me enamore de ella, porque por más locas que sean sus ideas siempre lo hace porque así los siente.

\- Así que hablamos con Amber para sugerirle la asociación y ella acepto - Amber poso su mano en mi hombro.

\- Bella me propuso un trato setenta - treinta en la sociedad - continuo Amber.

\- ¿Estarías comprando su tienda? - pregunto Jasper.

\- No, Amber nos contó que esa tienda era su sueño, así que ella seguiría la dueña mayoritaria con el setenta por ciento y yo tendría un treinta - les explique - Y podría trabajar algunos días a la semana para que ella pueda descansar o hacer sus cosas.

\- Bella, ¿Estás segura de eso? - me pregunto mi madre seriamente.

\- Si, quiero ayudarle a continuar con su sueño, el centro comercial está cerca del hospital - conteste - Principalmente lo hacía para ayudarle e invertir en la tienda, pero ahora con las acciones del hospital y las de los hoteles, puedo decir que sería un pasatiempo, aunque eso no significa que sea importante.

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Era por eso por lo que pasabas tanto tiempo con Amber? - Alice fue la primera en romper el silencio - ¿Porque no me lo digiero? ¡Ahora quiero tener descuentos y créditos para comprar lo que yo quiera!

Con su declaración todos rompimos a reír, comenzaron a preguntarnos deferentes cosas sobre la tienda con lo que los adultos sonreían con picaría y los adolescentes se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Cuándo la van a reabrir? - nos preguntó Esme - Si me hubieran contado de esto yo hubiera hecho la decoración del lugar.

\- Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, la tienda de por si es discreta y seguimos con ese concepto - respondió Amber - Y esperaremos hasta nuevo año para abrir en la nueva locación.

\- Pues tendremos que hacer una visita - declaro mi madre haciendo reír de nuevo.

Alice comenzó a platicar acerca de las cosas que había en la tienda, me daba gusto que mi familia aceptar mis hechos y como dijo Edward anteriormente, mis planes son los más locos.

\- ¡ES HORA DE LOS REGALOS! - exclamo Alice después de un tiempo.

Se sentó cerca del árbol para comenzar a repartir los regalos.

Carlisle recibió: una caña de pesca junto a una caja de utensilios, algunos libros de medicina moderna e historia, unas camisas de vestir, dos botellas de vino francés.

Charlie también recibió la caña de pescar, un reloj de muñeca, unos pases para un juego de su equipo favorito.

Tanto mi madre y Esme, recibieron los jarrones de porcelana china, algunos vestidos, perfumes, unos pases para ir a un spa y creo que Amber fue la que les regalo algunos cupones para la tienda.

Conociendo a Alice casi todos les dieron tarjetas de regalo para distintas tiendas de ropa.

Para Jasper fueron algunos libros de la guerra civil, sobre montura de toros, una pintura con un jinete montano un toro.

Emmett recibió, juegos para el Xbox, una camisa autografiada de su equipo favorito, algunas camisas, un móvil nuevo.

Como con Amber y Rey tenían poco tiempo de conocerlos la familia se las arregló para comprarles algo.

Con Amber fue una cartera de colección, algunas tarjetas de tiendas de ropa, algunas figuras de porcelana con hadas góticas, un par de aretes de oro blanco.

Dado que Rey era millonario y podía comprarse cosas materiales, mis padres le dieron algo que casi lo hizo llorar, la llave de la casa de mis padres, le dijeron que si gustaba podía verlos como unos padres, también le dieron un reloj de muñeca, algunos libros de carros antiguos, pero creo que el que más le gusto fue un pase para un servicio especial de masaje con la atrevida masajista Amber Castillo.

Para Rose, fueron algunos vestidos, maquillaje, un pase para el spa, algunas películas de comedia y tal parecía que se interesaba en la mecánica porque también recibió algunos libros del tema.

Con Edward, fueron algunos libros de música antigua, un brazalete de platino, algunas camisas de vestir con corbatas, un pequeño adorno de cristal con un piano.

Yo recibí algunos libros de viajes, tarjetas de tiendas de ropa, perfumes con olores ligeros, un juego de aretes con brazalete de oro blanco y aguamarinas.

Un detalle curioso que note fue que los hombres, excluyendo a Emmett y Rey recibieron un cupón de regalo para el disfraz de preferencia, y sabía que había sido Amber por su poca disimulada sonrisa.

Pero los más especiales fueron los regalos de los bebés.

Como nosotros éramos los únicos que sabíamos del bebé de Jasper y Alice, "Bebé Whitlock - Brandon" recibió el pequeño osito de peluche que había comprado y les encanto el detalle.

"Bebé Cullen - Swan" recibió una oveja de peluche, algunas ropitas de bebé.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - me pregunto Rey una vez que la mayoría estaban bailando, Edward me dio un beso rápido antes de ir a donde Amber para invitarla a bailar.

Le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado, Rey se quedó callado unos segundos.

\- Quiero darte las gracias - me dijo en voz tímida.

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Gracias a ti ahora tengo una familia, tengo dos hermanos y unos padres - dirigió su mirada hasta donde mis padres bailaban entre risas - Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y papá pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, el abuelo era el que más se preocupaba por mí pero después cayó enfermo, creí que esta solo y fue cuando llegaste tu - me dedico una sonrisa - Trajiste una familia cálida, lo que tantas veces envidie a mis amigos en el colegio pero también trajiste a la mujer de la cual me enamore.

\- No fue nada - respondí sonriendo, mirando como sus ojos seguían a Amber - Somos hermanos.

\- También quería daré esto - me tendió lo que parecía un juego de llaves - Sé que perdiste tu auto con el accidente y tal vez no puedas manejar por un tiempo por eso puedes ir a la casa familiar por el auto cuando lo quieras - acepte las llaves dándole las gracias - También quiero darte regalo para mi sobrino, pero iré a tu casa para dártelo y también quiero que este Emmett presente.

\- Claro, solo llámame y le pediré a Edward que vaya por el - respondí para acercarme delicadamente para darle un abrazo, al principio él se tensó, pero me regreso el abrazo.

\- Ahora iré con mi novia o se enojara que no baile con ella - sonrió antes de levantarse e ir hasta donde estaban Edward y Amber.

\- Me regalo un auto nuevo - le informe a Edward una vez se sentó detrás mío.

\- Eso es amable por su parte, ¿Está en casa? - poso sus manos en mi vientre.

\- No, estará en la casa familiar hasta que pueda manejar de nuevo - respondí mientras me ponía mis manos sobre las de él.

\- ¿Estas cansada? - me pregunto después de un rato mirando a la familia bailar.

\- Podría decir que como me la paso sentada no tendría porque, pero si - Edward me ayudo a levantarme para despedirnos de la familia.

Edward me tomo en brazos una vez que llegamos hasta las escaleras para ir hasta su cuarto.

Se veía que Esme había hecho algunas remodelaciones desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, había cambiado la cama por una más grande y agrego un tocador. En lugar de ponerme en la cama Edward me llevo hasta una mecedora doble que estaba cerca del balcón que no había notado antes.

\- Mamá pensó que era buena idea colocar el balcón y la mecedora doble, dice que cuando se note tu embarazo podríamos sentarnos juntos a ver las estrellas o después que el bebé nazca - me contó abrazándome.

\- Eso sería hermoso, estar los tres juntos sentados aquí, bueno los cuatro - me corregí al pensar en Chip - ¿Porque no adoptamos otro perro?

\- ¿Otro perro? - me pregunto soltando una carcajada.

\- Si, podemos adoptar un compañero para Chip y otro guardián para "Bebé Cullen" - respondí posando mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- Si, creo que sería buena idea - acepto después de unos minutos de pensarlo - ¿Y qué me dices de una casa? - me pregunto.

\- ¿Una nueva casa? - me quede pensando por unos minutos.

\- Si, pronto estará el bebé y tal vez algunas veces tus padres quieran quedarse o Emmett - Edward tenía razón, la vez pasada que nuestros hermanos se quedaron a dormir, terminamos en el sillón porque no podíamos conciliar el sueño separados y si adoptábamos otro perro necesitaríamos más espacio.

\- Me gusta la idea - acepte.

\- ¿Y qué dices de casarnos? - estaba a punto de responderle, pero en ese instante comprendí sus palabras por lo que lo volteé a mirar.

\- ¿Casarnos? - pregunte lentamente.

Edward se levantó solo para poner una rodilla en el suelo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su saco.

\- Isabella Swan McJeff, desde el día en que te conocí y comencé a conocer tu mente, me enamore perdidamente de ti, cada día me enamoras con tus sonrisas, con tus locas ideas, con tus buenas intenciones, con esa buena fe que tienes pero sobre todo con la esperanza en tus ojos, que han traído a nosotros este hermoso regalo - Edward llevo su mano hasta mi vientre - Por eso quiero pasar todo lo que reste de mi vida junto a ti, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? - abrió la cajita para mostrar un hermosos anillo de compromiso en oro blanco con una aguamarina en el centro, a cada lado tenía pequeños diamantes que lo hacían brillar contra la luz de la luna.

No tenía palabras, estaba más que sorprendida, pero Edward esperaba mi respuesta.

\- Si, si, si y mil veces si, Edward - podía sentir lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, quería saltar sobre él, pero no podía por lo que solo tome el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo a mí y besarlo.

Una vez que nos separamos Edward tomo mi mano izquierda para colocar mi anillo.

\- Te amo Bella - me dijo para volverme a besar.

\- Nosotros también te amamos - respondí haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Yo también los amo - volvió a besarme, pero en esta ocasión llevo su mano a mi vientre donde descansaba nuestra pequeña esperanza.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció? No sabía como describir los regalos muy bien por lo que puse algunos que imagine podrían gustarles.**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 25**

\- Buenos días - dijimos Edward y yo una vez que llegamos hasta el comedor donde estaba el resto de la familia.

\- Buenos días - se escucharon un coro de voces algo cansadas.

\- Buenos días, chicos - nos saludó Esme, quien salía de la cocina con un plato lleno de tocino y una jarra de juego de naranja.

\- Creí que dormirían más - nos dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

\- Bella tenía algo de hambre - respondió Edward ayudándome a sentar.

\- Creo que "bebé Cullen" va a heredar lo madrugador de su padre - murmure algo gruñona.

Al parecer de todos, yo era la única a la que no le gustaba madrugar.

Todo el día lo pasamos en familia, incluso Amber y Rey estuvieron con nosotros, a la hora de la comida decidimos darle a la familia la noticia.

\- Hemos decidido casarnos - le dijimos haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa, pero después comenzaron a felicitarnos.

\- ¿Y cuándo será la boda? - pregunto Esme.

\- Aún no lo hemos decidido, pero también queremos cambiarnos de casa y adoptar un perro - comento Edward dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

\- Wow, esas son muchas decisiones - nos comentó Emmett.

\- No queremos que Chip se sienta solo una vez que tengamos al bebé, también estaría bien tener un jardín para que ellos corran - les dije, mientras comenzaba a comer.

\- Me parece que hay una mansión en venta cerca de la casa McJeff, es un poco más pequeña, pero tiene algunas hectáreas de jardín con muchos árboles y creo que una piscina - nos comentó Rey mientras sacaba su móvil y buscaba algo en el - Es esta.

Rey nos mostró la foto de una bella casa mansión pequeña se veía un poco antigua pero bien conservada, frente a la puerta principal tenía un pequeño jardín rodeado por un camino de pavimento, se veían un gran campo a los costados y detrás de esta, tenía algunos árboles menores cerca y los más grandes retirados que no había preocupación por si podían caer cerca de la casa, en la parte trasera también se veía una piscina que parecía un pequeño lago.

\- Es hermosa - susurre mirando las fotos de la casa.

\- Tienen poco de haberla puesto en venta, creo que conecta de la mansión - nos relató mientras nosotros sé las ensenábamos a nuestros padres y hermanos - Escuche que es semi - moderna, si quieren verla puedo concertar una cita hoy mismo.

Podía ver la casa en mi mente, nosotros jugando con dos pequeños niños mientras corrían a lado de Chip y otro perro, nadando en la piscina o celebrando navidad en la sala, pude sentir la mirada de Edward por lo que volteé a mirarlo, tenía ese brillo igual a cuando compramos el árbol navideño y sabía que él imaginaba lo mismo.

\- ¿Crees que puedas hacer la cita para esta misma tarde? - le pregunto Edward mientas posaba su brazo en mis hombros.

\- Déjame hacer una llamadas - dijo antes de salir del comedor con su móvil en la mano.

\- Es hermosa, hijos - nos dijo Esme sonriendo.

\- Es una mansión pequeña según parece - comento Carlisle.

\- ¿Están seguros de que la quieren comprar? - pregunto mi padre seriamente.

\- Nos imaginamos en ella - comente mientras llevaba mi mano al vientre sonriendo.

\- ¿Nos? - cuestiono mi madre.

\- Hay ocasiones que parece que compartimos pensamientos con solo mirarnos - respondí, Edward sé a cerco para darme un beso en la sien para posar su mano junto a la mía.

\- Listo, a las doce y media estará el dueño en la casa - dijo Rey nada más entro por la puerta.

Edward miro su reloj.

\- Tenemos dos horas, será mejor que desayunemos - comento antes de comenzar a servirnos huevos revueltos y pan tostado.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- Esta es la sala principal - nos dijo el señor Webber.

\- Es más grande de lo que pensé - comento Esme mientras ella y mi madre examinaban dicho lugar.

Rey nos había conseguido una cita con Bob Webber el dueño de la mansión. Nuestra familia junto con Rey y Amber, habían venido a ver la casa también.

Era una maravillosa mansión, dos pisos y un tercero que era un ático, ocho habitaciones con sus respectivos baños que tenían una ducha a excepción del dormitorio principal el cual también tenía una tina y cuatro medios baños, un comedor, un despacho, cocina, dos salas: una principal con chimenea y la otra trasera con vista a una cascada que terminaba en la piscina, estacionamiento techado y varias hectáreas de terreno que terminaban en el lago de los McJeff por lo que ambos eran dueños de tal.

Y un poco retirado de la casa principal había una pequeña casa con dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina, sala - comedor y estacionamiento que servia para las personas de servicio.

La casa de veía enorme porque no tenía muebles en ninguna habitación.

\- Es muy hermosa - comente mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Edward.

\- Es una mansión semi - moderna, la construyo mi padre hace veinte años - nos dijo el señor Webber.

\- ¿Porque la vende? - pregunto Amber mientras echaba un vistazo del comedor.

\- En mi trabajo me han transferido a Australia - respondió mientras se quedaba viendo el escote de su corsé y el movimiento de su falda corta, Rey sé a cerco a ella para tomarle la mano - ¿Supongo que son sus amigos cercanos, joven McJeff?

Este señor aparte de pervertido parecía que era un chismoso.

\- Si, los Cullen son socios de unos negocios de mi abuelo - respondió secamente.

\- Oh, lamento su perdida - se notaba algo nervioso ante el tono de voz de Rey.

Continuamos mirando la casa de arriba a abajo, y no nos cabía la menor duda que esta era ideal para la familia que queríamos formar.

\- ¿Que les pareció? - nos preguntó una vez que terminamos de recorrer la mansión, parecía algo nervioso por las miradas que le daba Rey a lo que Amber solo reía.

\- Nos encanta la casa - respondí mientras miraba el jardín frontal.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar si la casa es para ustedes o sus padres? - Oh, este señor era más chismoso de lo que pensaba.

\- Si, estamos esperando un bebé y queremos comenzar nuestro hogar - tal parecía que a Edward no le importaba lo metiche que era el señor Webber.

\- Muy bien, podemos juntarnos un día entre esta semana para ver los papeles y firmarlos - acepto el señor, estirando su mano.

\- De acuerdo - tomamos su mano antes de despedirnos.

\- Ya se acerca la hora de la comida ¿Porque no vamos a la mansión McJeff para comer? - pregunto Rey una vez que el señor metiche Webber se había alejado en su auto.

\- ¿No estaremos molestando? - pregunto mi madre algo apenada.

\- No, además ustedes me han invitado a su casa, ahora es mi turno de acogerlos en la mía - le brindo una sonrisa.

Aceptamos comer en la casa familiar.

La única vez que había estado aquí fue para la lectura del testamento y estaba tan nerviosa que no le preste nada de atención.

Era una mansión de tabique rojo y columnas blancas, desde afuera se podía ver que tenía dos chimeneas y algunos balcones.

\- Buenas tardes joven Rey, señoras, señores - la misma mucama que nos abrió la puerta la vez pasada nos saludó dándonos una pequeña reverencia.

\- Hola Carmen - saludo Rey - Ellos son los Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie - presento - Los Swan, Charlie, Renee, Emmett y Bella - señalo a donde estábamos - y mi novia Amber Castillo - no pude evitar sonreír cuando el tomo su mano - Ella es Carmen, el ama de llaves.

\- Buenas tardes - saludamos todos.

\- Tal vez recuerdes a Bella y Edward, estuvieron aquí para la lectura del testamento del abuelo - comento Rey seriamente.

\- Claro, el señor Meggs me dijo sus nombres antes de que llegaran - respondió mientras llevaba su dedo a su barbilla - Mucho gusto en verlos de nuevo.

\- Igualmente - respondimos, pero por alguna razón se me quedo viendo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunte algo incomoda por su mirada.

\- Sus ojos tienen un parecido con los de el joven Rey - abrí los ojos a más no poder, la señora sí que tenía un buen ojo - Incluso tiene un aire familiar, estoy segura a verla visto antes.

\- Carmen... - Rey le reprocho - Discúlpenla, tiene trabajando aquí desde que mi padre era un niño.

\- Oh, hace algunos años atrás había una muchacha muy parecida a usted que estuvo viniendo por un mes más o menos a ver al señor Patrik, su parecido es igual pero más adulta - dijo sonriendo.

\- Si bueno... - me ponía nerviosa ante la mirada del ama de llaves - Puede que sea yo.

\- Bella es hija de mi padre y Renee, parece que ellos se conocieron antes de que se casara con mi madre - le explico Rey, se veía que le tenía confianza.

\- Oh, entonces también es una McJeff - exclamo sonriendo.

\- Llevo el apellido, pero soy una Swan más que nada - corregí.

\- Pronto una Cullen - sonrió Edward al agregar ese comentario.

\- Bueno Carmen, vamos a comer en casa, ¿Podrías preparar algo para nosotros? - cambio de tema Rey al notar lo incomoda que me estaba sintiendo - Les daré un tour por la mansión.

\- De acuerdo joven - acepto antes de comenzar a caminar.

\- ¿Necesita algo de ayuda? - pregunto Esme algo preocupada.

\- No, gracias. Tengo algo de ayuda, ustedes disfruten el paseo - dijo antes de volver a caminar.

\- ¿Vamos? - nos preguntó Rey.

La mansión de los McJeff sí que era más grande que la que vimos del señor Webber.

Tenía quince habitaciones con baño, siete medios baños, despacho, cocina, comedor, tres salas: dos con chimenea y una atrás donde estaba la piscina interior, un cuarto donde estaban los autos de colección, estacionamiento, la piscina y el lago con el quiosco.

\- Vaya, sí que es grande - soltó un silbido Emmett - ¿Y vives tu solo aquí?

\- También esta Carmen, dos mucamas más, teníamos un cocinero, pero días antes de la muerte del abuelo se retiró y un chófer - explico Rey algo triste - Y últimamente Amber ha pasado unos días aquí, ya que tuvo algunos problemas en su departamento.

Continuamos recorriendo la mansión, hasta que Carmen nos encontró para decirnos que la comida estaba lista.

Nos sorprendió lo rápido que prepararon varias cosas en poco tiempo: Sopa de tomate, pastel de carne, puré de papa y guisantes y de postre pai de frutos rojos con helado de vainilla.

Rey ofreció llamar al abogado Vulturi para que arreglara y revisara los papeles para la compra de la casa, lo cual aceptamos ya que queríamos tenerla pronto.

\- Gracias por mostrarnos la casa, Rey - le dije una vez que estábamos a punto de retirarnos, los Cullen se habían ido hacía unos minutos antes.

\- No fue nada - nos dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¿No se irán con nosotros? - les pregunte a mis padres cuando vimos que estaban a lado de Rey.

\- No, Carmen me va a dar la receta del pastel de carne y me explicara como hacerlo - respondió mi madre - Rey nos llevara más tarde a casa.

\- De acuerdo, entonces nosotros nos vamos - respondió Edward antes de conducirnos hasta donde estaba el auto - Me gusto tu nuevo auto.

\- Si, me sorprendió que eligiera uno así - respondí mientras recordaba mi nuevo auto en el estacionamiento de la mansión McJeff.

Cuando Rey me había dicho que me regalaría un auto nuevo, llegue a pensar que tal vez sería uno deportivo o algo así, pero se veía que pensaba en todo porque eligió algo mejor.

Un Mercedes Benz GL450 azul.

Nos explicó que, dado que casi siempre ando con Chip, me serviría mejor y más aún ahora que esperaba un bebé. A quien por cierto le abriría un fideicomiso para pagar sus estudios hasta la universidad y por más que nos negamos, el insistió en hacerlo por lo que al final aceptamos. A Emmett también le pagaría la universidad.

\- Tal vez después que nos cambiemos a la casa nueva le diga que la mande ahí - sonreí.

\- La casa donde vamos a comenzar nuestra familia - sonreímos ante la idea.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- Bueno Bella, la herida ha cerrado muy bien - me dijo el doctor Gerandy, él estaba llevando la revisión de mi herida.

\- Muchas gracias - respondí mientras bajaba mi blusa.

\- Ya puedes regresar a tus actividades normales mientras no pongas en riesgo tu embarazo - sonrió mientras me extendía la mano.

\- Si, Gracias - me despedí antes de salir del consultorio.

Habíamos llegado a mediados de enero, casi seis semanas desde el ataque de Tania, a quien aún no encontraba la policía.

\- Hola Alice - la saludé una vez que llegué a recepción.

\- Hola Bella, ¿Que tal te fue con el doctor Gerandy? - me pregunto mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre de casi seis meses.

\- Bien, la herida ya sano por completo - sonreí ante la noticia.

\- Oh amiga, me alegro por ti - salió de su lugar para abrazarme - ¿Ya le dijiste a Edward?

\- No, me comento que tenía programadas algunas cirugías a esta hora - respondí mientras veía que eran las diez de la mañana.

\- ¿Que harás ahora? ¿Iras a casa? - me pregunto.

\- No, veré a Amber y Esme en la tienda -

\- ¿Esme? - pregunto extrañada.

\- Si, la semana pasada paso por la tienda para darle un vistazo y sugirió algunos cambios por lo que retrasamos la abertura hasta la siguiente semana - respondí encogiéndome de hombros - Aún no se cómo tiene tanto tiempo mientras termina de decorar la casa.

\- ¿Quedamos para comer algo? Salgo a las dos y Jasper no va a poder salir conmigo - me hizo los ojitos de borreguito.

\- Muy bien, nos vemos en la tienda - solté un suspiro sonriendo antes de despedirme de ella y dirigirme hasta mi auto.

Si, mi auto.

A la semana siguiente de que vimos la casa que nos recomendó Rey, firmamos los papeles de compra que anteriormente había revisado el abogado Vulturi. Esme nos pidió un mes para decorar la casa por lo que esperamos a cambiarnos hasta que estuviera lista para no molestarla.

El auto lo tenía desde una semana atrás, Edward no estuvo muy convencido pero acepto a que comenzara a conducir, por lo que fuimos a la mansión McJeff a buscarlo.

Mientras conducía me puse a pensar en la actitud extraña de mis padres, desde el día que se quedaron con Rey los notaba pensativos, pero quise esperar a que ellos me lo digieran cuando estuvieran listos.

\- Hola Esme, Amber - las salude una vez que llegue a la tienda.

\- Hola Bells/Bella - respondieron sonriendo.

\- ¿Como te fue en tu consulta? - pregunto Esme acercándose a mí.

\- Bien, la herida cerro muy bien - sonreí.

\- Eso quiere decir que Sexy Cullen romperá la dieta por fin - comento Amber mientras soltaba una carcajada seguida por nosotras.

\- ¿Ya terminaron los arreglos? - pregunte cambiando de tema, mirando alrededor.

\- Si, Esme termino de darle los últimos toques - señalo hacia donde estaba los estantes de disfraces.

Siendo una tienda para adultos nos aseguramos tener un lugar donde los menores no pasaran comúnmente pero que tuviera suficientes visitas de personas en las tiendas continuas.

Habíamos decidido usar tonos crema en la tienda para pasar del típico rojo/rosa brillante, colocando ropa, disfraces y todo eso en la parte delantera mientras que atrás teníamos los dildo, vibradores y demás.

Esme había sugerido algunos diseños de flores gigantes en las puertas de los vestidores de mujeres.

\- Wow, Esme se ven fantásticas - admirando las flores en color lila claro.

\- Gracias, me gusto ayudar - sonrió.

\- Muy bien señora C, como agradecimiento le regalaremos lo que usted quiera - Amber hizo un gesto hacia la tienda - Sorprenda al adonis que tiene como esposo.

Esme se sonrojo un poco, pero acepto un disfraz de policía, ya que ese había sido una de sus fantasías que quería hacer realidad con Carlisle. No pude evitar el pensamiento de mis suegros realizando dicha fantasía, creo que tanto tiempo sin tener a Edward me estaba pasando la factura, pero ahora que ya me habían dado luz verde tenía una idea.

Con Amber le mostramos a Esme un traje de policía sexy.

\- ¿Que opinan? - ella salió de los vestidores mostrando un pequeño vestido negro de policía.

A pesar de que había tenido dos hijos, Esme tenía un cuerpo fenomenal, el vestido de algodón le llegaba a medio muslo mostrando sus piernas torneadas, el cierre frontal lo tenía hasta más abajo de la mitad de sus senos firmes con un cinturón en su cintura pequeña, también traía puesta unos ligeros de red y tacones negros.

\- WOW - exclamamos al verla así.

\- No se olvide de las esposas, la gorra y el látigo - le tendió las cosas Amber.

\- Ahora sí que Carlisle debió de haberse portado muy mal si Esme lo quiere castigar así - agregué soltando una risa al ver el rostro sonrojado de mi suegra.

\- Muy bien me lo llevare - dijo antes de entrar a cambiarse.

\- Le voy a agregar unas velas afrodisíacas para que Guapísimo Cullen se encienda al ver así a Esme - Amber no evito soltar una carcajada.

Una vez que Esme se retiró, estuvimos un rato más preparando los artículos en su lugar correspondiente y fuimos a comer con Alice.

\- ¿Como vas con Rey? - le pregunte una vez que cerramos la tienda y nos dirigíamos hasta el estacionamiento.

\- Bien, me voy a salir mudando a la casa McJeff ya que casi duermo ahí todas las noches - respondió mientras sonreía alegremente.

\- Seria bueno, así no estará solo - dije sacando mi móvil de mi bolso

 _"Puedes venir a casa. Mamá. "_

\- ¿Sexy Cullen? - pregunto una vez que llegamos hasta nuestros autos que estaban uno a lado del otro.

\- No, mi madre, tengo que ir a verla - me despedí antes de entrar al auto.

Conduje hasta la casa de mis padres, tal vez me iban a decir que traían entre manos.

\- Hola mamá, papá - les salude mientras veía a Emmett llegar hasta la sala y tomaba asiento a lado de nuestros padres, algo preocupada me senté frente a ellos.

\- ¿Me van a decir que se traen? - les pregunte mirándolos seriamente.

\- Si... Bueno, hemos estado pensando una situación que se nos presentó - comenzó mi madre.

\- Veras, Rey nos pidió que viviéramos con él en la casa familiar McJeff - soltó de golpe mi padre.

\- ¿Como? - estaba atónita por lo que me dijeron.

\- El día que fuimos a ver la nueva casa y nos quedamos con Rey, nos preguntó que si queríamos ir a vivir con el - me explico Emmett con un semblante serio.

\- Bueno ¿Y qué piensan hacer? - sabía que si me habían llamado era porque ya tenían claro que hacer.

\- Queremos ver qué opinas tú de eso - mis padres se veían nerviosos por alguna razón.

\- Bueno... Pienso que es una buena idea, Rey vive ahí solo y sé que en este poco tiempo nos hemos convertido en la familia que no tuvo, supongo que pensó que ya que nosotros nos vamos a mudar fuera del pueblo, ustedes tal vez quisieran estar más cerca de nosotros, además cuando Emmett entre a la universidad le quedara más cerca, pero esa decisión es de ustedes y saben que yo los apoyare - trate de ser clara con mi pensamiento, sabía que ellos ya veían a Rey como otro hijo más.

\- Entonces creo que aceptaremos vivir con el - aceptaron.

\- Rey mostraba esa imagen de arrogante y mujeriego, pero es alguien muy sensible y solitario - les dijes.

Pase un rato más hablando con ellos y con Emmett hasta que note como oscurecía.

\- Me voy, sé está haciendo tarde y Edward no tardará en llegar - me despedí de ellos con la promesa de que pensarían bien las cosas antes de hablar con Rey.

Mientras conducía de camino al departamento pensaba en como por un accidente cambiaron un montón de cosas en la vida de muchas personas.

No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento ya que gracias a ese accidente había conocido a Edward, estábamos esperando este bebé y ahora me encargara de mostrarle todo mi agradecimiento.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Bueno tal vez me odien si no les gusto:'( ¿Como creen que Bella le muestre a Edward su agradecimiento?**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 26**

\- Muy bien, está todo listo - voltee a ver a Chip quién me veía desde la puerta de la habitación - ¿Qué opinas? - el solo soltó un soplido moviendo la cabeza, fue en ese momento cuando escuche la voz de Edward en la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¿Bella? -

\- Chip, a tu cama - susurre antes de contestar - Estoy en la habitación - el can simplemente obedeció.

\- Oh, hola Chip - la escuche como le saludaba antes de entrar por la puerta y quedarse parado sorprendido.

Dado que ya teníamos permiso de regresar a las actividades normales, decidí darle una sorpresa a Edward. Había decorado la habitación con velas afrodisíacas con olor a moras, traía mi cabello castaño suelto en ligeras ondas naturales y me había colocado solamente una bata de seda azul con encaje negro.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe todo esto, futura señora Cullen? - pregunto antes de quitarse el saco y corbata, me acerque a él para ayudarle a desabrochar su camisa.

\- Mmmmm... Pensé que tal vez podríamos relajarnos un rato - murmure mientras posaba mis manos en su pecho desnudo llevándolas hasta sus hombros paro hacer que cayera al suelo.

\- Cariño, la última vez que quisiste relajarme terminamos haciendo el amor después de un servicio especial de masaje - lo sentía estremecer ante las caricias que le daba en el pecho hasta bajar a su abdomen firme.

\- ¿No te gusto mi forma de relajamiento? - me retire caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a la cama, desate el nudo de mi bata para abrirla y dejarla caer, mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo ante él.

\- Por favor, dime que no es un sueño - rogó mirándome con ojos llenos de hambre al verme desnuda.

\- ¿Porque no vienes y lo averiguas? - sonreí sugerentemente mirando el gran bulto en sus pantalones.

Edward se lanzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, podía sentir como las llamas comenzaban a formarse por su toque, me empujo suavemente hacia la cama antes de separar mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas y comenzar a besarme.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía su cuerpo junto al mío de este modo, podía sentir como con la sensibilidad hacia que el fuego en mi cuerpo se comenzaba a juntar en mi vientre y mi centro llamaba por él.

\- Extrañaba el sabor de tu piel - me estremecí al sentir su aliento tocaba mi piel en llamas antes de llevar su boca hasta mi cuello y sus manos viajaron hasta mi cadera para juntarme a él y hacerme sentir su miembro excitado - Tu calidez.

\- Ed... Edward, por favor - rogué cuando llevo una de sus manos hasta mi centro antes de introducir tres dedos de golpe haciéndome gritar - Oh, Edward - solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas de sus dedos antes de hacerme llegar al orgasmo.

Edward se separó de mí, rápidamente se quitó los pantalones junto con su bóxer negro para volver a colocarse sobre mí y embestir de un solo golpe haciéndome tener otro orgasmo y apretar su pene con mis paredes.

\- Dios, nena... Estas tan malditamente apretada y suave - comenzó a embestir fuertemente llevando su boca hasta mí pezón y tomarlo entre los dientes.

\- Oh Edward... Más, déjame sentirte más... - cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por el placer, podía escuchar como la cama golpeaba contra la pared ante las fuertes embestidas que me daba y no podía parar de pronunciar su nombre.

Tomo una de mis piernas y la llevo hasta su hombro, penetrándome con más fuerza tocando ese punto que me hizo gritar de placer. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentir a Edward dentro de mí que sentía como mis paredes comenzaron a palpitar anunciando lo cerca que estaba, él también lo sintió por lo que salió de mí haciéndome llorar al sentirme vació, pero pronto sentí como su boca se colocaba en mi centro antes de comenzar a penetrarme con su lengua y pasar sus dedos rudamente por mí clítoris.

\- Oh, Edward... - sentía como me iba acercando cada vez más, lleve mis manos hasta mis senos sensibles para apretar mis pezones.

Mi cuerpo de por si era sensible cuando me excitaba, pero ahora con el embarazo incluso el más ligero roce del sostén los mantenía erectos.

Edward llevo su boca hasta mí clítoris para morderlo con un poco de fuerza haciéndome llegar al orgasmo mientras tiraba de mis pezones y arqueando mi espalda.

Rápidamente, pero con delicadeza me dio la vuelta quedando recostada en mí estómago, sentí como besaba mi espalda antes de separar mis piernas e introducirse en mí, llevo sus manos a mis hombros para dejarnos de rodillas en la cama.

\- Apoya tus manos en el respaldo de la cama - me dijo antes de comenzar a moverse.

Tomé el hierro forjado entre mis manos cuando sentí como Edward tomaba mis senos entre sus manos penetrándome rápidamente.

\- Oh nena, amo estar dentro tuyo - susurro en mí oído antes de llevar su boca a mi cuello y comenzar a besarlo, solté una de mis manos para llevarla hasta su cabello.

\- Estoy cerca - logre decirle mientras comenzaba a sentir como otro orgasmo se formaba.

Comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, solo bastaron unas embestidas más antes de sentir como llegaba hasta la luna por el orgasmo que tuve, el me siguió después de unas cuantas embestidas más llenándome con su caliente semen.

Edward me tomo de las caderas antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda, llevándome con el sin salir de mí. Quede acostada con mi espalda en su pecho, con mis piernas ligeramente abiertas y con el aún en mi interior, sentí como llevo sus manos hasta mi vientre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, trate de moverme, pero me lo impidió.

\- Extrañaba estar así de conectado contigo - escuche su voz ronca en mí oído.

\- Yo también, extrañaba sentir tu enorme y grueso pene llenándome, estirándome y llegando tan profundo en mí - no pude evitar sonreír cuando sentí como su pene comenzaba a crecer aún más dentro mío.

\- ¿No fui muy rudo con ustedes? - me pregunto algo preocupado mientras las palmas de sus manos estaban en mi vientre.

\- No, el doctor me dio de alta hoy, puedo regresar a mis actividades normales, pero teniendo los cuidados debidos del embarazo - respondí mientras me sentaba aun dándole la espalda y comenzaba a mover mis caderas haciéndonos gemir - Y tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar - voltee a mirarlo detrás mío mientras le sonreía.

Debo decir que disfrutamos la noche entera recuperando el tiempo perdido.

\- ¿Están listos los arreglos de la tienda? - me pregunto Edward mientras desayunábamos al día siguiente.

\- Si, tu madre paso ayer a terminar los detalles de las puertas de los probadores - respondí antes de llevar a mi boca una cucharada de yogur de moras - Así que ya estamos listas para abrir la próxima semana.

\- ¿Ya colocaron las cosas en sus lugares? -

\- Ayer que fui después de consulta que tenía la mayoría arreglado, solo acomodamos un poco - di un sorbo a mi jugo de uva - Al paso que voy me volveré morada y redonda con tanta uva que se me antoja.

\- Mira el lado bueno, te gusta el color morado - alce mi ceja ante su chiste mal contado - Dudo que a Alice le guste el naranja - sonreímos ante el recuerdo de que ella sufría los antojos por el sabor a la naranja.

\- Ayer fui a ver a mis padres - dije cuando estuvimos sentados en el sillón, Edward estaba detrás mío abrazándome mientras descansaba mi espalda en su pecho, Chip también se había subido descansando su cabeza en mis piernas - Rey les ofreció ir a vivir a la casa familiar con él.

\- ¿Que harán? - me pregunto seriamente.

\- Querían saber qué opinaba sobre eso, pero creo que van a aceptar, saben que una vez que nos mudemos estaremos más lejos de ellos y cuando tengamos el bebé van a querer ayudarnos - solté un suspiro - Les dije que hicieran los que ellos pensaran correcto pero que lo pensaran muy bien antes de darle una respuesta, también está el hecho que la universidad estaría más cerca... Pero la principal razón para aceptar creo que es porque Rey ya es como un hijo para ellos y no quieren que este solo en esa casa tan grande.

\- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, creo que si no está todo el tiempo en casa de tus padres es porque Amber está con él en la casa familiar - Edward dejo un tierno beso en mi hombro mientras baja la tira de mí camisón y descubrir uno de mis senos.

\- Mmmmm... ¿Qué harás con este departamento? - pregunté cuando sentí como llevaba su mano hasta mí pezón jugando con él, creo que Chip entendió el mensaje porque se levantó para irse a su casa en el balcón.

\- Creo que lo pondré en renta - llevo su otra mano hasta mi centro comenzando a jugar con mí clítoris.

\- ¿Cuándo... crees que... tu madre termine... nuestra casa? - comencé a jadear al sentir dos de sus dedos entrar en mí por lo que separe más mis piernas para darle más acceso, comenzó a mover más rápido sus manos, podía sentir su bulto en mi espalda.

Me separe rápidamente de él para colocarme a horcajadas bajando solo lo necesario su pants dejando a la vista su pene erecto, lo tome con mi mano para guiarlo a mi centro y dejarme caer.

\- Dios, amo como estas de apretada - guio sus brazos a mi espalda para juntar nuestros pechos mientras comenzaba a embestir como loco, tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca, succionando y dando mordidas mientras saltaba en su pene.

\- Oh, Edward... Estoy cerca, más duro - sentía como aumentaba la velocidad y la profundidad, sentía como estaba a punto de terminar - Más profundo Edward...

Edward soltó mi pezón para llevar su boca a la mía, besándonos con pasión y amor, llevé mis manos hasta el cabello en su nuca para atraerlo más a mí y callar el grito de placer que solté cuando sentí que llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Podía sentir su pene palpitar mientras me llenaba con su caliente semen, separamos nuestros labios para juntar nuestras frentes, tomando respiraciones profundas.

\- Los amo - susurro con su voz suave.

\- Nosotros también te amamos - sonreí, no importaba que tan intenso, rudo y salvajemente hiciéramos el amor, al final siempre seria eso lo que sentíamos: amor.

Aún estábamos metido en nuestra burbuja cuando escuchamos como sonaba el teléfono de la casa, Edward hizo el intento de salir de mí, pero me abracé fuertemente para impedirlo, así que simplemente se estiro para contestarlo.

\- Hola... Hola mamá... No, estábamos sentados viendo una película... - sonreí cuando lo escuché decir eso, por lo que se me ocurrió mover mis caderas - Ugh... ¿Que? No, es que Chip brinco encima de mí... ¿Ya?... Claro tal vez como a las cuatro... De acuerdo, Bye... - Edward aventó el teléfono, tomar mis caderas y comenzar a moverse dentro mío - Eres mala, mira que hacer esto mientras hablo con mi madre al teléfono.

\- ¿Que... quería...? - pequeños gemidos se escapaban de mi boca sintiendo de nuevo el fuego en mi cuerpo.

\- Nuestra... casa esta... lista... - empezó a penetrarme más rápido - A las cuatro... tenemos que... estar ahí...

Amaba sentir este tipo de conexión con él, cada vez que hacíamos el amor era mejor, sentir el calor de nuestras pieles, nuestro aliento mezclándose, las manos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Algunas horas después de nuestras actividades, nos dimos una ducha y salimos rumbo a nuestra nueva casa donde encontramos a la familia por completo, incluso habíamos traído a Chip para que conociera la nueva casa.

Nuestras madres insistieron que cerráramos los ojos antes de entrar y con ayuda de Rey y Emmett nos guiaron dentro.

\- ¿Listos?... Abran los ojos - en ese momento hicimos lo que nos dijo Esme.

Debía estar más que agradecida con ella, había decorado la casa en tonos tierra y las habitaciones en tonos pastel, lo cual la hacía muy acogedora.

La mayor parte de la decoración en la primera planta era en tonos cafés y blancos, los muebles tenían colores cafés en su mayoría, nos guio por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina la cual estaba en color rojo y gris, con los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable.

En el estudio puso estanterías de madera de caoba al igual que le escritorio con las sillas eran de piel negra, lo coloco de tal manera que uno le diera la espalda a una de las ventanas. Había puesto también un sillón individual y uno doble también en negro con cojines blancos junto a una mesita de centro de vidrio.

Las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso, Esme había decorado seis de las ocho habitaciones especialmente para la familia. Como dejaríamos los muebles en el departamento nos sorprendía lo rápido que Esme había conseguido todo.

Las tres habitaciones de huéspedes eran blancas tanto los muebles y las cortinas, solamente las camas tenían cobertores en gris, otro en amarillo y el ultimo en verde pasto.

Nos mostró la de Emmett, estaba en colores rojo y negro con decoraciones de soccer.

La de Rosalie fue la siguiente, azul y verde claro eran los colores que más predominaban, las decoraciones en grandes flores negras a cada lado de la cama y en la puerta del closet.

La habitación de mis padres era de color gris oscuro y purpura, tenía algunos cuadros abstractos arriba da la cabecera de la cama.

La de ellos era en azul marino y blanco con un cuadro dividido que formaba el océano también en la cabecera de la cama.

Las cuatro tenían mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, tocador con espejo y un sillón individual y otro doble en el caso de nuestros padres con camas tamaño Queen en hierro forjado y uno doble en la de nuestros hermanos con camas tamaño Full de madera, me gusto como Esme había acomodado todo para que se viera espacioso e iluminado gracias a las ventanas y lámparas. Los muebles de baño eran en cerámica blanca por lo que solo les agrego los colores de cada habitación en cortinas, toallas y tapetes.

Nos guio hasta la habitación principal, la nuestra. Los colores dominantes en esta eran el morado, negro y blanco. La cama al igual que en el departamento era de hierro forjado negro, tamaño King con el cobertor en morado y las fundas de las almohadas negras, los muebles de madera eran en blanco y un sillón doble negro con una mecedora individual frente a la ventana, detrás de cada mesita de noche había diseño de flores japonesas. El baño tenía decoraciones en negro y morado.

\- Esta es la más especial - nos dijo antes de abrir la puerta - La habitación del bebé.

Esme había escogido la habitación frente a la nuestra porque se veía que era la más iluminada por la luz natural, tenía tonos blancos y café claro, las cortinas eran un poco más oscuras. Tenía decoraciones de estrellas en negro con algunos borreguitos saltando sobre ellas, la cómoda, la cuna, cambiador y mecedora eran blancos, también coloco una lampara a lado de la mecedora.

\- Como aún no sabemos que será me decidí por este diseño para que luego puedan agregar el color si lo prefieren.

\- Gracias Esme - la abracé con fuerza.

\- Gracias mamá - Edward también la abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno ahora vayamos a ver el jardín trasero - sonrió guiándonos hasta allá.

La sala que estaba frente a la piscina tenía muebles de mimbre negro con asientos color arena con cojines decorativos en azul, también había colocado una mesa con ocho sillas frente a la puerta corrediza de vidrio.

\- Y esta es la habitación del guardián - sonrió mostrándonos una réplica exacta de la casa, pero en versión perruna - Y como sé que pronto adoptaran otra mascota la mande a hacer doble.

Chip se acercó curioso a inspeccionar su nueva casa y tal parece que le gusto porque voltio a mirarnos moviendo la cola de alegría.

\- ¿Como lograste conseguir todos los muebles en poco tiempo? - le pregunto mi madre mientras tomábamos asiento en la sala principal.

\- Como decoradora de interiores tengo mis contactos y tuve ayuda de Rey para conseguirlos más rápido - tanto Esme como Rey sonrieron cómplices.

\- Yo le pedí a Carmen que viniera para ver qué cosas se necesitan de comestibles en la cocina y los fuera a comprar - agrego - Y como tal vez vayas a necesitar ayuda con la casa y más con tu embarazo, me hizo el comentario que una hermana de las mucamas, Senna, que trabajan en la casa estaba buscando empleo.

\- No te hubieras molestado tanto Rey - respondió Edward - Y creo que sería buena idea tener a alguien que te ayude con esta gran casa.

\- Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo - asentí sonriéndoles - ¿Porque no les dices que venga a vernos un día de estos?

\- Claro, yo le dijo y te aseguro que son muy discretas y trabajadoras, ambas han trabajado con nosotros solo que la hermana tuvo un problema con su esposo que enfermo de cáncer hace algunos años atrás y se movieron a otro estado con la familia de él - nos contó - El abuelo le ayudo a pagar algunos tratamientos, desafortunadamente el señor murió hace unos meses, como no tuvieron hijos y su hermana es su única pariente que tiene, quiere volver a vivir aquí.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante la información que nos había dado.

\- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran Reymond McJeff, heredero de los hoteles McJeff, sería tan chismoso? - se burló Amber haciéndonos estallar en risa mientras Rey se sonrojaba al máximo.

\- Yo no soy chismoso, solo que Carmen se puso de contarme todo cuando me sugirió a la hermana - se defendió el haciendo un gracioso puchero.

\- Si amor, vamos a hacer como que te creemos - contesto aun riéndose su novia.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? - pregunte una vez que pudimos calmarnos.

\- Se llama Zafrina y tendrá como treinta y ocho años, es la hermana mayor de Senna - nos informó.

\- Pobre, es muy joven - dijo mi madre.

\- Bueno, cambiemos de tema antes que nos pongamos sentimentales - cometo Alice aclarándose la garganta - ¿Cuándo piensan mudarse?

\- Supongo que, durante esta semana, ya he comenzado a meter algunas cosas en las cajas y como no vamos a traer ningún mueble será más rápido - conteste mirando a Edward quién asintió.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer con el departamento? - pregunto Jasper.

\- Lo pondremos en renta con los muebles y los que no quieran los pondremos en un almacén - respondió sonriendo - Una vez que terminemos la mudanza y quede limpio le pediré a Sam que ponga el anuncio.

Continuamos conversando un rato más antes de decidirnos a aceptar la oferta de Rey a cenar en la mansión familiar, quién llamo a Carmen para avisarle.

Cuando llegamos a la casa McJeff, nos recibió muy sonriente y nos presentó a Senna, una mujer de unos treinta y dos años, algo baja pero no tanto como yo ni Alice, de tez morena, cabello negro rizado y ojos negros, nos contó que había nacido en Brasil cerca del Amazona.

\- Nosotros tenemos un anuncio que hacer - dijo mi padre una vez que terminamos de cenar y Carmen nos había traído el postre.

Pastel de fideos con carne molida, ensalada, papas asadas y de postre flan de coco.

\- Rey nos ha pedido que vivamos con el aquí en la mansión McJeff - comenzó a decir, se notaba algo nervioso.

\- Llevamos conociéndolo desde hace muy poco, pero en este tiempo se ha logrado ganar un lugar en nuestro corazón y familia - siguió mi madre al notar el nerviosismo de mi padre - Se ha convertido en un hijo más para nosotros.

\- Por lo que hemos decidido aceptar vivir con él como una familia - finalizo mi padre.

Volteamos a mirar a Rey, quién tenía lágrimas en los ojos ante la noticia, lo que me hizo suponer que también era una sorpresa para él. Renee se levantó acercándose a él para abrazarlo, Amber tomo su mano y le dio un apretón.

\- Felicidades Rey - le dije dándole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias - su voz sonaba ronca.

\- Ahora serás mi hermano - dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba y se acercaba para chocar los puños.

Poco a poco los demás miembros le felicitaron y comenzaron a hablar de la mudanza, le dije a Edward que saldría un momento a tomar aire y salí al jardín frontal.

\- No te molesta lo que les pedí a tus padres - escuché la voz de Rey detrás mío después de unos minutos.

\- No, me lo habían comentado ayer - respondí dándome la vuelta y darle una sonrisa - Como ellos dijeron, te has convertido en nuestra familia, a ellos los has llegado a ver como padres y a nosotros como tus hermanos, aunque técnicamente tú y yo lo seamos, se preocupan de que vivas en esta gran casa y te sientas solo.

\- ¿Como sabes todo eso? - pregunto muy sorprendido.

\- Las personas tiende a pensar que no presto atención a mi alrededor cuando estoy haciendo otras cosas, pero soy capaz de pensar en varias cosas a la vez mientras hago otras - sonreí al contestar su pregunta y es que era verdad - Ahora eres un Swan ante nosotros y me alegro de que aceptaran vivir contigo.

\- Gracias Bella - lo vi titubear por lo que me acerqué a él para darle un abrazo.

\- Bueno, será mejor que entremos antes que Edward se decida a salir para que no me dé un resfrió - señale hasta la ventana que estaba cerca de la entrada y se veía una sombra.

\- ¿Como sabes que es él? - pregunto extrañado, pero comenzamos a caminar para entrar.

\- Te dije que siempre presto atención a pesar de hacer otras cosas - sonreí cuando entramos y vimos a Edward cerca de la puerta - ¿Ves? Te dije que estaba a punto de salir - soltamos una carcajada ante la cara de confusión de Edward, Rey solo negó antes de dirigirse hasta la sala.

\- ¿Que les causo tanta risa? - me pregunto una vez que se acercó a mí.

\- Nada, solo le decía que ahora es un Swan - sonreí mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Me alegro de que no esté solo por más tiempo, conocerá el calor de un hogar - susurro regresándome el abrazo y besando mi cabeza.

\- Yo también y nosotros también le haremos conocer ese calor a nuestro bebé - tomé su mano para llevarlas hasta mi vientre de tres meses, alcé mi mirada para verlo y él se acercó para besar mis labios mientras escuchábamos las risas de nuestra familia de fondo.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero le hayan entendido las descripciones de las habitaciones. Siento que me tardé un poco en actualizar pero como dije en los primeros capítulos, suelo distraerme con facilidad. También me di cuenta de que no había puesto que tiempo de embarazo tendrían Alice y Bella, pero según mis cálculos (Y eso que soy yo quién lo está escribiendo) Alice tendría casi siete meses y Bella tres.**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 27**

\- Así que solamente va a tener que firmar los papeles importantes que le traiga - me comento el señor Meggs.

\- De acuerdo, Edward dijo que quería instalar un teléfono fax en caso de que necesite recibir o enviar algo - respondí.

\- Eso estaría bien, ¿Y las acciones del hospital? - pregunto mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una agenda que llevaba.

\- Las está manejando Edward, tengo conocimiento básico en negocios gracias a unas clases en la preparatoria, pero él ofreció a manejarlas - respondí.

\- Bueno me retiro para comenzar a trabajar en las oficinas - se despido

\- Gracias por venir señor Meggs - me despedí dándole una sonrisa antes de salir del despacho.

Había pasado casi tres semanas desde que Esme termino la decoración de la casa, con ayuda de Zafrina, a quien decidimos contratar, termine de empacar las cosas del departamento, la ropa y demás, incluso la casa de Chip vino con nosotros, pero la habíamos puesto en la casa familiar McJeff.

Esme nos ayudó a acomodar algunas cosas, ya que también estaba ayudando a mis padres con la mudanza a casa de Rey.

A la semana siguiente de que la casa estuviera lista, abrimos la tienda en el centro comercial, la cual estaba siendo un éxito. Había recibido la llamada del asistente Meggs para aceptar la oferta de trabajo como mi asistente en las acciones de los hoteles por lo que le pedí que viniera y hablar personalmente. Y también teníamos planeado hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la nueva casa y la apertura de la tienda.

Toc, toc, toc.

\- Adelante - respondí después que escuché que tocaran la puerta y ver a Zafrina abrir la puerta.

\- Señorita Bella, el joven Rey llego, está en la sala -

\- Claro ya voy - respondí mientras me levantaba de la cómoda silla de piel.

Salí seguida por ella, Zafrina era una mujer un poco más alta que su hermana Senna, pero tenían el mismo tono de tez morena, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, la única diferencia era que ella tenía el cabello largo y lacio atado en una coleta alta, lo que más me llamaba la atención es que le gustaba usar un uniforme de pantalón y camisa azul marino o negro con delantal blanco atado en su cintura. Cuando le dijimos que podía usar su ropa normal, nos había dicho que así se sentía cómoda.

También le habíamos pedido que se instalara en la casita, la cual Esme había colocado lo básico: camas, comedor, sillas, sillones y algunos electrodomésticos que no usaríamos del departamento.

\- Hola Rey, señor Vulturi - los salude una vez que llegamos a la sala.

\- Hola Bella/ señorita Swan - contestaron ambos.

\- Siéntense por favor - le hice un gesto, Zafrina apareció con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y un vaso de jugo de uva.

Cuando recién comenzó a trabajar con nosotros le mencionamos que estaba embarazada cuando nos encontró comiendo pastel de chocolate con jugo de uva, por lo que se dio cuenta que era lo que más tomaba. Bueno, aparte de los galones de jugo que teníamos en la alacena.

\- Gracias Zafrina - le dije antes de que se retirara - ¿Que los trae por aquí?

\- ¿Edward no está? - me pregunto Rey inspeccionado su reloj.

\- Llegara algo tarde, le llego una emergencia antes de salir - respondí al ver que eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo general llegaba a las cuatro y media - ¿Necesitas hablar con él?

\- No, solamente quería darles la noticia juntos -

\- ¿Noticia? ¿Todo está bien? - me preocupe un poco.

\- Si, tranquila, todo está bien - respondió tratando de calmarme - Solo que encontraron a Tanya.

\- ¿Como? ¿La encontraron? - pregunte algo confundida.

\- Bella, quiero que estés lo más tranquila que puedas, ¿De acuerdo? - suplico en voz suave, cuando vio que asentí continuo - Hace cerca de dos meses hubo un accidente en una curva de la carretera con dirección a Villa Olivia, dado el clima no habían podido acudir para reparar las vallas de contención que pensaban se había salido al golpearla un auto cuando patino o algo parecido...

\- Reymond, sigue - le urgí comenzando a entender lo que me quería decir.

\- Hace unos días atrás lograron ir a repararla, pero al comenzar a inspeccionar encontraron un auto al fondo de una pendiente, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer dentro en estado de descomposición... Después de la inspección al auto y la autopsia confirmaron que era... Tanya.

Me levante de golpe haciendo que todo a mi alrededor se moviera y pude ver como Rey se levantaba rápidamente para sujetarme.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? - me pregunto algo asustado - ¡ZAFRINA! ¡Trae un poco de alcohol! - le ordeno mientras me ayudaba a acostarme en el sillón - Lo siento, debí esperar a que estuviera Edward aquí.

Escuche los pasos de Zafrina llegando a nosotros con lo pedido por Rey, rápidamente mojo un poco de algodón para colocármelo cerca de la nariz.

\- ¿Tanya está muerta? - pregunte aún sin poder creerlo.

\- Los peritos han concluido que manejaba a alta velocidad y la carretera comenzaba a tener hielo, también se hayo pelo de un venado sobre el capo del auto por lo que imaginan que lo golpeo un poco cuando trato de evitarlo y perdió el control del auto por el hielo - comento el señor Vulturi que hasta ahora había estado callado.

\- La policía cree que después de atacarte, trato de huir lo más lejos que podía y manejo rápidamente hacia allá para ocultarse, también revisaron el video de seguridad del día del accidente y han demostrado que es el mismo auto - finalizo Rey.

\- Gracias por decirme esto - susurre mientras trataba de calmar mi mareo.

Después de unos minutos más se retiraron, Zafrina me ayudo a llegar hasta la habitación donde me recosté.

 **%%%%%**

\- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo dormida? - escuche la voz suave de Edward.

\- Aproximadamente una hora, vinieron el joven Reymond y el abogado Vulturi, estuvieron hablando por unos minutos, pero tal parece que se levantó un poco rápido y se mareo - respondió Zafrina - Cuando se fueron, la ayude a subir y que descansara, casi al instante quedo dormida.

\- Gracias Zafrina, ya te puedes retirar a descansar - sentí la mano cálida de Edward en mi mejilla haciendo que abriera los ojos - Hola hermosa - se agacho para darme un beso en los labios.

\- Hola extraño... ¿A qué hora llegaste? - me acomode para quedar sentada y recostar mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

\- Hace unos minutos, Zafrina me dijo que estabas dormida porque no te sentías bien - su voz sonaba preocupada - ¿Sucedió algo con Rey?

\- No... Encontraron a Tanya - le dije en voz baja soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Tanya? ¿Dónde? ¿La detuvieron? - se notaba algo ansioso por lo que le dije.

\- Tanya, está muerta - respondí.

\- ¿Muerta? ¿Como? -

\- La encontraron en una curva de la carretera que va a Villa Olivia... Al parecer choco con un venado, perdió el control del auto porque iba a alta velocidad y la carretera tenía hielo... Tenía semanas que habían reportado un accidente, pero por el clima solo hasta ahora pudieron ir a reparar la valla de contención, fue cuando encontraron el auto... - nos quedamos callados por unos segundos - También revisaron el video de seguridad del accidente y confirmaron que era el mismo auto que ocasiono el choque en cadena.

\- ... -

\- En parte me siento aliviada de que ella no intente hacernos más daño a nosotros o al bebé, pero no puedo decir que fuera justo lo que le paso - mi voz se quebró por el llanto, Edward sé a cerco a mí para abrazarme.

\- Shhhh, tranquila, ya todo está bien - me consoló mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

No sé en qué momento volví a quedarme dormida, lo único que sabía es que los brazos de Edward me mantenían segura y tranquila.

Al día siguiente, todos los canales de televisión estaban inundados con la noticia de la muerte de Tanya, sobre el accidente en cadena que ocasiono y sobre el ataque a la novia de Edward Cullen, dado que era hija de un empresario reconocido muchos periodistas se plantaron en la casa de los Denali para pedir entrevistas o comentarios, también habían intentado comunicarse con los Cullen e incluso trataron de hablar con Esme, la cual se negó a hablar.

Algunos días después se llevó acabo el funeral de Tanya, fue algo privado, únicamente su familia, pero muchos periodistas trataron de obtener respuestas de la familia.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Dos meses después..._

El tiempo pasa lentamente cuando se espera con ansias algo y ese fue el caso con Alice.

\- Dios, ya quiero que nazca Carina - me dijo mientras acariciaba su prominente vientre.

Alice nos había dado la noticia que sería una niña y su nombre seria Carina: la más pequeña y querida. Estaba programada para nacer en las próximas dos semanas.

Por esa razón se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en nuestra casa para no estar sola mientras Jasper aún trabajaba. Hoy estábamos en el despacho mientras revisaba algunas cosas que el señor Meggs me había enviado y algunos pedidos que haríamos de la tienda.

\- ¿Ya les digieran que será? - pregunto al ver mi vientre de cinco meses.

\- Tenemos cita más tarde, tal vez ahora si deje verse, Esme, mi madre y Rosalie están ansiosas de comenzar a comprar cosas - conteste mientras Zafrina entraba con una bandeja la cual contenía jugo de naranja y pai de queso y moras - Gracias Zafrina.

\- La único bueno es que dejare de tener estos antojos por la naranja, creo que hasta he llegado a odiarla - comento dándole un trago al jugo - ¿Y aún tienes el antojo por las uvas?

\- Algo, Zafrina me ha encontrado algunos días muy temprano comiendo pan con mermelada de uva mientras Edward desayuna antes de irse - sonreí, saboreando mi pedazo de pai - Creo que va a salir igual de madrugador que Edward.

\- Este pai está muy bueno, creo que te robare a Zafrina - se veía su cara de felicidad

\- Inténtalo si puedes - sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros - Después de saber que estoy embarazada tiene ojo de halcón en todo lo que hago y cuida mucho mi alimentación, por eso se ha sorprendido cuando me ha encontrado tan temprano comiendo.

\- Veo que ya te estás haciendo cargo de las acciones de los hoteles - comento al ver el logo de los hoteles en una hoja.

\- El asistente Meggs se hace cargo de la mayoría de las cosas, pero me envía algunas cosas importantes que necesitan mi firma y junto a Rey me están ayudando a entender algunas cosas más - respondí mientras ponía mi firma en dicha hoja.

\- Al menos te entretienes con algo, en cambio yo no puedo hacer nada - se quejó.

\- Eso no es verdad, Amber me contó que estuviste en la tienda ayudándole un rato - respondí cuando finalicé mi trabajo.

\- ¿Acabaste? - me vio interrogante.

\- Si, el señor Meggs va a venir por los papeles más tarde - respondí mientras veía la hora - Tengo que ir al hospital para mi consulta ¿Quieres que te lleve o te iras a casa?

\- Iré contigo, así Jasper no tiene que venir por mí - suspiro al intentar levantarse.

\- Zafrina, nos vamos - le dije mientras entrabamos a la cocina - Tengo cita con la doctora Gianna y Alice se va a ir conmigo.

\- ¿Quieren que les prepare la comida? - pregunto.

\- Si... Creo que estaremos de regreso para comer, pero yo te hablo si cambiamos de opinión - respondí - Tal vez el señor Meggs venga mientras no esté, si es así le puedes decir que en el despacho deje el folder con los papeles ya firmados.

\- Claro señorita Bella - respondió.

 **######**

\- ¿Aún te dice señorita Bella? - me cuestiono Alice una vez que estuvimos rumbo al hospital.

\- Ya le hemos dicho que nos llame por nuestro nombre, pero es algo terca - respondí - ¿Y tus padres cuando llegan?

\- La próxima semana, solo esperan llegar antes que nazca Carina - comenzó a acariciar su vientre - ¿Los reporteros ya dejaron de acosar el hospital?

\- Si, en ocasiones han llamado para tratar de que den alguna entrevista o comentario - suspire - Incluso han intentado hablar con los otros accionistas del hospital, pero no obtuvieron ni pio.

\- Ya pasaron dos meses ¿Porque siguen insistiendo? - los cambios de humor en ella hicieron su aparición.

\- Su familia es o era muy influyente pero después de que se enteraron de lo que hizo, a la familia Denali les llueven demandas por parte de los afectados del accidente.

Una vez que llegamos al hospital cada uno se fue por su lado, ella a buscar a Jasper y yo rumbo al consultorio de mi doctora donde me esperaría Edward.

\- Hola amor - se acercó a mi nada más me vio.

\- Hola extraño - sonreí mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un beso.

\- ¿Como te fue con Alice? - me guio hasta llegar al sillón doble que estaba en la sala de espera.

\- Está entre nerviosa por la llegada de Carina y alegre que dejara de comer naranjas - sonreímos imaginando a Alice - ¿Y tú?

\- Todo bien, ha estado muy tranquilo y tal parece que han dejado de llamar para que se den comentarios respecto a Tanya - suspiro aliviado.

\- Swan - escuchamos como nos llamaron.

\- Hola Bella, Edward... ¿Como has estado? ¿Como te has sentido? - Gianna Horvat, era una mujer de treinta años de origen italiano, tenía una linda tez bronceada, alta, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, trabajaba como ginecóloga - obstetra en el hospital General y era quien llevaba el embarazo de Alice y el mío.

\- Bien, los antojos de uvas han bajado un poco - respondí una vez que nos sentamos frente a ella.

\- ¿Has comido bien? - comenzó a revisarme.

\- Si, mi cocinera prepara comidas sanas y limita mi ingreso de azúcar en exceso al preparar postres con el mínimo o algunas frutas - a pesar de que Zafrina no tuviera hijos, sabia como cuidar de una mujer embarazada muy bien.

Gianna comenzó a hacerme un chequeo completo.

\- Muy bien, ahora recuéstate para poder hacerte la ecografía - me señalo hasta donde estaba la camilla, Edward me ayudo a subir y descubrí mi vientre un poco abultado - Ahora veremos si hoy se quiere mostrar para sus papas.

Comenzó a poner algunas cosas en la computadora antes de colocar el gel frio al transductor y colocarlo en mi vientre, tome la mano de Edward mientras nos sonreímos.

\- ... - Gianna se quedó callada por unos minutos moviendo de arriba - abajo - Mmmmm... -

\- ¿Todo bien, Gianna? - pregunto Edward seriamente.

\- ¿Tienen una casa grande? - su pregunta nos dejó confundidos.

\- Si, tiene poco que nos mudamos a una casa más grande, pero ¿Porque preguntas? - respondió Edward.

\- Porque tengo que felicitarlos - volteo a mirarnos sonriendo.

Edward y yo nos miramos algo confundidos ante lo dicho por Gianna.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? - susurre a Edward cuando estuvimos acostados en la cama esa noche.

\- ¿Estas feliz? - comenzando a acariciar mi espalda mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón.

\- Mucho, obvio que estoy sorprendida, pero creo que es la mejor noticia que podría escuchar después de tu propuesta de matrimonio - alce mi mirada para ver sus brillantes ojos esmeralda y una enorme sonrisa en la boca - ¿Y tú?

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy, es el resultado de nuestro amor - agacho la cabeza ligeramente para atrapar mis labios y besarme apasionadamente.

\- Mañana llamare a la familia para invitarlos a cenar y darles la noticia - comente una vez que nos separamos.

\- Van a estar más que sorprendidos - nos giró haciendo que quedara acostada en mi espalda y el sobre mí sin apoyar completamente su peso en mí - Los amo.

\- Nosotros también te amamos - atraje su cara para poder besarlo.

Esa noche hicimos el amor tiernamente y felices ante la noticia que nos habían dado.

\- Buenos días Zafrina - salude a la mañana siguiente, Edward se había ido a trabajar muy temprano.

\- Buenos días señorita Bella - sonrió, en el poco tiempo que teníamos de conocernos nos habíamos encariñado con ella y viceversa.

\- Hola Chip - estaba sentado al lado de la isleta de la cocina.

\- El señor Meggs paso después de que se fuera y se llevó los papeles - me comento volviendo a terminar mi desayuno.

\- Zafrina quiero que cocinemos algo para una cena familiar esta noche - le dije mientras me servía jugo de uva y ella dejaba un plato de fruta picada en la mesa frente mío.

\- ¿Algo en especial? - se acercó al refrigerador para comenzar a revisar lo que había.

\- No sé aún, pero tal vez le llame a Carmen para que nos ayude un poco - comencé a hacer cálculos de cuanto teníamos que cocinar para trece personas.

\- ¿Celebraran algo importante? - pregunto ahora metida en la alacena. Me levante para ir hasta ella y susurrarle en el oído - Oh Dios, ¿De verdad? Felicidades - se giró para darme un fuerte abrazo el cual le regrese - Llamare a Carmen para que me ayude a preparar un banquete, ahora fuera, no dejare que entre a la cocina por este día - gentilmente me dio mi plato y mi vaso para sacarme de la cocina.

\- Okey, vamos Chip - le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor de la piscina, una vez que llegamos Chip se echó a mi lado cuando me senté en la mesa.

No pude evitar recordar todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo, mi relación con Jacob, el accidente, conocer a Edward, los Cullen, Alice, Jasper, mi noviazgo con Edward, comenzar a vivir con él, conocer a Amber e invertir en su tienda, la muerte de mi abuelo y conocer a Rey, descubrir mi embarazo, el ataque y muerte de Tanya, mudarnos a esta nueva casa, la mudanza de mis padres con Rey, y ahora la noticia que acabábamos de recibir.

\- Estoy segura de que tendremos muchas más sorpresas, ¿No crees Chip? - le pregunte dándole una sonrisa - Ahora tengo unas llamadas que hacer.

Llame a toda la familia para invitarlos a cenar esa misma noche y aunque estaban un poco confundidos del porqué, aceptaron.

\- Esto está muy bueno, Bella - me dijo Esme una vez que todos estuvimos sentados en la mesa, esa noche.

\- Gracias, pero todo lo cocinaron Carmen y Zafrina, y no me dejaron entrar a la cocina en todo el día - respondí dándole una sonrisa a ambas quienes se habían quedado para ayudar a servir durante la cena.

\- Está riquísimo, ¿Qué es? Veo camarones, pero se siente otra cosa - comento mi madre.

\- Fideos de camarones y pollo en curry - respondió Carmen - Es una receta de mi familia.

\- Pues esta de lo mejor - escuchamos decir a Carlisle mientras los demás asentimos.

\- ¿Cuándo nos dirán porque estamos hoy aquí? - Emmett se veía algo impaciente por saber.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Es porque ya sabes lo que va a ser el bebé?! - todos brincamos ante el grito de Alice, que hizo que nuestros padres se ahogaran por el susto.

\- Coff... Coff... No... Grites así, Alice - logro decir Charlie.

\- Lo siento Charlie, tío - se disculpó poniendo un puchero.

\- Bueno en parte sí, pero queremos darles la noticia una vez que terminemos, principalmente para evitar que alguien más se vaya a ahogar con la comida - Edward trato de ocultar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, pasamos a la sala para tomar café o té.

Zafrina había preparado manjar de coco para el postre.

\- ¿Ahora si nos van a decir que va a hacer "bebé Cullen"? - pregunto Amber sentada en las piernas de Rey.

\- ¿Va a ser niño? - pregunto Emmett.

\- ¿Niña? - dijo esperanzada Alice.

Edward y yo nos colocamos frente a la familia mientras nos abrazábamos.

\- Si, ayer nos dijeron que van a ser - respondí sonriendo.

\- ¿Van? - pregunto mi padre con semblante confundido al igual que lo demás.

\- Si, van - Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa enorme.

\- Vamos a tener... -

* * *

 *** Wajajajajajaja... Wajajajaja... coff... coff... Lo sé, soy mala, muy mala... ¿Que les pareció? Hagan sus apuestas damas y caballeros... Mmmmm, ¿Ahí algún hombre que lea esta historia? Mmmmm, es una buena pregunta... (Pensando profundamente) Oh, si lo que estaba diciendo, espero y no me quieran matar por la siguiente noticia: " Damas y ¿Caballeros?... Lamento informarles de que se acerca el final de esta historia, aún no sé cuántos capítulos faltan, pero confirmo la pronta finalización. Gracias. ATTE: Little Saturnito, Autora** **.** **"**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 28**

\- ¿Crees que encontremos uno especial? - le pregunte a Edward mientras conducíamos rumbo al refugio de animales.

\- Estoy seguro de que si, también traemos a Chip para que nos ayude en la decisión - respondió mirando por el espejo retrovisor a dicho can sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

\- Gracias por venir - sonreí dándole un apretón en la mano.

\- ¿Como crees que no iba a venir? Lo habíamos planeado desde que te propuse matrimonio, siento que sea hasta ahora que podamos hacer esto - me devolvió el apretón.

Hoy cumplía siete meses de embarazo y Edward pensó que el mejor regalo sería ir al refugio de animales para adoptar un compañero para Chip y otro guardián para los bebes.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras llevaba nuestras manos juntas hasta mi enorme vientre, recordando el día que le dimos la noticia a la familia.

***** **Flash Back** *****

 _\- Vamos a tener... - nos quedamos en silencio tratando de darle emoción al momento._

 _\- ¡¿QUE?! - todos nos gritaron haciéndonos reír._

 _\- Vamos a tener... - continuamos con nuestro juego._

 _\- ¡YA DÍGANOS QUE VAN A TENER! - explotaron nuestras madres._

 _\- ¡TRILLIZOS! - anunciamos con emoción._

 _La familia se quedó callada, incluso Chip que estaba sentado en su cama cerca de la chimenea volteo a mirarnos sorprendido._

 _Entonces..._

 _Gritos, gritos de emoción, felicitaciones entre ellos hasta que voltearon a mirarnos para comenzar a abrazarnos y felicitarnos, algunos con sonrisas enormes en la cara y otros con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonriendo._

 _\- ¿Pero... pero...? Oh Dios ¿Trillizos? - pregunto Carlisle con emoción de felicidad al máximo._

 _\- Si, tres bolsitas en la ecografía, un niño y dos niñas - respondió Edward colocándose detrás mío para abrazarme y llevar sus manos a mi vientre._

 _\- Pero no parece que fueras a tener más de unos - comentó mi madre limpiándose las lágrimas al igual que las demás mujeres._

 _\- Gianna piensa que pronto comenzara a mostrarse, como ahora están muy chicos mi vientre muestra como si fuera solo uno - respondí sonriendo._

 _\- Pero en la familia no ha habido embarazos múltiples - comentó Esme - Ni en la familia Cullen que sepamos._

 _\- No, nunca ha habido un caso así - concordó Carlisle._

 _\- Un hermano de mi madre tuvo gemelos - comentó Renee pensando._

 _\- Siendo así, podría ella tener el gen, pero es muy poco común tener trillizos naturalmente - respondió mi suegro._

 _\- Wow... No puedo creer que sean tres... creo que los llamare "El mini - trio Cullen" - comentó Amber, pero sé a cerco junto a Rey para abrazarnos._

 _\- Nos hiciste tíos de tres - Emmett y Rosalie también se nos dieron un abrazo._

 _\- Al menos Carina tendrá dos amigas con quien jugar - sonrió Alice tratando de darnos un abrazo, pero la bebé estaba en medio._

 _\- Felicidades chicos - Jasper sonrió mientras nos felicitaba y trataba de que Alice no brincara._

 _\- Eso quiere decir que nosotros debemos tener un niño para que le haga compañía a su primo - Rey le sugirió a Amber haciéndola sonrojar y ocasionando que esta le diera un codazo en las costillas._

 _\- Bueno ahora que sabemos que van a ser necesitamos comprar más cosa, cunas, ropa... - las mujeres se enfrascaron en una plática sobre las cosas que comprarían ahora que sabían el sexo de los bebes._

 _Los hombres se metieron en una conversación del pasado de las familias o algo así entendí._  
 _Chip sé a cerco hasta nosotros y coloco su nariz en mi vientre, Edward se agacho a su lado colocando su mano en su lomo mientras yo ponía mi mano en su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Que piensa Chip? Listo para tres hermanos más - le dijo, Chip soltó un bufido mirándole - Sé que serás un buen hermano y guardián._

***** **Flash Back End** *****

Cuando llegamos al refugio, en compañía de Chip comenzamos a ver algunos perros que nos mostraban, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención.

\- Y este es Zack, un dóberman pinscher de tres años - nos señaló un perro sentado en una esquina del jardín, era negro con café, tenía una mirada de curiosidad con su cabeza ladeada a un lado mientras nos veía, estaba sentado y en sus patas delanteras jugaba un perro chihuahua blanco con manchas negras y cafés, tal parecía que a Zack no le importaba - Y el que está jugando a su lado es Ali, una perrita Chihuahua de cinco años.

\- Tal parece que se llevan bien - comentó Edward sujetando la correa de Chip, quien olfateaba el aire y mostraba una mirada curiosa hacia ambos canes.

\- Ambos vienen de la misma familia, su anterior dueño murió de un infarto, pero la familia no quería quedarse con los perros por lo que los colocaron aquí - comentó Julia, la ayudante del refugio, mientras leía el reporte - Seria bueno si los pudieran adoptar a los dos, pero muchos solamente quieren a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Se lleva bien con otros perros? - pregunte.

\- Si, son muy amigables, en especial Zack a pesar de que le den fama de agresivo, él es muy juguetón - respondió mientras sacaba unos premios y llamaba a los canes - Ali también es muy juguetona y obediente, se ve que su antiguo dueño los educo muy bien.

Cuando se acercaron, los tres comenzaron a olerse y hacían ruidos juguetones, Edward me dirigió una mirada por lo cual asentí.

\- Nos llevaremos a los dos - le dijo firmemente a Julia.

\- ¿Los dos? ¿Están seguros? - pregunto algo dudosa al ver mi vientre.

\- Si, vamos a tener trillizos y vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda para calmarlos cuando crezcan - respondí mirando a los tres perros - Ellos son más que perfectos.

\- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieren, preparare los papeles - respondió antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse a la oficina.

Continuamos viendo como Chip se ponía a jugar con ellos, por lo que no pudimos evitar sonreír, pero de pronto algo pareció llamar la atención de Chip porque comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Edward con él por lo que los seguí.

Por algún motivo Chip nos llevó hasta la sección de gatos, donde la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entramos y nos dirigió hasta un gato en especial.

El papel con la información decía que era un gato siamés llamado Chester, de dos años, blanco con las orejas, cara, patas y cola color café y tenía los ojos azules.

Una vez que Chester vio a Chip comenzó a pasar sus costados en la puerta mientras Chip acercaba su nariz al gato, para después voltear a mirarnos.

\- ¿Un gato? ¿Enserio? - pregunte algo dudosa - ¿Y qué pasa con Zack y Ali? - Chip me dio un quejido lamentoso y un resoplido como si me estuviera contestando - ¿A los tres? ¿Seguro? - otra vez resoplo con un ligero ladrido - Mmmmm... ¿Tú qué opinas? - voltee a ver a Edward, pero en su rostro tenía una sonrisa - ¿Qué?

\- Nada... - se encogió de hombros - Y opino que sería fantástico tener un gato también, ¿Verdad Chip? - el can solo volvió a resoplar.

\- Mmmmmm... - me cruce de brazos mirando al gato quien me devolvió la mirada con sus grandes ojos azules - De acuerdo, también tendremos un gato - Chip dio un ligero ladrido - Pero si Zafrina se enoja, tu serás quien reciba el regaño, ¿Entendiste? - agregue en voz severa, a lo que él comenzó a mover la cola alegremente.

Y así fue como acabamos con tres perros, un gato y varias cosas necesarias que pasamos a comprar en la parte trasera de mi auto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Zafrina se sorprendió porque según íbamos por un perro, por lo que cuando trato de decir algo señale a Chip, quien le dio una mirada con ojitos tiernos para que al final negara con la cabeza y comenzara a hacerles cariños a los tres nuevos integrantes de la familia.

Esa misma noche, mientras comíamos en familia, se los presentamos.

\- Awwww, Ali es una ternura - Alice comenzó a acariciar a la perrita - Creo que sería buena idea adoptar una mascota para que le haga compañía a Carina cuando crezca - señalo hacia el portabebés donde estaba dormida una Carina de dos meses.

\- Nosotros también deberíamos adoptar unos enormes perros para que cuiden la gran mansión, ¿No crees? - comentó burlonamente Amber mientras acariciaba a Zack.

\- ¿Y porque un gato? Tú no eres una chica que se lleve bien con ellos - se burló Emmett, quien junto con Rosalie y Esme acariciaban a Chester.

\- Fue idea de Chip - lo señale - Ya habíamos escogido a Zack y a Ali cuando nos llevó hasta donde estaba Chester y desde ese momento crearon un lazo.

\- Buen chico, Chip - mi padre le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras este movía la cola rítmicamente.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme para que pudiera ir al baño.

\- Zafrina casi se desmaya al ver con lo que regresamos ya que supuestamente solo íbamos por uno - escuche a Edward decir antes que todos estallaran en risas.

Tenía rato que sentía que la respiración comenzaba a fallarme, pero cuando estaba por regresar comencé a sentirme mareada y mi respiración se hacía más dificultosa por lo que me recargue en la pared cerca de la cocina.

Escuche que algo caía antes de escuchar el grito de alguien, pero como los oídos comenzaban a pitarme no reconocía la voz, sentía como todo me daba vueltas y un fuerte dolor se instalaba en mi pecho antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Cuando desperté vi todo en blanco y sentía algo en mi nariz, pero cuando traté de quitármelo, una mano cálida me lo impidió.

\- No te lo quites - me dijo suavemente, dirigí mi mirada para verlo.

\- ¿Edward? ¿Qué me paso? - pregunte en voz ronca.

\- Te dio un ataque de asma - respondió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla - Por tu historial clínico sabíamos que podía ser eso, durante el embarazo puede ser común - su voz sonaba suave, pero por su mirada sabía que estaba algo asustado.

\- ¿Y los bebes? - le pregunte mientras llevaba mi mano hasta mi vientre donde encontré su otra mano.

\- Ellos están bien, te quedaras esta noche en observación para prevenir otro ataque y te recetaran un inhalador por si vuelve a suceder - comentó, lleve mi otra mano hasta su rosto y también acaricie su mejilla - ¿Porque no me dijiste que te sentías mal? - su voz se rompió un poco.

\- Creí que estaba mal sentada y por eso me costaba un poco respirar, pero cuando volvía del baño, comencé a sentirme mareada y me dolía al respirar, pero no podía encontrar mi voz - sentí y vi como lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuestros ojos.

\- Por un momento llegue a pensar que los perdía y me quedaría solo - acerco su frente a la mía.

\- Nunca te dejaría solo, tenemos tres bebes en camino y cuatro hijos que están en casa esperándonos - mi comentario lo hizo sonreír un poco - ¿Y los demás?

\- Alice y Jasper se quedaron en casa tratando de calmar a Zafrina, casi le da un infarto cuando te vio recargada en la pared a punto de desmayarte que tiro las tazas que llevaba, Amber y Rey se quedaron a limpiar y recoger la porcelana quebrada - soltó un suspiro - Emmett y Rosalie también se quedaron tratando de calmar a los perros que casi salieron corriendo asustados cuando vieron a todos corriendo de un lado para otro y nuestros padres estaban afuera pero se retiraron una vez que nos dijeron que tendrías que pasar la noche aquí.

\- Pobre Zafrina, escuché un grito y algo caer, pero mis oídos pitaban - le dije mientras comenzaba a sentir un poco de sueño.

\- Duerme tranquila, aquí estaré con ustedes - escuche su voz suave y como comenzaba a mover su mano por mi vientre mientras nuestros hijos daban pequeñas patadas por donde pasaba su cálida mano.

Al día siguiente, Gianna tuvo que hacerme algunos exámenes para confirmar si los bebes estaban bien y me recomendó reposo hasta el final del embarazo para prevenir otro ataque de asma.

\- Oh señorita Bella, que bueno que este bien - me dijo Zafrina una vez que llegamos a la casa, Zack, Ali, Chip y hasta Chester se acercaron moviendo la cola.

\- Siento haberte asustado Zafrina - le di un abrazo lo más fuerte que mi vientre me permitía - Ustedes también chicos - les di ligeras palmaditas a los tres canes y Chester se restregó contra mi pierna.

\- Pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? - pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala donde Edward me ayudo a sentarme.

\- Bella sufre de asma y aunque llevaba años sin un ataque, durante el embarazo es más propenso a que suceda - respondió tomando asiento a mi lado - Ahora le recetaron un inhalador por si vuelve a suceder y reposo lo que queda del embarazo - Edward le mostró el pequeño aparato que tenía que usar - Pondré uno en la habitación y este es para que lo traiga o lo pongas en la cocina por si lo necesitan - le entrego una cajita con el medicamento - Solo lo agitas antes de usarlo, lo colocas en la boca y le oprimes una vez.

\- Claro - Zafrina saco el pequeño inhalador y lo colocaba en una de las bolsas de su delantal - Por cierto, llamaron sus padres para saber si ya habían llegado y el señor Meggs dijo que vendría más tarde a ver como estaba y para que firmara uno documentos.

\- Gracias Zafrina - le di una sonrisa.

\- Les voy a preparar algo ligero para que almuercen - comentó antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a la habitación? - me pregunto después de un rato de ver como los chicos jugaba en la alfombra de la sala y Chester iba a la cocina.

\- No, quiero estar un rato más aquí - sonríe cuando me dio un beso en la frente - Me sorprende como se han adaptado tan rápido - señale hacia donde estaba jugando.

\- Si, apenas ayer los trajimos y parece que hubieran vivido con nosotros desde siempre - respondió pasando su brazo por mi espalda y recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Durante todo el día recibimos llamadas de toda la familia y la visita del asistente Meggs.

Debo decir que ahora fue a mí a la que se le paso lentamente el tiempo. Como estaba en reposo no podía salir a menos que fuera para mis consultas, por lo que Amber tuvo que hacerse cargo de la tienda mientras yo me encargaba del inventario y pedidos. Cuando pasaron dos semanas de la adopción de los integrantes de la familia, Amber se mudó oficialmente a la casa McJeff, mi madre estuvo más que contenta pues ya la quería como a una hija.

Alice decidió iniciar sus planes para su boda y bautizo de Carina, los cuales se llevarían a cabo el mismo día.

Rosalie y Emmett pronto comenzarían el colegio, ella estudiaría ingeniería mecánica mientras que Emmett se decidió por arquitectura.

Esme también termino de redecorar la habitación de los bebes, como vio que nos encantó la decoración de borreguitos y estrellas lo dejo, solo agrego dos cunas más y acomodo la ropa en el closet, pero el detalle que más me encanto fue que coloco tres peluches en cada cuna, en las que serían para las niñas puso borreguitos y en la del niño puso un león.

Nuestros padres también compraron cosas para los bebes, solo que ellos se fueron por la ropa deportiva, pues les regalaron camisetas del equipo favorito y mini trajes de pesca.

Durante las noches o los días de descansó de Edward nos poníamos a leer libros para encontrar los nombres para los bebes, decidimos escribir los nombres que más nos gustaban y ponerlos en un sombrero y con ayuda de nuestras mascotas al igual que Zafrina decidir los nombres. Lo sé es algo loco, pero funciono.

Cada que mencionábamos un nombre ellos ladraban o se quedaban callados y en el caso de Chester maullaba si le gustaba.

\- De acuerdo, los nombres están decididos - dijimos una vez que terminamos la última ronda de nombres.

Esa noche hicimos una parrillada en el jardín dado que ya era mayo y hacía calor.

Faltaba al menos un mes para que los trillizos llegaran por lo que decidimos celebrar ahora.

\- Muy bien familia, ahora anunciaremos los nombres ganadores - dijo Edward de pie frente a todos, nos habíamos acomodado en la sala frente a la piscina.

\- Aún me sorprende que Chip, Zack, Ali y Chester les ayudaran a elegir los nombres - comentó Alice mientras sostenía en brazos a Carina de tres meses, sentada con Jasper en el sillón doble.

Nuestros padres estaban sentados en el sillón más grande, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados cerca de la mesa de centro, Amber estaba sentada en las piernas de Rey quien estaba sentado en el sillón individual, mientras yo estaba sentada en una mecedora de mimbre doble que recientemente Esme había instalado. Zack, Ali, Chip y Chester estaban a un lado de nosotros.

\- De acuerdo... Los nombres son: Axel, Alessia y Fedra - anuncio seriamente.

\- Oh, hijos, son maravillosos - sonrió mi madre.

\- Axel significa peleador universal, Alessia es una variante de defensora de la humanidad y Fedra; brillante y luminosa - comenté mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre donde descansaban nuestros tres angelitos.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron los nombres? - pregunto Rose un pensándolos.

\- De varios libros e internet - respondió su hermano tomando asiento a mi lado y comenzaba a pasar su mano junto a la mía, sentimos como comenzaban a dar pequeñas pataditas.

Una vez que se hizo más noche, nuestra familia decidió retirarse.

\- Buenas noches - se despidió Zafrina cuando termino de limpiar la cocina.

\- Gracias Zafrina - respondimos.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, pero al final le pedí a Edward que me llevara a la habitación de los niños. Me gustaba pasar tiempo ahí, sentada en la mecedora mientras Edward se ponía de rodillas frente mío y comenzaba a hablarles a los bebes.

\- Todos están ansiosos por que lleguen ya - murmuro apoyando su oído a mi vientre desnudo - Si, mamá y papá también - sentimos como daban una ligera patadita - Zack, Chip, Ali y Chester ya quieren conocer a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Como crees que sean? - pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano en el cabello de Edward.

\- Mmmmm... Tal vez Alessia y Fedra se parezcan a ti mientras que Axel se parezca a mí, pero con tus bellos ojos - sonrió levantando su mirada para verme a los ojos.

\- Yo quiero que tengan esas hermosas esmeraldas que tienes - tome su barbilla para guiarle hasta mis labios donde me dio un beso apasionado.

Desde que nos enteramos de que tendríamos trillizos y comenzó a notarse más mi embarazo habíamos hecho el amor tranquilamente ya que era un poco complicado moverme, en ocasiones queríamos hacerlo como antes, fuerte y duro, pero al final no nos importaba porque amábamos a nuestros hijos.

\- ¿Vamos a la cama? - me pregunto cuando nos separamos.

\- Claro - respondí estirando mi mano para que me ayudara a levantar.

Edward me ayudo a cambiar mi vestido por uno de los camisones de maternidad que habíamos comprado, para después ayudarme a acostarme y colocarse detrás mío y posar su mano en mi vientre como venía haciendo desde que se había agrandado mi vientre.

\- Los amo demasiado - susurro en mí oído.

\- Nosotros también te amamos - logre decirle antes de caer dormida en sus brazos.

A la semana siguiente tuve consulta con Gianna, como se acercaba la fecha del parto y por la dificultad de este me tenían que monitorear una vez a la semana. Pero desde hacía semanas me sentía observada e incómoda, como si alguien estuviera detrás mío, sentía escalofríos, nervios y miedo, al principio lo atribuí a mi estado actual, pero ahora esa presencia se hacía más fuerte y oscura.

Estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital después de despedirme de Alice, ya que Edward estaba en cirugía, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi auto cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí que me hizo tener un enorme miedo.

\- Hola de nuevo Isa - escuche una voz ronca antes de sentir como me tomaban por detrás y me colocaba algo en la nariz - ... - murmuro algo, pero fue imposible distinguir sus palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

* **¡ZAZ!... ¿Qué tal? Este capítulo es dedicado para hacer conciencia sobre la adopción de animales en refugios... Recuerden: NO compren, hay muchos animalitos que necesitan ser adoptados... ¿Que opinan de los nuevos integrantes de la familia Zack, Ali y Chester? ¿Y los trillizos? ¿Los nombres? En lo personal me gustaron y yo ya tengo mi lista de nombres para mis hijos, aunque quien sabe cuándo va a hacer eso... ¿Quién creen que puede ser la voz que escucho Bella?**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene un poquito de violencia que puede dañar la sensibilidad de alguien, de ante mano me disculpo.**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 29**

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, mi mente estaba nublada.

Trate de llevarme una de mis manos a mi cabeza, pero no podía moverme.

Escuche como se abría y cerraba una puerta, los pasos pesados de alguien.

\- Mírate, estás bellísima con nuestros hijos dentro - sentí una mano posarse en mi vientre causándome miedo y escalofríos - Pronto vamos a estar juntos.

La voz que llegaba a mi cerebro se me hizo muy conocida, comencé a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme en un cuarto oscuro simplemente iluminado por una lámpara de noche, yo estaba sentada en una silla con mis piernas y brazos atados fuertemente.

\- Estas tan bella, los años solo han hecho que te transformes en un manjar y más así, embarazada - trate de enfocar mi vista, pero solo lograba ver una silueta oscura - Oh no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí, Isa - abrí los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre, sabía que solo hubo una persona que me llamaba así...

 _Él..._

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Edward P.O.V.**

Había sido un día muy ajetreado, tuve que asistir dos cirugías, la primera fue para remover cataratas en un señor de sesenta años y el otro de una mujer de veinticinco años que se hizo cirugía láser, estaba muy cansado.

\- Hola Edward - me saludo Alice una vez que llegue a los camerinos para cambiarme, tal parecía que estaba esperando a Jasper.

\- Hola Alice, ¿Como te fue hoy? - a los ocho meses de gestación Alice tuvo su baja por maternidad y solo hasta hoy había regresado a trabajar.

\- Bien, tal parece que Carina no dio molestias a la nueva nana - respondió algo aliviada - Esta tarde vi a Bella.

\- Si, desde su ataque de asma, Gianna la ha estado monitoreando para prevenir alguna complicación durante en nacimiento de los trillizos - le di una sonrisa.

\- Tanto que me quejaba por Carina y no me puedo imaginar como será tener tres bebes - se estremeció nada más de pensarlo.

\- Puede que sea cansado para ella, pero estamos muy felices - sonreí sin poderlo evitar.

\- Toda la familia está muy feliz por ello - agregó Jasper mientras salía de los camerinos.

\- Gracias chicos - les di una sonrisa sincera antes de despedirme y entrar a cambiarme.

Decidí darme una ducha rápida para quitarme el olor a medicina antes de ir a casa, me estaba colocando la camisa cuando escuché pasos rápidos antes de que alguien abriera de golpe la puerta.

\- ¡EDWARD! - Jasper se veía agitado por correr - Algo le paso a Bella.

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO QUE ALGO LE PASO A BELLA?! - lo tome del cuello de la camisa.

\- Encontramos su bolso tirado y la puerta del auto medio abierta - respondió tomando mis manos en para retirarlas de su camisa - Alice está tratando de ver si tuvo una emergencia.

Termine de cambiarme rápidamente pensando en donde pudo haber ido Bella, sabía que con su avanzado embarazo no podía ir más lejos.

Encontramos a Alice en la recepción, pero nos dijo que no tenían registro de nadie que tuviera esa descripción.

\- ¿Porque no vamos a revisar las cámaras de seguridad? Tienen cámaras en el estacionamiento - sugirió Jasper.

\- Claro, vamos - caminamos a pasos apresurados hasta la sala de vigilancia.

\- Alec, ¿Nos podrías mostrar los videos de vigilancia del estacionamiento? - le pidió Jasper que era el único calmado, no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades de que algo le haya pasado a Bella - ¡AHÍ! Detenla Alec - la cámara mostraba como una persona totalmente vestido de negro se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba por detrás, Bella trato de voltearse y pelear, pero no se podía mover mucho, la comenzó a arrastrar hasta una camioneta negra para salir rápidamente del lugar.

\- La secuestraron - logre susurrar, Alice se llevó sus manos a la boca mientras Jasper la abrazaba.

\- Alec llama a la policía para informar un secuestro - escuche a Jasper decir.

\- No, no llames - dije mientras sacaba mi móvil de mí pantalón para marcar un número.

\- ¿Estás loco? Secuestraron a Bella, ¿Porque no quieres llamar a la policía? - Alice reacciono ante mí acción.

\- Ya lo sé Alice, pero quien sea que se la llevo puede hacerles daño si llamamos a la policía en este instante, ella no puede hacer nada debido a los trillizos - respondí con el móvil en mí oído - Soy yo... No, secuestraron a Bella justo cuando salió del hospital... En el estacionamiento... Jasper y Alice encontraron su bolso y la puerta del auto medio abierta... Si yo también creo que es peligroso avisar a la policía... De acuerdo... No les digas nada por ahora... - solté un suspiro mientras colgaba.

\- ¿Con quién hablaste? - pregunto Alice.

\- Rey... Va a mover algunos hilos para tratar de buscar a Bella en las cámaras de seguridad, necesitamos mandar la foto de la camioneta - Alec rápidamente me dio una copia del video.

\- ¿A quién no le dirán nada?

\- A los demás, trataremos de localizarla antes de que pasé más tiempo, Rey piensa que si le avisamos a la policía el secuestrador puede hacerles daño si se ve presionado - solté un suspiro - Iré a la oficina de Rey, ustedes vayan a casa y estén tranquilos los mantendré avisados - rápidamente salí del hospital para ir a donde Rey.

No paraba de pensar ¿Porque secuestrar a una mujer embarazada? Parecía que ya la hubieran tenido en la mira. Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a las oficinas principales de Rey.

\- Hola Edward - me saludo muy serio.

\- Hola Rey, aquí está el video - le tendí el disco.

\- Él es Benjamín, esta pronto a graduarse de la universidad en informática y trabaja con nosotros - Rey le entrego a el disco a un chico de aproximadamente quince años, piel oliva, cabello rizado negro y ojos oscuros - Benjamín es un genio de la computación y podrá ayudarnos a encontrar a Bella - vimos como el chico comenzó a escribir rápidamente en su computadora sentado en el escritorio de Rey.

\- Gracias Rey, Benjamín - les agradecí en voz ronca, estaba tratando de ser fuerte.

\- No te preocupes, ya he encontrado una ruta aproximada por donde fue la camioneta y he logrado encontrar un perfil de hombre que se la llevo - ambos nos colocamos detrás de él para leer el perfil.

En la pantalla estaba la foto de un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de Bella, alto, moreno, ojos y cabello negro.

\- Se llama Jacob Black, veinticinco años, vivía en Chicago hasta hace casi nueve años, cuando su padre Billy Black lo llevo a Australia, estuvo un tiempo internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por una obsesión con una exnovia... - Benjamín siguió leyendo, pero al decir su nombre recordé cuando Bella me contó su pasado.

 _" - Cuando tenía trece conocí al hijo de un amigo de mi padre; Jacob Black - ... - Al parecer nos conocíamos anteriormente, pero yo no lo recordaba, así que comenzamos una amistad - ... - Pero con el paso del tiempo él se mostraba algo celoso con mis amistades masculinas de la escuela a pesar de que estábamos en distintas, al año siguiente él se trasfirió a donde estaba asistiendo, al principio eran celos, pero después poco a poco fue también posesión... "_

\- ... Escapo hace unos meses atrás... - continuo Benjamín, al comprender quien era me lleve las manos a mi cabello.

\- Es el ex novio de Bella - logre decir en voz alta para que me oyeran.

\- ¿Que? ¿Como que es el ex novio de Bella? - pregunto Rey impresionado.

\- Después de que comenzamos nuestra relación Bella me contó que cuando tenía trece años lo conoció, era celoso y posesivo ante las amistades de ella... Cuando cumplió quince ellos se hicieron novios pero eso empeoro todo eso... Abusaba mentalmente de Bella al principio hasta que lo hizo sexualmente... - pude ver como Rey apretaba los puños hasta volver sus nudillos blancos - Después de un año, Emmett presencio como trato de pegarle y lo empujo, ocasionando que se golpeara la cabeza, los padres de Bella descubrieron la verdad e obligaron a Billy, que era mejor amigo de Charlie, que lo alejara de Bella o lo meterían a la cárcel... Bella estuvo en terapias para poder superar todo eso - termine el resumen de la historia de ellos.

\- El muy maldito me las va a pagar - murmuro con su mandíbula apretada, nos quedamos en silencio el cual solo era roto por el sonido de las teclas de la computadora.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - exclamo Benjamín después de cinco minutos - Están en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la cuidad, pude rastrearlo desde una tienda donde paro para comprar algunos víveres - nos mostró el mapa del lugar.

\- Llamare a Félix y Dimitri para que nos acompañen a buscar a Bella - anuncio antes de coger el teléfono de su escritorio y marcar un número.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunte.

\- Son los guardaespaldas de Rey - me contesto Benjamín aun haciendo algo en la computadora - Se dice que son muy hábiles en lo que se refiere al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas blancas y de fuego.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? - este chico sí que era un genio como para saber todo eso.

\- De la misma manera que sé que la señorita Swan es media hermana de Rey y accionista secreta de los hoteles - volteo para darme una sonrisa infantil - Ese es mi trabajo. Antes de que se contrate alguien tengo que investigar todo de ellos, después de la muerte del presidente Patrik McJeff se me hizo un poco extraño que el asistente Meggs regresara a trabajar como representante del nuevo accionista.

\- ¿Cuánto tienes trabajando para ellos? - pregunte algo curioso.

\- Naaa, algo cerca de dos años - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Listo, en quince minutos tendrán todo listo para que vayamos - aviso Rey en voz dura, sabía que el enterarse lo que ese tipo del hizo a Bella antes y ahora lo hacía enojar - ¿Porque no lo denunciaron desde esa vez? - escuchamos como se hizo la pregunta, anteriormente él había mencionado que como cabeza de la familia McJeff tenía la obligación de proteger a su familia.

\- No lo sé, Bella solo me dijo que eran amigos de Charlie, pero parece que Bella tiende a olvidar algunas cosas - suspire al recordar ese detalle en ella, en ocasiones bromeaba diciendo que "sufría pérdida de memoria a corto plazo."

\- Mmmmm... Aquí dice que Billy Black es la cabeza de una tribu proveniente de Washington y su esposa era hija del dueño de una pequeña empresa en transporte en madera la cual heredaron cuando el señor falleció, tuvieron tres hijos, dos niñas gemelas y cuatro años después un niño... La empresa quedo en manos de la familia Black y les fue muy bien... - Benjamín siguió buscando - La esposa murió cinco años después del nacimiento del menor de los hijos... Fue cuando el señor Black se mudó a Chicago... Parece ser que les ha ido bien en la empresa, aún es pequeña, pero se ha hecho muy famosa... "Wilde's Woodtransp."... Hace casi nueve años el señor Black junto con su hijo viajaron a Australia, pero solo regreso el padre.

Nos quedamos en silencio procesando la información que nos había dado Benjamín.

\- Nos esperan abajo - dijo Rey una vez que reviso su móvil - Gracias Benji.

\- Gracias Benjamín - le dije siguiendo a Rey.

\- De nada, cualquier cosa yo les aviso - grito antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Todos los empleados que nos encantábamos se nos quedaban mirando extrañados, pero no nos importó solo queríamos recuperar a Bella.

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel donde nos esperaban dos hombres grandes en una Dodge Durango negra, nos abrieron las puertas traseras nada más al vernos.

\- Edward, ellos son Félix y Dimitri mis guardaespaldas - me los señalo - Chicos, él es Edward Cullen mi cuñado - me sorprendió por la forma en que me presento.

Durante el camino trate de no volverme loco de la angustia, mi mirada se dirigió hasta los dos hombres en la parte delantera del auto.

Félix era un hombre alto y atlético por sus músculos marcados en la camisa negra que llevaba, cabello café claro pero corto y piel blanca, tenía un tatuaje que sobresalía de la manga de su camiseta.

Dimitri se parecía a Félix, el mismo tipo de cuerpo musculoso, color de piel, solo que el color de su cabello era un tono más claro, me hizo pensar que tal vez eran hermanos.

\- Necesitamos llamar a la policía antes de que lleguemos - la voz de Rey rompió mis pensamientos.

\- ¿No crees que pueda ser peligroso? - pregunte ansioso.

\- Tengo un amigo en la estación de policía, él nos ayudara - respondió mientras marcaba un numero en su móvil - ¿Embry? Soy Rey... Necesito un favor...

Solo esperaba que Bella y los trillizos estuvieran bien...

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Bella P.O.V.**

 _Jacob..._

\- Es un honor ver que aún me recuerdas, Isa - paso sus dedos fríos en mi mejilla, traté de decir algo, pero fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba amordazada - ¿Porque no me fuiste a visitar mientras estaba en el hospital? - ¿hospital? ¿estuvo internado en un hospital? - Oh, ¿No lo sabias? Gracias a lo que me hizo tu familia, mi padre me interno en una clínica mental en Australia por ocho años - sujeto mi cabello fuertemente haciéndome lloriquear atreves de la mordaza - Pero no pude olvidarte... Olvidar tu olor... - acerco su cara a mi cuello y posar su nariz ahí - ... El calor de tu piel... - paso su mano en mi pierna y comenzó a subir la falda de mi vestido, haciéndome entrar en pánico - ... Supongo que con todos estos años te habrás vuelto más fogosa en la cama... - sentí como subía más a su mano por mis muslos, trate de cerrar mis piernas con fuerza, el jalo más mi cabello haciéndome derramar lágrimas - Claro que sí, mírate esperando tres hijos a la vez... Siempre supe que eras una zorrita que le gusta coger.

Trato de abrir mis piernas a la fuerza mientras me jalaba más el cabello, logro separar un poco mis muslos lo suficiente para llegar a mis bragas y tocar mi centro por encima de ellas. Intente separarme de él para alejar su mano, pero lo sentía hacerme daño en el interior de mis muslos.

\- Desde que te volví a ver así, embarazada... He tenido el deseo que tomarte fuertemente como lo hacía antes ¿Recuerdas Isa? - pregunto mientras pasaba su lengua por lo largo de mi cuello - Claro que lo recuerdas, apuesto a que dejas que ese tipo te coja duro solo para recordarme - trataba de moverme, pero sentía que las cuerdas que tenía en mis muñecas y tobillos me lastimaban, los trillizos al parecer sintieron que algo estaba mal porque comenzaron a moverse en mi vientre.

Jacob siguió moviendo su mano por sobre mi ropa interior pero pronto se alejó, erguido frente a mí, mostrando lo excitado de estaba atreves de su pantalón de mezclilla. Tomo los tirantes de mi vestido para bajarlos violentamente ocasionando que se rompiera un poco la tela - Mira cómo han crecido... ¿Te cuento algo? Siempre quise follar tus enormes tetas... - comenzó a pasar sus manos por mí sostén - Dime Isa ¿Has dejado que él folle tus tetas? - agarro mis senos y los apretó fuertemente ocasionando que diera un grito ahogado de dolor.

Sentía lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, el dolor de su maltrato en mi cuerpo y tal parecía que se estaba formando un dolor intenso en mi vientre bajo.

Solo rogaba que un milagro sucediera y nos ayudara, que ayudaran a mis bebes.

Jacob estaba a punto de subir mi falda cuando algo llamo su atención, se retiró hacia un lado para levantar una tela y mostrar una ventana.

\- Tenemos compañía, ahora quédate aquí calladita - me ordeno antes de salir, escuche como ponía llave en la puerta.

Sentía cierto alivio, pero pronto se volvió miedo cuando sentí algo caliente entre mis piernas junto a un dolor más intenso en el vientre.

Algo les pasaba a los bebes, lo presentía.

Pronto el dolor no era solamente en mi vientre también lo comencé a sentir en mi pecho junto a la falta de aire.

\- _Edward..._ \- pensé sintiendo dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

Escuche voces altas, gritos, algo romperse...

Pero no podía enfocarme, mis oídos comenzaron a pitarme, mi pecho dolía cada vez que trataba de respirar y el dolor en el vientre solo aumentaba más.

Logre enfocar el ruido de una patrulla, más gritos y cosas romperse.

De pronto se escuchó lo que parecía ser una pequeña explosión y después nada...

Silencio total...

No sé si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas cuando escuche gritos de nuevo, pero esta vez gritaban un nombre...

\- ¡BELLA...! - la voz se me hacía familiar pero no podía enfocarme, mi cabeza se sentía nublada.

\- Esta puerta está cerrada con llave - escuche otra voz igual de familiar - Félix trae algo para romperla - se escucharon pasos pesados y como comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

\- De prisa Rey - Edward... Esa era la voz de Edward... - ¿Bella? ¿Amor, estas dentro? Pronto te vamos a sacar de ahí, aguanta... - di un grito amortiguado cuando sentí el dolor más fuerte en mi vientre bajo - ¿Bella? Rápido Rey...

\- Estamos tratando, pero ese tipo parece que planeo todo muy bien porque la puerta está reforzada con algo - escuchaba los golpes, pero el dolor me tenía más en la inconsciencia.

Escuché algo estamparse fuertemente contra la pared, cuando sentí unas cálidas manos levantando mi rostro para quitar la mordaza de mi boca.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Bella? Bella despierta amor - sentí como alguien trataba de desamarrar mis manos y tobillos.

\- Dimitri dale tu chaqueta - ordeno Rey - ¿Como esta?

\- Parece que está sufriendo un ataque de asma - sentí como Edward me movía para colocarme bien el vestido y la chaqueta - ¿Sangre? Rey llama a una ambulancia, Bella tiene un sangrado - me tomo en sus brazos delicadamente mientras lo sentía caminar rápidamente siendo seguido por pasos.

\- Mis... Bebes... - logre decir aún con la falta de aire.

\- Shhhh, todo va a estar bien, ustedes van a estar bien - escuche su voz ronca y quebrada.

La luz solar me lastimo la cara cuando salimos... Pronto escuche voces extrañas a nuestro alrededor para después ser colocada en una superficie plana.

\- Tenemos que parar la hemorragia... Un ataque de asma... - mi conciencia se iba y volvía, logre sentir la mano cálida de Edward tomar la mía.

\- Vas a estar bien, van a estar bien - repetía una y otra vez.

\- Los... bebes... sálvalos... - logre decirle entre susurros.

\- No, los cuatro van a estar bien - su voz estaba rota, sabía que estaba llorando - Tenemos muchos planes ¿Recuerdas? Vamos a llevar a Chip por más hermanos para adoptar y volver loca a Zafrina... Vamos a ser padrinos de Carina... Vamos a hacer que Amber y Rey cuiden a los "mini - Cullen" hasta que se vuelvan locos... - se llevó mi mano izquierda hasta sus labios para besar mi anillo de compromiso - Nos vamos a casar... Por favor no me dejes.

\- Por... favor... sálvalos... cuídalos... - sentía mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas - Prométemelo.

\- No, no, no, no... No puedes dejarnos, te necesitamos - lagrimas mojaron mi mano.

\- Te amo... Los amo... - mi cuerpo dolía demasiado - Eras... eres... Y serás...

\- El amor de mi vida - termino la frase volviendo a dar un beso en mi anillo.

\- ¡RÁPIDO ESTÁ TENIENDO UN PARO CARDÍACO! - se escuchó el grito de uno de los paramédicos.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? - lo último que recuerdo es perder el cálido toque que me mantenía en este mundo...

* * *

 *** (TT_TT) (Llorando a mares) Nooo... Que tristeza tan triste...** _ **Sniff... Sniff...**_ **Me disculpo enormemente si dañé la sensibilidad de alguien con la forma en que describí el secuestro de Bella... También lamento decirles que el próximo capitulo... Chan... Chan... Chan... Es el último capítulo... Gracias por apoyar esta historia salida de mi mente loca...**


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Por favor, pasen, lean y dejen su review con su opinión, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews y a los que han vuelto esta historia su favorita... :D**

 **P.S: Versión Editada (CREO)**

* * *

 **The Hope In Her Eyes**

 **Capitulo 30**

 **Edward P.O.V.**

 _Diez años después..._

La vida es algo tan frágil que en un momento se puede acabar, por eso hay que vivirla al máximo y sin arrepentimientos...

Eso me lo había enseñado la mujer que más amaba.

En estos diez años muchas cosas habían pasado...

Cuando íbamos rumbo a rescatar a Bella, Rey había pedido ayuda de un amigo en la policía y le había dado el lugar donde estaba escondido Jacob con Bella.

Una cabaña abandonada en medio de un bosque...

Gracias a la información que después nos envió Benjamín pudimos dar con una ruta para poder movernos en la Dodge de Rey, la policía había llegado momentos antes de nosotros ya que Rey explico el complicado embarazo de Bella y la peligrosidad de Jacob.

Trataron de negociar con él, pero estaba totalmente trastornado por Bella, soltaba risas desquiciadas cada vez que le preguntábamos por ella. Fue cuando saco un arma con el cual comenzó a disparar haciendo que la policía respondiera con el disparo de un francotirador, por un momento creímos que todo había terminado, pero se levantó y continúo disparando hasta que un segundo disparo termino con su vida.

Ni Rey ni yo esperamos a que la policía lo pensara dos veces cuando entramos corriendo seguidos por Félix y Dimitri, la cabaña era más una antigua mansión abandonada por lo que encontrar a Bella fue un poco difícil, pero lo logramos.

El estado en que encontramos a Bella me persiguió por años, se transformó en mí peor pesadilla.

Verla sentada, atada de pies y manos, amordazada, con el frente de su vestido rasgado dejando ver su sostén y su falda levantada, lágrimas en su rostro y dificultad para respirar, pero lo peor fue ver sangre en su entrepierna.

Cuando llegamos al hospital tuvieron que hacerle una cesaría de emergencia para poder salvar a los trillizos y Bella...

 _Bella..._

\- ¿Papá? - una tímida voz me saco de mis pensamientos y recuerdos.

Voltee a ver hacia la puerta del estudio donde se asomaba una pequeña niña de cabellera larga, los rayos del sol reflejaban el llamativo color rojo que se formaba. Una vez que sonreí vino corriendo hacia mí.

\- Hola, Alessia - la tome en mis brazos para sentarla en mí regazo y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

Alessia era la más pequeña de los trillizos, la segunda fue Fedra y Axel el primogénito. Los tres habían heredado la piel blanca de Bella, tenían una extraña mezcla en el color de cabellos, ya que eran de un color castaño, pero tenían reflejos rojos a la luz del sol, sus ojos eran pardos, muchos decían que eran la mezcla perfecta entre nosotros, ya que mi habían heredado mis características físicas.

A pesar de que habían nacido un mes antes de lo planeado, los pusieron unos días en la incubadora para prevenir cualquier riesgo.

Axel fue el primero en salir de ahí, era un niño muy fuerte y activo, tal como su nombre significaba era un peleador universal. Su carácter era serio, pero cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo con sus hermanas era capaz de hacer locuras, también era muy protector con ellas. Había heredado el amor a la lectura de Bella y la pasión por ayudar a los demás si así lo podía hacer.

Fedra salió dos días después, al igual que Axel era muy activa y tenía una sonrisa pícara que la hacía meterse en problemas, por alguna extraña razón tenía el don con los animales, siempre jugando con Zack, Chip, Ali y Chester, pero le encantaba pasar tiempo en el refugio de animales en el cual la familia era voluntaria y en ocasiones aceptábamos tener animales a nuestro cuidado hasta encontrar hogares permanentes, le gustaba llevar su cabello a la altura de sus hombros, ya que decía que le era más fácil jugar con los animales.

Alessa tuvo que permanecer en la incubadora por dos meses más, al ser la más pequeña había tenido problemas para respirar por ella sola y con el paso del tiempo desarrollo asma por lo que siempre debíamos tener su inhalador cerca para prevenir algún ataque mayor.

Tenía una figura frágil y delicada, por lo que sus hermanos eran más protectores con ella, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera a todos atados en su pequeño meñique. Éramos capaces de hacer lo que ella quería con tan solo darnos una mirada de borreguito. Alessa era la viva imagen de Bella cuando era niña, eso fue lo que me dijeron Charlie y Renee, incluso su carácter era el mismo, a pesar de ser la más pequeña y consentida por todos, le habíamos enseñado a no ser arrogante ni presumida.

\- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? - pregunte dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Nana Zafrina los llevo a ver a Jane en casa de tío Rey y tía Amber - su voz sonaba somnolienta, una costumbre que tenía desde bebé era que se quedaba dormida cuando ponía su oído en mi pecho.

En diez años habían pasado muchas cosas.

Una de ellas fue la boda de Rey y Amber, quienes después de tres años de noviazgo se decidieron a casarse en una ceremonia íntima frente a playa esmeralda, de donde era Amber. Y tenía dos meses desde que habían tenido a su primer bebé, Jane, una pequeña pelinegra igualita a su madre.

Charlie y Renee aún vivían en la mansión McJeff, pero ahora ambos trabajaban en las oficinas principales de los hoteles de la familia y disfrutaban de sus cinco nietos, ya que Carina también pasaba tiempo con sus primos, la habían "adoptado" como una más.

Alice y Jasper se casaron al año del secuestro de Bella, fue muy difícil para Alice continuar con sus planes de boda los siguientes meses, al principio quería hacer algo en grande, pero terminaron por casarse en una pequeña fiesta, ahora tenían dos hijas, Carina de diez y Marie de cuatro.

Mis padres seguían igual, solo que pasaban su tiempo libre con Renee y Charlie haciendo sus papeles de abuelos.

Emmett y Rosalie, se habían graduado en sus respectivas carreras y aunque la universidad ocasiono su ruptura, después de seis días regresaron. Todos habíamos apostado el tiempo en que durarían separados, ya que ambos estaban locamente enamorados, debo aclarar que el ganador fui yo. Su amor era algo igual a lo que tuvimos Bella y yo, por más que tratábamos no podíamos estar separados, ahora Emmett trabajaba para Rey diseñando planos de los futuros hoteles que construirían en Asia y Rusia, mientras Rosalie trabajaba en su propio taller de autos, el cual abrió dos años atrás.

Y yo...

Yo seguía aquí, con nuestras tres esperanzas...

\- Papá ¿Podemos ir donde mamá hoy? - pregunto en un susurro.

\- Claro, iremos donde mamá hoy si quieres... - respondí suavemente acariciando su largo cabello.

\- Me gusta mucho ir donde mamá - suspiro antes de caer completamente dormida.

\- A mí también... - no pude evitar sentir mis ojos arder...

Aún recuerdo las palabras de Bella ese día...

 _"- Por... favor... sálvalos... cuídalos... - ... - Prométemelo."_

Durante el traslado al hospital Bella había sufrido un paro cardíaco, pero lograron estabilizarla.

Pero durante la cesaría las cosas se complicaron...

Ella lo sabía...

Lo presentía y por eso me dijo que los cuidara y protegiera.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _\- Señor Cullen, las cosas se han complicado durante la cesaría, sé que es duro lo que le voy a decir, pero... Pero necesitamos que elija entra la vida de su prometida o la de los bebes... - mi corazón se comenzaba a romper en ese momento... No podía hacerlo... No podía elegir entre los dos más grandes amores de mi vida..._

 _ **"- Prométemelo. - "**_

 _\- Yo... - sentí lagrimas correr por mis mejillas - Salve a los bebes - mi corazón se rompió por completo... Pero sabía que eso era lo que ella quería... La mujer de mi vida... Mi alma gemela..._

 _La madre de mis hijos..._

 _No sé en qué momento llego la familia... No podía escuchar sus voces por el llanto en el que estaba..._

 _Bella..._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Mi Bella...

\- ¡PAPÁ! - limpie rápidamente las lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos antes que la puerta del despacho se abriera de golpe.

\- Niños, cálmense - les dije en voz suave pero firme - ¿No estaban en casa de su tío Rey?

\- Si, pero Jane estaba dormida y tardaba mucho en despertar - se quejó Fedra cruzando sus brazos y puso un gesto enojado, haciéndome reír.

\- Bueno hija es normal, apenas tiene dos meses, es normal que pasé el tiempo durmiendo - sonreí ante su gesto.

\- También regresamos porque nana Zafrina tiene que hacer la comida - Axel entro para sentarse en la silla frente mío - La abuela Renee y el abuelo Charlie iban a salir a ver a bisa Antonella.

Bisa Antonella, una mujer de carácter duro con su hijo Charlie, pero son sus nietos y bisnietos era una dulzura, ella también "adopto" a Rey como su nieto cuando lo conoció después del nacimiento de los trillizos.

\- Hoy después de la comida iremos a ver a mamá, así que los quiero listos, ¿De acuerdo? - vi como sus miradas se iluminaron cuando les di la noticia.

\- ¡YAY! Tengo mucho que contarle a mamá, iré a ponerme mi vestido nuevo que compro tía Alice – Fedra salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Fedra por lo regular siempre andaba en ropa de deporte y tenis, pero eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que se vestía con ropa femenina que le compraban sus abuelas o sus tías, en cambio Alessa era siempre una mini - señorita, siempre en vestidos, faldas y lazos para el cabello.

\- Yo iré a cambiarme y a buscar mi balón de soccer - se levantó para salir, pero más calmado que su hermana.

Tal parecía que Axel había cogido el gusto por el soccer al igual que todos los hombres de la familia Swan - Cullen - McJeff.

No pude evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de mis hijos, ahora solo faltaba tener lista a la Bella Durmiente en mis brazos, aunque ella por algún extraño motivo siempre se mantenía limpia por más travesuras que hiciera o hicieran.

 **%%%%%%**

Después de la comida los cuatro nos arreglamos con nuestras mejores ropas y nos montamos al auto.

\- ¿Están listos? - les pregunte antes de salir, ya que siempre solían olvidar algo y en ocasiones teníamos que regresarnos a buscarlo.

\- Si, estamos listos - respondieron al unísono.

\- ¿Cinturones de seguridad? - voltee a verlos.

\- Listos - volvieron a responder.

\- Muy bien, ahora nos podemos ir - coloque la radio en un volumen bajo.

\- ¡Papá, no compramos flores para mamá! - exclamo Fedra cuando íbamos a medio camino.

\- Oh, por supuesto, si vamos a ir a ver a mamá necesitamos flores - Axel golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano al recordar el detalle.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que mamá se pondrá triste? - Alessa hizo su conocido gesto de cuando estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Niños tranquilos, pasaremos a una floraría cerca - comente haciendo que suspiraran de alivio.

Cinco minutos después estacionamos frente a una pequeña floraría.

\- Oh, doctor Cullen, gusto en verlo de nuevo - se saludó la dueña, una alegre viejita de ochenta años llamada Ann, quien llevaba cuarenta años con su floraría - Oh, ¿Y estos angelitos son suyos? - pregunto al ver a los trillizos escondidos detrás mío, pues casi no les gustaban los desconocidos.

\- Si, ellos son mis hijos - me moví de lado para mostrarles a los chicos - Axel el mayor, Fedra la del medio y la más pequeña Alessa, chicos ella es Ann, dueña de esta tienda.

\- Oh pero que bien parecidos, se parecen a usted doctor - sonrió al ver cómo me sonrojaba por lo dicho.

\- Papá dice que nos parecemos más a mami - respondió Alessa tímidamente - ¿Verdad papi? - volteo a mirarme con sus enormes ojos pardos.

\- Así es nena, tienen más parecidos con mi esposa - le dije haciendo sonreír a los niños, siempre los hacía feliz cuando les decían que se parecían a Bella.

\- Una mujer muy bella si tuvo hijos tan hermosos como estos - sonrió ante las miradas felices de los trillizos - Imagino que viene por un ramo de tulipanes rojos y morados, como siempre.

\- Si, los favoritos de ella - Ann se acercó al mostrador para comenzar a preparar el ramo.

\- ¿Porque siempre le das tulipanes rojos y morados a mamá, papi? - pregunto Fedra, llevando uno de sus dedos al mentón en signo de pensar.

\- Para mamá y para mí son especiales esas flores - pose mi mano en su cabello - Algún día te diré lo que significan.

\- Listo, un lindo ramo de tulipanes para los chicos - Ann le tendió el ramo a Axel para que lo sujetara.

\- Gracias Ann - nos despedimos a coro mientras salíamos de la tienda.

\- Muy bien ahora si rumbo a nuestro destino final - exclamo Axel entusiasmado.

Diez minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino.

\- Muy bien chicos, tienen que comportarse ¿De acuerdo? - les dije una vez que estuvieron fuera del auto.

\- Si papá - respondieron los tres.

\- De acuerdo, en marcha - tome la mano de Alessa, mientras Fedra y Axel caminaban frente nuestro tomados de la mano y mientras Axel tenía el ramo de tulipanes fuertemente agarrado en su brazo libre.

Conocían muy bien el camino, lo habían recorrido desde que eran bebes.

\- Aquí estamos, ya saben estén tranquilos - les recordé mirando como asentían firmemente una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a donde Bella descansaba.

\- Hola mami - susurraron los tres mirando a la mujer que descansaba ahí.

\- Te trajimos flores, papi dice que son tus favoritas - dijo Fedra colocando las flores a sus pies.

\- También nos vestimos bien y hemos sido buenos niños, papá dice que te pondrías triste si no lo somos - sonrió Axel con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Te extrañamos mucho mami - la voz rota de Alessa lleno el silencio del lugar.

\- Yo también los he extrañado mucho bebé - respondió una voz algo ronca por los medicamentos que aún tenían efecto en ella - Pronto estaré de regreso en casa y gracias por las flores, mis niños.

Los tres niños rompieron en llanto y corrieron a abrazar a su madre en la cama del hospital donde estaba desde hace una semana.

\- Ya, no lloren - Bella trato de abrazar a los niños, pero el suero conectado a su brazo sé lo impedía - Pronto estaré en casa con Yuuki - sonrió al voltear su mirada a un costado donde estaba una pequeña cuna con un bebé recién nacido que comenzó a llorar cuando escucho el ruido.

\- Niños les dije que se comportaran - me acerque hasta la cuna para coger al bebé en mis brazos - Ya campeón, no pasa nada... Tus hermanos vinieron a visitarte - comencé a mecerlo en mis brazos hasta que se calmó - ¿Los quieres conocer? - me dirigí hasta la cama donde Bella y los chicos estaban para poder mostrarle a su nuevo hermanito, no pude evitar sonreír ante la vista de mi familia junta.

No pude evitar pensar que por un momento estuve a punto de perder todo esto.

Hace diez años después del secuestro de Bella, un parto prematuro, complicaciones en la cesaría y tres paros cardíacos donde fue declarada muerta por unos minutos dos veces, los doctores lograron salvar a los trillizos y a Bella, pero ella entro en coma. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo iba a estar así, como doctores sabíamos que podían ser días, semanas, meses o años y si despertaba podría tener problemas por los paros cardíacos que tuvo.

Los primeros días con Axel y Fedra, la familia me ayudo mientras pasaba tiempo en el hospital con Alessa y Bella, en ocasiones traía a los dos bebes a pasar tiempo con su hermanita mientras estaba en la incubadora y otras veces me permitían tener a los tres en la habitación de Bella.

Fue muy duro verla ahí, inmóvil, dormida por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, muchas veces quise darme por vencido pero Bella me había enseñado que no tenía de dejarme derrotar por nada y yo tenía tres razones para continuar luchando junto a la esperanza que ella despertaría algún día.

Y así fue, el mismo día en que dieron de alta a Alessa despertó Bella.

En ocasiones nuestras madres decían que tal vez ella no se quería ir sin su bebe, pero eso despertó ese día.

Milagrosamente Bella no tuvo ningún daño en su cerebro por la falta de oxígeno debido a los paros cardíacos ni por las complicaciones de la cesaría, pero tal vez le costaría volver a embarazarse y si lo lograba podría ser de alto riesgo, además de que el asma que sufría durante el embarazo continuo al grado de que ahora tenía que usar el inhalador más seguido que antes cuando tenía años sin usar el medicamento, por lo que todos en la casa, en la casa de nuestros padres y en su oficina en el hotel teníamos inhaladores de emergencia en caso que tenga algún ataque.

Cinco años después del nacimiento de los trillizos decidimos casarnos y para sorpresa de todos, Bella decidió tomaría su papel como una McJeff en las acciones tanto en el hospital y los hoteles, gracias a la ayuda de el asistente Meggs y Rey logro comprender como manejar las cosas.

También la tienda que tenía con Amber había sido un éxito total después que la movieron al centro comercial que ahora tenían cinco tiendas más alrededor del país e iban por la sexta próximamente.

Como los trillizos nacieron un mes antes a la fecha original que era cuando cumplíamos un año juntos, decidimos casarnos en la misma fecha en que todo inicio.

Y como Bella decía: _el destino es el que decide._

Nos enteramos de que estábamos esperando un nuevo hijo en la navidad de nuestro noveno año juntos y cuarto aniversario de boda, tenía tres meses de embarazo.

Al principio toda la familia se preocupó por la salud de Bella, que incluso Rey le prohibió aparecer por las oficinas y tener contacto con el trabajo, cosa que ocasiono que Jane casi no tuviera más hermanos o que conociera a su padre en vida, debido al enorme enojo que tuvo, pero una vez que él le explico, escondido detrás de su esposa embarazada, que era por su salud acepto dejar todo en manos de él asistente Meggs y Rey.

Incluso Gianna le mando reposo absoluto en cama durante todo el embarazo para evitar riesgos por lo que paso los siguiente seis meses en compañía de Zafrina, nuestras mascotas, los niños, la mía y en ocasiones la familia que venía a verla.

Dos semanas después del cumpleaños número nueve de los trillizos, Bella comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que Gianna recomendó internarla hasta fin del embarazo.

Yuuki nació dos días antes de nuestro quinto aniversario de bodas.

Y hoy era nuestro aniversario.

\- Feliz aniversario amor - dije mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

\- Feliz aniversario - sonrió dándome ahora ella un beso, solo escuchamos las risitas de los niños antes de separarnos.

\- Mami. ¿Porque le pusieron Yuuki a nuestro hermanito? - pregunto tiernamente Alessa, colocando su carita de confusión.

\- Porque tiene un significado especial al igual que el de ustedes - respondió con una sonrisa - Axel significa peleador universal; él es una persona que pelea por lo que cree correcto - poso una de sus manos en la mejilla sonrojada de nuestro hijo - Fedra quiere decir brillante; como la brillante sonrisa que tiene cada vez que ve algún animalito - igual poso su mano en la mejilla de Fedra, la cual le dio una sonrisa a su madre - Alessa; defensora de la humanidad, tu mi pequeña tiendes a defender a esas personas que están pasando un mal momento - paso su mano desde su cabeza hasta que tomo un mechón de su largo cabello para hacerle cosquillas con este en la nariz, haciendo que la pequeña soltara una carcajada.

\- Y Yuuki quiere decir tierna esperanza - mire al bebé en mis brazos para mirar de nuevo mi familia - Como la esperanza en los ojos de su madre, esa que ha tenido desde que la conocí y esa que me ayudo a creer en el amor que sentíamos, la cual ha hecho que tenga cuatro hermosos angelitos - nuestros hijos sonrieron, dirigí mi mirada a Bella quien sonreía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero aún podía ver eso que me había hecho enamorarme de ella.

 _ **"La esperanza en sus ojos"**_

* * *

 *** ¿Que pensaron? ¿Que la había matado? Pues Nooo... Solo quería hacerla de emoción... Ahora sí... Sniff... Sniff... Llegamos al final de esta historia... Sniff... Sniff... Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos por leer está loca historia salida directito de mi mente... También muchas gracias a los que hicieron de esta historia su favorita y mandaron su reviews para seguir motivándome a seguir.**

 **En especial a:**

 **AleCullenn, Amarilis666, Ana Sofia Ghiggia, Andrea Leon, AraVM, BereB, Bumlove, ClaryF.L, Danny Cardenas, Edbell masen, Eli mMsen, EmilyChase, Esmeralda BlackStone, FerHerrera, Hela22. Hinata2924, JaneOvaloba, Kath Morgenstern, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Lala Cubas, Lyd Macan, Maiisa, MarIsaC7, Mary de Cullen, Mazen2531, MellarkMedina, Micka G, NadezhdaNS, Nelly McCarthy, OLY02, .M, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili Cullen, PititaMasenSwan, Princess Aidil, SS-08`** **13, Teresa653, VICKY08, ValeAle3103, Vivian-ale, Yoliki, Yose Cullen Grey, Aday, akary uchiha, alejaselene91, alianna09, anaiza18, aripotter24, bella-maru, 1999, , cinsygonzalez, dana masen Cullen, dushakis, elaine swan, , eLeTwihard, florcitacullen1, garoto, genius swan, ganalci, giova, ivelita Cullen, jp-robsessed, leokavasa, liduvina, maguira, maribel hernandez Cullen, , maryrincon658, mirdg, , missfreud, , pali1908, paosierra, pauly Cullen, polacullenswan2627, supattinsondecullen, vaddonda, vampiresaMM, vero Masen Cullen, JenLaw90, Maria (Guess), Techu, Danny CullenMa, Fanny CullenMa (¿?), Cris, Mar91, Crucita egr (Guess), PV (Guess), blueorchid02, Lilia (Guess) y a todos los Guess que dejaron sus reviews.**


End file.
